Kryptogirl
by Ayrin99
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si Kara hubiese tenido una hermana mayor en Krypton?¿Hubiesen cambiado los hechos? Esta es su historia, su nueva vida, lo que conllevará muchas cosas..., tal vez descubrir que no es todo lo que parece, ¿qué secretos esconderá?
1. Llegada

**No tengo derechos sobre la serie de Supergirl**

Cuando quitó la parte delantera de la nave nada la preparaba para lo que iba a ver, nada la preparaba para toparse con aquella persona, sinceramente, jamás hubiese pensado que la vería de nuevo, por lo que en estos momentos no podía dejar de mirarla, tratando de verificar que era cierto, que estaba ahí con ella.

La habían obligado a trasladarla al DEO a pesar de que ella se había negado rotundamente, pues tenía miedo de lo que fuesen a hacer, aunque una cosa la tenía clara, no iba a permitir que le hiciesen daño.  
Miró hacia Alex buscando la manera de expresarse para poder explicar todos aquellos sentimientos que aguardaban en su interior, todo aquello que verdaderamente no tenía palabras para ella, pues por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía que su voz se hiciese presente. Cerró los ojos permitiendo que las lágrimas saliesen al exterior, sintiendo como su hermana la rodeaba con sus brazos, abrazándola fuertemente, tratando de calmarla, de conseguir que pronunciase alguna palabra, sobre todo intentando consolarla. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sollozar contra su hombro, mientras no dejaba de pensar en qué pasaría cuando se despertarse, en qué recordaría, qué pensaría respecto a todo lo que había sucedido…, sinceramente, hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía, que tenía miedo de cuales pudiesen ser reacciones o simplemente sus explicaciones.  
\- ¿Cuándo voy a poder pasar?- fue lo único capaz de pronunciar con voz entrecortada.  
-No lo sé, hasta que Hank no nos avise, tendremos que esperar aquí- la respondió aumentando su nerviosismo- Sé que estás asustada, Kara, pero tienes que pensar que todo va a estar bien- trató de animarla.  
Negó con la cabeza. Nada estaba bien, ahora mismo todo había vuelto a romperse en pequeños trozos, los cuales no eran fáciles de unir de nuevo, pues su propio miedo ante todo lo que estaba pasando no se lo permitía.  
Podía no parecer justo, ya que a los ojos de los demás ella era Supergirl, sin embargo, en estos momentos estaba siendo la pequeña de trece años que sus padres montaron en aquella nave, que llegó a un planeta completamente desconocido, al cual debió acostumbrarse, pero ahora no veía la forma de encontrar la solución a esto, de encontrar la armonía.  
Avanzó rápidamente hacia Hank en el momento que le vio salir de la sala, preocupándose al darse cuenta de que la miraba fijamente, con cierta preocupación.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien?- cuestionó con rapidez.  
\- ¿Estás segura de que es ella?- la preguntó de vuelta.  
\- Estás diciendo que no soy capaz de reconocer a mi propia hermana- le gritó expulsando todo su enfado en contra de él.  
\- No, es sólo..., ella no es como tú, la kryptonita no la afecta- empezó.  
\- Lo mismo es algo como lo de Astra- le interrumpió.  
\- No, no me refiero a eso- la negó- Presenta fracturas, cortes y contusiones a causa de la colisión, es completamente humana- explicó causando su confusión.  
Le miró sin saber que responder, que decir para poder explicar aquello, pues sinceramente, ni ella misma tenía la menor idea de que estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué su hermana no tenía poderes? ¿Qué había pasado de ellos? es más, ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí?  
Según tenía entendido ella no debía haberse subido a esa nave, no debería estar allí, sin embargo, jamás entendió el por qué tenía que quedarse en Krypton, por qué tenía que sacrificarse de aquella forma, nunca había encontrado la explicación a ello, obligándose de tal forma a vivir con el último recuerdo que tenía de ella.  
"Sintió los brazos de su hermana rodeándola, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro a la vez que se tragaba los sollozos que amenazaban con salir de su garganta. No comprendía por qué su hermana no podía ir con ellos, ¿si era la mayor, por qué no lo hacía?¿Por qué la cargaban a ella con la responsabilidad de proteger a su primo?¿Qué problema había con Kaelah?  
\- Hey, shh, Kara, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que tengas que subirte a esa nave-la separó de ella para agarrarla la cara- Sé que todo va a estar bien, que vas a poder con ello, tienes que creer en ti, puedes hacerlo- dijo secándole las lágrimas.  
\- ¿Por qué no vienes?- la cuestionó observando como el gesto cambiaba en su cara.  
\- Me encantaría, pero no puedo, yo no puedo hacerlo, Kara- la respondío quedándose en silencio, pasando a quitarse el colgante que llevaba en su cuello, observándolo una última vez antes de ponérselo en la palma de su mano, cerrándosela en un puño- Quiero que te lo quedes para que puedas recordarme siempre que quieras, así siempre estaré contigo, te lo prometo- aseguró parpadeando fuertemente, como si quisiese evitar ponerse a llorar.  
Ambas escucharon las voces de sus padres llamándolas, por lo que volvió a mirar a su hermana, quien tenía la cabeza agachada como si tuviese miedo de mostrar todos sus sentimientos.  
\- Te adoro, Kara- susurró abrazándola de nuevo antes de separarla y besar su frente.  
\- No te voy a olvidar, Kaelah, no pienso hacerlo- trató de afirmar recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa por parte de ella.  
Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese decirle algo, sus padres se interpusieron entre ellas, impidiendo que pudiesen acercarse de nuevo. Este hecho hizo que apenas prestara atención a lo que decían, pues estaba mucho más pendiente de su hermana mayor, quien en estos momentos se estaba secando las lágrimas.  
Apretó el colgante con fuerza en su puño en el momento en que se encontró sentada en el interior de la nave, para después mirar una última vez hacia ellos, fijándose en aquello que su hermana susurraba, 'confío en ti, te quiero'. Cerró los ojos sin comprender una vez más por qué su hermana estaba destinada a morir"  
Acarició el colgante que llevaba en su cuello, recordando aquel día, recordando lo injusto que le pareció todo, sin embargo, ahora parecía tener una idea un poco más clara, tal vez los poderes de su hermana fuesen los causantes de aquel destino.

 **Esta es la primera vez que publico en esta página, muchas gracias por leer el fanfic, pero quiero aclarar que no sigue al 100% la serie, hay muchos cambios para la introducción de este personaje, pero siempre teniendo como guía los episodios. Espero que os guste,**

 **Ayrin**


	2. ¿Kara?

Tras muchas insistencias por su parte Hank había accedido a que entrase en la habitación, a que pudiese ver a su hermana.  
Observó los cortes y contusiones que presentaba, sorprendida por que pudiese estar herida de aquella forma. Trató de agarrarla la mano, pero al fijarse en la mueca que se reflejaba en su cara, la soltó por miedo a hacerla más daño, pasando a acariciar su mejilla.  
La veía tan pequeña y desprotegida en estos momentos que lo único que quería era mantenerla a salvo, asegurarse de que estaba bien. Sin embargo, había algo que permanecía en su cabeza, su hermana mayor había pasado a ser la pequeña, ¿qué iba a pensar al respecto? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar cuando se enterase de todo?  
Ella misma era consciente de que no iba a ser sencillo, de que iba a costarle aceptar la realidad, a ambas, mejor dicho, pues esto no era algo que se pudiese haber predecido, no lo era. Había conseguido superar la muerte de todos aquellos que se habían quedado allí, pero la que más le había costado aceptar había sido la de su hermana, pues no importaba la cantidad de veces, ni la forma en la que se lo explicaran, porque no, no iba a comprender el motivo por el cual su hermana debía quedarse allí, el motivo por el cual la relación entre ella y sus padres era cada vez más tensa. Recordaba haberla visto llorar una de las últimas noches, encogida sobre si misma, suplicándole a sus padres que no lo hicieran, que se lo pensaran de nuevo, alegando que nunca permitían que hiciese lo que a ella la gustaba, que siempre la obligaban a hacer lo que ellos querían.  
Sinceramente jamás supo a que era debido esa conversación, pero el dolor con el que su hermana hablaba, la hizo entender que iba mucho más allá de los juicios en los que tres participaban, que era algo que tenía que ver con ella.  
Observó que su mano empezaba a moverse, se estaba despertando y con ello estaba empezando su agitación.  
\- Kara, necesitamos que te salgas fuera- la pidieron.  
\- Pero es mi hermana, quiero estar con ella- se quejó mirando hacia Alex, la única a la que podría convencer.  
\- Lo sé, pero es lo mejor para ella, no sabemos cómo va a reaccionar y si te ve, lo mismo, empeora todo- la respondió- Te avisaré con lo que sea, te lo prometo- la miró consiguiendo que ella asintiera.  
Suspiró a la vez que avanzaba hacia la puerta, no si girarse una última vez hacia ella, tratando de verificar que era lo adecuado.

* * *

Respiré con fuerza a la vez que abría los ojos, observando todo lo que tenía a mi alrededor, sintiendo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dolor, dolor repartido por todo el cuerpo.  
Situé mi mano sobre la vía que tenía en el brazo tratando de arrancarla, tratando de sacarme la aguja, asustándome al sentir la mano de otra persona impidiéndolo.  
La miré completamente aterrada, buscando algún recuerdo que me ayudase a comprender quien era, sin embargo, no sabía ni quien era ella, ni dónde estaba, por lo que estaba empezando a alterarme, a respirar con agitación.  
\- Hey, shh, no vamos a hacerte daño- aseguró tratando de tocarme, pero me moví aún intentando comprender que estaba sucediendo.  
¿Dónde estaba? En serio, no tenía ni la menor idea de que lugar era este, de qué estaba haciendo aquí, ¿cómo había llegado aquí?  
Recordaba vagamente que la nave se había estrellado, pero después de eso había caído en una inconsciencia hasta este momento, hecho que me hacía cuestionar cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces.  
Cerré los ojos tratando de organizar todas mis ideas, pero sobre todo mis interrogantes, intentado encontrar respuestas a todas las preguntas, pero sinceramente no creía ser capaz de responderlas. Sólo había una que conseguía alterarme lo suficiente como para que me olvidara de respirar. Kara, ¿dónde estaba Kara? ¿estaría bien?  
Sentí que iba a ponerme a llorar al recordarla, al saber que podría haberla perdido para siempre, que tal vez no volviese a verla nunca.  
¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Mis padres estaban muertos, no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde podría estar ni mi hermana, ni mi primo, y ahora yo me encontraba aquí, en una sala con gente que totalmente desconocía, que me observaban con miedo y curiosidad, añadiendo también la compasión.  
\- Tal vez deberíamos dejar que entrara, puede que ella sea capaz de calmarla- comentó hacia él dándome la espalda.  
\- O puede que la alteré más, eso no lo sabemos- debatió de vuelta.  
Les miré a ambos escuchando con atención lo que decían, extrañandome al escuchar el nombre de Supergirl, pues ahora mismo estaba empezando a no comprender lo que sucedía, ¿quién era? ¿Qué tenía que ver conmigo? Sin embargo, pronto lo comprendí, supe a quien se referían.  
\- ¿Está aquí?- cuestioné a la vez que las primeras lágrimas salían de mis ojos- Quiero verla, quiero ver a mi hermana- exigí sorprendiéndoles.  
Observé como ella se giraba empezando a andar hacia la puerta, siendo retenida por él, quien la agarró del brazo, frenándola.  
\- Ni se te ocurra, Danvers- la advirtió.  
\- Está en todo su derecho, las dos lo están- le gritó- Todo esto solo está complicando aún más la cosas.  
\- Y si la ve, lo va a seguir complicando- debatió él- Ella no es la niña que está esperando ver, tú misma lo sabes- apuntó.  
\- Aún así, deberíamos dejar que se vean- le respondió consiguiendo que él asintiera.  
La vi salir de la sala, esperando con impaciencia que volviera a entrar, pero esta vez con ella, hecho para el que no estaba preparada, pues para cuando lo hizo, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos, tratando de reconstruir esa imagen en mi mente, empezando un llanto que no parecía tener intención de parar.  
No...,no podía ser cierto ¿dóde estaba la pequeña de trece años que se había despedido de mí? ¿Aquella niña asustada que enviamos a un planeta que desconocía? Espera, un nuevo interrogante se abrió paso ¿Estaba en la Tierra?  
\- Kaelah- la escuché llamarme, consiguiendo que abriese los ojos para mirarla, intentado evitar sollozar.  
Podría dudar de ella, podría dudar de que era mi hermana, sin embargo, la forma en la que me miraba me lo decía todo, era ella.  
La observé entre lágrimas a la vez que ella se esforzaba por sonreirme antes de que me decidiera por abrazarla, viéndome obligada a tumbarme de nuevo, gesticulando un mueca.  
\- Hey, no puedes moverte mucho- comentó acariciando mi pelo a la vez que volvía a cerrar los ojos.  
Ahora mismo sólo era capaz de hacerme una pregunta, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la había visto?

* * *

 **Sé que es un capítulo cortito, pero estos primeros son la introducción del personaje y de su historia, poco a poco, dentro un par de capítulos irá tomando más forma y se irá extendiendo. Muchas gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	3. Secretos

Escuchaba con atención todas y cada una de las palabras que mi hermana estaba diciendo, sin embargo, en este momento dejé de escucharla empezando a vagar por mis pensamientos.  
Según lo que acaba de contarme había llegado a la Tierra hacía doce años, aunque para asombro mío, Kal-el había llegado mucho antes que ella y se había convertido en un súperheroe, al que todo el mundo conocía como "Superman". Todo esto era chocante, el simple hecho de que hubiese llegado la última aquí, me preocupaba, me alteraba, había pasado de ser la mayor a ser la pequeña, porque sí, yo seguía teniendo la misma edad que cuando Krypton explotó, pero ellos no. Mi hermana..., mi hermana pequeña me sacaba ocho años, sinceramente no sé cómo pretendía que comprendiese todo, pues era demasiada información que procesar, que entender.  
\- Kaelah, di algo- pidió- Por favor, di algo- suplicó.  
Parpadeé confusa, pues no había escuchado nada de lo último que había dicho, por lo que no sabía exactamente a qué debería responderla.  
\- Yo..., Kara, todo es muy difícil, necesito tiempo, supongo- la respondí- Es todo demasiado extraño- suspiré.  
\- Hmm.., ¿dónde me había quedado?- sonrió levemente- Por si no lo había dicho antes, Alex es mi hermana adoptiva- explicó señalándola, haciendo que la mirara, pero no por muchos segundos, pues volvió a hablarme- Yo soy una superheroína, me conocen como Supergirl- afirmó.  
\- ¿Cómo?- la pregunté en un grito contenido- ¿Te has expuesto? Kara, te has expuesto, puede ser peligroso- empecé a alterarme- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer eso? ¿Y si te hacen daño?- dije tratando de no gritar- Pueden hacerte daño, Kara, pueden...  
\- Tranquilízate, todo está bien- afirmó interrumpiéndome- Trabajo con ellos, somos un equipo- explicó verdaderamente emocionada  
La miré aguantándome las ganas de gritarla de nuevo, ¿era la única que veía el peligro en esto?  
Se había expuesto a una sociedad de un planeta que desconocía, con todos lo peligros que eso conllevaba, y era capaz de contármelo como si no sucediese nada, como si fuese lo mejor que hubiese hecho en toda su vida, sin embargo, muy para su pesar, discrepaba completamente con ella, no le veía el lado bueno a todo esto, y me daba igual que intentase convencerme con que trabajaba con ellos. Además, ¿quiénes eran ellos? ¿Eran capaces de protegerla de todos lo peligros? Porque estaba convencida de que no, de que la seguridad de mi hermana era algo que venía de ella misma.  
Suspiré tratando de tranquilizarme, de pensar que iba a decirla sin hacerla daño, pues sinceramente, lo que más me apetecía ahora mismo, era gritarla que si estaba loca, pero no podía hacerlo, así que me contuve.  
\- Kaelah, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?- cuestionó secándome de mis pensamientos- ¿Por qué no tienes poderes? Quiero decir, no es que seas inmune a la kriptonita, pero no te afecta de ninguna forma- empezó a explicarme- Además, tienes fracturas y..., cortes, eso no es posible, por lo menos no aquí, para nosotras- terminó esperando que la respondiera a la pregunta que me había hecho.  
Tragué saliva a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, pues no podía responderla a aquello, por lo menos, no por ahora, ya que era completamente consciente de que si lo hacía iba a terminar por destrozarla.  
\- No puedo, lo siento, Kara- la respondí finalmente tras sentir su impaciencia.  
\- ¿Por...por qué no?- cuestionó nerviosa.  
Negué de nuevo con la cabeza, daba igual la cantidad de veces que me lo preguntase, mi respuesta no iba a cambiar. No me apetecía contárselo, ya no sólo por lo que pudiese hacerla pasar a ella, sino por los recuerdos que podría despertar en mí, así que sí, iba a permanecer en silencio.  
Volvió a preguntarlo, consiguiendo lo mismo de antes una negación, respuesta que creí que sería la definitiva, sin embargo, insistió una vez más.  
\- Kara, tal vez deberías dejar de presionarla- comentó aquella que anteriormente había sido nombrada como Alex- Está en su derecho de no contarlo.  
\- Pero..., sólo quiero ayudarla- se quejó- Kaelah, quiero ayudarte, quiero comprenderte- me miró, esperando de nuevo que hablase.  
\- No pienso hacerlo, Kara, no voy a contártelo, así que deja de preguntar- la pedí sabiendo que no iba a ser suficiente- Lo hago por tu bien, no quiero hacerte daño, Kara.  
\- No soy una niña, puedo soportarlo, por favor- suplicó de nuevo.  
\- El saberlo sólo va a ser lo peor para ti, lo siento, pero no puedo contártelo- aseguré mirándola directamente a los ojos.  
Observé como abría la boca para replicar, sin embargo, se quedó en silencio, sin pronunciar la más mínima palabra, pasando a mirarme enfadada antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.  
\- Ka..., Kara- la llamé.  
\- No, sabes qué, tienes razón, soy una cría, no sería capaz de comprenderte- dijo antes de marcharse cabreada.  
Cerré los ojos tratando de controlarme, tratando de no pensar en lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo?  
Mi hermana se había enfadado conmigo por el simple hecho de que quería protegerla, de que no quería herirla, ni romper todos los recuerdos que tenía de su familia. No era justo hacerlo, obligarla a verlo todo de una forma diferente sólo porque quisiese escuchar mis explicaciones.  
\- Kaelah, tal vez no quieras hablar con ella, pero ¿a mi me lo explicarías?- me preguntó Alex acercándose.  
\- ¿Para qué se lo cuentes?- arqueé una ceja- No, creo que paso.  
\- No voy a contárselo- aseguró- Puede que nos ayude a comprender un poco más todo lo que ha sucedido- explicó sin conseguir toda mi confianza- Entiendo que no quieras contárselo a Kara, que tengas miedo de lo que pueda pensar acerca de lo que ha tenido que sucederte, pero puedo asegurarte que no voy a juzgarte, que no voy a decírselo- aseguró mirándome fijamente.  
La miré aún dubitativa. Kara confiaba en ella, sin embargo, ¿era yo capaz de hacerlo?  
No era fácil contar todo aquello, pero era aún más complicado contárselo a una persona que no conocías de nada, en la que a penas confiabas, y que había suplantado tu puesto durante estos últimos años. Estaba agradecida de que hubiese cuidado de ella, pero no podía evitar sentirme culpable por todo, pues consideraba que el cuidar y proteger a mi hermana era mi deber, no el suyo.  
Suspiré, debía confiar en ella.  
\- No es fácil contarlo, así que no lo voy a contar tal y como fue- advertí- Dicen que no debes volverte en contra de tu propia familia, pero cuando son ellos quienes lo hacen, no te queda otro remedio- empecé con voz entrecortada- En Krypton no podíamos mostrar los poderes tal y como se hace aquí, allí se genera una condición que nos inhabilita, pero yo... Yo era una especie de excepción- hice una pequeña pausa- Tan sólo tenía dos años cuando lo hice por primera vez, y sólo cinco cuando empezaron a utilizarlo en contra de mi voluntad, por lo que se podría decir que me sobreexplotaron- expliqué intentando evitar el ponerme a llorar.- Los perdí con doce años, bueno, no exactamente, esporádicamente he podido utilizarlos de nuevo, pero..., la última vez que lo hice...- se me cortó la voz a la vez que las primeras lágrimas salían de mis ojos.  
\- No tienes por qué contarlo- susurró- Creo que es suficiente con esto, no hace falta que digas más si no puedes, Kaelah- apuntó situando su mano sobre la mía.  
La sonreí tímidamente, definitivamente podía confiar en ella, estaba segura de ello. Sin embargo, lo que más miedo me daba en estos momentos era haber perdido a Kara.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios,**

 **Ayrin**


	4. ¿Telepatía?

_"Miró hacia su madre impaciente, esperando a que la contase aquello que tanta importancia le había dado anteriormente._  
 _\- Cielo, vas a ser hermana mayor- la dijo directamente._  
 _\- ¿Un bebé?- cuestionó disimulando una pequeña sonrisa._  
 _La miró sorprendida por que la pequeña de dos años hubiese comprendido aquello con tan solo esa frase, sin ni siquiera realizar preguntas al respecto._  
 _\- Es una hermanita- afirmó mirándola fijamente._  
 _\- Eso no te lo he dicho, Kaelah, ¿cómo lo sabes?- la preguntó verdaderamente confusa._  
 _\- Sí lo has dicho, mami- la respondió como si en realidad la equivocada fuese ella._  
 _\- No, no lo he hecho- la negó a la vez que la sentaba sobre su regazo._  
 _Su hija la observó durante un par de segundos, verdaderamente concentrada, como si estuviese prestando atención a algo._  
 _\- No he hecho nada- se quejó, consiguiendo que se asutara, que se quedase completamente bloqueada sin saber que decirla, pues en estos momentos no entendía a que se refería._  
 _\- Cielo, ¿con quien estás hablando?- la preguntó acariciando su pelo._  
 _\- Contigo, mami- respondió mirándola._  
 _Por un par de segundos se paralizó bajo los ojos azules de su hija, sin comprender que estaba sucediendo, cuál era la razón por la cual la pequeña estaba haciendo aquello, cómo era posible que pudiese saber todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que ella tenía en su mente._  
 _Trató de pensar algo que pudiese ponerla a prueba, pero la verdad es que estaba bloqueada, tenía miedo de a dónde podía llegar todo esto._  
 _\- ¿Por qué me tienes miedo?- la preguntó como si amenazase con ponerse a llorar- Yo no he hecho nada malo, ¿verdad?_  
 _\- No, no has hecho nada malo, cielo- acarició su cara tratando de tranquilizarla- Tengo que ir a hablar con tu padre, ¿vale?- besó su frente a la vez que se levantaba del sillón en el que estaba sentada. Suspiró a la vez que la miraba una última vez, pensando en cómo iba a contárselo a su marido, pero sobre todo en qué iba a ser de su hija si se enteraban de ello._

* * *

 _\- No puedo, papi- susurró la pequeña de dos años aparentemente confundida por aquello que su padre la preguntaba.- Yo no he hecho nada._  
 _\- Trata de saber lo que estoy pensando, peque- la pidió consiguiendo que ella negara con la cabeza, indicando que seguía sin entender lo que tenía que hacer.- Tienes que hacer lo mismo que antes._  
 _\- Pero no he hecho nada- se quejó empezando a ponerse nerviosa._  
 _Suspiró a la vez que apartaba el pelo que caía sobre su cara, observándola, creyendo que su mujer había inventado aquello, sin embargo, no la veía capa de ello, es más, el nerviosismo con el que se lo había contado verificaba que era cierto._  
 _Ahora mismo le preocupaba la seguridad de su hija, pues si era cierto, era un peligro para ella estar expuesta de aquella forma, pero no podía hacer nada, únicamente mantenerlo oculto hasta que supiese controlarlo._  
 _\- ¿Por qué no pueden saberlo los demás?- le preguntó- ¿Es malo? ¿Van a hacerme daño?- le miró asustada al borde de las lágrimas._  
 _Ahí estaba. No había pronunciado ni una sola palabra acerca de su punto de vista, por lo que podía deducir que eso era lo que había sucedido anteriormente. Esa niña podía leer la mente, podía meterse en ella sin ningún tipo de problema y ella no era consciente de ello, hecho que le preocupaba, pues ¿desde cuándo lo llevaría haciendo? ¿Qué límites tendría?_  
 _Todo esto era nuevo para ellos, por lo que no, no comprendían que estaba sucediendo, si era algo bueno o malo, si la pequeña tenía completo control sobre aquello._  
 _\- Papi, estoy cansada- comunicó frotándose los ojos._  
 _\- Está bien, peque, es hora de dormir- sonrió cogiéndola en brazos para llevársela a su habitación, lugar en el que la tumbó en la cama.- Te quiero, buenas noches, Kaelah- besó su frente._  
 _\- Yo también te quiero- susurró de vuelta a la vez que se acomodaba.- Papi, tengo miedo, ¿van a hacerme daño?- cuestionó de nuevo._  
 _\- No, peque, nadie va a hacerte daño nunca, te lo prometo- aseguró observando como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro._  
 _Permaneció con ella hasta que su respiración se acompasó, indicado que estaba dormida, por lo que besó de nuevo su frente antes de marcharse, pensando una vez más cómo iban a afrontarlo._ "  
Miré hacia la puerta esperando que entrara Alex, quien se había marchado en busca de mi hermana,..., su hermana, para tratar de convencerla de que volviese a la sala, sin embargo, cuando la puerta se abrió, ella no entró.  
\- ¿Está muy enfadada?- la pregunté.  
\- Dice que no quiere hablar contigo ahora mismo- respondió.  
Cerré los ojos cabreada conmigo misma, deseando que todo hubiese sido diferente, que aquello no hubiese sucedido. Parpadeé permitiendo que las lágrimas saliesen al exterior, desahogándome, tratando de evitar sollozar.  
Todo esto estaba siendo demasiado difícil, y sinceramente, no veía la forma de que se volviese mucho más sencillo. Estaba consiguiendo destrozarme, mi hermana, lo único que quedaba de mi familia, estaba enfadada, no quería saber nada de mí y todo porque había decidido protegerla, porque no quería romperla.  
\- ¿Quieres que la diga algo más?- me preguntó haciendo que negase con la cabeza.  
\- No, no lo hagas, necesita su espacio- la respondí en apenas un susurro.- Me..., me encantaría contárselo..., pero..., no puedo hacerla daño, no puedo herirla de aquella forma- la expliqué- Sé que mi hermana no va a conformarse con lo que te he contado, sino que va a hacer muchas más preguntas y..., no puedo responderla a ellas- continué empezando a sollozar- Pero, no es sólo por ella, sino por mí, por todos los recuerdos que trae consigo, porque me hacen daño a mi misma- terminé aún entre lágrimas.  
\- Kaelah, hey, tienes que tranquilizarte- me pidió acercándose- Sé que Kara es muy impulsiva, hace las cosas sin pensar la mayoría de las veces, bueno, que voy a contarte que no sepas de ella- comentó consiguiendo una pequeña sonrisa por mi parte- Hey, ves, te he hecho sonreír, pero es la verdad, sabes perfectamente como es, dala tiempo, se le pasará- aseguró devolviéndome la sonrisa.  
Lo único que deseaba en estos momentos era verla, saber que iba a ser capaz de perdonarme, sorprendiéndome bastante al darme cuenta de que la puerta volvía a abrirse, permitiendo que ella entrara, dirigiéndose a dónde estaba tumbada, situando su mano sobre mi mejilla.  
\- Lo siento- susurró- Pero, quiero entenderte, Kaelah- afirmó.  
\- Lo has escuchado, ¿verdad?- la miré directamente a los ojos.  
\- Yo..., no.., que va- intento negar, pero era demasiado obvio que estaba mintiendo.  
\- Kara, ¿cuantas veces hay que decirte que no puedes espiar las conversaciones ajenas?- la pregunté arqueando una ceja.  
\- Lo siento...- dijo agachando la cabeza.  
\- No pasa nada- la sonreí- Kara, no estoy preparada para explicarte todo aquello, me da miedo hacerte daño, pero sobre todo romperme a mi misma- la expliqué.  
\- Pue...puedo esperar, después de lo que he escuchado, no necesito saber más, por ahora, claro- se rió levemente causando mi risa.  
\- ¿Qué va a pasar?- la pregunté en un susurro- Ten...tengo miedo.  
Me observó durante un par de segundos antes de negar con la cabeza, indicando que ni ella misma estaba segura de que iba a suceder durante los próximos días.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	5. Fort Rozz

-¿Qué? No, Alex, me niego a ello- se quejó a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, alterándose, sintiendo decepción consigo misma.- En serio, ¿no hay otra forma de hacerlo?- la miró deseando que respondiera que sí, que la había.  
\- No van a dártela, Kara- la respondió- Es la realidad, por mucho que cambiemos los datos, no va a ir a parar a ti, sino a mi madre- la explicó de la mejor forma que podía.  
\- ¿Y a ti?- cuestionó mucho más nerviosa.  
\- No puedo, mi trabajo no es compatible, al igual que el tuyo tampoco- respondió sinceramente.  
Suspiró. No podía perderla, bueno, técnicamente no la estaba perdiendo, pero no iba a poder soportar que su hermana se encontrase tan alejada de ella, que no pudiese verla todos los días, no ahora que acaba de descubrir que seguía viva, que estaba ahí con ella.  
Había soñado tantas veces con aquello, con tenerla con ella, con poder escuchar todos sus consejos, que ahora mismo la parecía completamente imposible que hubiese sucedido, que su hermana se hubiese subido a una nave, que hubiese llegado a la Tierra.  
Sin embargo, todo esto era extraño para ella, el hecho de tener que estar pendiente de su hermana, todo porque en estos momentos era la menor de las dos, aunque pareciese increíble, lo era. Esto había conseguido despertar un sentimiento extraño en ella, pues sentía que debía protegerla, asegurarse de que estaba bien y aunque pareciese una tontería, esta iba a ser la cuarta vez que entraba en aquella sala para comprobar que su hermana respiraba, pues a pesar de saber que estaba dormida, según la habían dicho las contusiones que presentaba eran graves y tenía miedo de que eso pudiese robársela.  
Acarició su pelo observándola, asustándose al escuchar la voz de Alex a sus espaldas.  
\- Hay una forma de hacerlo- afirmó consiguiendo que se girara emocionada hacía ella, poco antes de sentir que el pánico se apoderará de si misma- Si mi madre tiene su custodia puede delegar en ti, por lo que el control lo tendrías tú- la explicó.  
\- ¿Crees que es buena idea?- cuestionó observando como se confundía ante su pregunta- Quiero decir, si va a estar a salvo conmigo. Tengo miedo de que puedan hacerla daño, de que si descubren quien soy, me chantajeen con ella- empezó a intentar explicarse- No estoy segura de si voy a saber hacerlo- susurró agachando la cabeza.  
\- Hey, Kara, si hay alguien con quien va a estar segura, va a ser contigo- la sonrió- Puedes hacerlo, además no es una niña, no necesita tu atención continua- intentó convencerla.  
\- ¿Vas a ayudarme?-preguntó.  
\- Si, lo haré- la respondió antes de abrazarla.

* * *

Avancé hacia Alex con cierto nerviosismo, pues hoy era el día, aquel en el que saldría de aquí, en el que vería a que iba a enfrentarme, dónde iba a vivir.  
\- ¿Estás lista?- me preguntó consiguiendo una afirmación por mi parte- La verdad es que pensaba que ibas a tardar más en recuperarte, pero se nota que no eres de aquí- comentó sonriendome.  
La sonreí de vuelta verdaderamente nerviosa, queriendo negarme a salir de aquí, pues era lo único que conocía lo suficiente como para sentirme agusto.  
Tan sólo hacía quince días desde que mi nave se estrelló en este planeta, días durante los cuales la seguridad de mi hermana había permanecido en mi cabeza, pues cada vez que la veía marcharse para combatir contra alguien, me alteraba, ya que me aterraba la simple idea de que pudiesen hacerla daño.  
Me asusté bastante al verla aparecer allí vestida de superheroína, avanzando enfadada hacia nosotras.  
\- Me ha acorralado- comunicó- Creo que sospecha algo de lo de la nave- comentó haciendo que la mirara completamente confundida ante lo que estaba contando, pues no la entendía, sin embargo, tanto Alex cómo Hank la habían entendido perfectamente.  
\- Nos llevamos todo, es prácticamente imposible que lo sepa- la respondió Alex tratando de calmarla.  
\- No, no lo es si ella llegó antes- negó mucho más alterada que en un principio.  
Todos se quedaron en silencio ante mi confusión, pues, en serio, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, de a quién se referían, qué estaba ocurriendo, pero sobre todo cual era el mayor problema si aquella persona conocía de mi existencia.  
\- Ha dicho algo de que nada podrá protegerla- dijo haciendo que la mirase mucho más extrañada que antes.  
\- ¿Quién quiere hacerme daño?- pregunté en un susurro atrayendo la atención de todos, quienes me miraron sin saber que responderme.  
Sin embargo, tan sólo tardaron un par de segundos en volver a la conversación anterior, quedándome completamente paralizada al escuchar su nombre.  
\- ¿Está viva?- pregunté intentando evitar mostrar mi nerviosismo.  
\- Eh..., sí- me respondió mi hermana a la vez que me miraba fijamente- Cuando mi nave llegó a la Tierra también lo hizo Fort Rozz, así que todos los prisioneros están aquí- explicó.  
Asentí aún más confundida que en un principio, aterrada por lo que podía suceder si me encontraban. Yo...yo había mandado a tantos de ellos a esa prisión que podrían tomar una venganza contra mí, incluso se lo había hecho a mi propia tía, yo misma la había condenado, por lo que no me sorprendería lo más mínimo que fuese a por mí, el único problema, no podía defenderme al igual que ella, no estaba en las mismas condiciones.  
\- ¿Todo Fort Rozz?- cuestioné tragando saliva a la vez que mi hermana asentía.- Van a matarme- murmuré queriendo evitar ser oída.  
Sin embargo eso no fue posible, puesto que me miró demasiado preocupada a la vez que se acercaba, abrazándome contra ella, sin permitir que me moviera.  
\- No...no sé qué sucedía cuando hacíais los juicios, jamás estuve allí, pero tú sí y al parecer no es algo de lo que te sientas muy orgullosa- comentó separándome un poco de ella- Quiero entenderte, pero si no me lo explicas no podré hacerlo, Kaelah- me miró haciendo que bajase la cabeza sin querer responderla por miedo a lo que pudiese suceder si lo hacía.  
\- Sólo te pondría en peligro- susurré de vuelta.  
\- Está bien- suspiró- Supongo que lo harás cuando creas necesario, no voy a presionarte- dijo a la vez que sonreía levemente.  
Sentía como las ganas de llorar se hacían presentes en mí, como las lágrimas aparecían en mis ojos al recordar aquella persona que fue enviada allí por mi culpa, aquella a la que nunca quise hacer daño, por la que había sollozando en tantas ocasiones que parecía haber sido durante toda mi vida, pues sí, en estos últimos días no había podido sacármele de la cabeza. Tal vez estuviese vivo, pero si lo estaba, ¿qué iba a suceder? ¿Y si era un secuaz de Astra? ¿Me haría daño?  
Demasiadas dudas asaltaban mi cabeza y sinceramente, me dificultaban el poder concentrarme en aquello de lo que hablaban, de lo que, en cierto modo, planeaban.  
\- Hay que mantenerla a salvo, pero sobre todo apartada de todo esto- dijo Hank.  
\- No, quiero decir, no quiero estar al margen- me quejé antes de continuar hablando- Yo...yo estuve presente en la mayoría de los juicios, incluso colaboré, podéis hacer todo lo que queráis por protegerme, pero nunca podréis mantenerme al margen- expliqué ante asombro de todos.  
\- ¿Colaboraste?- preguntó mi hermana- Pensaba que sólo estabas presente para aprender lo que hacían- comentó.- Ayudaste a que encarcelaran a Astra, por eso tienes miedo.- afirmó acercándose.  
\- Kara, no lo intentes, no voy a hablar- la miré directamente a los ojos consiguiendo que se frenara en seco, observándome.- Sé que vas a prometerme que no van a hacerme daño, cosa que debería de hacer yo contigo, pues soy..., era la mayor, pero no, no puedes prometerme eso, porque no pienso permitir que luches esta batalla por mí. No tienes nada que ver en esto, sólo eras una niña y no tenías necesidad de saber lo que sucedía, razón por lo que no lo vas a conocer ahora- hice una pequeña pausa- Ellos me quieren a mí, yo les hice aquello y debo reconocerlo, debo pagar por ello, Kara, y no podéis hacer nada para evitarlo- concluí a la vez que secaba las lágrimas que empezaban a salir de mis ojos.  
Daba igual si yo misma quería mantenerme al margen, si yo no quería participar en esto, pues si que lo hacía, obviamente lo hacía.  
Me había negado en demasiadas ocasiones a hacerlo, pues no soportaba navegar por la mente de otras personas, escuchar todo lo que pensaban, todo lo que no se atrevían a decir, pero sobre todo lo que juraban que harían si salían en algún momento de Fort Rozz. Aquellas amenazas habían permanecido en mi cabeza durante días, incluso semanas, durante las cuales mis sueños habían sido interrumpidos por continuas pesadillas, sin embargo, sólo hubo unos pensamientos que de verdad me gustaron escuchar, los suyos, repitiéndome una y otra vez que me quería, que no importaba que nos separaran, que siempre iba a hacerlo, pues él fue el único que me hizo entender que había algo bonito en aquel poder.  
Cerré los ojos sin poder evitar sollozar, en estos momentos daría mi vida por volver a aquel día, por evitar por todos los medios que aquello sucediese, sin embargo, debía vivir con ello.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	6. Descubierta

Habían conseguido asustarme lo suficiente como para que no quisiese salir de casa, como para que la habitación que me había ofrecido mi hermana se convirtiera en mi refugio.  
Estaba tumbada en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de no pensar en nada, sin embargo, todo parecía querer hacerse un hueco en mi mente, todos lo pensamientos que había querido olvidar, que había mantenido ocultos en mis profundidades. Las lágrimas empezaron a adueñarse de mis ojos sin tener una razón aparente por ello, pero la realidad es que era totalmente consciente de cual era el motivo por el que estaba de aquella manera, él. Tenía ganas de verle, demasiadas, hecho que había conseguido que en más de una ocasión me hubiese replanteado el exponerme, el permitir que Astra me encontrara, sin embargo, no podía, se lo había prometido a mi hermana hacía apenas un par de días, aunque ella no conocía la razón por la que quería hacerlo.  
\- Kaelah, tengo que decirte una cosa- abrió la puerta de la habitación, asustándome, haciendo que la mirara con cara de pánico.- Siento asustarte- sonrió acercándose, sentándose en el borde de la cama a la vez que yo me incorporaba- Mañana vas a tener que venirte conmigo...  
\- Puedo cuidarme sola- la negué la idea sabiendo que iba a rebatirme, pero sinceramente no me apetecía irme con ella.  
\- No, Alex no está en casa, no puede vigilarte, así que te vienes conmigo, solo por un rato- debatió seriamente- Te lo vas a pasar bien, vas a conocer a mis amigos.  
Suspiré entrecerrando los ojos sin querer continuar con el tema, sin querer debatírselo de nuevo, pues sabía que no iba a cambiarla de opinión.  
No quería salir, no quería ir con ella a donde trabajaba, ni conocer a sus amigos, a nadie. Pero no tenía fuerzas para negárselo, para impedirla su propósito, ya que sabía que no iba a parar hasta que lo consiguiese.  
\- Te dejo descansar- sonrió a la vez que acariciaba mi pelo- Te quiero- susurró desde la puerta.  
\- Yo también te quiero- respondí de vuelta antes de que la cerrara.  
Odiaba toda esta situación, odiaba que me tratara como si yo fuese la pequeña, como si no pudiese hacerme cargo de mi misma, pues debía recordarla que en algún momento todo había sido al contrario, que yo había sido la mayor, quien se había preocupado por ella, quien la había cuidado y protegido durante años, por lo que no, no podía llevar todo esto con normalidad.  
 _" Agarró la mano de su hermana pequeña ayudándola a levantarse, a ponerse de pie para que continuara andando, pero esta vez sin caerse. La sonrisa que tenía en su rostro se borró de golpe al escuchar la discusión de sus padres, parándose, sosteniendo a su hermana para evitar que cayera al suelo, tratando de oír todas y cada una de las palabras que se decían, aunque una cosa la tenía clara, hablaban de ella._  
 _\- No pienso permitir que la utilices para ello- le advirtió su madre._  
 _\- Ella es nuestra mejor baza, ayudará a que los encarcelemos con mayor facilidad- le debatió._  
 _\- Tiene cuatro años, ni si quiera es consciente de lo que hace, no puedes obligarla a ello- le dijo de vuelta._  
 _\- Podemos instruirla hasta que cumpla los cinco años y luego explicarla lo que tiene que hacer, es lo mejor que tenemos para ganar, para que no se salgan con la suya- dijo tratando de convencerla._  
 _\- Ella es quien debería decidirlo. Por mi parte no lo consiento, es sólo una niña, pueden hacerla daño si descubren lo que es capaz de hacer- se explicó bajando un poco el tono de voz._  
 _\- Alura...- empezó a hablar._  
 _\- ¡No! Lo siento, pero no voy a permitirlo, no vas a hacerla eso, necesita una infancia normal- dijo aún más enfadada que en un principio._  
 _\- No voy a quitarla soy infancia, sólo va a trabajar con nosotros, en algún momento debe empezar a hacerlo- respondió ante su afirmación anterior- Esa niña es inmune al sol de Krypton, tiene poderes, ni siquiera sabemos hasta donde es capaz de llegar- continuó intentando convencerla, causando de nuevo un grito por parte de ella, repitiéndole que no iba a permitirlo._  
 _En ese momento sintió como la menor de un año tiraba de ella hacia atrás a la vez que empezaba a llorar, consiguiendo que se girara a abrazarla en un intento de que se calmara._  
 _\- Kara- escuchó el grito de su madre a la vez que se acercaba a ellas- ¿Qué ha pasado?_  
 _La miró durante un par de segundos manteniendo a su hermana detrás de ella, permitiendo que se agachara a la altura de ambas. Finalmente se apartó dejando que su hermana se tirase al cuello de su madre aún entre sollozos, sin embargo, en el momento que su padre se hizo presente en la sala, no puedo evitar esconderse detrás de las piernas de su madre, con miedo a acercarse._  
 _\- Kaelah, cielo, ven- la llamó, pero no se movió, permaneciendo en esa misma posición, estudiando sus movimientos con cautela- Cielo, no voy a hacerte daño, no voy a obligarte- la miró a la vez que ella negaba con la cabeza._  
 _No le creía, no lo hacía, podía escucharlo en sus pensamientos, pues aquella idea de obligarla a usar su poder permanecía en él, en su cabeza, hecho que hacía que no quisiese acercarse, que buscase la protección de su madre, quien la acarició el pelo, consiguiendo que la mirara._  
 _Era tan distinto lo que escuchaba en ella, todo aquello que pensaba, asegurándose de que iba a protegerla, que no iba a permitir que la utilizasen de aquella manera._  
 _\- Kaelah, lo estás haciendo, ¿verdad?- cuestionó su padre recibiendo su afirmación- Cielo, no van a hacerte daño, sólo tendrías que hacer esto, nada más- trató de convencerla- Peque, ¿Tu vas a querer hacerlo?- la preguntó haciendo que ella negara con la cabeza- Entonces no lo haremos, ¿vale, peque?, no vas a hacerlo- afirmó acercándose a ella._  
 _Dudó durante un par de segundos antes de avanzar hacia él, decidida por confiar en las palabras que había dicho."_

* * *

Miré a mi hermana a través del espejo del ascensor, sintiendo como me enfadaba por momentos al ver su sonrisa, la felicidad con la que me devolvía la mirada.  
Cuando las puertas se abrieron me asusté bastante al ver tanta gente yendo de un lado hacia el otro, pero sobre todo al escuchar que alguien saludaba a mi hermana, quien me agarró del brazo para frenarme.  
\- Winn, ella es Kaelah, mi hermana- me presentó haciendo que le estudiara con detenimiento.  
\- Encantada- susurré sin poder evitar continuar mirando todo lo de mi alrededor.  
\- Igualmente- me sonrió antes de girarse hacia Kara- ¿Grant está al respecto de esto?  
\- Sí, no me puso problemas- le respondió quedándose parada- Ya viene.  
Me pegué a ella sin saber que hacer, esperando a que todo se disolviese un poco, a que mi hermana se moviera. Y así fue en apenas unos segundos echó a andar detrás de la Cat Grant, quien una vez dentro del despacho nos observó a ambas durante un rato.  
\- Veo que os parecéis bastante- comentó.  
\- Encantada de conocerla Sra. Grant- sonreí hacia ella.  
\- Tienes una hermana muy bien educada- comentó hacia Kara, quien sonrió con nerviosismo ante la situación- Me gustan sus facciones, me recuerdan a alguien- me observó antes de agarrar mi barbilla, levantando mi cabeza- Supergirl, me recuerdas a ella, pero se nota que eres más niña que ella- dijo finalmente, haciendo que me tensara y que la risa nerviosa de mi hermana se hiciese presente- Podríais ser parientes, pero lo veo poco posible, porque tu hermana ya me demostró que no lo era- sonrió a la vez que continuaba observándome- Aún así me gustaría que te pensases el trabajar como modelo para la revista- comentó.  
Tragué saliva en el momento que soltó mi cara sin saber que debía responderla ante todo lo que acababa de decirme, sin embargo, si que sentía como mi hermana se aguantaba las ganas de hablar, como si se pensase las palabras correctas para dirigirla.  
\- Eh..., Sra. Grant, siento tener que decirle que mi hermana no va a hacerlo, quiero decir, es muy joven, prefiero que estudie en estos momentos- le respondió ella.  
\- Kora, sólo sería un par de días, además no me importa tu opinión, sino la de ella- me señaló, mirándome expectante.  
Agaché la cabeza, no iba a hacerlo, no me veía capacitada para ello, sin embargo, en estos momentos tenía ganas de contradecir a mi hermana, de asegurarme de que si iba a hacer algo, iba a ser por voluntad propia, pero no por otra persona, no por obligación.  
\- ¿Puedo pensármelo durante más tiempo?- cuestioné.  
\- Sí, por supuesto- respondió sonriéndome.  
La sonreí de vuelta poco antes de que mi hermana decidiese que nos teníamos que marchar de su despacho, pues la Sra. Grant ni siquiera había dicho nada.  
Sentí que me observaba durante un par de segundos, entrecerrando los ojos, como si estuviese enfadada.  
\- ¿En qué estás pensando?- cuestionó.  
\- ¿Y tú?- debatí de vuelta enfadada.  
\- Kaelah...- empezó.  
-¿Qué?- la interrumpí molesta- Estoy cansada de que me tratéis como una cría, de que no pueda decidir lo que quiero hacer- la miré- Nunca se me ha dejado elegir, se me daban opciones, pero alguien elegía por mí, y estoy harta de que eso suceda, Kara- hice una pequeña pausa para bajar la voz- Llevo años vagando por el espacio, dormida, sin saber dónde me encontraba. He llegado a un planeta que desconocía, del que tan sólo había escuchado hablar en los libros, en las historias que Astra nos contaba cuando éramos pequeñas, donde tú eres una adulta y yo..., yo sigo siendo una adolescente, de la que al parecer todos tienen que proteger, que preocuparse por ella, de la que no se fían lo suficiente como para dejarla sola en casa o en algún sitio- tragué saliva evitando las lágrimas- Kara, necesito que se confíe en mí, que se me permita decidir, por favor- terminé mirándola directamente a los ojos.  
Mi hermana me observaba sin saber que responderme a todo lo que acababa de decirla, sin embargo, yo no necesitaba que me hablase, pues en estos momentos me sentía liberada de todos los pensamientos que en algún momento se habían quedado encerrados en mi interior.  
Observé como abría la boca para decir algo, cerrándola al verse interrumpida por Grant, quien la llamó, pidiendo que se fuera a por su comida.  
\- Quedate aquí, luego hablamos- dijo antes de marcharse.  
Suspiré relajándome, sin querer soltar las lágrimas que se almacenaban en mis ojos. Avancé hacia el pasillo de fuera, queriendo evitar que el amigo de mi hermana me siguiese con la mirada, observándome.  
Sentí que me agarraban del brazo a la vez que me tapaba la boca, sacándome a la fuerza de donde me encontraba, haciendo que tratase de luchar, pero que pronto comprendiera que ese era mi final, que iba a pagar por todo lo que había hecho.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	7. Zyan

Me mantuve con los ojos cerrados, sin querer saber quién era aquel que me mantenía agarrada de aquella forma.

\- Por favor, no grites- suplicó a la vez que destapaba mi boca, aunque permanecía agarrándome del brazo.

Sinceramente por mucho que quisiese gritar, no iba a poder, pues mi propio miedo me lo impedía, incluso impedía que abriese los ojos, haciendo que me agarrara la cara.

\- Kaelah, no voy a hacerte daño- aseguró consiguiendo que me sorprendiera al escucharle decir mi nombre- Te lo prometo, Kae, no voy a hacerte daño.

En ese momento me derrumbé, empezando a llorar, soltando todas las lágrimas que anteriormente se habían almacenado en mis ojos, reconociendo quien era, abrazándome a él sin ni siquiera mirarle. No podía tener ninguna duda acerca de ello, pues era la única persona que me había llamado por ese apodo, quien me había hablado con la misma dulzura que estaba utilizando ahora.

Sollocé al sentir que me abrazaba, que acariciaba mi pelo poco antes de besarlo, de mantenerme pegada a él, como si tratase de corroborar que no iba a desaparecer, que no iba a desvanecerme en sus brazos.

\- Kae, no tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que se enteren- susurró en mi oído antes de separarme de él, agarrando mi cara, queriendo asegurarse de que iba a mirarle, pero continuaba con los ojos cerrados ante la incertidumbre de que me iba a encontrar- Abre los ojos, por favor- pidió acariciando mi mejilla, secando las lágrimas que resbalaban por ella.

Permanecí durante un par de segundos inmóvil, intranquila, con miedo a que todo pudiese desaparecer de nuevo, a que volviese a marcharse de mi lado, que no volviese a verle, pero esta vez de verdad. Sin embargo, terminé por relajarme y abrí lentamente los ojos, parpadeando ante la luz que atenuaba la sala, pasando a observarle.

Sin duda alguna, no era el mismo chico que yo misma había enviado a Fort Rozz, pues de nuevo el había tenido su vida sin mi, había crecido a la vez que yo vagaba por el espacio, que permanecía en la zona fantasma durante años, así que sí, aquel que me miraba en estos momentos, no era quien yo recordaba exactamente, sino su versión adulta, la que me sacaba doce años de diferencia por mucho que quisiese ignorarlo.

\- Sigues teniendo esa mirada- sonrió levemente- Necesito que me escuches, ¿vale?- me miró haciendo que asintiera- Astra va a por ti, bueno y a por tu hermana, pero desde que sabe que estás aquí, va en tu busca. No creo que quiera matarte, eres de su familia, no va a hacerlo, pero Non..., él si quiere hacerte daño, quiere vengarse de ti y de Alura- hizo una pequeña pausa- Me han enviado para que te encontrara y te llevara con ellos- dijo mirándome fijamente- No voy a hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo- añadió al ver que me estremecía- Tienes que irte, mantenerte cerca de alguien que conozcas, que pueda ayudarte, porque si te ven, van a ir a por ti- afirmó.

\- Zyan...- empecé con voz temblorosa.

\- No, no vas a hacerlo, no si puedo impedirlo, lo siento- negó agarrando mi cara- Tienes que irte, están viniendo, no puedo protegerte con ellos delante- susurró antes de besarme- Te quiero, Kae.

Me quedé bloqueada tras el beso, sin saber que debía hacer, hacia dónde debía avanzar, mirándole, esperando algún tipo de indicación.

\- Vete- pidió de nuevo señalando hacia una puerta- Kae, por favor, no quiero hacerte daño.

Tragué saliva antes de avanzar hacia aquella puerta, girándome para mirarle, haciendo que me negase con la cabeza.

\- ¿Voy a volver a verte?- le pregunté entre lágrimas.

\- Muy pronto, Kae, te lo prometo- aseguró.

Asentí levemente antes de continuar andando hacia la puerta, saliendo al pasillo, avanzando con la cabeza agachada tratando de calmarme lo suficiente como para poder regresar con mi hermana, sin embargo, tan sólo pasaron un par de segundos desde que Winn se situara a mi lado, preguntándome si estaba bien, pasando a guiarme a donde estaba Kara.

\- No sabes que susto me has dado- dijo abrazándome contra ella a la vez que Alex aparecía en mi campo de visión- ¿Estás bien?- cuestionó separándome de ella.

\- ¿Puedo irme a casa?- pregunté a la vez que ella arqueaba una ceja- He tenido que huir de un secuaz de Astra- mentí- Quiero irme a casa.

Me miró durante un par de segundos antes de pasar a mirar hacia Alex, quien la asintió con la cabeza, para que poco después volviese a su posición inicial, observándome.

\- Esta bien, te vas con Alex a casa- respondió finalmente- Vamos a tener que enseñarte a luchar, por si sucede de nuevo- comentó volviendo a abrazarme- Luego te veo, intenta relajarte- me sonrió.

Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir ante todo lo que me había dicho, siendo consciente de que la había mentido anteriormente y de que si se enteraba iba a ser mucho peor.

El camino de vuelta a casa fue totalmente en silencio, en realidad, fui yo quien me mantuve en silencio, ignorando cada una de las preguntas que Alex me hacía, las cuales no parecían tener fin, por lo menos no hasta que me encerré en mi cuarto, tirándome sobre la cama a la vez que empezaba a llorar.

Me había salvado, no tenía por qué haberlo hecho, pero había evitado que me cogieran, que pudieran vengarse, que terminasen conmigo. Necesitaba verle de nuevo, verdaderamente lo hacía, sin embargo, conllevaba el peligro de que le estuvieran vigilando para asegurarse de que no mentía. Eso despertaba ciertos interrogantes en mi, ¿Y si le hacían daño por mi culpa? Suficiente tuve una vez, como para que volviese a repetirse, no lo soportaría, en serio, no lo haría.

\- Kaelah, seguro que estás bien- preguntó desde la puerta recibiendo una afirmación por mi parte- Entonces, ¿por qué lloras?¿Qué ha pasado?¿Te han herido?- cuestionó de golpe.

\- No me han herido, estoy bien- sollocé- No era un secuaz, bueno al menos no literalmente- expliqué observando como se sorprendía ante lo que acababa de decir.

\- No..., ¿te enamoraste de un prisionero?- se alarmó.

\- No debería de serlo, yo..., yo le condené a ello, le condené a ser enviado a la zona fantasma- lloré- Todo fue por mi culpa, Alex, yo me cargué su vida.

 _" Era una de las pocas veces que me permitían salir sola a la calle, que me permitían explorar los alrededores, por lo que en estos momentos me encontraba fascinada con todo, pues era demasiado novedoso para mi._

 _Observé como un grupo de jóvenes volvían de las clases, aquellas a las que yo no asistía, a las que tantas veces había soñado con ir, con rodearme por gente de mi edad._

 _\- Hey, creo que no nos conocemos- dijo un chico situándose en frente mía- ¿Eres nueva?_

 _\- Hmm, no- respondí tímidamente._

 _\- Entonces, ¿por qué no te había visto antes?- preguntó con una media sonrisa- Por cierto, soy Zyan._

 _\- Kaelah- dije sin poder aguantarme una tímida sonrisa._

 _\- ¿Zor-el?- preguntó recibiendo una afirmación por mi parte- Vaya..., ¿debo hacer una reverencia o algo?_

 _Negué con la cabeza aguantando la carcajada que amenazaba con salir de mi garganta, sin embargo, no pude contenerla durante mucho más tiempo, pues me contagié de su risa a la vez que se sentaba a mi lado, sonriéndome mientras me observaba, tiempo que yo dediqué para hacer lo mismo con él._

 _Sus ojos azules me seguían con detenimiento, los cuales resaltaban bajo aquel cabello castaño oscuro, pero si hubo algo que me cautivó, fue su sonrisa, además de su espontaneidad y su risa._

 _Agaché la cabeza cohibida, sabiendo que era la única forma de terminar aquel momento, que para mí estaba empezando a ser incómodo._

 _\- Me gustan tus ojos- susurró, antes de que volviésemos al mismo silencio que nos había envuelto anteriormente- ¿Cómo puede ser que te hayan dejado salir sola?- cuestionó._

 _\- Hoy es una excepción- respondí simplemente sin querer darle explicaciones._

 _\- Pero podrían hacerte daño- comentó ante mi asombro al escucharle decir aquello- Quiero decir, perteneces a una de las familias más importantes de Krypton, no creo que nadie dudase en secuestrate y hacer pagar un rescate a tus padres- me miró seriamente- En serio, pagarían mucho por rescatarte, eres la heredera- afirmó antes de sonreír levemente- Menos mal que yo no voy a hacerlo, es más no voy a permitir que nadie lo haga- aseguró agarrando mi mano._

 _Por un momento el miedo se había apoderado de mí, pues había creído que iba a ser capaz de hacerme daño, sin embargo, no había podido evitar sonreír al escucharle decir lo último, iba a protegerme, aunque no era del todo necesario, pues con todo lo que ocultaba..., no creo que nadie fuese capaz de vencerme._

 _\- Debo irme- comuniqué al darme cuenta de la hora que era, iba a llegar tarde._

 _\- ¿Voy a volver a verte?- preguntó._

 _\- Lo intentaré- respondí, sabiendo que no iba a ser fácil, rectificando al observar su expresión facial, iba a replicar- Mañana a la misma hora aquí, ¿vale?_

 _\- Está bien, te veo mañana, Kae- sonrió haciendo una pequeña reverencia, la cual causó mi risa._

 _\- No hagas más veces eso- le reprimí- Te veo mañana- sonreí girandome para marcharme._

 _Podía sentir como aún me seguía con la mirada según iba andando, según me marchaba de aquel lugar._

 _Mi sonrisa se borró de golpe, al darme cuenta de que no podría escaparme al día siguiente, había un juicio."_

No podía dejar de llorar, obligando a Alex a abrazarme en un intento de consolarme, de calmarme, pero no era sencillo.

\- No te has cargado su vida- susurró- Todavía te quiere, está enamorado de ti, no va a hacerte daño- aseguró abrazándome más fuerte.

\- Necesito verle- sollocé.

\- Lo sé, pero ahora mismo es muy peligroso, Kaelah- dijo acariciando mi pelo- Deberías contárselo a Kara.

Negué con la cabeza. No podía enterarse, no iba a consentirlo, no iba a permitir que me viese con él, que le permitiese saber mi localización, pues iba a alegar que me iba a hacer daño.

\- Tiene derecho a saberlo- apuntó separándome de ella.

\- No, no voy a decírselo- aseguré entre lágrimas.

\- Vale, no se lo decimos- suspiró- Ahora intenta tranquilizarte.

Poco a poco fui cesando mi llanto, tumbándome en la cama, cerrando los ojos ante el cansancio que me envolvía, sintiendo como Alex acariciaba mi pelo antes de detener la mano sobre mi frente, sin embargo, en apenas un par de segundos caí dormida, aún con su nombre en mi mente, Zyan.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	8. ¿Qué me está pasando? Parte 1

Acarició una última vez su pelo asegurándose de que estaba completamente dormida antes de situar un paño frío sobre su frente. En estos momentos no sabría decir si era cosa suya o Kaelah tenía fiebre, pues sinceramente, la joven estaba ardiendo.

Suspiró observándola, era igual que Kara, bueno más bien al contrario, Kara era igual a ella.

Era consciente de que jamás hubiese sabido de su existencia si no fuese por el sueño de su hermana, aquel del que la rescató ella misma, aunque la ayuda de Kaelah fue imprescindible, pues si no hubiese sido por ella, no hubiese podido traerla de vuelta, ya que se encargó de convencerla de que lo que la estaba diciendo era una realidad, y que por mucho que la doliese perderla, debía marcharse.

Sonrió volviendo a mirarla, en aquel sueño había visto la versión adulta de ella, no la niña de dieciséis años que tenía delante, que había sufrido tanto durante su infancia, de la que su hermana no tenía ni la menor idea y no iba a tener, por lo menos no en un futuro próximo.

Escuchó como se cerraba la puerta de la casa, indicando que su hermana menor acababa de llegar, la cual no tardó en aparecer en la habitación, mostrándose verdaderamente preocupada por la joven.

\- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó sentándose en el borde de la cama.

\- Creo que tiene fiebre- la respondió antes de añadir- No sé lo que hacía tu hermana en esos juicios, pero tiene miedo de que puedan tomar represalias contra ella- explicó.

\- Astra no va a hacerla daño, no podría hacérselo- la aseguró.

La miró completamente confusa, pues estaba segura de que a Astra no iba a importarle herirla, ya que no le había importado hacérselo a Kara, ¿Qué iba a cambiar para Kaelah? Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había hecho, que ella misma había ayudado a encarcelarla, ¿Qué lo hacía diferente?  
Se mordió el labio inferior queriendo preguntar, sin embargo, se detuvo, pues no quería molestar a Kara, quien estaba demasiado concentrada acariciando el pelo de su hermana a la vez que la observaba.

\- ¿Qué se lo impide?- preguntó finalmente causando su confusión, pues la miró durante un par de segundos como si no supiese a que se refería.

\- Astra adoraba a mi hermana, desde siempre, la crío como si fuese su hija, se quedaba con ella durante los juicios- sonrió levemente- Sé que Kaelah se acuerda de cuando la cuidaba, ella misma lo ha contado muchas veces. Nos cuidó a ambas hasta que con cinco años, Kaelah, empezó a participar en los juicios- explicó agachando la cabeza- Aún así, siempre ha guardado un cariño especial hacia ella, pues fue como su pequeño milagro..., Astra no podía tener hijos, y al poco mi madre se enteró de que estaba embarazada. Al principio no la sentó muy bien, pero..., ella siempre ha dicho que cuando la vio por primera vez, la quiso desde ese primer instante, y aseguró que no permitiría que nadie la hiciese daño- dijo sin atreverse a mirarla, estaba llorando- No va a hacerla daño, por lo menos, no intencionadamente- aseguró en apenas un susurro.

No se molestó en decir nada, tan sólo la abrazó contra su hombro en un intento de consolarla, de cesar su llanto, sin embargo, su hermana no dejaba de sollozar, y sinceramente, la entendía, entendía por lo que debía estar pasando.

Había sido una sorpresa para todos la llegado de Kaelah a la Tierra, pero estaban haciendo todo lo posible por llevarlo de la mejor manera, por no dejarse llevar por el miedo de que sucedería si se enteraban de que estaba bajo su protección. Pues sí, por mucho que la costase reconocerlo, tenía miedo, miedo de que pudiesen hacerlas daño, de que alguna resultase herida por proteger a la otra.

\- Kara, tranquilízate, por favor- la pidió sintiendo que iba a ponerse a llorar- Ha llamado mamá, dice que va a venir para conocerla- la dijo consiguiendo que la mirara- Llega mañana- afirmó con una sonrisa tras observar la confusión que reflejaba el rostro de su hermana.

\- No sé cómo se lo va a tomar Kaelah- susurró de vuelta- No la gusta mucho..., ya sabes, ser el centro de atención.- comentó.

Asintió levemente entendiéndola, sabiendo que era cierto, que Kaelah no disfrutaba cuando todos se centraban en ella, cuando querían ayudarla o simplemente impedir que hiciese alguna tontería, como aquella de exponerse ante todos los que quisiesen hacerla daño. Era independiente, demasiado, se atrevería a decir, pero no la extrañaba, pues por lo poco que la conocía, sabía que su estilo de vida la había obligado a serlo, al igual que la había enseñado a cuidar de si misma y todos aquellos que verdaderamente la importaban.

\- ¿Trae tarta de chocolate?- la preguntó recibiendo una afirmación por su parte, consiguiendo una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta.- Bien, es la mejor tarta de la galaxia.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante su comentario, ante la forma en la que lo había dicho. Era consciente de que su hermana adoraba esa tarta, por lo que se había encargado de que su madre trajera una, aún sabiendo que Kara iba a acabar con su existencia en apenas un día.

\- Debería irme a casa, mañana te veo- susurró.

\- No, quédate hoy- se lo negó.

Suspiró a la vez que asentía, pues sabía que no iba a ser capaz de quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, por lo que quisiese o no, tenía que aceptar.

* * *

Jamás creí que las pesadillas pudiesen ser tan reales, no tanto como esta última, la cual aún permanecía en mi cabeza y lo único que conseguía es que las ganas de ponerme a llorar se hiciesen presentes. Aún así me preparé rápidamente, tal y como había pedido mi hermana, pues según me había explicado, Eliza, la madre de Alex, madre adoptiva para mi hermana, iba a venir para conocerme, y la verdad es que no me apetecía mucho, ya que significaba que se me iba a prestar mucha más atención de la cuenta.

Odiaba que me tratasen como si fuese una cría, que me protegieran contra todo como si yo no pudiese enfrentarme a las cosas sola, como si el simple hecho de que no tuviese poderes fuese suficiente como para que pudiesen herirme con mayor facilidad, como para que no pudiese cuidarme yo sola. Nadie me había protegido nunca de aquella forma, siempre había sido yo quien lo había hecho, bueno mentía, sólo había una persona que lo había hecho, Astra. En más de una ocasión ella se había encargado de cuidarme, de protegerme ante todo lo que pudiese hacerme daño, incluso si era de su propio marido.

 _"La pequeña se seis años permanecía sentada en el sillón mirándose los pies, pensativa, bajo la atenta mirada de su tía, quien no podía dejar de observarla, preocupada por el silencio que ese día guardaba, intrigada por aquello que estaría pensando, por lo que no se atrevía a preguntar, pues, en cierto modo, tenía miedo de la respuesta que pudiese recibir._

 _\- Oh, Kara- susurró al girar la cabeza y encontrarse con la pequeña de tres años manchada de comida- Va haber que cambiarte- la sonrió._

 _A diferencia de su hermana mayor, la pequeña era extrovertida, la encantaba hablar, contar cosas a cada persona que veía, correr, gritar, jugar, relacionarse con los demás, era completamente lo opuesto._

 _Se incorporó para agarrarla la mano, haciendo que la niña las mirara antes de volver a agachar la cabeza, de volver a encerrarse en su pequeña pompa._

 _\- Ahora volvemos, ¿vale?- la levantó la barbilla para asegurarse de que la miraba, consiguiendo que asintiera sin decir la más mínima palabra._

 _Se dirigió hacia la habitación en busca de ropa limpia que ponerla, alarmándose al escuchar el llanto procedente de la niña, aquella que hacía un par de minutos estaba sentada sin decir nada, sin ni siquiera moverse, por lo que dejó a su sobrina de tres años en la habitación antes de regresar a la otra estancia._

 _No podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, no quería hacerlo. La pequeña de seis años se encontraba en el suelo sollozando, con la mano situada sobre su mejilla, sin poder prever el siguiente golpe que se llevaría, pues su tío acababa de agarrarla del brazo levantándola, no sin antes volver a golpearla directamente en las costillas. Observó como su sobrina se retorcía de dolor mientras intentaba deshacerse de su agarre, suplicando entre sollozos, sin embargo, sólo ella podía hacer algo en estos momentos y era consciente de ello, por lo que no dudó en plantarle cara._

 _\- Suéltala- le gritó acercándose.- Nada te da derecho a ponerle la mano encima, es sólo una niña- dijo ante la estupefacción de su marido, quien continuaba agarrando a la menor- No te lo repito otra vez, Non, suéltala- pidió estaba mucho más enfadada._

 _Su marido sonrió levemente antes de soltarla, haciendo que la pequeña cayese contra el suelo golpeándose de nuevo._

 _Sin querer dirigirle una mirada más se agachó a la altura de su sobrina, quien estaba mucho más concentrada en introducir aire en su pulmones que en otra cosa, pues sus propios sollozos le impedían conseguirlo con facilidad._

 _\- Esa mocosa lo ha hecho, se lo advertí una vez, no iba a hacerlo una segunda- escuchó que decía de fondo, entendiendo a que se refería, pero prefirió no responderle._

 _\- ¿Estás bien?- la preguntó consiguiendo que ella asintiera- Tienes que calmarte- la pidió tratando de secar sus lágrimas._

 _Los ojos azules de la niña la siguieron con detenimiento antes de volver a agachar la cabeza y arrimarse más a ella._

 _Sabía lo que acababa de hacer y para qué lo había hecho, puesto que conocía que eso la daba una mayor seguridad sobre todo, hecho por el que no podía enfadarse, por el que no podía regañarla, ya que era algo más de ella, algo con lo que tendría que vivir, crecer y aprender._

 _Acarició su pelo abrazándola, situando su mano sobre la mejilla que tenía roja, como si de esa forma pudiese transmitirla que juntos eran más fuertes."_

Suspiré avanzando hacia el salón, sentándome en el sillón bajo la atenta mirada de mi hermana, quien no dejaba de contemplarme, de observar cada movimiento que hacía, hecho que estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa, obligándome a cerrar los ojos en el momento que la escuché preguntar lo mismo de siempre.

\- Estoy bien- respondí casi automáticamente.

\- Por primera vez no he preguntado- me miró completamente fascinada.

En ese momento contuve la respiración, no podía ser cierto, acababa de volver a hacerlo y lo peor, es que no tenía excusas para librarme de ello.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	9. ¿Qué me está pasando? Parte 2

\- ¿Cómo sabías que iba a preguntártelo?- me miró asombrada.

\- Intuición, siempre lo haces, ¿qué iba a cambiar?- respondí con una mentira, deseando que me creyera.

Suspiré agradecida al verla encogerse de hombros y dedicarme una sonrisa, hecho que significaba que me había creído. Aún así, el problema no estaba solucionado, pues según pasaban los segundos, más voces se introducían en mi cabeza, mezclándose, sin que pudiese escuchar ninguna con claridad, aunque la verdad es que no me apetecía hacerlo.

Cerré los ojos recordando lo que me habían enseñado cuando era pequeña, como bloquear mi mente, como impedir que las voces traspasaran la frontera, sin embargo, estaba siendo mucho más complicado que la última vez que lo había hecho, pues no conseguía librarme del todo de ellas. Si era sincera, no estaba preparada para esto, ya que creí que no iba a volver a ocurrir, así que no sabía exactamente como actuar, como evitarlo o simplemente, como anularlo.

Permanecí de esta forma hasta que lo único que permaneció en mi cabeza fueron mis propios pensamientos, indicando que había conseguido bloquear mi mente lo suficiente como para aguantar durante un rato, pues sentía que me iba debilitando por momentos.

Volví a la realidad en el momento que sonó el timbre de casa, asustándome, causando la risa de mi hermana y la preocupación de Alex, sin embargo, ninguna de las dos dijeron nada antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta y abrirla.

\- ¿Cómo están mis niñas?- preguntó Eliza abrazándolas antes de dirigir esa mirada hacia mí- Tu debes de ser Kaelah- me sonrió.

\- Si, esa soy yo- sonreí tímidamente- Encantada- susurré levantándome del sillón para acercarme.

\- Lo mismo digo, cielo- respondió de vuelta.

Permití que la conversación se desviase pronto, que se me dejase de prestar atención, más bien, yo misma había cambiado de tema para finalmente no participar en él. Además la emoción de mi hermana ante la tarta de chocolate era suficiente como para que se concentraran en ella, para que la negaran el cuarto trozo, haciendo que se enfadara.

\- Kara...- la miré sin querer regañarla- Has comido tres trozos, vas a acabar con su existencia- comenté ante su enfado- No, no me mires así. Tanto azúcar no es bueno, así que deja la tarta- dije apartando el plato de ella.

\- Kaelah...- empezó a quejarse- Por fi- suplicó con una mirada digna de un cachorrito.

\- He dicho que no- traté de mantenerme firme.

Respiró fuertemente enfadada, cruzándose de brazos. En estos momentos me recordaba tanto a la niña que había visto por última vez en Krypton, que se saltaba alguna que otras normas cuando se quedaba a mi cargo, bueno, mejor dicho, yo era quien se lo permitía, pero cuando lo repetía en varías ocasiones poniéndose en peligro..., no podía evitar regañarla, indicarla lo que estaba mal y lo que estaba bien.

\- Vaya..., por fin alguien que es capaz de quitarla la comida- comentó entre risas Alex- Necesitabas mano dura, Kara.

Sonreí levemente ante su comentario, sobre todo al ver la mirada que me estaba echando mi hermana, quien parecía estarme perdonando la vida.

\- Lo hago por tu bien- la sonreí a la vez que ella entrecerraba los ojos.

Sin embargo, mi sonrisa no tardó en desaparecer en el momento que sentí que las voces trataban de hacerse un hueco en mi cabeza. Lo estaba intentando, estaba intentando mantenerlas fuera, pero cada vez parecían conseguir una mayor intensidad, sin permitir que las echase de mi mente.

No quería levantarme de la mesa, causar el pánico, pero sinceramente, no encontraba otra opción, pues tenía la sensación de que me iba a explotar la cabeza.

\- Si me disculpáis- susurré levantándome de la mesa, luchando por mantenerme de pie.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó mi hermana.

\- Sí, me duele un poco la cabeza- respondí mientras avanzaba hacia la habitación.

Nadie volvió a preguntar nada en voz alta, pero si podía escuchar sus preguntas en mi cabeza, en serio, me estaba matando lentamente todo esto. Solté las lágrimas contenidas en mis ojos a la vez que el dolor de cabeza se incrementaba, seguido de un pitido en mis oídos que lo único que conseguía era que escuchase aún más voces, sin embargo, lo que por fin consiguió tirarme al suelo, fue el hecho de que empezase a traspasar todo con la mirada. Cerré los ojos encogiéndome sobre mi misma, deseando que terminase pronto, que se acabase cuánto antes, intentado comprender por qué no era capaz de controlarlo de la misma forma que lo hacía en Krypton.

\- Kaelah, hey, ¿qué pasa?- sentí los brazos de mi hermana rodeándome, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

\- Haz que pare- sollocé- Por favor, Kara, haz que pare- la pedí.

\- ¿El qué?- preguntó.

Traté de responderla, pero no era capaz de hacerlo, no era capaz de hablar de susurrar la más mínima palabra, pues el simple hecho de pensar lo que iba a decir me dolía. El dolor, los pitidos, todo iba en aumento, sintiendo como me debilitaba por momentos, como mi cuerpo dejaba de responderme, cayendo inconsciente en sus brazos.

* * *

Nadie entendía lo que hacía apenas unos minutos se había vivido en el apartamento, razón por lo que habían decidido trasladarla al DEO, realizarla pruebas muy a su pesar, pues estaba en contra de que utilizasen a su hermana de aquella manera, pero, en esos momentos, era lo único que podría darles una respuesta a lo que estaba pasando.

Habían llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez su hermana pudiese estar experimentado condiciones similares a la de los poderes, pero había tantas cosas que se escapaban de su comprensión ante esa afirmación, que no quería darla por válida. Si los tenía, ¿por qué no había sucedido antes?, además del hecho de que la kryptonita seguía sin afectarla, no la debilitaba, ni siquiera dejaba una pequeña marca de quemadura. ¿Cómo era posible aquello?, deseaba saberlo, pues ella misma se debía mantener alejada de aquel mineral si no quería sufrir los efectos que provocaba en ella.

Suspiró cada vez más nerviosa, observándola, deseando tener una idea clara de que estaba sucediendo, queriendo que todo hubiese sido diferente, pues no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, no podía dejar de pensar que ella podría haberla ayudado, haberla enseñado a controlarlos.

\- Cuando se despierte os quiero fuera, a las dos- comunicó Hank.

\- Necesito saber que está bien, por favor- suplicó sintiendo que iba a ponerse a llorar si escuchaba una negación.

\- En el momento que te hayas asegurado, te quiero fuera- la respondió de vuelta.

Asintió confusa, sin entender por qué no quería que ninguna de las dos permaneciese en la estancia, por qué la negaba estar con su hermana, en serio, no lo entendía.

* * *

Abrí los ojos queriendo volver a cerrarlos, pues estaba volviendo a suceder lo mismo de antes, y con ello las voces estaban regresando, volviendo a torturarme.

\- Kaelah, abre los ojos, por favor- pidió mi hermana recibiendo una negación por mi parte- Sé que estás asustada y lo entiendo, yo también lo estuve, pero podemos ayudarte, sólo necesito que me digas que pasa- dijo acariciando mi pelo, apartándolo de mi cara- Por favor.

Negué de nuevo sin querer abrir los ojos, sin querer contarla lo que sucedía, que podía leer su mente, que estaba escuchando todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, los cuales estaban relacionados conmigo, todos lo interrogantes que tenía, a los cuales tenía respuesta, pero no podía dársela.

Sollocé con fuerza al volver a escuchar el pitido, aquel que incrementaba las voces en mi cabeza, que solo conseguía que las ganas de gritar se hiciesen presentes, pues necesitaba que parara, no iba a aguantar mucho más. Sin embargo, sólo había una mente que no era capaz de leer, la de Hank, y la verdad es que lo agradecía.

\- Kara..., necesito que...- traté de hablar luchando contra el dolor- Necesito que tanto tú como Alex os salgáis fuera, por favor- la pedí.

\- Pero...- empezó a quejarse.

\- Ya la habéis escuchado- dijo Hank- Os avisaré si sucede algo.

Abrí los ojos para mirar a mi hermana, observando el dolor en su mirada, como si la costase creerse que la había echado de la habitación, sin embargo, me sonrió levemente antes de salirse de esta.

\- Eres un marciano- afirmé ante asombro de Hank.

\- ¿Cómo?- dijo.

\- No puedo leer tu mente- expliqué.

Me miró completamente confuso ante lo que le estaba diciendo, y aún sabiendo que iba a realizar muchas preguntas acerca de lo que acababa de soltar, cerré los ojos empezando a tener un mayor control sobre mi misma.

Suspiré, buscando palabras, iba a tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones...

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	10. Verdad

Había sido expulsada de aquella sala por su propia hermana, ¿tan poco confiaba en ella? En serio, necesitaba saber qué estaba ocurriendo, qué le pasaba a su hermana, verdaderamente lo necesitaba, por lo que no dudó en correr hasta Hank cuando le vio aparecer, buscando desesperadamente una respuestas a todas sus cuestiones.

\- Alex, tienes que entrar- comunicó.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó sin comprender la razón por la que ella no podía pasar.

\- Nada, sólo quiere que pase Alex- la respondió.

\- Pero yo soy su hermana...- se quejó.

Observó como Alex se acercaba a ella, situándose enfrente, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros antes de abrazarla, consiguiendo que soltase las lágrimas contenidas sobre su hombro, abrazándose con fuerza, aún con la esperanza de recibir respuesta a todas sus preguntas, pero sobre todo a por qué su hermana no confiaba en ella para explicarle lo que sucedía.

\- Todo va a estar bien, ¿vale?- la susurró separándola de ella- Kara, estoy segura de que ahora mismo está asustada y que no quiere ponerte nerviosa a ti, que por eso prefiere que estés fuera- la dijo intentando que se tranquilizara.

Asintió levemente sin convicción ninguna ante lo que acaba de escucharla decir, sin embargo, no quería retenerla durante más tiempo, por lo que permitió que se separase de ella y que se marchase con Hank hacia aquella sala.

Suspiró queriendo calmarse, sin conseguirlo, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa, deseando poder estar en esa habitación también.

\- Kara, cielo- susurró Eliza abrazándola- ¿Estás bien?

\- No- respondió con voz temblorosa- Me siento desplazada- afirmó antes de continuar hablando- Es mi hermana, me duele que no sea capaz de confiar en mí, que se lo cuente a Hank o a Alex cómo si la conociesen de siempre, yo..., yo lo hago- sollozó- Desde pequeña la he observado, imitado en cada uno de sus pasos, quería ser como ella..., la conozco, porque si soy la persona que soy ahora mismo es, en parte, gracias a ella, por todo lo que me enseñó- explicó entre lágrimas- A mi también me está costando todo esto, pero mucho más si ella no me permite ayudarla. No lo entiendo, no entiendo por qué no es capaz de decirme lo que la pasa, de explicarme lo que ha sucedido hoy- suspiró- Hay momentos en los que creo que no existo para ella, que Alex es más su hermana de lo que lo soy yo- terminó de desahogarse.

\- Confía más en ti de lo que crees- la aseguró- Quiere mantenerte a salvo, para ella eres su hermana pequeña, Kara- explicó haciendo que la mirase tratando de comprender a dónde quería llegar a parar- Te quiere y lo único que ahora mismo está haciendo es protegerte, no puedes culparla por ello-dijo volviendo a abrazarla.

Agachó la cabeza evitando volver a ponerse a llorar. No, no podía culparla por querer protegerla, pero en estos momentos era ella misma quien quería mantenerla a salvo, quien deseaba protegerla, pero sobretodo comprenderla y ayudarla.

Cerró los ojos nerviosa sin querer hacerlo, sin querer romper la confianza que su hermana pudiese tener en ella, pero, la verdad, es que no la dejaba otra opción.

\- Lo siento, Kaelah- susurró antes de centrarse en escuchar todo lo que se estaba hablando en la otra sala.

* * *

\- ¡¿Puedes leer la mente?!- gritó completamente fascinada ante lo que acababa de escuchar- Pensaba que tus poderes eran como los de Kara..., ¿eso era lo que hacías en Krypton?¿Leías la mente de los prisioneros?¿Les obligabas a decir la verdad?- cuestionó con cierto nerviosismo aún asombrada.

Asentí poco orgullosa de afirmarlo, deseando que dejase de hacer preguntas, pero sobre todo de pensar, pues el dolor de cabeza se estaba incrementando desde que había pedido que ella entrara.

\- No lo entiendo, ¿cómo es posible?- preguntó.

\- Alex, por favor, deja de hacer preguntas- la pedí agarrándome la cabeza.- Piensas demasiado- comenté mirándola.

\- Lo siento- sonrió tímidamente- Pero, ¿escuchas todo lo que pienso?

\- Todo- respondí- Y la verdad es que me estás empezando a poner muy nerviosa- comenté intentando que se calmase, que dejase de pensar, incluso de hablar.

\- Sólo una cosa más, ¿hasta cuando va a durar?- cuestionó mucho más tranquila que antes.

\- No lo sé, ojalá lo hiciese- Suspiré cerrando los ojos

Sentí que una nueva voz se introducía en mi cabeza, la cual se entremezclaba con los pensamientos de Alex, por lo que, sinceramente, no era fácil entender lo que estaba pensando la otra persona, sin embargo, en el momento que lo hice mi corazón se paró, no podía ser cierto, Kara.

\- Lo está escuchando- susurré ante desconcierto de los dos- Kara ha escuchado todo- expliqué empezando a llorar.

Esto era la última forma de la que pensaba que se iba a enterar de todo, por lo que no podía evitar pensar que iba a odiarme por habérselo ocultado, pero, ¿qué quería que hiciese? No podría habérselo dicho a la cara, era completamente consciente de ello, tal vez que se hubiese enterado de esta forma no era tan mala idea, sin embargo, ¿quién podía quitarme la sensación que tenía en estos momentos?, nadie, absolutamente nadie podía decirme que había hecho lo adecuado, pues no era cierto por mucho que quisiese autoconvencerme de que sí.

Sequé mis lágrimas tratando de bloquear mi mente, de no permitirme continuar escuchando sus pensamientos, pero no era sencillo, pues no podía ignorar el hecho de saber lo que pensaba, aunque doliese conocer la verdad, como se sentía.

Mi hermana estaba dolida conmigo, en cierto modo enfadada, por que no la hubiese tenido en cuenta, pero sin duda, se sentía absolutamente desplazada.

Tenía que hablar con ella, terminar de explicarme, de contarla toda la verdad.

\- Podéis llamarla- pedí ente lágrimas.

Alex se marchó en su busca, volviendo con ella, quien me miró con lágrimas en los ojos antes de negar con la cabeza, manteniendo las distancias conmigo.

Traté de hablar, de llamarla, pero esta situación era mucho más difícil de lo que me esperaba, pues el nerviosismo que tenía, no me permitía comunicarme.

\- Kara...- la llamé con voz temblorosa- Por favor..., lo siento- sollocé- Sólo quería protegerte, tienes..., tienes que entenderme- la miré entre lágrimas.- Por favor...

\- Kaelah..., te entiendo, pero ¿por qué no me lo contaste?- preguntó- Sólo son poderes, ¿qué miedo tenías en decirlo?. Además, los podías usar en Krypton, lo que es alucinante- comentó sonriendo- Espera, es por eso por lo que la kryptonita no te afecta, eres inmune- afirmó asombrada.

Sonreí ante su emoción, confundida porque no se comentase nada acerca de lo de los juicios, de lo que se me obligaba a hacer en ellos, hecho que hacía que me replantease cuánto había escuchado.

\- ¿Por qué no los tienes permanentemente?- preguntó acercándose.

\- Porque si los llevas al límite, se acaban- respondí en apenas un susurro, consiguiendo que ella arqueara una ceja- Kara..., me obligaban a usarlos en los juicios, me explotaron y para cuando terminaron..., no se quedó ahí, continuaron usándome sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias- expliqué ante su asombro- Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero... tenía miedo de romper tu infancia, todo lo que recordabas de ellos- dije volviendo a llorar.

\- Deja de llorar- pidió secándome las lágrimas- Creo que voy a necesitar tiempo para poder comprender por qué te hicieron todo esto- comentó antes de volver a preguntar- Entonces, es por eso por lo que no te enviaron a la Tierra, ¿no?, porque no podrías protegernos.

\- En parte- respondí agachando la cabeza.

 _" Observé como la nave de mi hermana salía de la estación, convirtiéndose en la última vez que iba a verla, el último recuerdo que tendría de ella antes de que Kypton desapareciese y con él, nosotros._

 _Sollocé, tal vez esto era lo mejor, pero tenía miedo, demasiado, pues seguía sin entender a qué nos enfrentábamos, que iba a suceder cuando llegase el fin, qué se sentiría, si sería capaz de recordar a alguien por última vez._

 _Mi madre me agarró del brazo tirando de mí hasta la última nave que había en la estación parada, frenándome delante de esta, agarrando mi cara con sus manos, observándome._

 _\- No puedo permitir que pases por esto, Kaelah- negó con la cabeza- Te quiero y espero que seas capaz de recordar eso- suspiró abrazándome contra ella- Cuida de ellos, sé que puedes hacerlo, no permitas que les hagan daño, pero sobre todo, recuérdales quienes son, quien es su familia- sollozó aumentando la fuerza del abrazo._

 _Enterré mi cara en su hombro, queriendo evitar sollozar, deseando poder recordar esto siempre, tratando de creerme sus palabras, todas y cada una de las que había dicho, pues la verdad que no creía que pudiese cuidar de ellos, de ninguno de los dos, de protegerles de cualquier peligro al que nos enfrentásemos en aquel planeta._

 _Me abracé con una mayor fuerza a ella en el momento que los temblores se hacían presentes, haciendo que mi madre me separara de ella, volviendo a agarrarme la cara._

 _\- Tienes que subirte- susurró- Te quiero, cielo- besó mi frente antes de obligarme a subirme a esa nave._

 _Acarició mi cara una última vez antes de separarse de nuevo y disponerse a cerrar la nave, pero la detuve._

 _\- Mamá, lo siento- dije soltando las lágrimas que había contenido hasta ahora._

 _\- Shh, no lo estés, cielo- secó mis lágrimas- Te mereces una vida, Kaelah, recuerda que eso no te hace diferente, sino especial, aunque no puedas utilizarlo, siempre va a ser una parte de ti- explicó- Es hora de que te vayas, te quiero, no lo olvides, por favor._

 _\- Yo también te quiero- respondí a la vez que la cerraba._

 _Suspiré cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como la nave empezaba a moverse, haciendo que los abriese para mirarla una última vez, que me tragara los sollozos que amenazaban con salir de mi garganta._

 _No pude evitar llevarme las manos a la boca al ver lo que sucedió segundos después de que yo me alejase de Krypton, empezando a llorar con fuerza, pues en estos momentos todo, absolutamente todo lo que conocía había desaparecido._

 _No estaba preparada para nada de lo que iba a suceder, para enfrentarme a todo lo que ese planeta nos tuviese preparado, sin embargo, no me dio tiempo a pensarlo durante mucho más tiempo, pues cuando la onda expansiva agitó la nave, supe que estaba perdida"_

\- ¿Has volado alguna vez?- preguntó curiosa.

\- Sí, varias veces, en mi habitación, hasta que mamá consideró que era un peligro, pero la verdad es que era una buena forma de calmarte cuando eras un bebé- expliqué causando su risa- No te rías, es la verdad, te gustaba verme volar.

\- ¿Por qué nunca he tenido constancia de tus poderes?- continuó haciendo preguntas.

\- Porque decidieron que podrían ser peligrosos para ti- respondí antes de añadir- Quemé varios muebles.

Acompañé la risa de mi hermana, abrazándola, haciendo que ella apoyara mi cabeza en su hombro a la vez que acariciaba mi pelo.

\- ¿Qué sucede cuando se terminan tus poderes?- preguntó apartando el pelo de mi cara.

\- Me debilito- respondí sin querer dar más explicaciones.

Asintió abrazándome con fuerza, como si tu viese miedo de que pudiese desaparecer de su lado.

Aún podía escuchar las diferentes voces en mi cabeza, sin embargo, la visión había desaparecido y los pitidos iban a menor, por lo que estaba verdaderamente agradecida en que esto estuviese acabando.

Sentí que me debilitaba en los brazos de mi hermana, quien me agarró con fuerza para evitar que cayera al suelo.

\- Kaelah, no, tienes que ser fuerte- susurró en mi oído, pero ya era tarde, demasiado.

Lo último que escuché antes de terminar por desmayarme fue su grito, volviendo a suplicar que no me marchase.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	11. Hermanas

_" Cerré los ojos tratando de concentrarme, tratando de poder volver a controlar mi poder, sin embargo, no era capaz, no podía, no podía leerle la mente._

 _Esto no era la primera que me sucedía, pero las otras veces podía escuchar los pensamientos de mis padres, cosa que no sucedía en estos momentos, pues no era capaz de escuchar a nadie._

 _Suspiré tratando de hacer contacto visual con mis padres, intentando transmitirles la confusión que en esos momentos me invadía._

 _\- Kaelah, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó mi madre acercándose._

 _\- No puedo- respondí._

 _\- Lo mismo...- empezó a hablar._

 _\- No, no la tiene bloqueada- la interrumpí- No puedo escuchar los tuyos tampoco, algo no está bien- expliqué con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _\- Hey, shh, cálmate, cielo- susurró agarrándome la cara- Tienes que creer en ti, en que puedes hacerlo._

 _Asentí levemente queriendo creerme sus palabras, que esto era una falta de confianza en mí misma, por lo que me alejé de ella, situándome en frente de aquel hombre, volviendo a intentarlo._

 _Cerré los ojos al escuchar las voces en mi cabeza, calmándome, bloqueando los pensamientos de mis padres, centrándome únicamente en los suyos, llevándome las manos a la cabeza al darme cuenta de que estaba descontrolando, que mis otros poderes se estaban activando. Por un momento mi corazón dejó de latir, tenía miedo, estaba asustada de que pudiese empezar a volar o incluso a lanzar rayos con mis ojos, pues sinceramente, desconocía lo que podría a suceder si la gente se enteraba de aquello._

 _Traté de calmarme, pero no podía porque no entendía que estaba sucediendo en estos momentos, qué estaba mal con mis poderes, por qué no podía controlarlos._

 _Me giré de nuevo hacia ellos intentando encontrar una respuesta, luchando por mantenerlos ocultos, pero sobre todo por que el dolor de cabeza cesase, sin embargo, antes de que pudiese decir algo, me derrumbé. Tan sólo levité durante un par de segundos, pues lo último que recuerdo, fue precipitarme contra el suelo."_

Abrí los ojos agitada, había sido tan real, me había enfrentado de nuevo a perder mis poderes, algo que, sin duda alguna, era lo que más hubiese querido evitar, por lo que no pude evitar desahogarme, ponerme a llorar.

Traté de tapar mis sollozos apoyándome sobre la almohada, pero en el momento que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, supe que había sido escuchada.

\- Hey, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó a la vez que se sentaba en el borde de la cama y empezaba a acariciar mi pelo.

Permanecí dándole la espalda, sin responderla, sin querer enfrentarme a ella, sintiendo como me miraba fijamente, como si esperase que me pronunciase, pero no iba a hacerlo.

\- Kaelah, quiero ayudarte, ¿ha sido una pesadilla?- preguntó consiguiendo que me girase hacia ella nerviosa, con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿De qué era?

\- He recordado...- me quedé en silencio sin saber cómo continuar- Como...como perdí los poderes..., ese día- suspiré secándome las lágrimas- Yo... sabía que algo no estaba bien, que..., no pude controlarlos- sollocé- No pude..., me estampé contra el suelo, Kara- la miré luchando por continuar hablando- Es..., es difícil despertarte y darte cuenta de que no puedes hacerlo de nuevo..., de no saber cuál es tu espacio en el mundo- comenté entre lágrimas.

Cerré los ojos tratando de calmarme, sintiendo como mi hermana se tumbaba a mi lado, abrazándome contra ella, obligándome a poner mi cabeza en su hombro. Me acomodé permitiendo que me acariciase el pelo, que se comportase como mi hermana mayor por una vez, tranquilizándome al escuchar el latido de su corazón.

\- Kaelah, tu siempre tendrás un sitio en el mundo, tengas poderes o no, pero siempre vas a ser mi hermana mayor- dijo haciendo que la mirara- Bueno o pequeña- añadió- Pero lo que quiero que entiendas es que no necesitas poderes para ser la heroína de alguien. Tú eres la mía, has sido mi inspiración, siempre he querido parecerme a ti, eres mi modelo a seguir- explicó consiguiendo que sonriera ante sus palabras.

\- Te quiero- susurré abrazándola con fuerza.

\- Ohh, yo también te quiero- sonrió abrazándome- Creo que..., que no se me da nada mal esto de ser hermana mayor- se rió.

\- Vas aprendiendo- comenté sin poder evitar reírme.

\- Gracias, tú tampoco eres una mala hermana pequeña, un poco respondona e independiente, pero no se te da mal- comentó.

\- Umm, gracias, supongo- dije, en cierto modo, confundida.

\- De nada, hermanita- respondió causando de nuevo mi risa.

Podría haber momentos en los que odiase ser la pequeña, pues no sabía cómo actuar, como dejarme guiar por los demás, por ella. Sin embargo, ahora mismo adoraba que me tratase de esta forma, que se molestase por tratar de comprenderme, de calmarme, de comportarse como una hermana mayor.

* * *

\- Kaelah, es hora de levantarse- comunicó mi hermana acariciando mi pelo.

Abrí los ojos sin querer hacerlo, sin querer enfrentarme a todo lo que conllevaba el levantarme, por lo que me puse la almohada sobre la cabeza, deseando que se olvidase de mi.

\- Vamos a llegar tarde- apuntó destapándome.

\- No quiero ir- me quejé sin querer levantarme.

\- Lo siento, pero vas a ir- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Rodé los ojos enfadada, levantándome de la cama no sin antes fulminarla con la mirada. En serio, no me apetecía ir al instituto, creo que tenía miedo a lo que pudiese pasar si se descubría alguno de mis secretos.

Una vez preparada avancé hacia el salón nerviosa, dirigiendo mi primera mirada hacia mi hermana, transmitiéndole mi miedo, el pánico que en esos momentos me invadía.

\- Hey, no estés tan nerviosa- trató de calmarme- Te lo vas a pasar bien. A mi me encantaba ir al colegio- comentó con una sonrisa antes de añadir- Estoy segura de que a ti también te va a encantar.

\- Pero tú tenías trece años, yo tengo dieciséis y se supone que esto he tenido que hacerlo en otras ocasiones, pero no es así- expliqué nerviosa- Ni siquiera en Krypton fui a la escuela, nos educaron en casa, ¿cómo pretendes que lo lleve de la mejor forma? ¿Que intente conocer gente?- la miré- No estoy preparada, además y sí..., ¿y si mis poderes se activan? No puedo controlarlos, no sé cómo hacerlo, Kara- sentí que las lágrimas se hacían presentes en mis ojos según iba hablando.

\- Puedes con esto y con más, Kaelah, pero para ello tienes que creer en ti- aseguró abrazándome- Y por tus poderes no te preocupes, si pasa..., intenta solucionarlo, pero sobre todo, no te pongas nerviosa, porque puedes controlarlos- afirmó antes de separarme de ella- Y ya sabes si hay algún problema, llama a Supergirl, siempre voy a estar ahí, ¿vale?- besó mi frente antes de que asintiera ante su afirmación- Bien, entonces es hora de irnos.

Suspiré a la vez que echaba a andar detrás de ella, con la cabeza agachada, repasando mentalmente aquello que mi hermana acaba de decir, buscando la confianza que aún permanecía en mí, aunque siendo sinceros, tampoco es que hubiese mucha.

Me tensé bastante al darme cuenta de estábamos en la puerta del instituto, de que a partir de este momento tenía que continuar sola, hecho que no me parecía mala idea, pero que aún así conseguía ponerme nerviosa.

\- Puedes con ello- aseguró- Vengo luego a buscarte, ¿vale?

\- No creo que sea necesario...- empecé.

\- El primer día si lo es- me interrumpió antes de abrazarme- Te quiero, y recuerda que Supergirl está a tu disposición- comentó.

\- Yo también te quiero, Kara- respondí de vuelta separándome ella.

Observé la entrada antes de empezar a andar hacia el interior, sin querer mirar una última vez a mi hermana, pues era completamente consciente de que si lo hacía, no iba a poder separarme de ella, por lo que continué hacia adelante, empezaba la aventura.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	12. Instituto

Mantuve la cabeza agachada, apoyada sobre mis manos, sintiendo como todas las miradas se clavaban en mi, poniéndome nerviosa, alterándome de tal manera, que lo único que me apetecía era salir corriendo de aquí.

No estaba siendo un día fácil, pues cada clase en la que estaba siempre había gente nueva, gente que no dejaba de observarme, de susurrar acerca de mí, que ni siquiera se molestaban en conocerme de verdad.

Me puse nerviosa al escuchar la campana, aquella que indicaba el final de la clase, pero el inicio del recreo, lo que me hacía cuestionarme qué iba a hacer durante la siguiente media hora, pues seguía sin conocer a nadie, por lo que avancé hasta el patio exterior, sentándome en uno de los bancos.

Quería irme a casa, con mi hermana, incluso me apetecía volver al DEO, con Alex, Hank y, bueno, Supergirl, en serio, por mucho que me costase decirlo, les echaba de menos. Sabía que esto era normal, que me costase tanto acostumbrarme a todo, pero la verdad, es que la mayoría de los días los había pasado en el DEO, ayudándoles a comprender a que especie alienígena se enfrentaban, puesto que gran parte habían sido encarcelados por mi misma, así que sí, conocía todo acerca de ellos.

\- Hey, el primer día no es fácil- comentó un chico sentándose a mi lado, consiguiendo que me asustase- Llegué hace un mes y los primeros días son un poco extraños- continuó hablando- Soy Jean- se presentó.

Le miré verdaderamente confusa, sin querer dejarme llevar por mis recuerdos, porque en estos momentos las ganas de ponerme a llorar se estaban incrementando, pues no podía evitar pensar en él.

\- Te llamas Kaelah, ¿verdad?- cuestionó recibiendo una afirmación por mi parte- No hablas mucho- comentó sonriéndome.

\- Lo siento, no se me da bien esto de hacer amigos- le dije tratando de no agachar la cabeza.

\- Te entiendo, al principio cuesta- dijo aún sonriéndome.- Hey, está tarde podríamos quedar al salir de aquí- comentó emocionado.

\- Tal vez otro día, hoy no puedo- le contesté.

\- Me parece bien- me sonrió.

Le sonreí tímidamente a la vez que él continuaba hablando, preguntándome cosas, haciendo que me inventase mi propia historia según iba respondiendo, puesto que nada de lo que le estaba contando era cierto, bueno, únicamente el hecho de que mis padres habían muerto y que me estaba cuidando mi hermana, esa era la única verdad en todo.

No se separó de mí durante todo el descanso, escuchando con atención las respuestas que le daba, preocupándose por que estuviese cómoda en el instituto, y la verdad, es que estaba agradecida de que me estuviese tratando de aquella manera. Sin embargo, tampoco lo hizo durante el resto del día, pues por suerte, estábamos en las mismas clases, y simple hecho de estar con él me tranquilizaba, ya que a pesar de que seguían mirándome, lo llevaba de otra forma al estar distraída con él.

\- Te veo mañana, Jean- me despedí de él tras identificar a mi hermana en la puerta.

\- ¿Ya te vas?- preguntó recibiendo una afirmación de mi parte- Entonces, te veo mañana, Kaelah- me sonrió.

Le sonreí de vuelta antes de girarme y avanzar hasta mí hermana, quien no dejaba de sonreírme, verdaderamente emocionada ante lo que pudiese contarla.

\- ¿Qué tal tu primer día?- preguntó cuándo llegué a ella.

\- Bien, supongo- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

\- ¿Solo eso?- arqueó una ceja- No piensas hablarme del amigo que has hecho- apuntó consiguiendo que la mirase asombrada durante un par de segundos antes de comprender que había escuchado la conversación.

\- Se llama Jean y, bueno, él ha sido mi apoyo durante este primer día- la expliqué.

Asintió abrazándome, indicándome que debía ir con ella a CatCo, cosa que no me apetecía mucho, pero no podía negárselo, puesto que sabía que no me iba a permitir quedarme sola en casa.

Suspiré relajándome en el momento que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, mostrando el caos que se vivía en aquella oficina, escuchando como la llamaba desesperadamente a mi hermana, bueno a Kira.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?- la preguntó- Llevo llamándote dos minutos, durante los cuales he malgastado mi tiempo- la espetó bastante enfadada.

\- Lo siento, pero...- empezó tratando de disculparse.

\- No me interesa- la interrumpió- Necesito que me consigas un coche para esta noche, tengo que ir al nuevo restaurante antes de que el Daily Planet pueda quitarme la exclusiva, así que reserva mesa- la pidió antes de fijar su atención en mí- Veo que te has traído a tu hermana, ¿te pensaste mi oferta?

\- Hmm, sigo en ello- la respondí nerviosamente- Creo...creo que tengo deberes que hacer- comenté tratando de evadirme de allí, saliéndome fuera.

Pensaba que se le habría olvidado aquello, pero por lo que se ve me equivocaba, aún tenía la idea en la cabeza y si era sincera, no creía que se le fuese a olvidar tan fácilmente, por lo que tal vez debería responderla definitivamente que no iba a hacerlo.

\- Tengo que irme, el DEO me necesita- comunicó.

\- Voy contigo- dije decidida a seguirla.

\- ¿Qué? No- negó- Lo siento, Kaelah, pero te quedas aquí, es demasiado peligroso- explicó agarrándome por los hombros- Te quiero, te veo luego.

\- Pero..., Kara...- traté de quejarme, pero ya se había ido.

Me senté en su silla a la vez que agachaba la cabeza, asustada ante lo que fuese a enfrentarse, sobretodo porque yo no lo sabía. Las otras veces había sido completamente consciente de a qué tipo de alienígena se enfrentaba, sin embargo, hoy estaba desplazada de lo que estuviese sucediendo, por lo que lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos era esperar a que regresara sana y salva.

\- Winn, ¿dónde está, Kara?- escuché que le preguntaban.

\- DEO- le respondió a la vez que yo levantaba la cabeza para mirarle, sabiendo perfectamente quien era, James Olsen.

\- Hey, tu debes ser la hermana de Kara, Kaelah, ¿no?- preguntó con una sonrisa recibiendo una afirmación por mi parte- Os parecéis demasiado- comentó a la vez que yo me distraía mirando por una de las cristaleras al ver pasar volando a Kara.

Corrí hasta el ventanal nerviosa, alarmada ante la situación que se estaba viviendo abajo, ante la seguridad de mi hermana, pues en estos momentos no sabía contra qué estaba luchando, ya que desde esta distancia no era capaz de distinguir la especie, sin embargo, parecía tener mucha más fuerza que ella. Susurré su nombre antes de dirigirme hacia los ascensores con la intención de ir en su busca, de tratar de ayudarla, de protegerla, pero lo único que en esos momentos causé fue el pánico de sus amigos, quienes trataron de impedir que continuase avanzando.

Conseguí deshacerme de ellos, de llegar hasta la planta baja, sin poder evitar acercarme a ellos.

\- Cuanto estaba tardando en aparecer mi querida sobrina- comentó sarcásticamente detrás mía una voz que conocía demasiado bien.

 _"Acarició el pelo de la pequeña observando la preocupación que se reflejaba en su cara, siendo evidente que la sucedía algo._

 _\- ¿Qué te pasa, peque?- la preguntó apartando el pelo que caía sobre su cara._

 _La niña se acomodó en la cama aún mirándola con preocupación, pero sin responder a su pregunta, como si tuviese miedo a hablar, a explicarse._

 _\- Cielo, tienes que contarme que te pasa- la pidió de nuevo._

 _\- ¿Le va a pasar algo a mami?- la preguntó._

 _\- No, no, cielo, ¿qué te hace pensar...?- dejó la pregunta a la mitad siendo consciente de dónde lo había sacado, de sus propios pensamientos, de aquellos que sabían la verdadera salud de la madre de la niña._

 _\- ¿Y al bebé?- cuestionó con mayor preocupación._

 _\- No, no les va a pasar nada, a ninguna, ¿vale?- la acarició la cara- Van a estar bien, pronto vas a poder ir a verlas- trató de convencerla._

 _Su sobrina la miró durante un par de segundos antes de asentir levemente, mostrándose poco convencida de lo que la había dicho, por lo que optó por sentarla en su regazo y abrazarla, fijándose en cómo la pequeña cerraba los ojos mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, a la vez que las lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas._

 _\- Hey, shh, no va a pasar nada- la abrazó con fuerza acariciando su pelo- ¿Quieres que salgamos fuera a ver las estrellas?- preguntó consiguiendo que asintiera._

 _Se levantó con ella para dirigirse al jardín, lugar en el que se sentó con la pequeña en el suelo, mostrándola cada una de las constelaciones que esa noche eran vistas desde allí. Adoraba pasar estos ratos con ella, observar como disfrutaba, como escuchaba cada una de sus palabras con atención como si tratase de recordarlas por siempre._

 _Sonrió mirándola, fijándose en cómo estiraba su brazo, señalando con su mano una de las estrellas antes de girarse hacia ella, esperando impaciente que comenzase a hablar._

 _La pequeña se sentó en sus piernas apoyando la cabeza en su hombro izquierdo, aquello que siempre hacía cuando iba a dormirse, por lo que no pudo negárselo, así que la acomodó hasta que los ojos de la niña se cerraron cayendo rendida ante el cansancio._

 _\- Buenas noches, peque- susurró besando su frente."_

Sollocé sin quererme girar hacia ella, cuestionándome una vez más dónde quedaba todo lo que alguna vez había sido mi familia.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	13. Astra

Me precipité contra el suelo al recibir el golpe, encogiéndome sobre mi misma, luchando por volver a respirar adecuadamente, antes de llevar mi mano hacia mi mejilla, manchando mis dedos de sangre.

\- Vaya..., se me olvidaba que no podías luchar- comentó agachándose delante mía, agarrándome la barbilla.- Debe ser difícil, ¿no?, siempre ser la diferente- me miró a la vez que empezaba a juguetear con una daga- ¿Ves a tu hermana?, si la acercarse esto se debilitaría, dejaría de luchar, pero tú..., eres inmune, o al menos es lo que he escuchado- apuntó acercándomela.

Efectivamente no mostré ninguna señal de debilitamiento, sin embargo, si que consiguió herirme en el momento que hizo el corte en mi abdomen, haciendo que me encogiera sobre mi misma al sentir que la herida empezaba a quemar interiormente.

Luché por volver a incorporarme, consiguiendo situarme de rodillas, mirándola, queriendo evitar ponerme a llorar, mostrarme mucho más débil.

Agarró de nuevo mi cara, pero esta vez no se limitó a mirarme y a hablar, sino que situó la daga en mi cuello, permitiendo que sintiese el filo de esta lo suficientemente apretado como para que dejase marca.

\- No...no quieres hacerlo- me atreví a hablar soltando las primeras lágrimas- Tú..., no eres como él, yo lo sé- sollocé.

Observé como sonreía levemente a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, poco antes de quitar la daga de mi cuello y acariciar mi cara, haciendo que la mirase directamente a los ojos.

\- Cielo, esto es una guerra, o estás en mi bando, o estás contra mí- explicó- No, no voy a hacerlo, pero necesito que una cosa te quede clara- dijo agachándose de nuevo a mi altura- No confundas vulnerabilidad con compasión- advirtió seriamente.

Asentí entre lágrimas, dolida por todas aquellas palabras que me estaba dedicando, pues era completamente consciente de que nada la iba a impedir herirme.

\- ¡Sueltala, Astra!- le gritaron- Ni se te ocurra hacerla daño.

No era capaz de identificar a la persona que había salido en mi defensa, pero la verdad es que me hubiese gustado rectificarla, pues el daño ya estaba hecho y sinceramente, no era algo que se pudiese olvidar fácilmente.

Mi tía no dudó en soltarme, haciendo que cayese de nuevo contra el suelo, hecho que agradecí, pues pude encogerme sobre mí misma, tratando de taponar la herida del abdomen, de la que no dejaba de brotar sangre.

\- Agente Danvers, que sorpresa- dijo irónicamente- Una pena que no pueda quedarme durante más tiempo.

Desapareció de mi campo visual permitiendo que Alex apareciese delante mía, arrodillándose sin dejar de observarme.

Situó su mano sobre mi mejilla, observando el corte que presentaba en ella antes de sonreírme levemente.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó.

Traté de asentir, pero lo único que conseguí fue quejarme a causa del dolor que recorría todo mi cuerpo, centrado principalmente en la herida del abdomen, la cual no dejaba de quemar, de arder interiormente.

Aún así, traté de moverme en el momento que escuché a mi hermana gritar, pero sobretodo al darme cuenta de la preocupación de Alex mientras observaba la escena, consiguiendo que me alterara, siendo consciente de que mi hermana podría estar herida.

\- ¿Kara...?- traté de preguntarla.

\- Shh, está bien, está bien- trató de calmarme.

Cerré los ojos a modo de respuesta, mucho más calmada, sintiendo como me iba debilitando por momentos, como el cansancio cada vez era más presente en mí, hecho que me preocupaba, pues estaba empezando a pensar que la kryptonita tenía algo que ver en todo esto.

\- Kaelah, tienes que mantenerte despierta- me pidió.

\- No puedo..., duele- la respondí de vuelta.

\- Lo sé, pero tienes que estar despierta- dijo acariciando mi pelo.

Lo intenté, de verdad lo hice, pero el cansancio conseguía ganarme del todo, por lo que hice todo lo contrario a lo que ella me estaba pidiendo, me dejé llevar.

* * *

Acababa de recibir esa información, aquella que consiguió alterarla lo suficiente como para que ignorase las recomendaciones de los médicos, como para que buscase hasta encontrar a su hermana, encontrándola fuera de una de las salas, mirando a través de la cristalera.

\- Alex- la llamó consiguiendo que se girase hacia ella- ¿Cómo está?

\- No deberías estar aquí, Kara- la reprochó- Deberías estar descansando.

\- Da igual dónde debiese de estar, sólo quiero saber como está- suplicó, conociendo lo suficiente sus expresiones faciales como para saber que ocurría algo grave- ¿Qué la ha pasado?

\- Está..., hmm..., está estable- la respondió poco convencida, poniéndola mucho más nerviosa.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decirme?- cuestionó alterada, sintiendo como el pánico se estaba adueñando de ella.

\- Kara..., ¿recuerdas la conclusión que sacamos con lo de la kryptonita?- la preguntó esperando su afirmación para continuar hablando- Nos equivocamos, efectivamente, no la afecta cuando se la acercas, no la debilita, pero...- suspiró haciendo una pequeña pausa, como si no supiese como continuar- En cuanto entra en contacto con su organismo..., en este caso solo la ha provocado una quemadura, eso creen- trató de explicarla- Si, si se le suministrase directamente..., podría matarla- terminó ante su confusión.

Asintió tratando de comprender todo lo que acababa de decirla, llevándose una gran sorpresa al saber que su hermana no era inmune, tal y como ella creía. Sin embargo, en estos momentos no tenía muy claro si estaba bien o no, pues según lo que había explicado Alex, debería de estarlo, pero según lo que ella pensaba, no, no lo estaba.

\- Entonces, ¿está bien?- preguntó de nuevo.

\- Sí, hay que tener cuidado con el corte, puede infectarse y si..., si lo hace..., era una daga de kryptonita, no se sabe que puede pasar si eso ocurre- la explicó- Si te la llevas a casa..., tienes que curar ese corte tres veces al día, para evitarlo- advirtió.

\- Mejor que se quede aquí- susurró.

Agachó la cabeza sin poder evitar sentirse culpable ante todo lo que había sucedido, que su hermana hubiese resultado herida por su propia tía, hecho que sabía que iba a terminar por romperla, por hundirla.

Parpadeó permitiendo que las lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos, sabiendo que ella había hecho todo lo posible por protegerla, por mantenerla a salvo, incluso le había enviado un mensaje a James pidiéndole que la vigilara, pero sobre todo que no la permitiese ir en su busca. Sin embargo, ¿qué podía detenerla? Nada, absolutamente nada, aunque para ello se pusiese en peligro.

\- Gracias- susurró hacia su hermana.

\- ¿Por qué?- la preguntó verdaderamente confusa.

\- Por protegerla, por preocuparte de ella como si de verdad tuvieses que hacerlo, Alex- la miró- No tendrías por qué hacerlo...

\- Kara, quiero hacerlo porque me importa, porque sé lo que ella significa para ti y bueno, aunque al principio me costase..., es como si fuese mi hermana pequeña, me recuerda a ti- la sonrió levemente.

La sonrió de vuelta antes de abrazarla pillándola por sorpresa, pero consiguiendo que la correspondiera, permaneciendo así durante un par de segundos, hasta que Alex trató de separarse.

\- Kara.., la fuerza- la dijo tratando de deshacerse de ella.

\- Ups, lo siento- respondió soltándola, queriéndose asegurar de que estaba bien.

\- No pasa nada- la sonrió levemente de vuelta.

Sonrió antes de dirigir su mirada a través del cristal hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermana, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que estuviese bien.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	14. ¿Protección?

_" La pequeña de apenas ocho meses estaba empezando a nombrar las cosas, repitiendo aquellas palabras que escuchaba cada día, empezando a diferenciar a las personas que la rodeaban._

 _Habló con dulzura hacia ella causando su sonrisa, que estirase los bracitos a la vez que la seguía con sus ojos azules, escuchándola, balbuceando como si quisiese repetir cada una de las palabras que estaba oyendo._

 _\- Hablas mucho para ser tan pequeñita, cielo- la sonrió acariciando su cara causando su carcajada- No te rías, es verdad, peque._

 _La niña continuó balbuceando hasta que consiguió llamarla 'mamá', haciendo que se cautivara con su voz, tal y como llevaba haciéndolo desde que había empezado a hablar, pues sinceramente, la fascinaba el hecho de que su pequeña estuviese creciendo tan deprisa._

 _-¿Cómo está mi pequeña sobrina?- preguntó su hermana entrando en la habitación, consiguiendo que la niña girase la cabeza en su busca._

 _Se giró hacia ella con la niña en brazos, quien no tardó en exigirla que la cogiera, consiguiéndolo, pues ¿quién era capaz de negárselo?_

 _\- ¿Cuánto la quieres?- la preguntaron haciendo que ella se abrazase al cuello de su tía._

 _\- Ma...ma- dijo entre sonrisas._

 _\- No, peque, mami es ella- la señaló su hermana a la vez que la confusión se reflejaba en el rostro se su hija._

 _\- Mamamama- balbuceó señalando está vez hacia su madre, estirando los brazos hacia ella._

 _La cogió de nuevo ante su exigencia, abrazándola poco antes de que la pequeña estudiase con detenimiento el rostro de su tía, volviendo a mirar hacia su madre, confundida, sin comprender muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo._

 _\- ¿Quién es ella?- la preguntó._

 _\- Ma..ma- respondió causando la risa de ambas, pues era obvio que la pequeña estaba confundida con la situación, sin embargo, la miró a ella durante un par de segundos- Mamá._

 _Volvieron a reírse, siendo conscientes de que iba a ser difícil de explicarla lo que sucedía, puesto que era demasiado pequeña._

 _Se la entregó a su hermana tras las inasistencias de esta misma, quien abrazó a la pequeña durante un par de segundos antes de empezarla a hacer muecas y cosquillas buscando su risa, cosa que consiguió._

 _Sonrió observándolas, encantada por la relación que mantenían entre tía y sobrina, relación que verdaderamente adoraba"_

\- Kaelah, ¿estás bien?, pareces un poco ausente- comentó Jean sacándome de mis propios pensamientos.

\- Hmm, sí, estaba pensando- le respondí- ¿De qué estabas hablando?- le pregunté sintiéndome verdaderamente mal por no haberle escuchado.

\- Te estaba preguntando si hoy venía tu hermana a buscarte- dijo dedicándome una sonrisa.

\- No, hoy no- le respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa- Me quedo un rato.

\- Perfecto, luego te acompaño a casa- comentó.

Asentí a modo de aprobación antes de agachar definitivamente la cabeza, volviendo a centrarme en mis pensamientos.

Hacía varias semanas desde aquel día, durante el que me di cuenta de que no podía confiar en nadie de los que anteriormente hacía, pues como bien había dicho ella, esto era una guerra y todo valía, sin importar que alguien pudiese resultar herido en esto.

Todo esto solo había hecho que mi hermana se hubiese vuelto sobreprotectora los primeros días, sin permitirme estar sola ni apenas un par de segundos, sin embargo, estos últimos días estaba empezando a darme una mayor libertad, permitiendo que fuese sola a casa o directamente a CatCo, hecho que agradecía, pues esos días solía quedarme hasta más tarde con Jean.

\- Kaelah, vamos- me llamó asustándome- En serio, estás empezando a preocuparme- suspiró.

\- Estoy bien, siento preocuparte- le dije tímidamente.

Le seguí hacía la entrada principal, frenándome en seco al verle parado en esta, sonriendo al verme, haciendo que quisiese desvanecerme.

Suspiré pensando en qué iba a inventarme para convencer a Jean de que debía quedarme, sintiendo que iba a defraudarle.

\- Jean..., esto..., tengo que quedarme- le dije cuando estábamos a su lado- Él es..., mi primo, Kyle.

\- ¿Ahora viene a buscarte tu primo?- preguntó aguantándose la risa.- Lo siento, pero da la sensación de que no se fían de ti- comentó.

\- Y no lo hacen- me reí- Siento tener que marcharme, intentaré convencer a mi hermana para que me deje mañana- me disculpé sintiéndome mal por dejarle plantado.

\- Hey, no pasa nada, Danvers- me sonrió.

Le sonreí de vuelta a la vez que abría los brazos para darle un abrazo, al cual accedió, por lo que permanecimos un par de segundos abrazados, separándome de él al sentir la fija mirada de Zyan en mí.

\- Te veo mañana- se despidió antes de girarse y marcharse, dejándonos solos.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le agarré del brazo y tiré de él hasta que encontré un sitio en el que no éramos vistos por nadie, por lo que cuando frené pude sentir su confusión, poco antes de que me sonriera.

\- Me prometiste que nos íbamos a ver pronto- le dije mostrándome un poco enfadada ante la situación.

\- No he podido acercarme a ti durante todo este tiempo, en serio, tienes unos buenos guardaespaldas- explicó causando mi risa- Por cierto, ¿debería sentirme celoso de ese chico?- arqueó una ceja.

\- No, es sólo mi amigo- le respondí calmándole.

Me abrazó contra él antes de besarme el pelo, haciendo que situase mi cabeza en su pecho, cerrando los ojos, relajándome al escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Permanecimos de esta forma hasta que me separó de él para besarme pillándome completamente por sorpresa.

\- Te he echado tanto de menos, Kae- susurró en mi oído a la vez que yo abría los ojos.

\- Yo también te he echado de menos, he estado esperándote desde que te vi la otra vez- le miré directamente a los ojos.

\- Lo siento, pero que tu no me hayas visto no significa que haya estado a tu lado- comentó- Cuando tu tía te atacó..., yo estaba allí, no pude hacer nada- dijo apartado el pelo de mi cara- Creo que te gustaría saber que no se siente orgullosa de lo que hizo, te protegió de Non- explicó levantando mi barbilla al darse cuenta de que había agachado la cabeza- Si no hubiese hecho aquello..., estarías muerta.

Le miré confusa ante todas la contradicciones que se estaban abriendo en mi cabeza, pues en estos momentos nada tenía el más mínimo sentido.

¿Mi tía había tratado de protegerme?, ¿era una broma? Me había amenazado con una daga en mi cuello, la misma que había utilizado para cortar en mi abdomen, y ahora me decía, ¿que lo había hecho para protegerme? No, lo siento, pero no podía creérmelo, aunque una pequeña parte de mí luchaba por hacerlo, por recuperar a mi familia.

Suspiré intentado no ponerme a llorar, intentando permanecer tranquila, pero ¿a quién quería engañar?

Todo esto era tan..., extraño, tan difícil de afrontar, que no sabía cómo actuar, qué hacer, por lo que me mordí el labio inferior buscando algo que decirle.

\- ¡¿En qué estás pensando, Kaelah?!- gritó Alex a mis espaldas asustándome, haciendo que Zyan se situase delante mía.- ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién es?

\- Hey..., esta bien- traté de calmarle avanzando hacia ella- Alex, él es..., Zyan.

Me miró durante un par de segundos antes de observarle a él, mostrando cierta confusión en un principio, pero recordando aquello que la había contado.

\- ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado?- me miró, en cierto modo, enfadada- Debería de llevarte a casa antes de que llegue tu hermana- comentó.

Asentí levemente girándome hacia él, abrazándole durante un par de segundos antes de indicarle que era mejor que se marchase, cosa que hizo.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar en qué momento creíste que esto era buena idea?- me preguntó.

\- Yo..., le echo de menos, Alex- traté de defenderme- Pensaba que hoy no venía a buscarme nadie.

\- Tu tía ha atacado a Kara, nos preocupaba tu seguridad- me explicó- Pero ese no es el tema, sino que... ¿qué hubiese pasado si le hubieran estado siguiendo?- dijo empezando a mostrar preocupación- Sólo queremos que estés bien y sé..., sé que confías en él, pero está de su lado, puede venderte- comentó calmándose un poco antes de volver a hablar- Además, ¿qué hubiese pasado si en vez de mí, hubiese sido Kara? Eres consciente de que le habría matado, ¿verdad?- preguntó haciendo que asintiera, pues sí, era completamente cierto- Te saca once..., doce años, Kaelah, a los ojos de los demás no es una relación que sea bien vista, lo siento, pero si vais a quedar, no lo hagáis en la calle- comunicó acercándose a mí, abrazándome- Te queremos y sólo intentamos protegerte, tenlo en cuenta- susurró.

La abracé de vuelta a la vez que las primeras lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por mis mejillas, siendo consciente de que era cierto todo aquello que había dicho.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	15. Secuestro

Suspiré esperando su respuesta, la cual parecía no llegar y sabía lo que eso significaba, que no me iba a dejar, aún así esperé a que hablase, teniendo una pequeña esperanza puesta en ella.

\- No voy a hacerlo, por casi nos pilla la otra vez- respondió al otro lado de la línea.

\- Oh vamos, Alex, no va a pillarnos, dila que estoy con Jean- supliqué de nuevo a la vez que observaba a Zyan, quien me miraba expectante esperando una respuesta.- Por favor, no va a pasar nada, en serio- presioné un poco más.

\- Está bien- suspiró- Pero con una condición, a las seis te quiero en casa, porque tengo que irme al DEO, y como llegue y no te vea, va a ver un problema- explicó- Ah, una cosa más, como yo caiga, te pienso arrastrar conmigo, Kaelah- amenazó.

\- Entendido, a las seis en casa, vale, gracias- dije sin poder evitar sonreír.

\- Luego hablamos- colgó.

Suspiré, cada vez se volvía mas complicado convencer a Alex de que me dejase salir con Zyan, todo debido a que habíamos estado a muy poco de ser descubiertas por Kara.

Sabía que la ponía nerviosa dejarme sola, pues mi hermana confiaba en ella, en que no me iba a suceder nada si me dejaba a su cargo, pero las dos deberían comprender que necesitaba mi espacio, que suficiente prisión había tenido en Krypton, aunque esto no se alejaba mucho de aquella realidad, pues tenía que seguir haciendo cosas a espaldas de otra persona. Odiaba esta situación tanto, sinceramente lo hacía demasiado, ya que solo complicaba todo, sobre todo el no poder mantener una relación sincera con aquellos a los que estabas engañando, sin embargo, en este momento mi mayor miedo era que volviese a ser descubierta, pues sí, ya lo había sido anteriormente.

 _" Me había escapado, sí, y la verdad es que no me sentía orgullosa de lo que estaba haciendo, bueno, más bien de lo que llevaba haciendo desde hacía prácticamente un año, sin embargo, estaba empezando a darme cuenta de que mis padre podrían estar comenzando a sospechar de mí, hecho que me ponía nerviosa, demasiado._

 _Sacudí la cabeza queriendo olvidar aquellos pensamientos, queriendo ignorar todos aquellos hechos, centrándome en localizarle, encontrándole sentado en el mismo banco de siempre, sonriendo hacia mí al verme._

 _Me acerqué a él decidida a explicarle por qué había llegado tarde, porqué me había retrasado tanto, pero me frenó, no me dejó pronunciar ni una sola palabra, pues antes de pudiese hacerlo ya me estaba besando. Le separé de mí nerviosa, sabiendo que si alguien nos veía..., mis padres no iban a tardar en enterarse, era algo obvio, por lo que traté de verificar que nadie nos había visto._

 _\- Oye, ¿Es cierto lo que dicen, ya sabes, sobre Krypton?- me preguntó- ¿Se está muriendo el planeta?_

 _Me tensé al escucharle preguntar por aquello, pues no era el mejor tema para hablar, pero no podía mentirle, no a él, por lo que suspiré ante de abrir la boca decidida a hablar._

 _\- Sí, se está muriendo- respondí- Mi... tía decía que no duraría un año más, y según..., según estudios...- me bloqueé sintiendo como las lágrimas se hacían presentes- Han demostrado que en un mes, tal vez dos, va a terminar por morir- le expliqué empezando a llorar._

 _\- Vamos a morir todos, ¿no?- preguntó recibiendo mi afirmación- Hey, shh, no va a pasar nada, todo va a estar bien- susurró abrazándome._

 _\- No puedes prometerme eso, sabes que no puedes- le reproché entre lágrimas._

 _\- Sí, lo sé, pero hay que afrontarlo de la mejor forma posible, además estoy seguro de que tus padres tienen algún plan para ti- aseguró a la vez que yo negaba con la cabeza, pues sí, lo tenían, pero no para mí._

 _\- Mi hermana y mi primo serán los únicos que saldrán con vida de Krypton- le corregí haciendo que me mirase interrogante, sin comprender lo que le estaba diciendo- Yo no puedo hacerlo, y no digas que soy la heredera, porque eso no tiene nada que ver con esto- le expliqué dándome cuenta de la hora que era- Tengo que irme._

 _\- Kae...- empezó agarrándome del brazo- En serio, no quiero que te sientas mal por todo esto, no es tu culpa- dijo volviendo a abrazarme- Te quiero, Kae- susurró besando mi frente._

 _\- Yo también te quiero- respondí en un susurro antes de levantarme- Intentaré venir mañana, te lo prometo- aseguré girándome para marcharme._

 _Prácticamente corrí hasta la puerta de casa, buscando la forma de entrar sin llamar mucho la atención, avanzando con rapidez hacia mi habitación, queriendo desaparecer en el momento que entré en ella._

 _\- ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó mi padre acercándose._

 _Agaché la cabeza sin querer responder, sabiendo lo que sucedería si lo hacía, bueno, y si mantenía el silencio._

 _Sentía las miradas de ambos clavadas en mí, pero sobre todo la de mi madre, cosa que hacía que quisiera ponerme a llorar._

 _\- Kaelah, responde- pidió mi padre levantándome la barbilla- Deja de llorar y responde._

 _\- He... estado fuera, como siempre- respondí entre lágrimas._

 _\- Entonces, ¿por qué no has pedido permiso?- cuestionó._

 _Me encogí de hombros sin tener respuesta para su pregunta, sollozando más fuerte al ver su mirada, sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo, me habían pillado._

 _\- ¿Quién es ese chico?- preguntó con la mano en mi barbilla para asegurarse de que le miraba a los ojos._

 _\- Un amigo- respondí en apenas un susurro._

 _\- ¿Segura? No parecía solo un amigo- comentó arqueando una ceja, bloqueándome aun más- ¿Vas a decir la verdad ahora?_

 _Me mordí el labio inferior buscando a mi madre con la mirada, suplicándola que saliese en mi defensa, pero la verdad, es que no lo veía posible, pues parecía decepcionada con toda esta situación._

 _\- Zor-el, déjala, es demasiado- dijo acercándose._

 _Me abrazó contra ella consiguiendo que empezase a sollozar, que terminase por romperme, pero sobre todo al escuchar aquello en mi cabeza, no podían hacerlo, él no tenía culpa, no la tenía._

 _\- Padre, por favor, no- supliqué._

 _\- Lo siento, cielo, es la ley- respondió acariciando mi cara._

 _\- Por favor...- sollocé a la vez que él se marchaba dando orden de que le buscasen, consiguiendo que mi madre me abrazase mucho más fuerte, como si tratase de retenerme._

 _Cerré los ojos, ¿por qué tenía que ocurrir esto? No lo entendía, no podían juzgarle de aquella manera solo porque había estado conmigo, no era justo, no lo era._

 _Desearía poder volver al pasado, poder advertirle acerca de lo que iba a ocurrir, pero la verdad es que no podía hacer nada, ya no."_

\- Deberías irte- susurró.

\- ¿Por qué? Todavía es pronto- me quejé.

\- Está viniendo, Non, no puedo protegerte Kae, tienes que irte- explicó- Por favor, vete.

Le miré durante un par de segundos antes de asentir, despedirme de él y empezar a andar, sin embargo, frené en seco al darme cuenta de que alguien se situaba en frente mía, impidiéndome el paso. Levanté la cabeza, queriendo girarme, huir, pero Zyan aguardaba a mis espaldas.

\- Vaya..., fíjate, sigues igual que siempre- comentó observándome, haciendo que apretase la mandíbula controlándome- Me encantaría matarte, pero ¿sabes qué?- me miró esperando que negase con la cabeza- No puedo hacerlo, te necesito con vida para que me devuelvan a tu tía, puede que después lo haga- sonrió.

Le miré un poco confusa ante lo que me estaba diciendo, ¿el DEO tenía a Astra? ¿En qué momento había sucedido eso? Sinceramente, lo veía tan imposible, todo, incluso me estaba costando tratar de reaccionar ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, no me dio tiempo a pensar mucho más, pues tras sentir un pinchazo, mi cuerpo convulsionó una vez antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

\- Vamos, vamos, vamos...- susurró a la vez que marcaba su número de nuevo, suplicando una vez más que la respondiera.

Estaba asustada, pues todo se había complicado en el momento que Kara había capturado a Astra, ya que eso indicaba que Kaelah se encontraba en peligro, así que sí, necesitaba localizarla por todos los medios.

Sintió la mirada de su hermana clavada en ella, cosa que no dejaba de alterarla, sintiendo que como la preguntase iba a acabar por contarla toda la verdad, aunque para ello tuviese que romper la confianza que tenía con Kaelah.

Apagado, sin señal, eso era lo único que escuchaba de la otra línea, lo único que sabía acerca de ella, aquello que la extrañaba, que podía indicarla que la hubiese sucedido algo.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?- susurró Kara mirando extrañada a la pantalla que tenían en frente.

Levantó la cabeza confundida mientras guardaba su móvil, fijándose en cómo la pantalla principal estaba siendo invadida desde fuera, hecho que hacía que todos estuviesen tratando de detener la imagen, sin embargo, no fueron capaces, pues la imagen de Non apareció en la pantalla, bloqueándola mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Tengo un mensaje para Kara Zor-el- comunicó- Puede que reconozcas esto- sonrió mostrando un pequeño amuleto, ella misma lo reconocía, el símbolo de la casa de El, aquel que Kaelah llevaba siempre consigo- Tenéis veinticuatro horas para hacer el intercambio, sino la próxima vez que la veas estará muerta- advirtió poco antes de que se cortase la imagen.

El gesto en la cara de su hermana era completamente desolador, estaba mostrando todos sus sentimientos mezclados, sin embargo, no llegaba a llorar, no llegaba a permitir que las lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos, sinceramente, deseaba poder contarla la verdad.

Intentó armarse de valor y acercarse a ella, pero para cuando lo hizo, la miró una vez antes de girarse, aparentemente enfadada, y marcharse a la vez que apretaba los puños.

\- Kara...- la llamó tratando de retenerla, pero su voz fue ignorada, pues en apenas unos segundos la perdió de vista.

Suspiró agarrándose la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable por toda la situación, ya que sabía que no debía de habérselo permitido, que tenía que haber ido a buscarla, que tal vez de esa forma no se hubiese encontrado en peligro, pero sobre todo, no habría sido secuestrada por Non.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo no iba a derrumbarse, sino que iba a encargarse de recuperarla, por su hermana, se lo debía a ella.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	16. Non

Abrí los ojos confundida, dolorida, luchando por mantenerme consciente, sintiendo como algo se clavaba más profundamente en mi cuello al tratar de girar la cabeza. Grité, no pude evitarlo, pues aquello que estaba entrando en mi organismo ardía, por lo que traté de mover mis brazos, de arrancarme aquella aguja, pero mis muñecas estaban esposadas a la mesa en la que estaba tumbada.

\- Yo que tú no haría eso- advirtió Non acercándose- Cuanto más te muevas, más rápidamente entrará la kryptonita, por lo que antes estarás muerta- explicó haciendo que le mirara durante un par de segundos antes de cerrar los ojos, permaneciendo inmóvil, tal y como había advertido.

\- Me necesitas viva para que te devuelvan a Astra- me atreví a hablar en apenas un susurro.

\- No confundas cielo, nada impide que te devuelva muerta a ellos, cuando ya no puedan hacer nada para salvarte- comentó victorioso.

Suspiré tratando de respirar con normalidad, pero cada segundo consciente era una tortura, verdaderamente lo era, pero no quería darle el placer de mostrarme débil, de hacerle ver que había ganado, ya que no, no lo había hecho todavía.

Tenía puesta esperanza en el DEO, en mi hermana, tenían que encontrarme, podían hacerlo, así que no iba a rendirme, no iba dejarle ganar, por lo menos no fácilmente.

Se distanció de mí consiguiendo que abriese los ojos para seguirle con la mirada, fijándome en que se paraba en la puerta, hecho que me sorprendió.

\- Zyan- le llamó, apareciendo él por primera vez en mi campo de visión- Ya que has hecho un gran trabajo capturándola, vas a ser su guardián, te quiero aquí, vigilándola- le dijo antes de mirarme con una sonrisa- Avísame cuando haya algún cambio, con eso me refiero a cuando esté muerta- pidió marchándose.

Cerré de nuevo los ojos sintiendo como las lágrimas luchaban por salir de ellos mientras él se acercaba.

\- Lo siento- susurró acariciando mi pelo- Lo siento, de verdad lo hago, no quería que te hiciese daño- aseguró con voz temblorosa, estaba claro que iba a ponerse a llorar, aunque la verdad, es que yo también iba a hacerlo.

Parpadeé permitiendo que finalmente las lágrimas saliesen al exterior, haciendo que él acariciase mis mejillas tratando de secarlas a la vez que yo le observaba sin encontrar mi voz.

\- Trataste de avisarme, no es tu culpa- susurré mirándole directamente a los ojos.

\- No, si lo es, tuve que haberte defendido- continuó culpabilizándose.

\- No puedes, tú mismo lo sabes, no podías hacerlo, Zyan- traté de hacerle cambiar de idea, de indicarle que no me había fallado- En algún momento iba a suceder esto, es una venganza y tú deberías de estar al margen de...- mi frase se vio interrumpida por mi propio gritó de dolor ante la entrada de la aguja en mi cuello, lo que indicó que cuando más hablaba más se iba clavando, debía mantenerme en silencio.

\- No te muevas, sólo va a ir a peor- advirtió acariciando mi pelo.

De eso era consciente, sin embargo, en estos momentos estaba empezando a marearme, a encontrarme cada vez más débil, por lo que le miré una última vez antes de cerrar los ojos al sentir que el dolor de cabeza se incrementaba.

\- Te quiero, Kae- fue lo último que le escuché decir antes de perder definitivamente el conocimiento.

* * *

Suspiró situándose en frente de esa puerta, mostrándose indecisa ante lo que debía hacer, pues sinceramente, no la apetecía afrontar a su tía de nuevo, pero lo necesitaba para poder conocer el paradero de su hermana y poder sacarla de allí cuanto antes, sin embargo, todos los recuerdos que conllevaban entrar en aquella sala, verla de nuevo, la echaban para atrás.

 _" Hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía nada de ella, que su nombre se había convertido en tabú para su familia, que, verdaderamente, empezaba a extrañarla, escuchar más acerca de todo lo que conocía de la galaxia, por lo que apretó el botón indecisa, poco confiada de lo que estaba haciendo, pero sobretodo de que fuese a funcionar._

 _\- Hola, pequeña- escuchó su voz, lo que hizo que levantase la cabeza, mirándola- Creo que me has llamado._

 _\- Tía Astra- susurró corriendo a abrazarla- Recibiste mi mensaje- exclamó emocionada- ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Estás en peligro?- preguntó de golpe aún abrazada a ella._

 _\- Todos lo estamos, Krypton se está quedando sin recursos, todo está cambiando, lo estamos matando- la explicó separándola levemente de ella- He hecho todo lo posible para que la gente lo comprenda- susurró- Haría todo lo que fuese por manteneros a salvo, a ti, a tu hermana, de verdad que lo haría- aseguró abrazándola de nuevo._

 _Suspiró confusa ante la situación, tratando de comprender cómo era posible que su planeta se estuviese muriendo, pero sobretodo tratando de comprender por qué después de tanto tiempo, ella aparecía ahí._

 _\- Kara...- la voz de su hermana se interrumpió, haciendo que ambas se girasen para mirarla, fijándose en que permanecía inmóvil en la escalera, observando la escena con detenimiento- Tía Astra- susurró a la vez que las primeras lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas._

 _Su tía la soltó para acercarse a su hermana, a quien abrazó consiguiendo sus sollozos, para que poco después se acercaran a ella._

 _\- Tengo que marcharme, estoy en peligro- comentó situando las manos en la cara de cada una- No quería hacerlo sin despedirme, os adoro- dijo abrazándolas a ambas._

 _El abrazó se rompió en el momento que la puerta se abrió mostrando a su madre, quien las miró durante un par de segundos antes de decidirse por hablar._

 _\- Kaelah, llevate a tu hermana- pidió a la vez que ella le agarraba la mano para sacarla de la estancia._

 _Trató de resistirse, pero tras ver cómo su hermana la miraba, no pudo evitar echar a andar, pues era consciente de que estaba sucediendo algo que ella no debería de saber."_

Sacudió la cabeza queriendo olvidar todo aquello, recordándose por qué estaba haciendo todo esto, por quien, porque verdaderamente la necesitaba con ella, porque no estaba preparada para vivir sin ella de nuevo, por lo que cogió aire conteniéndose antes de entra en aquella sala, sabiendo que era su última opción, puesto que en el último intento que habían hecho por encontrarla, había muerto gente, había sido una trampa.

\- ¿Dónde está Fort Rozz?- preguntó con voz firme.

\- Llevo años siendo prisionera, vas a necesitar mucho más que una voz para asustarme- comentó su tía con cierta burla.

\- Entonces puede que tenga que llamar a mi primo y entre los dos hacerte hablar- comentó sin querer darse por vencida.

\- Kal-el ha sido criado por humanos, no sabría cómo hacerlo- continuó con su burla.

Agachó la cabeza, no estaba llegando a nada con esto, por lo que se sentó al lado del cristal de la celda, buscando el contacto visual con ella, tratando de explicarla lo que había sucedido, intentado que la diese una pequeña ayuda.

\- Por favor, necesito que me lo digas- suplicó.

\- Kara, no voy a hacerlo- la miró negando con la cabeza.

\- La tiene, va a matarla y no voy a poder hacer nada para impedirlo- aseguró sintiendo como las lágrimas hacían presencia en sus ojos.

Astra la miró completamente incrédula ante lo que acababa de decirla, como si la costase creer que aquello hubiese sucedido, que su marido se hubiese hecho con Kaelah.

\- ¿En qué momento ha sucedido?- la preguntó mostrando cierta preocupación.

\- La secuestró para tener una moneda de intercambio, nos dio veinticuatro horas, de las cuales solo nos quedan cinco- empezó a llorar, sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer nada- Va a matarla y..., por favor, dime dónde están- suplicó de nuevo.

\- Kara, escúchame, la única forma de sacarla con vida de allí es haciendo ese intercambio- la explicó.- Los humanos no van a aceptarlo.

\- Entonces creo que estoy contenta de no serlo- sonrió levemente viendo una pequeña esperanza por primera vez en todo esto.

Salió de aquella sala en busca de Alex, la única a la que podría convencer lo suficiente como para que ese plan se pudiese llevar a cabo, aunque después de como la había tratado en las últimas horas, no estaba muy segura de si iba a a querer ayudarla.

\- Alex- la llamó acercándose a ella- Necesito tu ayuda- pidió nerviosa ante la respuesta que pudiese darla, sin embargo, su hermana la miró expectante- Sé que..., no creéis en ella, yo misma no lo hago, pero..., me ha dicho que la única forma de sacar a Kaelah de allí es haciendo el intercambio- explicó conteniéndose las lágrimas- Necesito que convenzas a Hank para que lo permita, es lo único que puede devolvérmela, en serio, no estoy preparada para perderla- empezó a llorar siendo abrazada por ella.

\- Lo intentaré, yo también quiero recuperarla- trató de sonreírla, separándola levemente de ella.

Asintió queriendo creer que iba a convencer a Hank, que les iba a permitir intercambiarlas, porque si no lo hacían podía asegurar que la próxima vez que viese a su hermana, iba a estar muerta.

* * *

\- Kaelah Zor-el, es hora de despertarse- escuché que me decía a la vez que acariciaba mi mejilla.

Abrí los ojos mostrándome cansada, con dificultad por mantenerme consciente, por seguir respirando, sintiéndome completamente débil, hecho que me ayudaba a comprender que no iba a tardar en morir, pues cada vez se me hacía más difícil controlar mi cuerpo, por no hablar de él ardor que lo recorría.

Arrancó la aguja de mi cuello causando mi grito, ya que cualquier dolor se veía acentuado por el envenenamiento, haciendo que le mirase sin comprender por qué hacía esto.

\- Me disculparía, pero la verdad es que no importa- comentó observándome- Sabes, voy a devolverte a tu hermana, una pena que ya no puedan hacer nada para salvarte- sonrió victorioso a la vez que quitaba las esposas de mis muñecas.

En otro momento habría tratado de defenderme, de luchar, pero ahora mismo, mi propio agotamiento no me permitía ni ponerme de pie, por lo que todo se complicó cuando trató de sentarme, ya que no dejaba de perder el equilibrio. Sin embargo, consiguió mantenerme completamente erguida, pero al darse cuenta de que no era capaz de andar por mi misma, me cogió en brazos, haciendo que apoyase la cabeza en su hombro tratando de evitar mi mareos, aumentados en el momento que empezó a volar.

Abrí los ojos en el momento que me dejó en el suelo, viendo a mi hermana en frente, haciendo que quisiese correr hasta ella, pero no podía, no era capaz de incorporarme.

\- Vete- susurró mirándome fijamente.

Luché por ponerme de pie, cosa que conseguí avanzando torpemente hacia ellos, cruzándome en el camino con mi tía, quien me miró situando su mano en mi mejilla antes de continuar avanzando en la dirección contraria.

Luché por continuar avanzando, sintiendo como mi hermana trataba de sujetarme, abrazándome contra ella a la vez que acariciaba mi pelo y empezaba a llorar.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho?- cuestionó.

\- Kryptonita- respondí simplemente, sintiendo como perdía el equilibrio siendo agarrada por ella.

Prácticamente me arrastró hasta donde se encontraba Alex, haciendo que ella me agarrara a la vez que Kara se disponía a atacar, sin embargo, la voz de Astra fue lo siguiente que se escuchó.

\- No, parar, han sido demasiadas cosas por ahí, es una pequeña tregua- dijo poco antes de se marcharan.

Entre las dos consiguieron subirme al coche, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Alex, quien me abrazó contra ella, acariciando mi pelo, como si tratase de mantenerme tranquila.

Sentí que mi respiración era cada vez más costosa por lo que abrí los ojos para mirarla, luchando por poder hablar.

\- Dile...a Kara que... la quiero- susurré- Y... a ti...también.

\- Kaelah, tienes que ser fuerte- dijo obligándome a mirarla.

Asentí aun sabiendo que no iba a ser posible, que en algún momento mi corazón iba a dejar de latir, ya que era demasiado tarde, Non se había encargado de ello.

Respiré una última vez antes de perder el conocimiento sobre su hombro.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	17. Entre la vida y la muerte

La joven cayó inconsciente sobre su hombro, todavía con vida, sin embargo, no sabría afirmar durante cuánto tiempo más iba a durar, puesto que la palidez y la baja temperatura corporal que presentaba, eran suficiente como para saber que no la quedaba mucho tiempo.

Suspiró abrazándola, queriendo retrasar ese momento lo suficiente como para que llegasen al DEO, como para que pudiesen salvarla, o por lo menos intentarlo. Aunque en estos momentos lo que más la preocupaba era que no llegara con vida, que su hermana no tuviese oportunidad de despedirla, de decirla una última vez que la quería, pero sobre todo de suplicarla que no la dejara, que no se marchara, y la verdad, es que ahora mismo desearía poder hacerlo ella misma, pues lo veía tan injusto.

Hacía apenas unos meses que Kaelah había llegado, que se había convertido en una gran parte de la vida de todos los que la rodeaban, que había traído los recuerdos con ella, aquellos que Kara tanto necesitaba, que se había obligado a olvidar por no hacerse daño, podría seguir enumerando, pero simplemente había una razón, esa niña se merecía vivir.

No tardaron en tratar de estabilizarla en el DEO, en ponerla el antídoto en un intento de salvarla, de mantenerla con vida, sin embargo, sus constantes vitales no dejaban de debilitarse, hasta tal punto, que lo supo, no había nada más que hacer, se estaba yendo, por lo que acarició su mejilla agradecida de que no estuviese sufriendo.

Levantó la cabeza topándose con la mirada de su hermana, quien aguardaba fuera sin atreverse a entrar, llorando, sufriendo más que nadie lo que estaba sucediendo, así que salió hacía fuera para intentar convencerla.

\- Kara, deberías entrar, estar con ella- sugirió en apenas un susurro.

Su hermana negó con la cabeza, pero no se dio por vencida, continuó convenciéndola hasta que lo consiguió, hasta que entró en aquella habitación, situándose a su otro lado, observando como acariciaba su pelo mientras se aguantaba los sollozos.

\- Kaelah...- sollozó finalmente- Te necesito con vida. He...hemos perdido...tantas cosas, yo...yo te perdí a ti- dijo agarrándole la mano- Pero te recuperé y... y no puedo perderte otra vez, no...no puedo olvidarte de nuevo, dejar de...hablar de ti por miedo a poner...me a llorar- afirmó entre lágrimas- En serio, no puedes marcharte, no...no te vayas- suplicó acariciando su mejilla- Me tranquiliza saber que... que estarás en la Luz de Rao, que vas a estar con ellos,...diles...diles que les quiero- hizo una pequeña pausa antes de añadir- Te quiero y..., siempre, siempre voy a hacerlo-su voz se vio tapada por sus sollozos- No puedo, lo siento- se disculpó saliendo de la sala, sollozando, haciendo que ella quisiese ir detrás, pero no pudo, pues no podía dejar sola a Kaelah.

Observó como las constantes iban a peor, como su respiración cada vez era más lenta, como sus latidos iban disminuyendo, no quedaba mucho tiempo, iba a marcharse definitivamente por mucho que les costase aceptarlo, a todos.

\- No creo que estés escuchando, no creo que puedas hacerlo, pero si lo haces, por favor, no te marches, no te vayas- la pidió agarrando su mano- Kara no está preparada para perderte de nuevo, yo... apenas te conozco, pero tampoco puedo perderte, significas mucho para todos nosotros- aseguró observándola sintiendo como se iba yendo- Te quiero, y puedo prometerte que Kara siempre va a estar a salvo, pienso asegurarme- la besó su frente escuchando como la máquina empezaba a pitar, por lo que la apagó, mirándola una última vez antes de salirse fuera.- Ya está, Kara, lo siento- la abrazó permitiendo que sollozara sobre su hombro.

\- No es justo, Alex, no es justo- sollozó.

\- Ya lo sé, sé que no es justo, que no debería de haber pasado, que no se merecía nada de esto- la abrazó con mayor fuerza.

Su hermana cerró los ojos entre lágrimas, acompasando su respiración, relajándose en parte, volviendo a sollozar en el momento que los médicos entraron en la sala para llevarse el cuerpo sin vida de la joven, haciendo que tuviese que agarrarla con fuerza tras su intento de salir corriendo hacia aquella mesa, de gritar que no la tocaran, hecho al que hicieron caso.

Dejaron su cuerpo allí, pues Kara no dejaba de suplicar que no se la llevaran, que todavía no lo hicieran, haciendo que volvieran a aquella sala, bueno a la puerta, sin embargo, no hacía falta acercarse mucho más como para identificar el leve movimiento de pecho que había, estaba respirando, lo estaba haciendo.

El pánico cundió en la sala, ya que nadie supo cómo reaccionar, aunque lo primero que decidieron fue suministrarla de nuevo el antídoto, pues estaba vez lo tenían claro, iban a salvarla.

 _" Estaba sentada en la ventana tal y como llevaba haciendo desde que había llegado a este planeta, observando las estrellas, recordando a todas aquellas personas que había dejado atrás, que jamás volvería a ver, que tan sólo permanecerían en sus recuerdos, aquellos que tanto daño la hacían, que no la ayudaban a comprender por qué su madre había decidido esto, ¿por qué ella? ¿por qué no su hermana? En serio, cada vez entendía menos por qué la habían dejado morir._

 _Agarró su colgante observándolo, encerrándolo en un puño, intentando evitar que las lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos. La necesitaba tanto, simplemente lo hacía, su hermana mayor había sido su consejera, su mejor amiga, aquella a la que jamás se imaginó que iba a perder, que iba a permanecer a su lado sin importar lo que sucediese, por eso se empeñaba tanto en que Alex, su nueva hermana, la prestase atención, la guiase, que se preocupara por ella, pero no lo hacía, no lo conseguía, hecho que hacía que echase más de menos a su hermana._

 _\- Kara- escuchó una voz llamándola girándose asustada hacia ella- ¿Echas de menos a tu familia?_

 _La miró sorprendida ante su pregunta, sin comprender por qué en estos momentos se preocupaba por ella, por qué decidía hacerlo. Aún así asintió levemente, a la vez que Alex se sentaba a su lado observándola con curiosidad, sin decirla nada más._

 _\- No quiero que te sientas mal, pero ¿cómo era tu vida allí? ¿Tenías hermanos?- la preguntó consiguiendo que luchase contra las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos._

 _\- No, no tenía hermanos- mintió por miedo a hacerse más daño, convencida de que de esa forma conseguiría olvidarla._

* * *

 _\- Me mentiste- la espetó su hermana- Me dijiste que no tenías hermanos._

 _\- Alex..., yo..., quería evitar recordarla, hacerme daño cada día al darme cuenta de que había perdido a mi hermana mayor- sollozó- La necesitaba, necesitaba que alguien me guiara, alguien en que fijarme- admitió aún entre lágrimas- Alex, ocupaste su lugar, lo siento, pero lo hiciste, me ayudaste a cubrir su vacío y te lo agradezco- la miró antes de agachar la cabeza._

 _\- Hey, hey, no quería ponerme así, es solo que me ha chocado- se acercó a abrazarla- Estoy segura de que hubiese sido la mejor hermana mayor que hubieses tenido- aseguró separándola levemente de ella._

 _\- No, ella ha sido la mejor hermana que haya tenido durante trece años de mi vida, y siempre va a permanecer en mi corazón, pero tú eres la mejor hermana mayor que tengo ahora mismo y vas a seguir siéndolo, Alex- afirmó sonriendo levemente, sabiendo que todo lo que estaba diciendo ahora mismo era cierto y que iba a serlo durante mucho tiempo más."_

\- ¿En serio crees que eso va a funcionar?- la preguntó su hermana poco convencida de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Por qué no?- se encogió de hombros- Habéis comprobado que cuando yo estoy en esta habitación se relaja, se calma, esto debería de funcionar.- sonrió situando el peluche en uno de los brazos del cuerpo inconsciente de su hermana.

\- Kara, es un peluche que has disfrazado de Supergirl, ¿en serio crees que va a calmarla al igual que tu presencia?- la miró arqueando una ceja consiguiendo su afirmación, pues sí, lo creía- Está bien, vamos a probarlo, salte fuera- dijo señalando la puerta.

Hizo caso y abandonó la estancia, alejándose de ella, utilizando su superpoder para poder escuchar lo que Alex decía, quien se mostraba bastante sorprendida al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, funcionaba, las constantes de la joven se mantenían estables, por lo que regresó a esa habitación dirigiendo una mirada victoriosa a su hermana.

\- Tenías razón- la miró levantando las manos a la vez que se reía levemente, causando la suya.

\- ¿Cuándo va a despertarse?- cuestionó preocupada- Lleva una semana en coma, no puedo más, en serio, me mata verla aquí, así- la señaló sintiendo que iba a ponerse a llorar.

\- No lo sé, nadie lo hace, Kara- la respondió sinceramente.

Asintió era la misma pregunta que repetía cada día, a la cual escuchaba la misma respuesta, sin embargo, cada mañana se levantaba con la ilusión de que la dijeran que iba a despertarse, que iba a volver a la vida, ilusión que perdía según pasaba el tiempo, pero que permanecía en pequeña proporción en ella, pues no iba a parar hasta conseguirla de vuelta.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	18. Kaelah, vuelve, por favor

Acarició la mejilla de su hermana observándola, fijando su atención en la palidez que continuaba presentando, como su respiración era débil al igual que su latido, hecho que la alarmó durante un par de segundos, recordando lo que Alex le había dicho, que a pesar de todo, eso significaba que estaba estable.

\- ¿Has dormido aquí toda la noche?- la preguntaron.

Se asustó, por supuesto que lo hizo, ya que estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no la había escuchado entrar, así que sí, necesitó un par de segundos para relajarse antes de asentir levemente ante su pregunta.

Sabía que la había prometido que no dormiría allí, que se iría a casa, pero la verdad es que no había podido evitarlo, pues no soportaba la idea de que su hermana se quedara sola, aunque tan solo fuese por una noche.

\- Kara, ¿sabes que llegas tarde al trabajo?- la comunicó haciendo que la mirara con pánico al darse cuenta de que era cierto.- Te dije que durmieses en casa porque hoy tenías que estar pronto.

No dijo nada, tan solo se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada para marcharse lo más deprisa posible, no sin antes besar la frente de su hermana.

\- Si sucede algo llámame, por favor- suplicó marchándose.

Alcanzó la máxima velocidad que pudo para llegar cuanto antes, sin embargo, sabía que no se libraría de la regañina de la Sra. Grant, quien debería estarla llamando desesperadamente.

Winn la esperaba al otro lado del ascensor, transmitiéndola el nerviosismo que tenía la Sra. Grant ante su ausencia.

\- ¿Cómo está tu hermana?- la preguntó.

\- Bien, lo del peluche funciona, la relaja lo suficiente como para que pueda marcharme de la habitación- le explicó con una sonrisa.

\- Tengo dotes de costurero- se rió causando su propia risa, la cual se vio aguada por la voz de la Cat Grant, haciendo que corriera a su despacho.

\- Sra. Grant, lo siento, pero...- empezó a la vez que ella alzaba una mano para que se callara.

\- Quiero respuestas claras, Kora, sin rodeos- la pidió poniéndola bastante nerviosa, recordando el interrogatorio que la había hecho hacia apenas un par de meses- ¿Dónde estabas?

\- En el..., hospital- su voz vaciló por unos segundos mostrando inseguridad.

\- ¿En el hospital? ¿Por qué?- continuó preguntándola.

\- Eh..., mi hermana..., está ingresada- respondió sintiendo que las ganas de llorar se adueñaban de ella.

\- ¿Cómo?- se sorprendió- ¿Por qué no te has pedido el día libre?- se sintió observada por ella- Lo voy a decir una vez, no me hagas repetirlo, Kira, vete a ese hospital con tu hermana, no quiero verte por aquí mientras ella esté allí- la dijo seriamente.

\- Gra...gracias, Sra. Grant- susurró nerviosamente, verdaderamente sorprendida por lo que acababa de decirla.

Sin embargo, no replicó, pues no iba a quejarse de la oferta, así que tras despedirse de Winn emprendió su regreso al DEO, asustando a su hermana, quien no dudó en creer que había sucedido algo, haciendo que la costase creerse lo que afirmaba que Cat la había dicho.

\- Bueno, entonces creo que te va a gustar conocer la nueva noticia- la sonrió- Está empezando a responder, lo que indica que puede despertar durante las próximas horas- la explicó.

Sonrió al escucharla decir aquello, al darse cuenta de la realidad que se estaba viviendo, de que su hermana pudiese despertarse, sin embargo, todavía lo veía muy difícil.

Entró en la habitación acercándose a ella, acariciando su pelo, a la vez que volvía a observarla.

\- Kaelah, se que puedes oírme, sé que lo estás haciendo, que has empezado a hacerlo hace poco, pero que lo haces- dijo en un susurro - Te necesito, así que ya puedes ir haciendo todo lo posible por volver- se rió observando como los dedos de su hermana se movían- Se que puedes hacerlo, no tengo ningún tipo de duda, porque eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco- la acarició la cara- Te estamos esperando para cuando te sientas preparada, ¿vale?, te queremos, te quiero- besó su frente.

Observó como su mano se movió indicando que la estaba escuchando, que estaba siendo consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención fue que su hermana luchase por abrir sus ojos, pero sobre todo que lo consiguiera, pasando a mirarla.

\- Hey, cielo- susurró acariciando su pelo.

El cansancio y la confusión estaban reflejados en el rostro de su hermana, quien volvió a cerrar los ojos antes de que comenzara a toser.

\- Shh, ¿quieres agua?- la preguntó, consiguiendo que tan sólo se limitara a mirarla durante un par de segundos.

Suspiró, no estaba entendiendo que estaba sucediendo en estos momentos, pues no su hermana parecía no responder a lo que acababa de preguntarla, no había hablado, ni si quiera había hecho el más mínimo gesto, en serio, esto era lo último que tenía que suceder.

Necesitaba que Kaelah estuviese bien, que volviese a ser ella, verla sonreír, escucharla reír, era lo que más echaba en falta de ella, sin embargo, todo esto significaba que se encontraba muy lejos de que todo eso sucediese, pues su propia hermana parecía estarlo mentalmente.

Observó como giró la cabeza en busca de Alex al escucharla hablar, sin parar hasta que la identificó.

\- Hey, sabía que no nos ibas a abandonar tan fácilmente- la sonrió, consiguiendo lo mismo que ella misma había conseguido antes, silencio.- Kara, ¿podemos hablar fuera?

Dudó durante un par de segundos, pero finalmente asintió, soltando la mano de su hermana, empezando a andar no sin antes acariciar su mejilla. Una vez fuera se paró en frente de Alex, esperando a que hablara, a que la explicara aquello, si es que había algún tipo de explicación.

\- Esto..., van a tener que hacerla pruebas, es obvio que algo no está bien, que no responde de la manera que debería hacerlo- la dijo un poco insegura.

\- ¿Sabes qué puede ser?- preguntó.

\- No, no lo sé, me ha sorprendido bastante que haya respondido de esa forma- la respondió sinceramente haciendo que asintiera tratando de comprenderlo- Hey, Kara, está bien, ¿vale?, tienes que quedarte con eso, seguro que esto tiene solución- la susurró a la vez que la abrazaba.

Parpadeó evitando las lágrimas, deseando creerse las últimas palabras que su hermana acababa de decir, deseando que fuesen ciertas, que tuviese solución.

* * *

El mensaje que había recibido de su hermana la había puesto demasiado nerviosa, pues el hecho de que la pidiese que se diese prisa, sólo podía significar que había ocurrido algo, aunque no podía afirmar que fuese bueno o malo, sin embargo, no puso pegas al respecto y trató de llegar cuanto antes.

Buscó a su hermana por todo el DEO, encontrándola en el laboratorio, asustándola al saludar desde exterior, hecho ante el que no pudo aguantarse la risa.

\- Tengo una buena y una mala noticia, ¿Cuál quieres primero?- la cuestionó.

\- La mala y luego la buena- respondió.

\- Sé que dije que en un par de días todo volvería a la normalidad, pero no tienen solución, Kara- explicó- Y la buena es que puede irse contigo a casa, está limpia, el último análisis indica que ya no hay kryptonita en su sangre- la sonrió mientras iba hablando.

No pudo evitar sonreír, costándola creerse que fuese cierto que pudiese llevársela a casa, que volviese a estar con ella de nuevo. En estos momentos todos los sentimientos se entremezclaban en ella, haciendo que quisiese ponerse a llorar, pero que a la vez no pudiese dejar de sonreír, sinceramente, no podía describirlo.

* * *

No tenía duda, este estaba siendo el mejor momento de todo el día, pues tenía a su hermana sentada en el sillón del apartamento, aunque eso sí, permanecía completamente ausente ante todo lo que la rodeaba.

\- ¿Quieres agua?- la preguntó acercándola un vaso, sin embargo, no recibió respuesta, por lo que lo dejó en la mesa en frente de ella, observando como lo cogía y empezaba a beber casi sin parar- Hey, hey, despacio, Kaelah, pequeños sorbos- susurró consiguiendo un pequeño resultado, pues pareció ralentizar.- ¿Quieres acostarte?- preguntó tras observar que dejaba el vaso y se frotaba los ojos.

No obtuvo respuesta, pero si que se levantó y se dirigió hacia su habitación, por lo que la siguió, viendo que se tumbaba en la cama abrazando el peluche de Supergirl, del que no se había separado durante todos estos días, acurrucándose.

\- Buenas noches, Kaelah, te quiero- susurró desde la puerta poco antes de apagar la luz siendo retenida por su voz.

\- Ka...ra, no te vayas- pidió en apenas un susurro- Quédate conmigo.

Sintió como se humedecían sus ojos al escucharla hablar, pronunciarse por primera vez en todos estos días, acercándose a ella, tumbándose a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, abrazándola con fuerza.

\- No...no me dejes sola..., por favor- suplicó con voz temblorosa.

\- Nunca, Kaelah, nunca- susurró besando su frente, tratando de hacerla sentir que estaba protegida

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	19. Culpables

Seguí a mi hermana por todo el pasillo del DEO, con cierta incertidumbre acerca de lo que tenía que enseñarme, incluso se podría decir que miedo, pues no comprendía que tuviese tanta prisa en enseñármelo.

Me asusté aún más cuando vi que Alex se encontraba en la puerta, esperándonos, mirando hacia mi hermana como si no estuviese muy convencida acerca de lo que iba a suceder.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar?- pregunté nerviosamente tratando de comprender que estaba pasando.

Cuando la puerta se abrió observé todo con precisión, centrando mi atención sobre la plataforma, en la cuál apareció su holograma, haciendo que las lágrimas fuesen presentes en mis ojos.

\- Mamá- susurré a la vez que las primeras lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.- ¿Por qué no me habías traído antes?- cuestioné girándome hacia mi hermana.

\- No creía que estuvieses preparada y la verdad, es que sigo sin creerlo- respondió seriamente- ¿Qué me puedes decir de Myriad?- preguntó hacia el holograma.

\- No puedo darte esa información- la respondió.

Escuché como mi hermana resoplaba antes de volver a preguntar, recibiendo la misma respuesta, no iba a explicárselo y, siendo sinceros, yo no consideraba que fuese buena idea que lo hiciese, pues era algo que debería de ser completamente desconocido para ella, era lo mejor por su propia seguridad.

Me moví hacia atrás sintiendo como Alex me seguía con la mirada, observándome durante un par de segundos antes de terminar por hablar.

\- Sabes algo, ¿verdad?- arqueó una ceja haciendo que negase con la cabeza, pero era tarde, pues Kara ya se había girado para mirarme.

\- ¿Qué sabes?- preguntó.

\- Nada, lo justo y necesario como para saber que cuando empiece no se podrá parar- respondí observando la expresión de mi hermana- Kara, ni se te ocurra tratar de parar a Non, no vas a conseguirlo, es mucho más fuerte que tú- la aseguré fijándome en que abría la boca para replicar, sin embargo, no dijo nada, tan sólo negó con la cabeza, hecho que me ayudó a comprender que no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente y que, por lo tanto, se enfrentaría a su propia muerte.

* * *

No se sorprendió al encontrarse la ventana del salón abierta, ni a la menor de sus sobrinas dormida en el sillón aún con la televisión puesta, sin embargo, a quien la interesaba localizar era a la mayor, por lo que avanzó por el pasillo observando las puertas, identificando la única que se encontraba cerrada y que, por lo tanto, sería la de su habitación. La abrió con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, de no despertarla, observándola desde la distancia, fijándose en como la joven dormía abrazada a un peluche, enterrando la cara en este, así que continuando con su sigilo se acercó a ella, sentándose en el borde la cama, recordando todas aquellas noches que había permanecido a su lado hasta que se dormía, hasta que las pesadillas dejaban de asaltarla. Acarició la mejilla de la joven sintiendo como se movía levemente a la vez que fruncía el ceño, la había detectado, no tenía duda de ello, por lo que suspiró preparándose mentalmente para ello.

* * *

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada, asustándome aún más al verla ahí sentada, tratando de rehuir de ella, escondiendo mi cara detrás de aquel peluche como si fuese el mejor escudo que hubiese tenido en mi vida, manteniéndome detrás de él mientras intentaba calmarme.

\- Hey, shh, no voy a hacerte daño- aseguró- Confía en mí, no voy a herirte, sólo quería saber que estabas bien- susurró situando su mano sobre mi mejilla- Por favor, Kaelah.

La miré durante un par de segundos, dudando, pero finalmente me tranquilicé, acompasando mi respiración. Sin embargo, no era capaz de hablar, de pronunciarme, cosa que me atormentaba, pues ahora mismo podría resolver tantas dudas que tenía.

\- Me acuerdo tanto de cuando eras pequeña- comentó sonriendo a la vez que acariciaba mi pelo- Me alegro de que estés bien, cuando..., cuando tú hermana me dijo lo que pasaba, pensé que se había acabado todo. En serió, menos mal que estás bien- explicó consiguiendo que le sonriera levemente.

\- Astra, dime como puedo para Myriad- exigí seriamente, observando como ella sonreía levemente a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

\- Cielo, no voy a hacerlo- respondió- Myriad es algo de lo que no deberías de tener conocimiento, y no voy a explicarte más de lo que ya sabes- explicó poniéndome nerviosa.

\- Necesito que me lo digas, necesito que me ayudes a proteger a mi hermana- la insistí notando como las lágrimas empezaban a hacerse presentes- Sé que cuando comience se va a interponer, al igual que sé que Non no va a tener ningún reparo en acabar con ella si lo hace. No estoy pidiendo mi seguridad, sino la de las personas que verdaderamente me importan, que necesito que estén bien para que yo pueda estarlo, por favor, dime como puedo pararlo- supliqué empezando a llorar.

\- Kaelah, ya te lo he dicho, no pienso hacerlo, no deberías meterte en esto, ya has visto lo que es capaz de hacer y créeme, la próxima vez no va a darte veinticuatro horas- aseguró observándome.

\- Por favor..., para cuando eso suceda yo ya estaré muerta, Astra, pero ella no y sé que va a luchar por mantener con vida a todos aquellos que la importan, no puedo permitir que la pase nada- lloré tratando de no sollozar, no alterarme más de lo que ya estaba, sin embargo, la confusión era presente en su cara, y era consciente de cuál era su mayor interrogante- Yo seré controlada por Myriad, no podré evitarlo, por lo que estaré muerta, va a hacerlo, lo sabes- susurré mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Observé como volvía a negar con la cabeza a la vez que cerraba los ojos, poco antes de acariciar mi cara y agarrar mi mano.

Entendía perfectamente que no quisiese contármelo, que no quisiese explicarme más de lo que ya sabía, pero necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba asegurarme la protección de mi hermana, la cual era lo que más me importaba en estos momentos, puesto que era consciente de que todos los demás que nos rodeaban, caerían conmigo.

\- No es algo divertido introducirse en la mente de los demás, creerte poderoso por poder saber sus mayores secretos o, simplemente, controlarles- susurré girándome, situándome bocarriba, girando la cabeza para no mirarle- No lo es- suspiré- No es del agrado de todos que lo hagas, recibes amenazas a consecuencia de ello que te atormentan durante toda tu vida, que te persiguen en tus peores pesadillas, que, aunque cueste creerlo, pueden hacerse realidad- expliqué volviendo a mirarla- Descubres cosas que no deberías, que tal vez no sería lo más adecuado para una niña, pero, aún así, te obligan a hacerlo cada día aunque llores, patalees y supliques que no lo hagan- sollocé tapándome la cara, pasando a secar mis lágrimas- En serio, no es fácil, y lo que prentendeis hacer es..., por favor, vais a controlar a gente inocente, a niños que no tienen culpa del planeta que sus padres les están dejando, a los que les vais a quitar lo único que verdaderamente necesitan para poder vivir, les vais a arrebatar todo lo que conocen- la miré de nuevo entre lágrimas, sacando a la luz todo aquello que había conseguido atormentarme durante los últimos años.

\- Piensas igual que tu madre- comentó mientras acariciaba mi pelo.- Hablas igual que ella cuando me condenó... injustamente- apuntó consiguiendo que cerrase los ojos antes de rebatirle aquello.

\- Asesinasteis gente inocente- elevé la voz volviendo a bajarla al recordar que mi hermana estaba dormida.

\- Yo no lo hice- se defendió.

\- Fuiste cómplice- reproché sabiendo que iba a volver a debatirlo.

\- Era necesario, Kaelah- susurró agachando la cabeza.

Suspiré cerrando los ojos, daba igual las veces que tratase de convencerme de que lo había hecho porque no había tenido más opciones, ya que lo intentó una vez, no conmigo, sino con mi madre.

 _" Las lágrimas estaban empezando a caer por mis mejillas al situarme delante de ella, negando con la cabeza, negándome a utilizar mi poder para condenarla, pues por mucho daño que hubiese hecho, seguía siendo mi familia, mi tía._

 _No quería hacerlo, más bien, no podía, me era completamente imposible hacerlo, pues el simple hecho de tenerla en frente me ponía nerviosa, sin embargo, luché por controlarme y llevar a cabo aquello que se me había pedido, cosa que conseguí tras varios intentos, para después situarme al lado de mi padre aún consumiéndome en lágrimas y sollozos._

 _\- Sois condenados a la mayor condena, Fort Rozz- sentenció mi madre._

 _\- Alura, cometes un gran error- afirmó Non antes de mirarme fijamente- Esa niña pagará por lo que ha hecho, eso puedo asegurarlo- comentó haciendo que cerrara los ojos._

 _Nadie respondió, pues mi madre, directamente, dio la orden de que fuese trasladado a Fort Rozz, por lo que en apenas unos segundos, despareció de nuestra visión, para que poco después se situase delante de su hermana._

 _\- Nunca he dejado de creer de ti- la dijo situando la mano sobre su cara, consiguiendo que ella la apartara- Pienso promoverlo, pero no de aquella forma, no asustando a la gente, sino dándoles esperanza, algo en lo que creer- la explicó._

 _\- Va a ser demasiado tarde- respondió quedándose en silencio durante un par de segundos- Me gustaría que me permitieses despedirme de ella, que el último recuerdo que tenga sea abrazándola, por favor- suplicó a la vez que me miraba._

 _Mi madre dudó durante un par de segundos antes de girarse hacia mí y pedirme que me acercara, cosa que hice, situándome a su lado a la vez que ella le advertía que no tratase de huir._

 _En el momento que la desencadenaron me abrazó contra ella a la vez que los sollozos volvían a hacerse presentes, sintiéndome cada vez mucho más culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando._

 _\- Hey, shh, todo va a estar bien- susurró acariciando mi pelo- Sé que vais a estar bien, lo sé- suspiró manteniéndose en silencio mientras me abrazaba con mayor fuerza- Te quiero- besó mi frente poco antes de que nos separaran._

 _Observé como me sonreía levemente, como si quisiese hacerme ver que no sucedía nada, a la vez que desaparecía delante mía, permitiéndome susurrar, por última vez, que la quería."_

\- Sé que le tienes miedo, que te acobarda el hecho de tener que enfrentarte a él, porque sabes perfectamente de lo que es capaz- afirmé consiguiendo que me mirase completamente confundida- Pude escucharlo aquel día, igual que lo hice mucho otros, por lo que no puedes negármelo- la miré antes de continuar hablando- Y ese miedo es el que no te permite hacer lo que crees que es lo correcto, lo que en verdad quieres hacer, que sigas sus órdenes, aunque él se empeñe en decir que en realidad es al contrario, porque sé que no es verdad, o al menos, quiero creer que no es cierto- terminé observando como ella apartaba la mirada mientras suspiraba.

\- Deberías dormirte- comentó cambiando de tema- Mañana tienes clase, en serio, deberías dormirte- dijo de nuevo antes de volver a acariciar mi pelo- Te quiero, Kaelah.

La miré en silencio, sin pronunciar la más mínima palabra, observándola, deseando que nada de todo aquello hubiese sucedido, sin embargo, era tan tarde para arrepentirse de errores.

\- ¿Estás tratando de averiguar que lo digo de verdad?- preguntó seriamente.

\- No, no necesito poderes para verificarlo, sé que lo dices de verdad, al igual que sé que quieres protegernos, pero estas no son las formas de hacerlo- la respondí en apenas un susurro antes de recolocarme para continuar durmiendo.

\- Ninguna forma parece ser la correcta, Kaelah- contestó- Me quedo hasta que te duermas, ¿vale?

Asentí sin querer pronunciar ningún tipo de palabra, a la vez que cerraba los ojos y abrazaba el peluche, tratando de coger el sueño, sonriendo levemente al sentir que acariciaba mi pelo.

\- Te quiero, tía Astra- susurré empezando a quedarme traspuesta, notando como el cansancio era cada vez mucho más presente.

\- Yo también te quiero, pequeñaja- fue lo último que la escuché decir antes de que besase mi frente.

Sonreí de nuevo, dejándome llevar por todos aquellos buenos recuerdos que había vivido con ella, permitiéndome volver a ser una niña, aunque solo fuese por una noche.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	20. Jean

Abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar que la puerta se abría mientras mi hermana gritaba que me levantara, apuntando que iba a llegar tarde.

Traté de incorporarme, pero el cansancio conseguía que no pudiese conseguirlo, sin duda alguna, trasnochar no era lo mejor que se podía hacer si al día siguiente tenías que madrugar.

\- Kaelah, ya va en serio, arriba- dijo entrando en la habitación- ¿Qué se supone que has estado haciendo por la noche?- cuestionó haciendo que la mirase durante un par de segundos pensándome la respuesta.

\- Nada..., es sólo que...,no he dormido bien- respondí cerrando los ojos queriéndome guardar todo en mi interior, no dejar que se enterase de nada, mintiéndola- Estoy cansada.

\- No es excusa, así que empieza a prepararte, porque te lo digo en serio, no hay tiempo- comentó antes de marcharse.

Decidí hacerla caso, por lo que empecé a prepararme, dándome la mayor prisa que podía, sin embargo, mi hermana parecía aún más alterada que antes, poniéndome a mí más nerviosa al tenerla gritando que fuese aún más rápido.

Me llevó prácticamente corriendo hasta la puerta del instituto, alegando que tenía que llegar pronto a CatCo, ante mis quejas.

\- Va a venir Alex a buscarte, ¿vale?- dijo abrazándome contra ella- Te veo luego, ten un buen día- sonrió.

\- Igualmente- sonreí de vuelta observando como se marchaba.

Pasé toda la mañana distraída, sin prestar atención en clase, pues mi propio cansancio y recuerdos de la noche anterior no me permitía concentrarme, haciendo que permaneciese en mi mundo la mayor parte del tiempo, sin ni siquiera escuchar aquello que Jean me había estado contando a lo largo del día.

Tenía ganas de llegar a casa, de relajarme durante un par de minutos, sin embargo, eso parecía retrasarse, pues Alex ya se había encargado de comunicarme que iba a llegar más tarde, por lo que me tocaba esperarla, muy a pesar de mis ganas de marcharme sola a casa.

\- Hey, ¿hoy a quién tienes que esperar?- me preguntó Jean, asustándome, mientras se sentaba a mi lado- Siento haberte asustado- sonrió.

\- No pasa nada- le sonreí de vuelta- A Alex, me ha dicho que iba a tardar un poco- respondí.

\- Entonces espero contigo, si no te importa- comentó mirándome fijamente, recibiendo mi aprobación.

El silencio se adueñó de ambos durante un par de minutos, durante los cuales nos limitamos a mirar al frente, hasta que empecé a sentirme observada por él, consiguiendo que le mirara sin comprender que estaba sucediendo.

\- Hay algo que quiero decirte, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, me da miedo que esto pueda romper nuestra amistad- empezó mirándome directamente a los ojos, poniéndome nerviosa, haciéndome una ligera idea de por dónde podría ir encaminado- Kaelah, yo..., no te veo únicamente como a una amiga...- dijo mientras trataba de frenarle, pero sin conseguirlo, pues continuó hablando- Tengo otra clase de sentimientos hacia ti, pero no sé si tú me correspondes- me miró haciendo que agachase la cabeza, manteniéndome en silencio, pues realmente no me atrevía a decir la más mínima palabra- Kaelah, di algo, por favor- suplicó levantando mi cara, asegurándose de que le miraba.

Aparté la cara sin atreverme a sostener su mirada, a responderle a aquello, por miedo a lo que pudiese suceder, pues estaba segura de que después de esto, nuestra relación no iba a ser la misma.

No le correspondía, el único nombre que ahora mismo asaltaba mi cabeza era el de Zyan, era obvio que no iba a hacerlo, pero me daba miedo hacerle daño.

\- Jean..., no puedo- negué con la cabeza- Lo siento, no siento lo mismo, no...- me quedé en silencio situando mi cabeza entre mis manos, identificando a Alex- Te...tengo que irme- susurré levantándome sin recibir ningún tipo de respuesta por su parte- Jean...

\- No, está bien, no tenías por qué hacerlo, era un riesgo que tenía que tomar- trató de sonreírme.

\- ¿Se...Seguro?- le cuestioné nerviosa.

\- Sí, creo que deberías irte- respondió fríamente agachando la cabeza, sin ni siquiera mirarme.

Suspiré avanzando hacia Alex, girándome para mirarle por última vez, fijándome en como me observaba, como la decepción se mostraba en su rostro, haciendo que me sintiese completamente culpable por esta situación, por haberle hecho daño, sin embargo, decidí dejarlo a un lado, bueno lo intenté, retomando mi camino.

\- ¿Podemos irnos a casa?- la pregunté en apenas un susurro.

\- Pensaba que íbamos a ir a merendar- me miró preocupada- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sólo quiero irme a casa, tengo deberes y exámenes- respondí tratando de convencerla para que nos marchásemos de allí.

* * *

Una vez en casa me encerré en mi cuarto, tumbándome en la cama sin querer hacer algo o, simplemente, pensar, sin embargo, eran tantas las cosas que se almacenaban en mi cabeza que no podía dejar de hacerlo, teniendo el sentimiento de que en algún momento iba a acabar por explotarme.

No estaba preparada para que esto hubiese sucedido y, simplemente, el hecho de que hubiese ocurrido el día después de que mi tía se hubiera presentado en mitad de la noche, sólo conseguía destrozarme aún más. En estos momentos necesitaba apoyos, necesitaba a mi mejor amigo, pero, la verdad, es que no lo veía posible, pues todo esto iba a conseguir que nos distanciásemos, que no fuésemos capaces de estar juntos sin sentirnos incómodos.

\- Kaelah, hey, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó sentándose en el borde de la cama- Es por Jean.

La miré verdaderamente confusa, tratando de entender como lo sabía, cómo se había enterado de esto, pero no encontraba palabras para poder explicarme, pues en estos momentos lo único que me apetecía era ponerme a llorar, por lo que no evité que las lágrimas salieran al exterior.

Secó mis lágrimas antes de acariciar mi pelo, permitiendo que me desahogara, sin preguntarme nada más al respecto, esperando a que me calmara lo suficiente como para que pudiese hablar.

\- Se ha declarado- susurré entre lágrimas.

\- ¿En serio? Le has dicho que no sientes lo mismo, ¿no?- preguntó acariciando mi pelo, recibiendo una afirmación por mi parte antes de que me quedase absorta en mis propios pensamientos- ¿En qué piensas?

\- Zyan- respondí- Y en que todo va a ser muy diferente a como era, él... él es...era mi mejor amigo y ahora..., no vamos a poder dirigirnos la palabra- expliqué entre sollozos- Tenias que haber visto su cara, Alex, le he roto el corazón- apunté incorporándome.

\- ¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer?- me miró haciendo que negase con la cabeza- Nos vamos a ir al salón a esperar a Kara y luego vamos a ver una peli, ¿vale?, así te vas a olvidar de todo esto- comentó.

Asentí levemente antes de seguirla hasta el salón, sentándome a su lado, enrollándome en una de las mantas antes de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- Kaelah, sé que va a ser difícil, pero tienes que darle un tiempo- susurró abrazándome.

\- ¿Cuánto?- cuestioné mirándola, deseando que tuviese respuesta.

\- No lo sé, puede que un par de días o, lo mismo, semanas- respondió- Pero es lo mejor que puedes hacer, daros un tiempo.

Asentí en silencio, sabiendo que era lo adecuado, pero sin saber cómo poder hacerlo, pues, sinceramente, lo veía demasiado difícil.

Ambas miramos hacia la puerta al escuchar que se abría, permitiendo que entrase mi hermana.

\- Traigo la cena- comunicó con una sonrisa- ¿Qué pasa? Mi día no ha sido muy bueno como para que ocurra algo malo- advirtió acercándose, dejando la caja de la pizza en la mesa.

\- ¿A ti qué te ha pasado?- la preguntó Alex.

\- Winn...- susurró sentándose a su otro lado- Digamos que nuestra amistad se ha arruinado, tendrías que haber visto su cara.- explicó haciendo que me sorprendiera bastante.

\- ¿Os ponéis de acuerdo para esto?- cuestionó Alex empezando a reírse.

\- ¿Por qué? Oh, Kaelah- susurró Kara mirándome- ¿Jean?

Asentí mientras aceptaba el trozo que me estaba ofreciendo, aún asombrada de que esto fuese posible, de que en el mismo día hubiésemos perdido a nuestros respectivos mejores amigos, pues, la verdad, es que todo esto me parecía una broma.

\- Por las hermanas Danvers, deberíamos venir con aviso- apuntó Alex.

Sonreí levemente hacia su comentario, tratando de olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido durante las últimas horas, centrándome únicamente en lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, intentando relajarme, dejar de buscar soluciones a mis problemas, pero sobre todo, intentando disfrutar de mi familia.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	21. Maxwell Lord

Genial, mi día no podía dejar de mejorar, era la segunda vez que discutía con mi hermana y para colmo toda la situación con Jean no ayudaba, pues sólo conseguía que mi estado de nervios aumentara.

A penas le había dirigido la palabra, bueno más bien tenía la sensación de que él estaba huyendo de mi, pues cada vez que teníamos que estar juntos se distanciaba, ni si quiera me miraba, aunque si éramos sinceros, lo agradecía, pues eso implicaba no tener que tratar de explicarme. Sin embargo, todo esto me estaba destrozando, añadiendo el hecho de que mi hermana no confiase en mi, que no fuese capaz de permitir que fuese sola a casa, por lo que a pesar de que me había amenazado para que esperase a Alex, no iba a hacerlo, no pensaba hacerlo.

Avancé a paso rápido, queriendo llegar cuanto antes al apartamento para que no pudiese echarme más la bronca, sin embargo, me fui retenida a la entrada del bloque, topándome a un hombre de frente, consiguiendo que me echase hacia atrás en un intento de huir de allí, siendo agarrada por otros dos hombres.

-Kaelah Danvers, ¿verdad?- me preguntó, si recibir ningún tipo de respuesta por mi parte, pues no me atrevía a pronunciar palabra- Cielo no creo que quieras empezar así, mintiendo, sin responderme- comentó acercándose, haciendo que quisiese retroceder, viéndome completamente obligada a permanecer en el sitio a consecuencia del agarre.

Le miré aterrada, siendo consciente de que conocía la existencia de mi hermana, que esa era la razón por la que había venido a buscarme, por la cual iba a torturarme hasta que consiguiese lo que quería de ella.

Traté de deshacerme del agarre, pero era completamente imposible, puesto que la fuerza que ejercían sobre mi era suficiente como para que quisiese echarme al suelo. Sin embargo, no me moví, permanecí en la misma posición, sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, hecho al que no tuve tiempo, pues en apenas un segundo caí inconsciente.

* * *

-¿Segura? Kara, aquí no está- apuntó tras observar todos los alrededores del instituto, preocupada- Te ha dicho que se iba a casa, lo mismo está allí.

-No, puede, no lo sé- suspiró su hermana al otro lado de la línea- Jamás a hecho antes, me preocupa que le haya pasado algo- comunicó alterada.

-Lo sé, sé que te preocupa- la respondió mientras volvía repasar para asegurarse de que, efectivamente, no se encontraba allí- Voy a ir al apartamento, ahora te llamo con lo que sea, ¿vale?

-Esta bien- colgó el teléfono.

Avanzó hacia el apartamento sin poder liberarse de la sensación de que había sucedido algo, de que Kaelah no iba a estar en casa, por mucho que la costase creerlo, que quisiese afirmar que no era cierto.

Fue a abrir la puerta del portal, deteniéndose tras localizar una mochila en el suelo, observándola con detenimiento, negando con la cabeza, sin querer pensar que era cierto. Pero no podía negarlo, esa mochila pertenecía a Kaelah, era la suya, no tenía ninguna duda de ello, por lo que cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, pensando como iba a comunicarle aquello a su hermana. Aún así, trató de tragarse sus propios pensamientos, aquellos que no dejaban de indicarla que la joven se encontraba en peligro, antes de marcar el número de teléfono.

\- ¿Está contigo?- fue lo primero que la preguntó nada más descolgar.

\- Kara...- se quedó callada, no sabía cómo continuar.

\- Alex, ¿dónde está? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué le ha pasado?- las preguntas se agolpaban, haciendo que se bloquease aún más y no pudiese encontrar una respuesta para ninguna.

\- No sé dónde está, alguien se la ha llevado, su..., su mochila está aquí tirada- explicó lo mejor que pudo, escuchando como su hermana respiraba fuertemente, quedándose en completo silencio- Kara...

\- Voy...voy al DEO- escuchó como susurraba poco antes de colgar, sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a responder.

Suspiró, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Quién iba a hacerle daño ahora?

Sacudió la cabeza mientras recogía la mochila del suelo para después encaminarse hacia el DEO, sin saber si iba a ser capaz de enfrentarse a su hermana a la cara.

* * *

Abrí los ojos dolorida, pero sobretodo cansada, con ganas de volver a dormirme, pero no podía, pues la presencia de aquel hombre me alteraba lo suficiente como para que no pudiese cerrar los ojos.

\- Kaelah Danvers, vaya, tienes dos hermanas muy poderosas, ¿lo sabías?- comentó sonriendo- Una de ellas ha estado aquí está mañana, la otra supongo que estaría trabajando o jugando a ser una superheroína- continuó empezando a ponerme mucho más nerviosa- ¿Y tú? ¿A quién de las dos te pareces más?- preguntó acariciando mi pelo.

\- No me toques- dije girando la cabeza.

\- Vaya, por lo que veo de Supergirl conservas el físico y, bueno, el hecho de que eres un alien- empezó observándome- Sin embargo, pareces haberte contagiado del carácter de la agente Danvers- terminó.

Le miré durante un par de segundos tratando de descubrir hasta dónde sabía de nosotras, ¿Desde cuándo llevaba vigilándonos?

\- Cielo, vamos a jugar a un juego, ¿vale?- me miró fijamente consiguiendo que me estremeciera- Quiero que me respondas sinceramente, ¿cómo es tu hermana?- preguntó.

\- Buena, salva gente- respondí en apenas un susurro.

Observé como negaba con la cabeza poco antes de que una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo, consiguiendo que gritase al no esperarmelo, sintiendo como las lágrimas empezaban a hacerse dueñas de mis ojos.

Las preguntas continuaron una detrás de otra, recibiendo descargas a consecuencia de mis respuestas, hasta que mi cuerpo no lo soportó más, consiguiendo que terminase por desmayarme.

* * *

Abrí los ojos entre lágrimas tratando de contener mis sollozos, intentando comprender por qué me estaban haciendo pasar por esto. Una nueva descarga recorrió mi cuerpo ante mi último pensamiento, ¿tan malo era pensar aquello?, ya que no comprendía el interés que había en ese hombre por hacerme callar, cambiar mi opinión, mis decisiones, por volverme en contra de lo que más me importaba, mi familia.

Escuché como realizaba una nueva pregunta, consiguiendo que permaneciese en silencio, pues no iba a hacerlo, no iba a responder, no tenía ganas de descubrir que sucedería después de que lo hiciese. Sin embargo, la insistencia de aquel tipo terminó por romper la pequeña y frágil coraza que tenía, respondiendo sinceramente, recibiendo una nueva descarga mientras mis lágrimas volvían a agolparse de nuevo, está vez consiguiendo su objetivo, salir al exterior.

No quería mostrarme débil, darle ventaja, pues era consciente de que de esa forma hacerme cambiar de opinión iba a ser mucho más sencillo. Pero esto cada vez era más complicado, cada vez conllevaba más riesgos, ya que una parte de mí estaba empezando a renegar de todos aquellos conceptos que tuviesen que ver con mi familia, principalmente con mi hermana, hecho que me aterraba, pues sabía que podría ser utilizada en su contra, lo que implicaba hacerle daño a una de las personas que más quería, significaba y necesitaba en mi vida.

A pesar de mi lucha interna, cada descarga que recibía conseguía llevarse una pequeña parte de mí, haciéndome creer que aquello que aquel hombre decía y corregía en mis respuestas era cierto, terminando por destrozarme.

\- Bien, una última vez- acarició mi pelo- ¿Cómo es tu hermana?

\- Bue...- vacilé durante un par de segundos- Mala- respondí finalmente, aterrada por que una nueva descarga pudiese alcanzarme.

Esperé durante un par de segundos mi castigo, el cual no llegó, haciendo que suspirase aliviada.

Había encontrado la respuesta, mi hermana era mala y, por lo tanto, debía ser destruida.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	22. Bizarro

Cayó contra el suelo en el momento que Bizarro la soltó, intentando disuadirla, convencerla de que ella no era Supergirl, sin embargo, esa táctica dejó de funcionar en el momento que la atacó, pues no la quedó más remedio que defenderse, que impedir que pudiese prenderla fuego.

No pudo evitar fijarse en el bulto que había en el suelo, sintiendo como las ganas de ayudar a la joven que yacía allí aumentaban en ella, hecho que se incrementó al reconocerla, al darse cuenta de que su hermana estaba ahí probablemente herida. Trató de acercarse a ella, viéndose retenida por Bizarro quien se situó delante impidiéndole el paso, empezando a ponerle nerviosa, pues lo que más necesitaba comprobar en estos momentos era que estaba bien, por lo que trató de distraerla. Hecho que consiguió durante un par de segundos, tiempo suficiente como para poder agacharse delante de su hermana, quien levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

Se quedó completamente paralizada sin saber que hacer, observándola, preguntándose dónde se había quedado la Kaelah que ella conocía, pues ahora mismo no la encontraba. La oscuridad se concentraba en los ojos de su hermana, los cuales la escrutaron con precisión antes de cambiar la expresión de la cara.

\- Destruir Supergirl- murmuró con voz firme, imitando a una voz robotizada.

Sin embargo, el siguiente paso no lo vio venir, en apenas unos segundos su hermana había conseguido reducirla en el suelo, ¿quién la había enseñado aquello?

Trató de moverse, pero, tras recordar que la fuerza de ella era mucho menor, se quedó quieta, permitiendo que la diese la vuelta, mirándola directamente a los ojos, suplicándola con la mirada que parase, que no hiciese nada.

Su hermana situó sus manos en su cuello antes de mirar hacia Bizarro, quien las miraba fijamente, asintiendo, como si la diese el permiso para hacerlo, sintiendo como empezaba a apretar. No quería hacerla daño, era obvio que no quería hacerlo, que sin duda alguna prefería que su hermana la estrangulase con sus propias manos, aunque, la verdad, es que la estaba costando el permitirlo, el no tratar de defenderse.

\- Kaelah..., sé..., sé que sigues...ahí, por favor, vuelve- suplicó acariciando su cara, sintiendo como el aire empezaba a ser inexistente- Por favor...

No tenía duda, quedaban segundos para que perdiese el conocimiento, por lo que, se limitó a mirarla, a suplicarla una última vez que no lo hiciese antes de cerrar los ojos, asustándose al no sentir sus manos y escuchar el golpe a su lado, haciendo que cogiese todo el aire que pudo para después concentrarse en observar lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Sin embargo, a penas miró hacia su hermana, quien yacía completamente inconsciente con un dardo clavado en el cuello, cuando Bizarro aprovechando su despiste atacó, por lo que, no le quedó otro remedio que defenderse de vuelta, mientras Alex trataba de alcanzarla con un dardo de kryptonita.

Cuando lo consiguió la chica cayó contra el suelo, pasando a mirarla sin mostrar nada que indicará que se había debilitado, aunque los rasgos físicos que se asemejaban a ella habían desparecido, sin embargo, no volvió a atacar, sino que desapareció.

\- Kara, ¿estás bien?- la preguntó Alex acercándose a ella.

\- Kaelah...- susurró sin ser capaz de pronunciar más palabras, agachándose al lado de su cuerpo, queriendo comprobar que estaba bien.

No entendía qué había sucedido, qué le había hecho Maxwell a su hermana, cuál era la razón por la que actuaba de aquella manera. Eso sí, una cosa tenía clara, no iba a parar hasta que pagase por lo que había hecho.

* * *

Acababa de derrotar a Bizarro, más bien acababa de salvarla, pues había evitado que Max pudiese volver a hacerla daño, aunque la dolía reconocer que esa chica no iba a despertar, que iba a volver a entrar en coma.

Sacudió la cabeza cansada, dirigiéndose hacia aquella sala sin querer hacerlo, pues no la apetecía enfrentarse a su hermana, no de nuevo, no estaba concienciada para volver a ver la palidez de su rostro, y mucho menos la oscuridad de sus ojos. Max la había roto, no tenía duda de ello, por lo que ahora mismo no dudaba en barajar la idea de que se le pudiese arrestar, pues tenía que pagar por ello.

\- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó hacia Alex.

\- Lleva encogida en esa esquina como una hora, sin moverse- la respondió sin apartar la mirada de ella.

La observó, efectivamente, estaba sentada en el suelo con las rodillas encogidas y su cabeza apoyada en ellas, mientras pequeñas convulsiones sacudían su cuerpo, estaba sollozando, no necesitaba nada más para verificarlo.

Se sentó al otro lado de la cristalera, mirándola con inquietud, deseando que todo volviese a la normalidad, que la próxima vez que su hermana levantase la cabeza, la miraría tal y como lo había hecho siempre.

Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que las convulsiones habían ido a más, hecho que indicaba que no era porque estaba sollozando, sino que sucedía algo más, lo que se verificó en el momento que empezó a no respirar.

Gritó su nombre desesperada, tratando de acertar la combinación de la puerta para abrirla, consiguiéndolo tras varios intentos, sin embargo, fue retenida por Alex, quien la agarró del brazo, adelantándola.

\- Kara, no te acerques- la pidió mientras atendía a la joven.

\- ¿Está bien?- preguntó sintiendo como se iba debilitando a consecuencia de la kryptonita que envolvía la estancia.

\- Deberías salirte fuera, no lo...- empezó a hablar siendo cortada por Kaelah.

\- Vete..., no quiero hacerte daño..., no puedo controlarlo- susurró entre lágrimas.

\- Alex, quita la kryptonita- pidió aún sabiendas de la reprimenda que le caería.

\- No voy a hacerlo- la respondió- No sabemos todavía de hasta dónde es capaz de llegar- comentó.

\- Hazlo, por favor, es algo a lo que debo arriesgarme, pero no puedo continuar observando como la destruye- explicó amenazando con ponerse a llorar.

\- Sé que no vas a defenderte si intenta matarte, Kara, pero...- empezó, siendo interrumpida por ella.

\- No, no vas a herirla si eso sucede- negó esperando que su hermana debatiese, pero no lo hizo, tan solo asintió antes de apartarse y bajar los niveles de kryptonita, sin quitarla del todo.

Observó como Kaelah apoyaba la cabeza sobre el cristal mientras las lágrimas continuaban resbalando por sus mejillas, rehuyendo de su mirada, como si no se atreviese a mirarla.

\- Vete, no quiero hacerte daño- sollozó- No quiero, pero debo, estoy luchando por no hacerlo- la explicó.

\- Kaelah, sé que no vas a hacerme daño- dijo tratando de calmarla.

\- He intentando matarte, ¿qué me lo impide hacerlo ahora?- la miró completamente aterrada.

\- Tú misma lo impides, estás luchando contra ello y vas a conseguirlo- respondió sentándose en frente de ella- Lo único que ahora mismo quiero es recuperar a mi hermana, me da igual el tiempo que tenga que pasar, pero la quiero de vuelta- susurró consiguiendo que la mirase fijamente.

Su hermana continuó en la misma posición, con miedo de acercarse a ella, luchando en su interior, mirándola fijamente.

Agarró el colgante para observarlo, recordando aquella versión de su hermana que se lo había entregado, aquella de la que estaba convencida que aún estaba ahí dentro, y que no iba a parar hasta que consiguiese sacarla, hasta que volviese a ser ella.

\- ¿Todavía lo tienes?- su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que asintiera- Me lo dio mamá cuando perdí los poderes y..., yo te lo di a ti para que no me olvidases, pues tenía miedo de que no fueses a recordarme- la explicó entre lágrimas de nuevo.- Aunque, después de todo, no creo que quieras estar muy cerca de mí, o, simplemente, recordarme- comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Se puede saber que clase de estupideces estás diciendo?- arqueó una ceja- Vamos, Kaelah, ¿cómo no voy a querer recordarte? Eres una de las mejores cosas que tengo, tú, Alex, mis amigos..., todos sois importante a vuestra manera, pero tú, Kaelah, eres, junto a Alex, lo que necesito para vivir- trató de quitarle la otra idea de la cabeza sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Pasados unos segundos se fijó en como Kaelah se acercaba a ella, hecho que hizo que retrocediese, sin embargo, tras observar como la miraba, permitió que se juntara a ella, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Sintió como su hermana temblaba un par de veces mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba los puños, se estaba controlando para no hacerla daño, era consciente de ello.

\- Tienes que ser fuerte y afrontarlo- susurró mientras acariciaba su pelo- Te quiero.

\- Yo...- se quedó en silencio, frunciendo el ceño, luchando por completar esa frase- Yo también te quiero- susurró finalmente.

Sonrió levemente, era un avance ¿no?

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	23. Modelo por un día

-¿Cómo que viene Cat Grant a buscarme?- grité a mi hermana a través del teléfono.

\- Se ha ofrecido a vigilarte mientras yo salgo con Adam- respondió como si fuese lo más normal.

\- Vamos, que nos dais el cambiazo, ¿no?- suspiré- Está bien, esperaré, te veo luego- me despedí de ella, sentándome en el mismo banco de siempre, con la pequeña diferencia de Jean no estaba sentado aquí conmigo.

Miré hacia la entrada en su busca, agachando la cabeza al sentir que nuestras miradas se cruzaban, sin ser capaz de soportarlo, centrándome en identificar el coche que supuestamente venía a recogerme.

Era todo tan difícil..., sinceramente, no podía soportarlo más, no era capaz de hacerlo, pues cada día que pasaba conseguía destrozarme aún más, necesitaba hablar con él, recuperar a mi mejor amigo, sin embargo, era consciente de que el tiempo nos estaba distanciando aún más.

Escuché que me llamaban, por lo que, me giré en busca de la Sra. Grant, localizándola antes de acercarme a ella.

\- A ver cuando tu hermana deja de vestirte como se viste ella- comentó negando con la cabeza a la vez que nos montábamos en el coche.

Me miré la ropa arqueando una ceja, sin ver cuál era el problema, si bien, a mi tampoco terminaba de convencerme, pero tampoco me parecía algo fuera de lo normal.

Suspiré cerrando los ojos, luchando por no permitir que los pensamientos se diesen paso en mi cabeza, sintiendo como me observaba detenidamente.

\- ¿Has tenido un mal día?- preguntó haciendo que la mirase para después negar con la cabeza.

\- No, bueno, un poco- respondí encogiéndome de hombros- No sé qué hacer- susurré sin ni siquiera saber por qué lo estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Sobre qué?- cuestionó curiosa consiguiendo que me mantuviese en silencio- Puedes contármelo, puedes confiar en mí- dijo tratando de convencerme.

\- No es que no confíe, Sra. Grant, es que no me apetece hablar acerca de ello- respondí haciendo que ella asintiera.

Durante el resto del camino me mantuve completamente en silencio, el cual se extendió durante gran parte de mi estancia en su casa, pues lo primero que hice fue ponerme con los deberes que tenía que hacer, viéndome interrumpida en varias ocasiones por ella, quien no dejaba de preguntarme si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo.

\- Kaelah, cielo, ¿has terminado ya?- me preguntó recibiendo una afirmación por mi parte- Bien, me ha llegado ropa de una nueva marca y quieren que la patrocine en la próximo número, y el caso es que necesito alguien que se la pruebe- explicó empezando a ponerme nerviosa- ¿Te importaría hacerlo?

La miré, en cierto modo, confusa, sin saber muy bien que responderla a aquello, pues en estos momentos estaba empezando a pensar que tenía otro propósito, por el cual mi hermana iba a enfadarse.

\- No creo que deba, Sra. Grant- respondí negándole su idea.

\- Llámame Cat, y sí, si que debes- me miró seriamente- Además es sólo probártela y hacer un par de fotos, y si te gustan las público en el próximo número, ¿qué me dices? Puede ser el principio de una gran carrera, muchas chicas se morirían por estar en tu lugar- comentó sonriéndome, haciendo que volviese a negar con la cabeza, negándome a hacerlo, siendo consciente de lo que iba a pasar si aceptaba.

Me mordí el labio inferior nerviosamente, escuchando como llamaban al timbre, haciendo que la mirada de ella se volviese mucho más intensa antes de que hablase de nuevo.

\- El fotógrafo acaba de llegar- sonrió- Tienes que hacerlo, vamos, te va a gustar, puedo asegurartelo- dijo aún sonriendo.

Me llevó hacia una especie de vestidor, dónde me obligó a cambiarme, poniéndome el primer conjunto de los cinco que había, para después encargarle a una de las chicas que me peinase y maquillase.

Cuando me miré al espejo, me sorprendí, parecía una persona diferente, fijándome en como había conseguido resaltar el color de mis ojos.

\- Perfecta- dijo Grant entrando de nuevo- Bien, vamos allá.

Asentí nerviosa, sin estar muy confiada acerca de lo que iba a hacer, pues, sinceramente, no me veía capacitada para esto.

Me frené en seco al ver toda la estancia, sin duda alguna, esto estaba preparado de mucho antes, Cat sabía que iba a hacer esto en el momento que le había dicho a mi hermana que se ofrecía a cuidarme. Sin embargo, lo que más me sorprendió fue el hecho de ver a James en frente de mí.

\- ¿Tú eres el fotógrafo?- le pregunté con incredulidad.

\- Espera, ¿tú eres la modelo?- cuestionó de vuelta igual de sorprendido que yo.

\- Bien, veo que os conocéis- habló Cat- Vamos a empezar.

Suspiré tratando de relajarme, intentando seguir las indicaciones que James me estaba dando, sintiéndome completamente patosa, sin saber cómo hacerlo, causando la risa de ambos.

\- Kaelah, sé que estás nerviosa, pero intenta concentrarte, ¿vale?- me sonrió James- Lo estás haciendo bien, sólo intenta relajarte- trató de animarme.

\- ¿En serio? Yo no creo que lo haga bien, es muy forzoso- comenté haciendo que el negase con la cabeza.

La sesión fotográfica continuó, con los cinco conjuntos, cada uno con diferente peinado y maquillaje, lo que hacía que se tardase bastante, por lo que, no me sorprendió que cuando terminásemos fuese tan tarde.

La verdad que me sentía orgullosa de mi misma, puesto que con cada foto que había hecho una parte de mi timidez se había ido perdiendo, llegando a conseguir fotos muy realistas.

\- Has estado perfecta, cielo- dijo la Sra. Grant acercándose.

\- Gracias- sonreí.

\- Te lo digo en serio, porque tu hermana tiene tu custodia y no creo que quisiese dársela a alguien, sino te adoptaba- comentó sorprendiéndome- Eres la hija que nunca he tenido- dijo acariciando mi pelo.

La sonreí verdaderamente sorprendida por todo aquello que me estaba diciendo, agradecida por que pensase aquello de mí. Permití que me abrazara durante un par de segundos, pues parecía bastante apenada por que tuviese que irme.

\- No se lo digas a tu hermana, cielo, se lo diré yo- pidió separándome de ella.

Asentí, no tenía pensado decirle nada de todos modos, pues me daba miedo la reacción que pudiese tener ante todo lo que había hecho, por lo que, pensaba mantenerme en silencio, sin pronunciar palabra.

\- Kaelah, ¿estás lista para que te lleve a casa?- preguntó James.

\- Cuídala, no la dejes sola en casa hasta que no llegue Kara- le pidió Cat causando su cara de asombro antes de que asintiera levemente.

Ambos nos despedimos de ella antes de encaminarnos hacia el apartamento de Kara, quien ya sabía que James iba a acercarme a casa, sin embargo, ese hecho había hecho que no dejase de preguntar qué había pasado, por qué había ido a casa de Cat, pero, por suerte, había conseguido disuadirla.

Lo primero que hice al llegar al apartamento fue cambiarme y acomodarme en el sillón con intención de esperar a mi hermana, a pesar de las sugerencias de James por que me acostase, pero se lo negué todas y cada una de las veces que lo dijo, quedándome completamente dormida en apenas unos minutos.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa y la verdad es que tenía mis motivos, hoy salía la revista, aquella que publicaba mis fotos, por lo que, el momento en el que mi hermana se enteraría de todo e intentase matarme iba a suceder a lo largo del día, estaba completamente segura de ello.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación esperando ver a Kara, sin embargo, todo se encontraba en silencio, hecho que me sorprendió, pues la verdad, es que rara vez permitía que me fuese sola al instituto.

\- Bonitas fotos- la voz de Alex sonó a mi lado, asustándome, poniéndome mucho más nerviosa- ¿Cuándo ibas a contarlo?

La miré sin responder, sin querer hacerlo por miedo a la reprimenda que me pudiese echar, sin embargo, podía notar su impaciencia, así que me moví tratando de alejarme de ella.

\- Se te da bien, han quedado fotos muy chulas, pero ¿no creer que deberías de haberlo contado?- me preguntó.

\- Cat Grant me pidió que no dijese nada- respondí tratando de defenderme- Se lo hubiese contado, pero no podía, además, ambas sabemos que hubiese pasado- comenté.

\- Se va a enfadar- apuntó como si no fuese lo suficientemente obvio.

Aún así, este tema de conversación se terminó ahí, pues ninguna de las dos pronunciamos nada nuevo acerca de el, durante el rato que pasé con ella. Sin embargo, si pude notar como las miradas de la gente se clavaban en mí según iba andando por los pasillos del instituto, hasta tal punto en que me entraron ganas de fingir que estaba enferma para poder largarme de aquí, pues, sinceramente, no lo soportaba más.

Lo único por lo que mereció la pena aguantar todo el día fue que Jean, por primera vez en varias semanas, quisiese hablar conmigo a la salida, reteniéndome, aunque si éramos sinceros, mi hermana no había llegado todavía.

\- Kaelah, ¿ahora eres modelo?- preguntó, haciendo que le mirase decepcionada por que quisiese hablar acerca de eso.

\- Umm..., sí, ¿algún problema?- le pregunté.

\- No, es sólo que no conocía esa faceta tuya- respondió fijando su atención en lo que sucedía detrás de mí- Oye, ¿conoces a Supergirl?

\- No...¿debería?- estaba empezando a no entender que estaba pasando, sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a responderme nada, pues mi hermana lo hizo por él.

\- Kaelah Danvers, ¿verdad?- me preguntó recibiendo una afirmación por mi parte- Me ha pedido tu hermana que te recoja y que te lleve a casa- explicó consiguiendo que la fulminase con la mirada, pero que por no seguir llamando la atención, decidiera seguirla hasta su apartamento, donde terminó por explotar todo.- ¿Se puede saber qué son las fotos? ¿En que momento te pareció buena idea?

Me mantuve en silencio sentándome en el sillón al lado de Alex, quien nos observaba sin querer intermediar entre nosotras.

\- Me he tenido que enterar a través de Clark, me ha llamado para contarme que su jefe estaba discutiendo con Cat para contratarte- empezó- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? Eres una cría, sólo tienes dieciséis años, no es algo adecuado para ti- reprochó.

\- No soy una cría- me defendí- No tenía suficiente con que la gente me mirase, como para que ahora me recuerden como la chica que fue recogida por Supergirl porque su familia no se fía de ella- me quejé.

\- No hubiese ido a buscarte, sino me hubiese enterado de esto- respondió- Me he pasado como una hora hablando por teléfono con el director del Daily Planet para que no te contratara- dijo como si yo tuviese la culpa.

\- Llevo toda mi vida cumpliendo normas, sin quejarme, sin poner la más mínima pega aunque sea lo último que me apetece hacer, y para una vez que hago algo que quería hacer, se me regaña- dije mirándola directamente a los ojos, justo cuando tanto el teléfono de Alex, como el suyo sonaban.

\- Tengo que irme- susurró- Está conversación no ha acabado aquí- afirmó poco antes de marcharse.

Insistí a Alex para que me llevase con ella, pues la verdad es que necesitaba distraerme, hecho que me costó varios intentos, sin embargo, en el momento que llegamos a la escena me arrepentí debía haberme quedado en casa, ya que no estaba preparada para esto, para verla de nuevo, aún es su bando, haciendo aquello que le había sido mandado.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	24. Decisiones

La daga situada sobre el cuello de J'onn J'onz, iba a matarle, o como ella había dicho, le iba a dar la muerte digna de un soldado, pero no podía permitirlo, no podía dejarla hacerlo, pues sabía todo lo que se iba a desencadenar a continuación, lo veía en la cara de Alex, por lo que, debía impedirlo.

\- Astra, no- grité tratando de llamar su atención- No lo hagas, no tienes necesidad de hacerlo- dije haciendo que me mirase durante un par de segundos, antes de dirigir esa mirada hacia él, soltándole finalmente.

En el momento que eso sucedió, sentí como Alex agarraba mi brazo para tirar de mí hacia atrás, situándose delante tras observar que mi tía avanzaba hacia mí.

\- No te acerques- la dijo manteniéndome detrás de ella.

\- Es mi sobrina- apuntó como si eso fuese suficiente como para que Alex se apartase.

\- La última vez trataste de matarla, no creo que te importase mucho que fuese tu sobrina- la reprochó, sin embargo, era consciente de que mi tía no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

Tiró la daga al suelo indicando que no iba a hacerme daño, que no iba a herirme, hecho que parecía continuar siendo insuficiente para Alex, quien no llegaba a apartarse, dudando, girándose para mirarme como si esperase que yo la diese la respuesta, aunque, la verdad, es que podía dársela, confiaba en ella, no iba a herirme. Finalmente se apartó, permitiendo que mi tía me abrazara contra ella, hecho que me sorprendió, puesto que no entendía que estaba sucediendo.

\- No- susurré tras observar que se estaba quitando el colgante de su cuello.

\- Necesito que te lo quedes- dijo cogiendo mi mano para ponerlo en la palma.

\- No- susurré de nuevo sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a hacerse dueñas de mis ojos.

\- Sé que el tuyo, el que te dio tu madre, se lo lo diste a tu hermana- dijo para mi asombro.

\- No quiero que la razón por la que me lo estás dando sea esa, la misma que yo tuve para hacerlo- sollocé- No puedo aceptarlo.

\- Kaelah, te quiero y necesito que te lo quedes- pidió de nuevo cerrándome la palma en un puño- Por favor- suplicó besando mi frente- Voy a hacer algo que debería haber hecho hace mucho y esto es una forma de decirte que estoy contigo, que volveré- explicó a la vez que me separaba de ella.

Sollocé con fuerza al ver que se marchaba, no podía perderla a ella también, simplemente, no podía. Iba a enfrentarse a Non, lo sabía, iba a impedir que Myriad comenzase, pero para eso se iba a dejar morir, pues era plenamente consciente de que él no iba a dejarla con vida si le traicionaba.

Se giró para mirarme una última vez, intentando sonreírme antes de marcharse, haciendo que gritase su nombre con desesperación, debilitado por mi llanto, mientras Alex me abrazaba tratando de calmarme.

* * *

Me tiré en la cama conteniendo las lágrimas mientras apretaba con fuerza el colgante, sabiendo que la probabilidad de que hubiese sido la última que la hubiera visto era muy alta, hecho que me destrozaba interiormente.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza permitiendo que salieran al exterior, tratando de tranquilizarme, pero, sobretodo, queriendo estar sola con mis propios pensamientos. Sin embargo, parecía que eso no iba a ser posible, pues mi hermana se presentó en la habitación, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

\- No quiero hablar- susurré mirando hacia el techo.

\- No hace falta que lo hagas- dijo.

\- En serio, quiero estar sola- la miré.

\- Y yo quiero respuestas- contestó de vuelta- Empezando, ¿por qué te está pasando?, nunca has desobedecido de esta forma Kaelah, nunca te habías marchado de donde se te decía que te quedaras, ni habías decidido hacer algo de lo que sabías que estaba en contra- empezó a hablar enfadándome.

\- Kara...- traté de interrumpirla, pero continuó echándome en cara aquello, aumentando mi enfado- ¡Déjame!- la grité, consiguiendo que dejase de hablar, pasando a mirarme- Estoy cansada de que se me diga que tengo que hacer, que no pueda decidir lo que quiero- me quejé- Llevo toda mi vida siguiendo normas, sin quejarme, haciendo lo que se me decía. Creí que esto iba a ser diferente, que la libertad que tendría iba a ser distinta, o mejor dicho, iba a existir, pero estaba equivocada- expliqué sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a mis ojos.

Mi hermana me miró en silencio sin pronunciar palabra, como si estuviese comprendiendo todo lo que había dicho, mostrando dolor en su mirada. Me giré dándola la espalda, pues la verdad, es que en estos momentos quería estar sola, no me apetecía hablar con ella, ni escucharla, ya que no quería escuchar más veces aquello de que todo era por mi bien, que era para protegerme, porque no, no iba a creérmelo una vez más.

\- Kaelah...- suspiró acariciando mi brazo, consiguiendo que lo apartara bruscamente- Vale, entiendo que estés enfadada, que no quieras hablarme, está bien, pero tienes que comprender por qué lo he hecho- comenzó a la vez que yo negaba con la cabeza, no me apetecía saberlo- Cuando Kal-el me ha llamado me he sentido decepcionada, mucho, no me esperaba que no confiases en mí y él, parecía tan preocupado porque hubieses hecho aquello que he sobrerreaccionado, lo sé y lo siento- dijo de forma sincera- No debí habértelo preguntado de aquella manera, ni debí haberme presentado en el instituto como Supergirl, pero estaba dolida y..., y preocupada, mucho. Todavía lo estoy, necesito que me expliques por qué no me lo contaste- pidió con apenas un hilo de voz.

\- Cat me pidió que no lo hiciese- respondí aún de espaldas a ella- Se suponía que iba a decírtelo y yo..., estaba tan convencida de que ibas a parar todo el proceso que tenía miedo de contártelo- expliqué nerviosamente.

\- Pero, ¿no crees que hubiese sido lo mejor?- preguntó recibiendo una afirmación por mi parte.- ¿Te gustó hacerlo? Quiero decir, ¿lo volverías a hacer?- cuestionó haciendo que me girase hacia ella.

\- No lo sé, puede- me encogí de hombros- Fue divertido, me lo pasé bien- comenté con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Entonces eso es lo importante- me sonrió- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué ha pasado?

La miré durante un par de segundos sin estar segura de si quería responderla a aquello, de si quería explicarla lo que iba a hacer nuestra tía. Cerré los ojos, pensándomelo, tratando de relajarme antes de pronunciar palabra.

\- Astra..., va a enfrentarse a Non, va a volverse en su contra- susurré observando la confusión en su rostro- Creo..., creo que va... a hacerlo cuando empiece Myriad- expliqué.- Va a matarla- empecé a llorar- Él no va a permitirlo, va a hacer todo lo posible por impedírselo y lo único que tiene es matarla. No quiero perderla, Kara, sé que ha hecho daño, pero..., no puedo- sollocé haciendo que ella secase mis lágrimas.

\- Shh, shh, cálmate, no va a pasarla nada, ¿vale?- me apartó el pelo- Nosotras vamos a estar ahí para apoyarla cuando lo haga, no vamos a dejarla sola, pero ahora tienes que calmarte- afirmó- Ven aquí- dijo alargando los brazos para abrazame, por lo que me incorporé permitiéndolo, sollozando contra su hombro.

Acarició mi pelo consolándome, tratando de tranquilizarme, pero permitiendo que me desahogara, que poco a poco fuese dejando de llorar, cerrando los ojos con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

\- ¿Qué te parece hacer algo mañana?- preguntó separándome un poco de ella.

\- Bien- susurré sonriendo levemente.

\- Genial- sonrió de vuelta- Deberías dormirte, mañana tienes clase y yo tengo que ir a trabajar- comentó a la vez que yo volvía a tumbarme.- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que siempre decía mamá cuando pasaba algo malo?

\- Juntos somos más fuertes- respondí haciendo que mi hermana sonriera.

\- Te adoro- beso mi frente mientras yo cerraba los ojos tratando de dormirme.

Apreté con fuerza el colgante, pero esta vez con una sonrisa en los labios, pues mi hermana estaba en lo cierto, íbamos a permanecer a su lado, apoyándola, ya que, sí, juntos éramos más fuertes.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	25. ¿En serio?

Miré hacia Alex con extrañeza sin comprender que estaba haciendo ella allí, puesto que según lo que tenía entendido era mi hermana quien tenía que recogerme, por lo que, no pude evitar preocuparme por que la hubiese sucedido algo.

-¿Dónde está Kara?- cuestioné al llegar a su lado.

-Si te digo la verdad, no sé nada de ella- se encogió de hombros alarmándome aún más.

-¿No sabes dónde está?- pregunté alterada, más bien, preocupada porque no lo hiciese.

-Sí, si lo sé, está en CatCo, pero lo que no sé es que la está pasando, ni por qué no ha venido a buscarte cuando se suponía que iba a hacerlo- respondió tratando de tranquilizarme- Lleva un día un tanto extraño, ha dejado escapar un alien y no ha dejado de poner pegas en el DEO- explicó haciendo que me sorprendiese bastante por que se estuviese comportando de aquella manera, pues no cuadraba mucho con a forma de ser de mi hermana.- ¿Te ha trenzado ella el pelo?

Asentí, por primera vez lo había conseguido tras muchas insistencias por su parte, ya que solía negarme siempre que se ofrecía, sin embargo, hoy no había podido hacerlo, puesto que no me había dado opción a hacerlo. Solía negárselo debido a que era lo que yo hacía cuando éramos pequeñas, y el simple hecho de que ella quisiese hacerlo traía todos aquellos recuerdos consigo, por lo que nunca me apetecía, es más, me entraban ganas de llorar al recordarlo.

-Hey, ¿qué te parece si hacemos algo?- preguntó haciendo que arquease una ceja confundida- Podemos ir a tomar un helado- sonrió.

-Tengo...-empecé a hablar para negarlo sutilmente, pero me interrumpió.

-Los puedes hacer luego, te vendrá bien distraerte, además ya que Kara no quiere acompañarnos...- comentó causando mi risa, para finalmente darle mi aprobación a la idea.-Perfecto, vámonos entonces.

La verdad es que me lo estaba pasando bien, estaba consiguiendo olvidarme de todo aquello que me había agobiado durante estos últimas semanas, empezando por Jean, pasando por mi afán de destruir mi hermana, la rebelión de mi tía y, por último, Cat Grant, quien no dejaba de llamarme para que hiciese otro reportaje, hecho que había conseguido que dejase de responderla a las llamadas, ya que a pesar de que me gusto hacerlo, no me encontraba en una de las mejores situaciones como para repetirlo, pues no dejaba de darle vueltas a otras cosas. Otro hecho que verdaderamente me había sorprendido era que Kal-el hubiese estado tan preocupado por mí durante los días siguientes, ya que no había dejado de escribirle a mi hermana que si estaba bien, pero, sobre todo, que cuales habían sido las razones que me había llevado a ello, parecía bastante consternado por que hubiese hecho aquello.

Sacudí la cabeza mirando hacia Alex, quien había estado hablando durante todo este rato, pero, sinceramente, no podría decir de qué, puesto que no la había prestado atención, por lo que esperé a que me pudiese dar una pequeña pista de a qué se refería.

-¿En qué mundo estás, Kaelah?- me preguntó- En serio, estás muy pensativa, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada, demasiados problemas y ninguno con solución- respondí en apenas un susurro.

-Pues deja de pensar en ello, ya se solucionaran solos- dijo como si fuese sencillo- ¿Crees que todos esos problemas te dejan hueco par ir a por servilletas? Porque acabas de montar una piscina de chocolate en la mesa- comentó tratando de no reírse.

Observé la mesa con detenimiento, fijándome en que, efectivamente, el helado se había empezado a derretir, por lo que, asentí antes de levantarme en busca de las servilletas, frenándome en seco al verle sentado, tratando de ser lo más sigilosa posible para que no me viese, sin embargo, cuando le escuché nombrarme supe que no lo había conseguido.

\- Hey, ¿qué haces aquí?- me preguntó cómo si no hubiese nada durante estos últimos días, como si siguiésemos teniendo esa relación de amistad que se rompió aquel día.

Me giré hacía él tratando de mostrarme lo más tranquila posible, pero no pude, pues mi nerviosismo estaba presente y había varios hechos que me delataban, como aquel de que hubiese arrugado las servilletas hasta convertirlas en una bola.

\- He venido con Alex- traté de responder, teniendo la sensación de que mi voz no llegaba a salir, mientras reparaba en la presencia de una niña de unos ocho años en la mesa de la que se había levantado.

\- Creo que debería de presentaros, Kaelah ella es Ava, mi hermana pequeña, y Ava ella es Kaelah, mi amiga- nos presentó consiguiendo que me sorprendiese bastante.

\- No sabía que tenías una hermana- comenté observando a la niña, quien parecía querer esconderse como si la diese vergüenza el hecho de que la estuviera mirando, pero la verdad es que no encontraba el parecido en ellos.

\- Hay muchas cosas que no conocemos del otro- respondió simplemente, haciendo que asintiera, recordando que Alex estaba sentada en una mesa y que se suponía que yo tenía que haber tardado un par de segundos.

\- Creo que debo irme- comuniqué acompañándolo de un suspiro, pues no me apetecía terminar esta conversación, ya que, después de tanto tiempo, por fin estábamos hablando.

\- Vale, nos vemos mañana- sonrió.

Me despedí de él volviendo hacia la mesa, buscando la forma de explicar por qué me había retrasado, sin embargo, me senté en silencio tras darme cuenta de que estaba hablando por teléfono, pero no parecía muy contenta con lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Hoy duermes en mi apartamento- comentó haciendo que la confusión me invadiera.

\- ¿Cómo?- cuestioné esperando una explicación razonable.

\- Kara va a salir de fiesta- respondió.

Me alteré, ¿mi hermana de fiesta? En serio, ¿qué estaba pasando? Algo sucedía, eso era obvio, pues jamás se había comportado de esta manera, no solía salir los días de diario, por lo que, no podía evitar extrañarme, tratar de comprender que sucedía.

No tardamos mucho en encaminarnos al apartamento de Alex, lugar en el que dediqué el resto de la tarde a hacer los deberes, terminando por discutir con ella quien dormía en la cama, teniendo que acceder, puesto que cuanto más avanzaba la discusión más seria se iba poniendo más seria, empezando a asustarme.

Sin embargo, la hora de dormir fue como una pesadilla, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido por la tarde, además de que mi preocupación sobre el paradero de mi hermana no era capaz de marcharse, por lo que no era capaz de conciliar el sueño.

\- Kaelah, es hora de dormir- dijo Alex apagando la luz, deteniéndose tras observar mi cara- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada- respondí.

\- ¿Segura?- cuestionó acercándose, sentándose a mi lado- Habla.

\- Es sólo..., Kara está actuando tan extrañamente, me preocupa- expliqué- ¿Y si la pasa algo?

\- No la va a pasar nada- aseguró abrazándome antes de situar su mano sobre mi frente- Creo que tienes fiebre, tal vez sea mejor que no vayas mañana a clase.- comentó.

\- No- negué- Pienso ir, puede que sea sólo ahora- afirmé.

Asintió acariciando mi pelo, esperando a que me relajara lo suficiente como para que quisiese dormirme, hecho que no tardó mucho en llegar.

* * *

\- Sigues teniendo fiebre, deberías quedarte en casa- apuntó haciendo que negase con la cabeza.

\- No, además no me encuentro mal- negué consiguiendo que ella suspirara.

\- Prométeme una cosa- pidió antes de continuar hablando- Si sucede algo nos vas a llamar, a mí o a Kara, pero nos llamas- advirtió haciendo que asintiera.

Sabía perfectamente a que se refería, pero que esa condición se hubiese dado la primera vez, no indicaba que fuese a pasar de nuevo o al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	26. Red Kryptonite

Sin duda alguna estaba equivocada, no podía negarlo, puesto que el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento, por no hablar de que cada vez eran más pensamientos aquellos que escuchaba, incrementados por el oído, hecho que estaba haciendo que me arrepintiera de haberle asegurado a Alex que estaría bien, lo que me recordaba que tenía que llamar a una de las dos. Sin embargo, era consciente de que no podía presentarme en la enfermería del instituto, ya que no podría explicar todo aquello que me sucedía.

-Kaelah, tenemos que hablar- dijo Jean consiguiendo que le negase con la cabeza.

Hoy no me apetecía solucionar nada de aquello, habíamos tenido muchos días para hacerlo e íbamos a tener más, por lo que, no iba a detenerme en hablar con él, mucho menos cuando lo único que quería en estos momentos era irme a casa.

Observé la confusión en su rostro, manteniéndose en silencio, pero no podría decir lo mismo de su mente, pues ahora mismo todos sus pensamientos me estaban asaltando, aumentando mis ganas de salir de aquí.

Decidí ignorar aquel hecho y avanzar por el pasillo lo más calmada posible, tratando de localizar mi móvil para llamarlas, sin embargo, hubo un momento en el que ya no pude más, tenía la necesidad de tirarme al suelo, encogerme sobre mi misma y cerrar los ojos. Así que, aproveché una de las aulas estaba vacía para introducirme al interior, sentándome en el suelo con la espalda pegada a una pared, intentando relajarme, conseguir un control completo de mis poderes, sin hacerlo, pues tanto mi nerviosismo como mi descontrol iba en aumento. Suspiré mientras cogía el móvil con manos temblorosas, sintiendo como las lágrimas, anteriormente contenidas, estaban empezando a resbalar por mis mejillas mientras trataba de enfocar para poder marcar su número.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estás bien?- me asusté bastante al escucharle preguntar, ya que ni siquiera había percibido el hecho de que hubiese entrado en la clase.

No le respondí, no podía hacerlo, no tenía respuestas, además el simple hecho de pensar en que tenía que hablar conseguía que me doliese aún más la cabeza. Por lo que me limité a mirarle, cerrando los ojos con fuerza en el momento que la visión rayos x se activó, y, la verdad, es que era muy consciente de que iba a ser lo siguiente.

-Necesito que llames a mi hermana- le pedí en un susurro mientras le entregaba mi móvil.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que decirle?- cuestionó aceptándolo.

-Que la necesito, ella sabe a lo que me refiero, rápido, por favor- respondí luchando contra aquel dolor de cabeza.

Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba por suceder, pues podía sentirlo, por lo que traté de sujetarme al suelo para evitarlo, sin embargo, cada segundo que pasaba sentía como levitaba del suelo, haciendo que me preguntase cuánto tiempo iba tardar en darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que no era capaz de aguantar durante más tiempo. Aún así, me mantuve con los ojos cerrados sin atreverme a mirarle a la cara, más bien, sin estar preparada para hacerlo, puesto que tenía miedo de su reacción.

Escuché como susurraba mi nombre en el momento que fui plenamente consciente de que estaba volando y que, por lo tanto, me precipitaría contra el suelo en apenas unos segundos. Le miré tratando de controlarlo de poder aterrizar de buena manera, sin embargo, lo veía tan poco posible que empecé a alterarme aún más, hiperventilando, sintiendo como se agotaba, como empezaba a caer, quejándome al sentir el suelo, encogiéndome entre lágrimas.

-¡Eres un alien!- exclamó mientras escondía mi cara en mis rodillas- Kaelah, mírame- pidió, pero no lo hice.- Mírame- dijo agarrando mi cara, asustándome, haciendo que rehuyera de él.- No es que la conozcas, es tu hermana, por favor, mírame- afirmó.

-¿Para qué quieres confirmar lo evidente?- le pregunté atreviéndome a mirarle- Es obvio, ¿no?- arqueé una ceja- Necesito que la llames, por favor- supliqué entre lágrimas.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿gritar su nombre?- bromeó consiguiendo que le fulminara con la mirada, teniendo suerte por que no fuese literalmente.

-Jean..., en serio, llámala, no voy a aguantar durante más tiempo- comenté sintiendo como la cabeza me daba vueltas, iba a desmayarme.

Escuché vagamente como hablaba con ella, mientras yo luchaba por mantenerme despierta, sin embargo, llegó un momento en el que ya no pude más, terminando por perder el conocimiento antes de que mi hermana pudiese hacerse presente.

Abrí los ojos aturdida, confundida por dónde me encontraba, observando toda la estancia con precaución, tratando de llevarme mis manos a la cabeza al continuar escuchando pensamientos, gritos, voces, llantos..., sin embargo, estaban atadas por encima de mi cabeza.

-Veo que te has despertado- comentó mi hermana, haciendo que la mirase completamente asombrada por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Fijé mi atención en su aspecto, queriendo negar todo aquello que ahora mismo me recordaba a todo lo que tuviese que ver con la destrucción del planeta, pues ahora mismo, de la forma en la que iba vestida, tenía cierta similitud con el bando de Non, y este hecho me daba miedo, ya que no entendía que estaba sucediendo.

-Kara, suéltame- la pedí empezando a alterarme- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-¿El qué?- se rió- No estoy haciendo nada, únicamente evitando que puedas impedirme llevar a cabo mi plan- explicó- Ya lo has estropeado suficiente, ¿no crees?, siempre dándome problemas- comentó acariciando mi cara- Tal vez deberías de haberte quedado en Krypton, hubiese sido lo mejor- dijo a la vez que las lágrimas empezaban a ser presente en mis ojos.

-No...no lo dices de verdad- traté de autoconvencerme.

-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?- me miró- Es obvio que no deberías estar aquí, tendrías que haber muerto en Krypton, una pena que mamá no se atreviese a hacerlo- comentó.

No pude evitar sentirme dolida por todo aquello que estaba diciendo, sollozando tras comprobar que no estaba arrepentida de lo que había dicho. Traté de rehuir su mirada, sin embargo, agarró mi cara para asegurarse de que lo hacía.

\- No malgastes lágrimas en la verdad, Kaelah- se río acariciando mi mejilla- A mi también me dolió que mi hermana no pudiese confiar en mi- reprochó antes de levantarse- Creo que ha llegado alguien más.

Si, yo también había escuchado la puerta abrirse y a Alex llamarla, sin embargo, estaba concentrada en comprender que estaba sucediendo, pues los pensamientos de mi hermana decían lo contrario a lo que estaba diciendo, aunque gran parte de ellos coincidían con cada palabra que decía. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? En serio, necesitaba una respuesta, alguien que pudiese explicármelo.

Sentí como la cabeza me daba vueltas de nuevo, como iba a perder el conocimiento en apenas un par de minutos, consiguiendo como consecuencia que mis poderes volviesen a activarse, permitiendo que rompiese la cuerda que ataba mis manos. Decidí correr hasta el salón, llegando justo en el momento que Kara trataba de marcharse, alarmándome, no podíamos permitírselo.

\- ¡Kara, no!- grité acercándome a ella, haciendo que me empujara contra el suelo tras intentar deshacerse de mi agarre, para terminar por desaparecer.

\- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Alex agachándose a mi lado consiguiendo una afirmación por mi parte, observándola, fijándome en que ella también estaba llorando.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunté sin darle tiempo a responder- Piensa cosas contradictorias a lo que dice, no lo entiendo...- expliqué.

\- Está bajo los efectos de kryptonita roja, dice todos aquellos malos pensamientos que en algún momento haya tenido- respondió.

\- ¿Mi hermana ha deseado mi muerte?- me alteré, estaba empezando a no creérmelo, más bien, no quería hacerlo.

\- No significa que lo hay hecho siempre, sino que en algún momento ha considerado que era lo adecuado- trató de explicarme, como si buscase una forma de calmarme, de parar mis sollozos.

Cerré los ojos sintiéndome mucho más débil, pues todo esto me superaba y el hecho de mis poderes no ayudaba nada. Sin embargo, la preocupación que tenía este momento, era de saber dónde estaba ella, de si estaría bien, pues podría ser considerada como un peligro en estos momentos.

 _" - ¿Estás preparada?- le preguntó a su hija de tres años recibiendo una afirmación por su parte- Ahora hay que hablar muy bajito para que no se despierte la hermanita, ¿vale?- la explicó._

 _La pequeña de tres años parecía comprender la situación, por lo que la agarró la mano para entrar en el interior de la habitación, permitiendo que ella le adelantase, que se acercara a su madre, quien sostenía a la bebé._

 _Cogió a la menor en brazos para que pudiese tener una mayor visibilidad, observando como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, como trataba de alcanzar la mano de su hermana, agarrándola con cuidado._

 _\- ¿Quieres cogerla?- la preguntó su madre haciendo que ella asintiera emocionada por la propuesta._

 _La sentaron en el sillón situando un cojín sobre sus piernas antes de colocar a la recién nacida encima, permitiendo que ella situase los brazos debajo como si de verdad la tuviera cogida._

 _La pequeña de tres años se encontraba completamente fascinada por aquel pequeño ser que tenía delante, que se movía y que no dejaba de agarrar su mano, por lo que no pudo evitarlo, besó su frente ante la emoción de sus padres, quienes sonrieron ante la escena._

 _\- ¿Sabes cómo se llama?- la cuestionaron._

 _\- Kara- susurró ella mirándoles fijamente, ayudándoles a comprender cómo había conseguido hacerse con esa información._

 _\- ¿Vas a quererla y a cuidarla mucho?- la preguntó su madre recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de la niña, quien asintió._

 _\- Siempre- afirmó mirando hacia aquel ser que denominaban hermana, que estaría, jugaría y aprendería con ella, ya no estaba sola y eso era lo más valioso."_

No podía creer que hubiese sido capaz de romperle el brazo a su propia hermana y mucho menos que le hubiese deseado a Kaelah su muerte, pero sinceramente, no podía parar de decir aquello, aunque lo intentase, no podía.

Observó a su hermana tumbada en la mesa de al lado, dormida, pues al parecer había descontrolado con sus poderes, por lo que habían decidido dejarla en el DEO durante la noche para realizarla pruebas en un intento de sacar una conclusión acerca de lo que la sucedía.

Quiso acercarse a ella, no pudo, no la permitían moverse, no todavía. Pero se sentía tan culpable ante todo lo que la había dicho... Jamás iba a olvidar esa mirada de dolor que la había dirigido momentos después de que hubiese dicho aquello, aunque no podía culparla, no debería de haberlo hecho, pero el efecto que la kryptonita roja había ejercido en ella era enorme, ya que no podía parar de decir todos sus malos pensamientos.

Sollozó, ahora mismo sólo quería asegurarla que la quería, que iba a estar con ella siempre y que sus otras palabras no eran de verdad, necesitaba hacerlo, pues sabía que estaría mucho mejor en el momento que lo hiciese, pero ¿Querría escucharla? ¿La perdonaría?

Estaba segura de que si no lo hacía iba a ponerse a llorar, pues en estos momentos no necesitaba una hermana pequeña, sino a su hermana mayor.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	27. Fugitivos

Todo aquello que había sucedido hacía un mes parecía haberse quedado atrás, sin embargo, todo había vuelto a desmoronarse en el momento que el ejército se había adueñado del DEO para investigar la identidad de Hank y a todos aquellos que conociesen acerca de él, poniendo como principal sospechosa a Alex.

Había decidido no ir a clase para estar con ellas en el DEO, para apoyarlas, tratando de calmar a mi hermana en el momento que se llevaron a Alex para interrogarla, ya que por mucho que intentaba escuchar lo que sucedía en la otra sala, había algo que la debilitaba, que no se lo permitía.

Observé como echaba a andar por el pasillo en el momento que la puerta se abrió y sacaron a Alex esposada del interior, quien nos miró durante un par de segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

-¿A dónde la lleváis?- cuestionó mi hermana verdaderamente alterada por toda la situación.

-Al proyecto CADMUS- respondió el hombre, mientras la agarraba del brazo y la sacaba de ahí.

Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Lucy, ex-novia de James, quien desconocía por completo la identidad de mi hermana, y que en estos momentos me observaba con precisión, como si quisiese identificar quien era. Este hecho hizo que tratase de mantenerme detrás de mi hermana, sin querer permitir que pudiese continuar observándome.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó hacia Kara, consiguiendo que ella se girase hacia mi.

-Es mi hermana- respondió simplemente.

-No sabía que Supergirl tuviese una hermana- comentó sorprendida.

-Poca gente lo sabe, no quiero que la hagan daño- explicó agarrándome del brazo.

* * *

Miré hacia mi hermana dubitativa, sin saber si esto era lo correcto, pues después de lo que había pasado esta mañana, no estaba muy segura de que fuese a salir bien. Si bien, era consciente de que era la única forma de la que podríamos conseguir algo, arriesgándonos a poner la situación peor que en estos momentos.

Suspiré agachado la cabeza en el momento que el timbre sonó, sentándome en el sillón, queriendo mantenerme en la distancia, en segundo plano.

\- Bien, ¿Qué se supone que queréis? No tengo tiempo- se quejó Lucy poco antes de que me sintiese observada por ella.- Ya no solo los conoces, sino que les haces de niñera, ¿por qué cuidas a la hermana de Supergirl?- preguntó hacia James, la verdad se estaba acercando.

\- Es mi hermana- dijo Kara, antes de desabrocharse la camisa para mostrar el traje- Soy Supergirl- afirmó quitándose las gafas.

El silencio fue presente durante un par de segundos, los cuales parecieron eternos, sin tener ningún tipo de fin.

Permanecí con la cabeza agachada, esperando con impaciencia que alguien hablara, que alguien pronunciase palabra.

\- Ahora todo tiene sentido, la verdad es que no quería que fuese cierto- comentó- Si tienes problemas para encajar, es porque mientes, porque no muestras tu verdadero tú- dijo hacia mi hermana, haciendo que ella suspirara.

\- Cuando eres un alíen no encajas en ningún sitio y te obligas a cambiar para conseguirlo- hizo una pequeña pausa- Tratas de olvidar todo lo que de verdad eres, de ocultarlo, de pensar que es lo mejor porque de esa forma puedes encajar- explicó antes de pedir aquello que necesitábamos- Lucy, queríamos preguntarte si nos podrías ayudar a sacar a Hank y a Alex- pidió.

\- Lo que le ha pasado a Hank es por mentir, igual que tu, no puedo hacerlo- respondió causando en cierto modo el enfado de James.

\- Lucy..., tu misma sabes que el proyecto CADMUS no es bueno, además quién sabe lo que tienen preparado para Alex- se quejó.

* * *

Había costado bastante convencerla, por no hablar del tiempo que se había tardado en trazar el plan perfecto para poder rescatarlos, sin embargo, en el momento que había sido establecido no había vuelta atrás.

Mi hermana había decidido que James se quedara vigilándome mientras que ellas dos lo llevaban a cabo. Así que no me quedaba otra que aguantarme y quedarme en casa con él, muy a pesar de mis pocas ganas.

Me asusté bastante al escuchar el timbre, agachando la cabeza sin querer levantarme a abrir, pues la verdad es que no me apetecía saber quien era, por lo que me molestó bastante que James se acercase a abrir la puerta, aunque antes de que pudiese enterarme me levanté y me marché a mi habitación.

Suspiré al escuchar su voz abriendo la puerta, sin llegar a comprender que se suponía que estaba haciendo aquí.

\- Hoy no has ido a clase, estaba preocupado, además tampoco contestabas al móvil- explicó tras observar mi expresión facial.- Kaelah, sé que no quieres tener esta conversación, mucho menos después de todo lo que pasó aquel día y..., te he dado tiempo, he querido esperar a que estuvieras preparada, pero nunca pareces estarlo y no puedo esperar más- hizo una pausa para mirarme- Por favor, ambos lo necesitamos.

Agaché la cabeza siendo consciente de que todo lo que había dicho era cierto, pero la verdad es que seguía sin estar lista, sin querer dar explicaciones acerca de nada de lo sucedido aquel día.

Tenía miedo, no podía negarlo, por lo que decidí mantenerme en silencio, sin mirarle, como si pretendiese que desapareciese en algún momento.

\- Kaelah, me cuesta mucho acercarme a ti después de contarte aquello, pero quiero recuperar a mi mejor amiga- comentó sentándose a mi lado- Y bueno..., tal vez no quieras explicarme nada de lo que sucedió, ni por qué no me lo contaste, no voy a presionarte para que lo hagas- dijo haciendo que le mirara- No voy a tratarte diferente porque seas un alien- aseguró sonriéndome.

No pude evitarlo, le sonreí conmovida por sus palabras, sin embargo, no conseguí que mi voz se hiciese presente para poder hablarle.

\- Quiero que nuestra relación vuelva a ser la misma, sin pensar en nada de lo que te dije, Kaelah, podemos superarlo- comentó consiguiendo que asintiera- Entonces, ¿podemos olvidarlo?

Asentí de nuevo, aunque no estaba segura de si íbamos a ser capaces de olvidarlo, por lo menos yo no iba a hacerlo tan fácilmente, me era imposible, quisiese reconocerlo o no.

\- Puede que no esté preparada para explicarte todo, pero si parte- hablé por primera vez.- Pregúntame lo que quieres saber y yo veré si respondo- expliqué haciendo que él sonriera emocionado.

\- Tu nombre sigue siendo Kaelah, ¿verdad?- me miró recibiendo una afirmación- Bien, no creo que haga falta que te pregunte de donde eres, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

\- Meses, he sido la última en llegar- respondí observando la confusión en su rostro- Me he pasado décadas en el espacio, en una zona donde el tiempo no pasa- expliqué.

\- Espera, ¿Cómo?- preguntó asombrado- Vaya..., entonces, ¿tu hermana es más pequeña que tú?- cuestionó.

\- En algún momento, aunque parezca mentira, yo fui la mayor de los tres- respondí- Mi primo era un bebé cuando llegó aquí y mi hermana tan sólo tenía trece años, sé que puede parecer una broma, pero puedo asegurar que es totalmente cierto- sonreí al ver que se reía.

\- Me lo creo- sonrió- Una cosa más, ¿por qué no eres una superheroína?- cuestionó.

\- No tengo poderes, no puedo serlo, además la Tierra ya tiene a mi hermana y a mi primo, créeme no me necesita- comenté- Yo ya experimenté como era vivir con poderes, como funcionaban y si te digo la verdad, estoy muy agusto sin ellos- aseguré a pesar de que la confusión se reflejaba en su rostro.

\- Pero, ¿el otro día?- arqueó una ceja confundido.

\- Lo del otro día..., no debería de pasar y cuando sucede, descontrolo, no puedo evitarlo- respondí consiguiendo que asintiera como si hubiese entendido la situación.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio durante un par de segundos, bueno, hasta que él volvió a preguntar, lo cual parecía haberle llegado bastante trabajo.

\- ¿Qué significa la "s" que llevan en los trajes?- preguntó haciendo que agachase la cabeza.

\- No es una s, es el símbolo de nuestra familia, La Casa de El, una de las más importantes en Krypton- expliqué consiguiendo que se sorprendiera.

\- ¿Eres de la realeza?- cuestionó sin poder aguantarse la risa.

\- No, no de la realeza- respondí rápidamente- Mi tío era el gobernador y yo fui nombrada heredera con apenas un año, sus razones para no seguir la línea de sucesión era que veía algo especial en mí...y en fin, con dos años se desató todo aquello de mis poderes- le expliqué sin ni siquiera saber por qué seguía hablando de esto, por qué seguía trayendo recuerdos hacia mí, no lo soportaba más.

\- Creo que no tengo más preguntas- dijo para mi alivio- Me alegra saber eso de ti y me parece alucinante que seas un alien, en serio- se emocionó, lo que despertó el temor en mí, pues no estaba muy segura de si iba a ser capaz de guardarme el secreto.

\- Jean, tengo que pedirte una cosa- empecé- Necesito que me prometas que no se lo vas a contar a nadie, nada de lo que sabes, por favor- le supliqué.

\- No voy a hacerlo, puedes confiar en mi- me sonrió levantando su mano a modo de lealtad.

Le sonreí de vuelta sintiéndome verdaderamente liberada por haber sido capaz de contarle aquello, pero sobre todo feliz porque todo volviese a la normalidad, o que al menos hubiese un intento.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la puerta del apartamento no supo cómo abrirla sin alterar a su hermana, pues era obvio que había estado llorando, no podía evitarlo, tanto Hank como su hermana eran fugitivos en estos momentos, lo que le daba derecho al gobierno a acabar con ellos.

Suspiró secándose las nuevas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, tratando de sonreír mientras abría la puerta, relajándose al darse cuenta de que él único que estaba sentado en el sillón era James.

\- ¿Lo habéis conseguido?- la preguntó.

\- Les hemos sacado de allí, pero ahora mismo son fugitivos, el ejército les está buscando- respondió sintiendo como iba a ponerse a llorar de nuevo- ¿Y Kaelah?

\- Se ha ido a dormir, estaba cansada- la respondió- Kara, ¿estás bien?

Asintió a pesar de no estarlo mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su hermana, abriendo la puerta con cuidado, observando como dormía profundamente abrazada al peluche. Se acercó a ella con sigilo, sentándose en el borde antes de acariciar su pelo, fijándose en que sus ojos trataban de abrirse.

\- Shh, hey, no pasa nada, soy yo- susurró tratando de tranquilizarla.

\- ¿Alex, Hank?- preguntó somnolienta.

\- Han tenido que irse- acarició su pelo- Son fugitivos ahora, Kaelah.

Su hermana la miró durante un par de segundos antes de desviar la mirada y hablar.

\- Lo siento- susurró.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- la preguntó sin entender que estaba pasando.

\- Todo es mucho más complicado desde que llegué- dijo empezando a llorar- Tengo la sensación de que me cargo la vida de la gente.

\- Esto no es tu culpa, Kaelah, en todo caso es mía, soy yo quien se comportó como una loca- intentó quitarla la idea de la cabeza.

\- Pero yo debería haberte detenido con los poderes, haber llamado a Kal-el,de esa forma J'onn no tendría que haberse descubierto y ahora mismo esto no estaría sucediendo- sollozó volviendo a culparse.

\- Escúchame, no sabes controlar tus poderes, no podías pararme, ni Clark lo hubiese hecho, en serio, deja de culparte- la pidió secando sus lágrimas- No has destrozado la vida de nadie, no has destrozado la mía, me siento tan agradecida de tenerte conmigo...- comentó abrazándola- Tienes que calmarte, todo va a ser como antes, además Alex estaba emocionada, iban a averiguar donde está Jeremiah- la explicó a la vez que ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro- Van volver, va a ser poco tiempo- trató de asegurar autoconvenciendose de ello.

Su hermana asintió un poco más tranquila ante sus palabras. La abrazó con mayor fuerza antes de permitir a que volviese a tumbarse.

\- Vuelve a dormirte, cielo- susurró a la vez que ella cerraba los ojos.

Tan sólo pasaron un par de minutos hasta que volvió a quedarse dormida abrazada al peluche, enterrando la cara en él. Acarició su mejilla antes de besar su frente.

\- No sé que haría sin ti, Kaelah- susurró por última vez.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	28. Myriad (parte 1)

Abrí los ojos aturdida, sin tener una idea clara de qué era lo que había sucedido anteriormente, sin estar segura de como había llegado a este sitio, del cual no podía deducir mucho, puesto que la oscuridad que lo invadía no me lo permitía. Sin embargo, había datos que no podía pasar por alto, como el hecho de que mis muñecas estuviesen esposadas con un material que reconocería sin tener ningún tipo de dudas. La kryptonita estaba generando quemaduras, la mayoría superficiales, pero lo suficientemente dolorosas como para que intentase quitármelas a la fuerza, sin conseguirlo.

No comprendía qué estaba pasando y mucho menos la necesidad que había de tenerme de esta forma, ¿quién conocía mi identidad? ¿como herirme? Únicamente un nombre se abría paso en mi cabeza, Non, pero la verdad es que dudaba de que fuese cierto.

-Kaelah Zor-el- le escuché hablar- Veo que no te agrada estar ahí, no es el mejor sitio para una heredera, ¿no?- se rió acercándose- Como comprenderás, esta vez no voy a dejar escapar mi oportunidad, no vas a sobrevivir, así que espero que te hayas despedido de todos, cielo- comentó agarrándome la cara, haciendo que apartara la mirada.

-¿Por qué no me clavas una espada? Terminarías con esto- me atreví a cuestionarle causando su risa.

-Quiero que sufras, que sientas dolor, que tu último segundo de vida sea tan penoso...- enumeró- Tengo muchas razones para hacerlo, además, nadie te echará de menos, bueno, puede que tu hermana- dijo dándome una idea más clara acerca de qué estaba sucediendo.

-Myriad- afirmé en un susurro sin poder creerme que hubiesen podido ponerlo en marcha sin que nos hubiésemos dado cuenta, aunque ahora tenía la explicación de como había llegado hasta aquí.

-Hasta tu primo ha sido afectado- sonrió victorioso.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- le pregunté empezando a alterarme más de lo que estaba, observando sus gestos para averiguar si iba a contarme la verdad.

-Todavía nada- aseguró- Y ahora, ha llegado el momento que estabas esperando- dijo a la vez que agarraba uno de mis brazos- No vas a resistirte, ¿verdad que no?

Negué con la cabeza, pues la verdad es que no me encontraba en condiciones de hacerlo, mucho menos después de ver la daga, ya que sabía que iba clavármela, pero que no iba a ser mortal.

Permití que desencadenase mis muñecas, avanzando sin detenimiento a donde me llevaba, sin mostrar objeciones al respecto, tratando de asimilar lo que iba a suceder. Iba a matarme y, tal vez, debería tratar de resistirme, pero prefería aceptarlo, asumir la realidad, mi destino, pues, en cierto modo, tenía la sensación de que lo merecía, de que era mi castigo por enviar a todos aquellos a Fort Rozz.

Sacudí la cabeza centrándome en sus indicaciones, haciéndole caso, por lo que me tumbé en la mesa permitiendo que volviese a esposar mis muñecas antes de que me pidiera que girase la cabeza. Apreté los puños con fuerza en el momento que introdujo la aguja, queriendo evitar gritar, mordiéndome el labio inferior para conseguirlo.

-Me asombra que no hayas intentado nada extraño, tu hermana lo hubiese hecho- comentó en un tono burlón- Más cantidad, menos tiempo, la próxima vez que te vea estarás muerta- explicó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- Ah, dile a tus padres "hola" de mi parte- sonrió, haciendo que apretase la mandíbula molesta, antes de marcharse.

Cerré los ojos sabiendo que iba a ser complicado, pero, aún así, quería intentarlo, pues prefería estar dormida cuando mi final se acercase.

* * *

Desde que Myriad había comenzado el paradero de su hermana se había convertido en desconocido, hecho que la alteraba, que la recordaba que Non se encontraba detrás de todo esto y que, por lo tanto, era probable que tuviese a su hermana.

Suspiró todo esto era una locura, no tenía más palabras para describirlo, puesto que el hecho de que Maxwell Lord hubiese conseguido inhibir las frecuencias de Myriad la sorprendía, pero lo que no llegaba a comprender era por qué su primo si había sido afectado.

-Vaya, parece que alguien ha podido saltarse la seguridad- comentó la Sra. Grant haciendo que levantase la cabeza para fijarse en aquel que acababa de presenciarse, Non.

-El hijo de Jor-el está a mis pies, por no hablarte de tu hermana, ¿cuánto tiempo más crees que vas a tardar en unirte a mi?- comentó sonriente.

-Esta no es las solución para los problemas de este planeta- le respondió- Esclavizar a los humanos, no es la solución, mucho menos matar gente- continuó empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

-National City salvará el mundo, es su motor, ya me lo agradeceréis- aseguró.

-Si lo que quieres es salvar el mundo, ¿por qué no te unes a nosotros?- le cuestionó, observando como Winn y una de sus compañeras se levantaban de las sillas, poco antes de que apareciese James.

No estaba entendiendo que estaba sucediendo, qué iban a hacer, sin embargo, su pánico se activo en el momento que les vio avanzar hacia las terrazas del edificio con la intención de tirarse, no sin ates pedirla que les cogiera.

Lo intentó, intentó alcanzarles a los tres, pero por desgracia la chica impactó contra el suelo.

-Quiero que vivas con la pérdida- susurró James retransmitiendo las palabras de Non- No creo que sigas interesada en interponerte en mi camino- afirmó, para que después tanto él como Winn se marchasen de vuelta a la oficina.

Esto no podía estar pasando, en serio, tenía que ser una especie de pesadilla, había dejado morir a aquella chica, aunque ella misma era consciente de que no hubiese podido coger a los tres. Sin embargo, a todo esto se le unía que en ese momento estaba dejando morir a su propia hermana, quien se encontraba bajo el dominio de Non y ella no podía hacer nada para sacarla de donde se supusiese que estaba.

Sacudió la cabeza confundida en el momento que comenzó a sonar su móvil, sin saber quién podría estarla llamando en esos momento.

-Kara- la voz de Alex consiguió que la tranquilidad y la felicidad se hiciesen presentes, hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía noticias de ella- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy trabajando con Max y la Sra. Grant- trató de responder lo más calmada posible.

-¿Cómo?- la confusión era presente en la voz de su hermana mayor.

-Se protegió a si mismo y a Cat Grant- explicó causando su nerviosismo- Sé que no podemos confiar en él, pero es lo único que tengo- se defendió antes de que ella pudiese decir algo.

\- ¿Y Kaelah?- la preguntó sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta sin permitirla responder.

\- Non, se ha hecho con ella, va a matarla- respondió de carrerilla- ¿Dónde estás?

\- En casa de mamá, vamos a National City, hay que terminar con todo esto- advirtió.

\- No, no, quédate allí, es lo mejor- la pidió- Tengo que dejarte, por favor, no te muevas de allí- suplicó de nuevo.

\- No lo haré, ten cuidado, Kara- colgó.

Suspiró con lágrimas en los ojos, parpadeando sin querer ponerse a llorar, queriendo ser fuerte, pues si alguien era capaz de sacar a todos de esta, esa era ella.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	29. Myriad (parte 2)

No podía sacarla de allí sola, era plenamente consciente de ello, sin embargo, no tenía más opciones, ella era la única que podría salvarla, que podría sacarla con vida.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo, sin querer llamar mucho la atención de aquel que pudiese encontrarse en el interior de la sala, sorprendiéndose bastante al darse cuenta de que quien acompañaba a su sobrina era Zyan, aquel que se había ofrecido siempre para vigilarla. Aunque lo que más la llamaba la atención era el hecho de que estuviese acariciando su pelo, que susurrase palabras en el oído de la joven, pero sobre todo que besase sus labios antes de prometerla que iba a sacarla de ahí.

Se bloqueó, tal vez esta fuese la oportunidad que había estado esperando, el poder tener a alguien que pudiese ayudarla, que tuviese su mismo propósito.

\- General Astra- se giró el chico hacia ella verdaderamente alertado por la situación.

\- No, no voy a decirte nada, estoy aquí para salvarla- le dijo causando su asombro- Puede que tengas que explicarme algunas cosas, pero pueden esperar, primero hay que sacarla de aquí- comentó acercándose a su sobrina.

Tratar de crear un plan para sacarla de Fort Rozz no era sencillo, puesto que tenían que tener en cuenta la vigilancia que Non tenía puesta, aunque para su ventaja, ella conocía todo lo necesario al respecto. Aún así tenía miedo de que algo pudiese salir mal en el último momento, sin embargo, no se detuvo en su idea y comenzaron con el plan.

Desencadenaron las muñecas de Kaelah antes de sacarla con cuidado la aguja que tenía en el cuello, deseando que no fuese demasiado tarde, de que aún de pudiese hacer algo por salvarla.

Observó la mueca que se generó en la cara de su sobrina en el momento que Zyan la cogió en brazos.

\- Shh, estás a salvo, cielo- susurró acariciando su cara, calmándola.

Avanzaron por los pasillos buscando la salida más cercana, atendiendo a cada uno de los ruidos que escuchaban, ocultándose cuando era necesario, aumentando el paso en el momento que se encontraron cerca, consiguiendo salir de allí.

Suspiró aliviada en el momento que estuvieron fuera, que pudieron huir de ahí con la joven, tratando de localizar a su otra sobrina, siendo consciente de lo que había sucedido, de lo que Non había mandado hacer, enviar a Alex para matarla.

Se acercó observando la situación, fijándose en cómo ambas hermanas hablaban, como la mayor se disculpaba continuamente ante lo que había hecho, sin embargo, eso no las impidió girarse hacia ellos, causando el asombro de Kara, quien se preparó para atacar.

\- No vengo a luchar- afirmó- Vengo a unirme a vosotros- añadió creando confusión.

\- ¿Cómo sé que debo creerte?- la preguntó.

\- Por ella- respondió señalando hacia Kaelah- No la queda mucho tiempo de vida si no se hace nada y me niego a perderla- explicó.

-Kaelah...- observó que susurraba acercándose a ella- ¿Quién eres?- le preguntó al chico.

-El novio de tu hermana- se atrevió a responderla consiguiendo que se girase hacia ella, mirándola sin comprender muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo.

Su sobrina le observó con cautela, sin decir nada, como si buscase las palabras correctas para hablar, pero sin llegar a encontrarlas.

Ella misma se encontraba en desacuerdo con aquello, pues aquel chico la sacaba doce años, sin embargo, no podía negárselo, no podía, ya que era consciente que él significaba demasiado para Kaelah y no podía privarla de aquello, de la única libertad que tuvo en Krypton. Aún así, sabía que Kara no lo iba a aceptar tan fácilmente, pues en esos momentos parecía estar luchando interiormente por no arrebatarla de sus brazos.

Todo pareció calmarse en el momento que Alex recordó que tenían que grabar el mensaje, ya que consiguió que Kara se centrase en otra cosa aunque solo fuese por un par de segundos. Se asombró bastante en el momento que se dio cuenta de que habían hallado la forma de parar Myriad, sin embargo, sabía que habría un segundo plan y que sería peor que el primero.

* * *

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada, tratando de localizar dónde me encontraba, sorprendiéndome al darme cuenta de que mi hermana estaba sentada allí, observándome. Estaba en el DEO.

\- ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?- pregunté en un susurro, confundida.

\- Tía Astra te sacó de allí junto con tu... novio- respondió como si la costase pronunciar la última palabra.

\- ¿Zyan está aquí?- cuestioné observando como cambiaba su cara, como parecía mostrarse enfadada.

\- No has confiado en mí para contarme esto- afirmó enfadada.

\- Es lo único que me recuerda mi libertad en Krypton, era mi mejor amigo, la única persona con la que podía hablar sin ningún tipo de problema- traté de explicarme- Cuando me enteré de que estaba aquí, yo...

\- Me da igual que fuese tu mejor amigo, sino el hecho de que no hayas sido capaz de contármelo, de decirme que estás con una persona que te saca doce años- me interrumpió- Por favor, eres una niña.

\- No es mi problema haber estado durante tantos años en el espacio, en una zona donde el tiempo no pasa- me defendí entre lágrimas- No tengo la culpa.

\- No, no la tienes, pero..., Kaelah, deberías habérmelo contado- susurró un poco más tranquila- Cálmate, no quería echarte la bronca- dijo acariciando mi pelo.

\- ¿Voy a poder verles?- la pregunté, fijándome en que agachaba la cabeza.- No, no, no...

\- El ejército les considera una amenaza- dijo sin atreverse a mirarme- Estaban en su bando, puede que aún lo estén, no podemos negarlo- afirmó.

\- Me sacaron de allí, me salvaron, ¿cómo eres capaz de pensar así?- la pregunté.

\- No me queda otra opción después de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, podrían seguir trabajando para él- respondió tranquilamente, como si fuese cierto todo aquello que me estaba diciendo.

\- Kara, ¿ves esto?- la pregunté mostrándola el colgante- Me lo entregó la tía Astra para demostrarme que iba a estar con nosotras, que iba a ayudarnos, en serio, ¿sigues sin creer en ella?- la miré lo suficientemente alterada como para quitarme la vía que tenía en el brazo y largarme de allí en su busca.

\- ¿Y qué excusa tienes para..., umm, Zyan?- me preguntó arqueando una ceja.

\- Jamás haría daño a nadie, lo digo completamente en serio- le defendí sabiendo que no iba a ser suficiente.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba en Fort Rozz?- preguntó haciendo que cerrase los ojos sin querer responderla.

 _"Sollocé abrazando mis rodillas si poder creerme que fuese cierto, que en apenas unos minutos le fuese a tener en frente, que tuviese que condenarle._

 _\- Padre, por favor, no lo hagas- sollocé._

 _\- No hay súplicas que valgan, Kaelah- respondió seriamente._

 _\- ¿No crees que estás siendo muy duro con ella?- le preguntó mi madre._

 _\- No, así aprenderá, no la hemos educado para esto, además ese chico debe aprender lo que sucede cuando te acercas a la heredera de la Casa de El sin el consentimiento de sus padres- dijo girándose hacia ella consiguiendo que mis sollozos se volviesen aún más incontrolables._

 _Todo esto era por mi culpa, iban a condenarle por mi estúpida idea de escaparme cada día, de creer que podía tener libertad en algún momento de mi vida, pero no, estaba equivocada, eso no iba a suceder._

 _\- Estás condenando a un chico para castigarla a ella, no puedes hacerlo- le reprochó mi madre- Necesita conocer gente, elegir por si misma, demasiado la hemos obligado ya, ¿no crees?- le miró ante mi asombro, pues no me podía creer que estuviese diciendo eso, que me estuviese defendiendo._

 _\- Recuerdo que es heredera de una de las familias más poderosas de Krypton, que está siendo educada para cuando llegue el momento, que debería de estar centrada en ello- empezó girándose hacia mí- Pero que ahora me entero que lleva como un año escapándose de casa para estar con un chico, ¿y pretendes que no les castigue por ello?- me miró consiguiendo que agachase la cabeza entre lágrimas._

 _\- Ese chico tiene familia- apuntó mi madre._

 _\- Que no se hubiese acercado a ella- dijo él simplemente dando la conversación por acabada, puesto que se marchó de allí sin dar tiempo a más quejas._

 _Levanté la cabeza para mirar a mi madre, sin embargo, volví a agacharla, llorando, tratando de comprender por qué hacía esto, por qué no me castigaba únicamente a mí, por qué tenía que pagar el también._

 _\- No quiero hacerlo- susurré._

 _\- Lo sé, pero...- empezó a hablar._

 _\- Debo hacerlo- interrumpí siendo consciente de que daba igual la cantidad de veces que suplicara, que intentara convencer de que no era lo correcto, pues no iba a importar, iban a hacerlo igualmente, aunque para ello tuviesen que matarme a mi primero."_

La conversación con mi hermana no había sido de las mejores, pues a pesar de haberla explicado todo aquello, seguía considerándole una amenaza, que no era adecuado para mí.

Sin embargo, en estos momentos estaba mucho más preocupada tratando de averiguar qué sucedía, por qué tenía la sensación de que mi cabeza iba a explotar.

\- Alex, ¿qué está pasando?- la pregunté en el momento que la vi entrar.

\- El fin de la especie humana- respondió agarrándose la cabeza- Kara está intentando salvarnos, pero..., quedan cinco minutos, Kaelah- explicó.

La miré mordiéndome el labio inferior, sólo cinco, era el final de todo, pero debía confiar en mi hermana, debía hacerlo.

\- Supergirl quiere hablar contigo- le dijeron a Alex entregándola un pinganillo.

Traté de centrarme en su conversación, alertándome según la iba escuchando, pues según lo iba haciendo con sus respuestas e iba viendo su cara, sabía que algo malo pasaba, pero en el momento en el que terminé por alterarme fue cuando Alex la explicó lo que pasaba cuando se enfrentase al espacio.

\- No puede hacerlo, tienes convencerla de que no lo haga- me quejé arrancando la vía para seguirla.- Alex, no puede, va a morir.

\- Lo prometo- lloró ella- Kara..., te quiero- fue lo último que la escuché decir hacia ella antes de que girarse para mirarme- Voy a salvarla, con su nave, voy a traerla de vuelta, ¿vale?

La miré entre lágrimas asintiendo, un poco confundida acerca de cómo iba a hacerlo, con miedo a perderlas a las dos.

Ordenó que volvieran a ponerme el antídoto, antes de despedirse de mí y marcharse, a pesar de la confusión que me invadía en ese momento.

* * *

No supe reaccionar en el momento que vi a Alex volver a entrar en la sala, sonriéndome.

\- Está inconsciente, pero está bien, va a estarlo y nos ha salvado a todos- comentó acercándose.- ¿Sabes que ya te puedo quitar la vía? Me han dicho que ya estás limpia- dijo a la vez que me la quitaba.

\- ¿De verdad?- la pregunté ante todo, sin saber cómo debía reaccionar, recibiendo una afirmación por su parte.

La seguí hasta donde se encontraba mi hermana, quien estaba empezando a despertarse, confundida, sonriendo al vernos a ambas.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó mientras se incorporaba.

\- Has salvado el mundo y yo te he salvado a ti.., con tu nave- la respondió Alex antes de quitarse el colgante del cuello- Esto te pertenece, creo que tu madre hubiese apreciado mis cualidades de piloto- sonrió- Hay mucha gente esperando para agradecerte lo que has hecho- la dijo a la vez que ella me observaba fijamente.

\- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó.

Asentí consiguiendo que ella suspirase aliviada antes de abrazarnos a ambas.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que nos fuimos hacia la zona central del DEO, donde todo la recibieron entre aplausos, agradecidos por qué les hubiese salvado.

-Después de ver lo que has hecho por nosotros hemos decidido liberarte de todo los cargos, J'onn J'onz- le dijeron, sin embargo, ¿qué iba a ser de los demás?

\- ¿Qué va a pasar con Astra? ¿Y con Zyan?- cuestioné sintiendo como mi hermana agarraba mi brazo y tiraba de mí hacia atrás- No, déjame, necesito saberlo.

\- No podemos verificar que no vayan a llevar a cabo un plan- me respondieron- De momento no podemos liberarles- afirmaron a la vez que yo cerraba los ojos.

\- No, no es justo, me salvaron- me quejé.

\- Podría ser parte de su juego- aseguró.

\- No lo es, puedo asegurarlo, no van a atacar a nadie, no van a empezar un plan paralelo- repliqué tratando de convencerlos, empezando a llorar.

Me miró durante un par de segundos, bueno, mejor dicho, todos me miraban expectantes por qué iba a suceder.

Mi hermana situó su mano sobre mi hombro, antes de ponerse delante mía.

\- Os pido que les liberéis, a los dos, sin ningún tipo de excusa- pidió para mi asombro.

\- Supergirl, no podemos hacerlo- respondió.

\- Si son una amenaza, volverán a ser encerrados, pero debéis darles el beneficio de la duda- dijo ella, insistiendo de nuevo.

\- Está bien, con esa condición- respondieron finalmente.

Me abracé a mi hermana aún llorando, pero esta vez de felicidad, consiguiendo que ella me abrazase de vuelta.

* * *

Habían decidido hacer una fiesta, si es que se le podía llamar así, en el apartamento de Kara, por lo que sí, prácticamente todos se encontraban allí.

\- Gracias por salvarme- sonreí hacia mi tía haciendo que ella negase con la cabeza acercándose.

\- Te quiero demasiado como para dejarte morir, cielo- me abrazó.

\- Te...tengo que decirle una cosa a Kara- dije tras ver que Zyan entraba en el apartamento.

Me acerqué a mi hermana, pidiéndola hablar a solas, causando su asombro, pues parecía confundida con respecto a que iba a hablarla.

\- Gracias por invitarle, sabes que significa mucho para mí- dije haciendo que ella agachase la cabeza.

\- Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con esto, lo siento, pero no puedo, te veo tan pequeña...- empezó consiguiendo que abriese la boca para quejarme- Pero sé que te hace feliz, no quería arruinarte la cena- terminó.

\- Eso significa que no das tu aprobación- la miré consiguiendo su afirmación.

\- Deberías ir a hablar con él, pero como vea algo raro, voy a ir para allá- advirtió.

Asentí. Levaba razón, debía hablar con él, pero me daba miedo que pudiese reaccionar de mala manera cuando estuviese con él, aún así me acerqué.

\- Zyan, gracias...- empecé.

\- No, no me las des, Kae- me interrumpió abrazándome- No sé que hubiese hecho si hubieras muerto allí, en serio- comentó abrazándome más fuerte.

Acarició mi pelo separándome de él, pasando a mirarnos en completo silencio, sin ser capaces de dirigirnos la palabra, como si no supiésemos de que hablar. Sinceramente esto me preocupaba, pues era la primera vez que nos sucedía, que no encontrábamos un tema para hablar.

Sonrió levemente mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, acercando su cara a la mía...

\- Kaelah- me llamó mi hermana, haciendo que me apartase de él y agachase la cabeza.

\- Deberíamos acercarnos- susurré haciendo que él asintiera.

Ambos nos acercamos a todo el grupo, situándome entre medias de él y mi hermana, intentando que las cosas no se volvieran tensas durante el brindis.

\- Por Supergirl- dijo Hank.

\- No, por la familia- apuntó mi hermana- El amor nos une a todos.

Sonreí al escuchar esa frase, pues se podría decir que era algo parecido al lema de la Casa de El, por lo que no pude evitar sentir añoranza ante aquello.

Estábamos a punto de brindar en el momento que un sonido hizo que no dirigiésemos hacia la ventana, confundidos.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunté tras ver pasar algo en llamas.

\- Nada bueno- respondió Alex.

Observé como tanto mi hermana como Hank corrían hacia la puerta, iban a descubrir que era, no tenía duda.

Suspiré, ¿qué quedaba por suceder? ¿No había sido suficiente todo lo que ya había pasado?

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	30. Kal-el

No entendía que me estaba pasando, por qué me encontraba así, pues por la noche había estado bien, sin embargo, ahora..., no podría decir lo mismo.

Tenía miedo de que todavía hubiese kryptonita en mi sangre, que no se hubiese detectado en los análisis, pero por suerte, hoy no había clase, por lo que no debía ponerle ninguna escusa a mi hermana. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, se había ido pronto o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, encontrándome, con que efectivamente estaba sola. Suspiré sentándome en el sillón, agarrándome la cabeza al marearme, una nueva duda se abrió paso ¿Y si eran mis poderes? No, no era posible, no lo era, lo sabía, no era ese dolor, además, no era permanente.

Tras mucho meditarlo decidí llamar a Alex para que se acercara a buscarme, por lo que me preparé para cuando llegase.

\- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- me preguntó en el momento que me monté en su coche.

\- No lo sé- respondí sinceramente- Hay algo mal, ¿es posible que siga teniendo kryptonita?- la pregunté.

\- No, en los análisis no salía nada- respondió- Kaelah, ¿qué pasa?

\- Que no me encuentro bien, que tengo la sensación de que algo sucede y no quiero asustar a Kara, por eso te he llamado a ti- la expliqué lo mejor que pude haciendo que asintiera.

Cuando llegamos a DEO me llevó a una sala apartada para evitar mi hermana pudiese enterarse de lo que sucedía.

Realizó varias pruebas para ver si era capaz de descubrir qué era lo que me sucedía, por lo que permanecí en esa sala sin moverme hasta que ella regresó con los resultados.

\- Kaelah, estás limpia- afirmó a la vez que yo cerraba los ojos.

\- No lo entiendo, sino es eso, ¿qué me pasa?- la pregunté.

\- No lo sé, cielo- se encogió de hombros- Puede que te estés poniendo mala y la verdad, es que no sabemos cómo te tendría que afectar un virus- explicó tratando de tranquilizarme- Intenta no pensar en ello, ¿vale?

Asentí confundida, queriendo encontrar un respuesta aún sabiendo de que no iba a ser posible, pero es que sabía que no iba a parar hasta que la consiguiese.

\- Kara acaba de salvar una nave junto con Clark y viene para acá, tal vez deberías contarla cómo te sientes- comentó.

\- No, no voy a contárselo- respondí.

Accedí a irme con ella hacia el control donde se encontraba Winn trabajando por primera vez. La verdad es que ninguno nos esperábamos que le fuesen a contratar, pero teniendo en cuenta todos los conocimientos de informática que tenía, era lo que quedaba por pasar.

\- Hey, estoy de vuelta, escucharme- pidió mi hermana en el momento que él apareció ahí, haciendo que cerrase los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas- El es mi primo, su..., creo que todos le conocéis- sonrió, sin embargo, yo no le encontraba el lado bueno en estos momentos.

Agaché la cabeza negando sutilmente antes de marcharme de allí, de dirigirme de nuevo hacia aquella sala, entre lágrimas, sin querer enfrentarme a todo aquello.

Escuché como Alex me llamaba, sin embargo, decidí que no iba a detenerme en explicarla esto, pues lo único que quería hacer era huir de allí.

Me senté en una silla con los ojos cerrados sin permitir que las lágrimas saliesen al exterior, asustándome en el momento que se abrió la puerta, mostrando a Alex en el otro lado.

\- Kaelah, ¿por qué te has ido así?- me preguntó, pero no la respondí, pues estaba segura de que si lo hacía iba a ponerme a llorar.- Es por Clark, ¿no?

Asentí sintiendo como las primeras lágrimas se abrían paso, por lo que traté de sacármelas inútilmente.

Se sentó a mi lado observándome, sin atreverse a hablar, pero haciéndolo finalmente.

\- Puedes hablar conmigo, eso lo sabes, ¿verdad?- me sonrió.

\- Alex..., era un bebé y...y ahora resulta que tiene veinte años más que yo- empecé entre lágrimas- Cuando vi a Kara..., fue un shock, pero pude comprenderlo, pude enfrentarme a ello- hice una pausa- Pero a esto.., es una locura y...y estoy segura de que quiere conocerme, pero no puedo hacerlo, no estoy preparada- sollocé.

\- Hey, hey, no pasa nada por no estar preparada, Kaelah- susurró abrazándome- Además, lo va a comprender, es normal que te sientas así- comentó abrazándome con una mayor fuerza.

Continué llorando sobre su hombro durante un buen rato, tensándome al escuchar que la puerta volvía a abrirse.

\- Hey, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó mi hermana acercándose- Kaelah, hey, ¿qué ha pasado?- cuestionó arrodillándose delante de mí, sin embargo, mantuve la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Alex aún entre lágrimas.

\- No estoy preparada para conocer a Kal-el- respondí.

\- Hey, no está enfadado por esto, ha dicho que comprendía que no estuvieses preparada- trató de tranquilizarme- No pasa nada, ¿vale?- susurró acariciando mi cara.

\- ¿Que te parece si nos vamos a casa y te relajas allí?- me preguntó Alex.

Asentí sin apenas pensármelo, pues cuanto más lejos estuviese del DEO, mejor iba a llevarlo, bueno, la verdad es que no sabía si eso iba a ser posible, puesto que el nerviosismo y el malestar iba a continuar presente donde quisiese que estuviese.

Una vez en el apartamento, me dirigí directamente hacia mi habitación, tirándome en la cama, sin querer ponerme a llorar de nuevo.

\- ¿Te sigues encontrando mal?- cuestionó sentándose en el borde de la cama, recibiendo una afirmación por mi parte.- Tal vez si te duermes te encontraras mejor- apuntó.

Negué con la cabeza, ¿cómo iba a encontrarme bien cuando los recuerdos de Krypton no dejaban de agolparse? Lo veía imposible, sin embargo, cerré los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas que se almacenaban en ellos, no saliesen al exterior.

 _" Suspiré. Escaparme de casa sólo me había traído problemas, pero con la excusa de Kal-el era, en cierto modo, más seguro._

 _\- Hey, menuda sorpresa- exclamó mi tío abrazándome- ¿Cómo está mi pequeña sobrina?_

 _Agaché la cabeza entrando al interior de la casa, ¿debía decirle la verdad o mentir como siempre hacía?_

 _Me decidí por no responderle, por permitir que la pregunta se perdiese, sin dar oportunidad a rescatarla, no había necesidad._

 _Avancé hacia la cuna de Kal-el, observándole con detenimiento, como dormía plácidamente sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Añoraba la inocencia, de verdad que lo hacía, ese momento en el que no te regañan por las cosas que haces, que no eres consciente de todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor, sin embargo, era posible que la añorase aún más al tener en cuenta que con cuatro años tuve que enfrentarme a mis primeras responsabilidades, sin darme tiempo a madurar, ni decidir lo que yo quería. Se me educó para ser la heredera de la Casa de El, aunque ahora mismo, todos sabíamos que eso no iba a pasar, puesto que Krypton moriría en dos meses, y yo lo haría con él._

 _Alargué la mano para agarrar la suya, deseando que tanto a él como a mi hermana, les fuese mejor en la Tierra._

 _\- Tenía entendido que estabas castigada- comentó mi tío a lo que asentí, pues sí, lo estaba._

 _\- Me he escapado- admití en un susurro- No aguantaba más tiempo allí, lo siento, pero no encontraba otra opción- expliqué._

 _\- Sé que tu padre está siendo muy duro contigo, pero ahora mismo le estás dando razones para serlo- aseguró haciendo que agachase la cabeza, pues era cierto._

 _\- Yo no elegí esto, vosotros lo hicisteis por mí- empecé sentándome en el sillón- Es divertido cuando tienes cinco años, pero cuando tienes dieciséis y dedicas toda tu vida a ser educada como una heredera, sin ningún tipo de libertad, créeme, deja de serlo- expliqué ante su asombro._

 _\- Keaks, yo también fui educado de la misma forma que tú y sé que no es fácil, pero debes aprender a vivir con ello- comentó sentándose a mi lado._

 _\- He dedicado toda mi vida a esto, para nada- me quejé entre lágrimas._

 _Me abrazó contra él, en un intento de consolarme, pero para qué iba a servir, para qué iba a hacerlo, si lo único que estaba diciendo era la realidad._

 _\- Tu padre sigue negándose a enviarte a la Tierra, por lo que veo- comentó a la vez que yo asentía- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Porque el Sol amarillo no me va a afectar de la forma que espera y, ahora, lo considera un castigo- le respondí antes de continuar hablando- Lo que creo que no se da cuenta es que para mi es una liberación, pues prefiero morir que pasar más tiempo así- expliqué._

 _\- Se supone que el Sol rojo tampoco y ahí estás, eso es una tontería- dijo abrazándome más fuerte- No digas eso, Keaks, te mereces una vida, crecer,ser tu misma, sin nadie que te lo impida- trató de quitarme la idea de la cabeza._

 _Le miré verdaderamente agradecida por sus palabras, siendo consciente de que era una de las únicas personas que creía en mi. Sin embargo, le deseaba suerte en conseguirme esa vida que tanto ansiaba, aquella sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones u obligaciones, pues ambos éramos conscientes de que si dependía de mi padre, iba a morir aquí."_

Cuando entraron en el apartamento todo estaba en silencio, hecho que la extrañó, puesto que se suponía que sus hermanas se iban a encontrar allí, pero no había rastro de ellas, por lo que se asustó bastante al ver aparecer a Alex en el pasillo.

\- Hey, no hagáis mucho ruido, se acaba de quedar dormida y se ha tirado llorando como una hora- explicó alarmándola.

\- ¿Qué la pasa?- preguntó.

\- ¿Es por mí?- cuestionó su primo.

\- No, no, me ha llamado esta mañana diciendo que se encontraba mal y al principio creía que era kryptonita, pero está limpia- respondió hacia ambos.

\- ¿Poderes?- apuntó a lo que su hermana negó con la cabeza.

\- No tiene fiebre- se lo negó- Me tengo que ir al DEO, por favor, no la despertéis- suplicó antes de marcharse.

Sabía que era mala idea encaminarse hacia la habitación de su hermana, pero la verdad, es que necesitaba comprobar por si misma que estaba bien.

\- Clark, ven- le llamó tras ver que se quedaba en el salón.

\- No creo que sea buena idea, Kara- la dijo poco confiado.

\- Está dormida, no va a pasar nada- trató de tranquilizarle.

Ambos entraron en la habitación, donde, efectivamente, la joven se encontraba dormida abrazada al peluche de Supergirl, con la marca de las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Observó como su primo se arrodillaba al lado de la cama, situando su mano sobre la mejilla de su hermana mientras la observaba con detenimiento.

\- Ha debido pasar tanto- susurró incorporándose- Espero poder conocerla en algún momento- sonrió.

\- Dala tiempo, estuvo un par de días sin querer quedarse con Alex y a mi.., al principio apenas me hablaba- comentó- Poco a poco- suspiró queriendo creer sus propias palabras.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	31. Acercamiento

Exactamente no sabía por qué me había dejado convencer, por qué había permitido que Alex me trajese al DEO, pues era obvio que no quería estar aquí, no en el lugar donde podía encontrarme más fácilmente con mi primo, en serio, quería irme a casa.

Apoyé la cabeza en la pared sin querer darle más vueltas, ideando el plan perfecto para largarme de allí en el momento que tuviese oportunidad, por supuesto que iba a hacerlo. Sin embargo, no dejé pasar mucho tiempo y decidí levantarme y marcharme de allí, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Alex no estaba vigilándome.

Avancé por a calle con la intención de irme a casa, de encerrarme en mi cuarto y no salir de ahí hasta el día siguiente, pero todo parecían ser planes, pues nadie, absolutamente nadie, podría haber predicho todo lo que iba a ocurrir. El sonido que se escuchó detrás mía hizo que me girase, quedándome completamente bloqueada al ver aquel drone, siguiéndome, que parecía disparar por si solo y que estaba segura de que iba a matarme. Traté de moverme, pero en falso, pues cada paso que daba ese aparato venía detrás, agaché la cabeza empezando a desesperarme, deseando que disparase, que si iba a suceder algo que lo hiciese ya. Sin embargo, le vi, se situó delante mía cubriéndome con la capa en el momento que disparó para después terminar por destruirlo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó observándome, a lo que asentí- Vete a casa, esto puede ser peligroso- comentó antes de marcharse, volando, tal y como lo había llegado.

Miré como se marchaba sin estar muy segura de que acababa de suceder, sabiendo que este no había sido la mejor presentación entre ambos, que no había sido la mejor situación, mucho menos si se tenía en cuenta que estaba huyendo de él.

Cerré los ojos al sentir que las lágrimas empezaban a adueñarse de ellos, tratando de pensar con claridad, acerca de qué debía hacer, aunque una idea parecía tenerla clara, no iba a irme a casa, pues era el primer lugar por el que iban a empezar a buscarme, y, en estos momentos, lo único que me apetecía era estar sola.

* * *

-¿Cómo que la has salvado?- fue la siguiente pregunta realizada por Kara, quien trataba por todos los medios contactar con su hermana

Todos estaban confundidos, eso era obvio, sobre todo ella, pues se suponía que debía vigilarla y la joven parecía haber encontrado la manera de largarse de allí sin ningún tipo de problema al respecto.

Si bien, el hecho que había conseguido alarmarlas era el hecho de que Clark hubiese tenido que salvarla, ya que conociéndola, ahora mismo, estaría encerrada en algún sitio sin querer hablar con nadie, pero debían encontrarla, por lo que decidieron dividirse el trabajo, aunque la mala noticia llegó en el momento que se confirmó que no estaba en el apartamento de Kara, es más, que no había llegado a estar allí.

Suspiró tratando de pensar dónde se podría encontrar, que más sitios tenía para esconderse, recordando que hacía apenas un día la había entregado las llaves de su propio apartamento, pues al encontrarse más cerca de la nueva localización del DEO, podría irse allí. Sin embargo, no comunicó a donde se dirigía, ya que prefería comprobarlo ates de darles falsas esperanzas.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento teniendo que parpadear variar veces para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que invadía la estancia, encontrando un pequeño bulto encogido en el sillón, con la cabeza sobre las rodillas.

-Kaelah...- la llamó en apenas un susurro con miedo a asustarla.

La joven la miró durante un par de segundos antes de secarse las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, agachando de nuevo la cabeza sin querer mirarla de nuevo.

Se sentó a su lado, observándola, tratando de buscar algo que pudiese consolarla, que pudiese calmarla.

-Me...me ha salvado- sollozó.- Y yo ni siquiera puedo conocerle..., y... y Kara parece tan feliz con todo esto- continuó hablando entre lágrimas.

La abrazó intentando que se calmara, que se tranquilizara lo suficiente como para poder hablar con ella, pues en el estado de nerviosismo que se encontraba era obvio que no iba a querer escucharla.

\- Kaelah, ¿no crees que puede ser mejor que le conozcas?- la preguntó haciendo que ella negase con la cabeza- Es una forma de liberarte, en el momento que lo hagas ya no tendrás que pensar en ello- trató de convencerla, consiguiendo que la mirase.- Es lo mejor para ti, para él, incluso para Kara, ella está en el medio de todo esto- continuó fijándose en como cambiaba el gesto de su cara.

Estaba molesta antes alguna de sus afirmaciones y se apostaría lo que fuese a que era por lo de Kara, no dudaría en asegurar que algo la molestaba al respecto, pero la daba miedo preguntar, hacerla mucho más inestable.

\- Estará en el medio, pero parece haberse posicionado, ¿no?- susurró mirándola- No ha hablado conmigo acerca de esto, por lo menos no seriamente- se quejó haciendo una pausa- Cuando me he levantado esta mañana ya no estaba, ni siquiera se había molestado en decirme a donde iba y siempre lo hace- terminó cerrando los ojos.

La miró sin saber muy bien que decir, confundida, buscando palabras para tratar de quitarla esa idea de la cabeza, pues sólo hacía un día que Clark había llegado y después de toda la locura que estaba habiendo, no la extrañaba que estuviesen investigándolo.

\- Kaelah, puede que estés sobrerreaccionando, ¿no crees?- la miró haciendo que ella se encogiese de hombros- Yo no puedo decidir por ti, ambos están preocupados- trató de volver a convencerla.

La joven desvío la mirada pensativa como si verdaderamente se estuviese pensando que hacer, asintiendo levemente unos segundos más tarde.

No podía creérselo, la había convencido, parecía mentira, demasiado, sin embargo, estaba accediendo.

* * *

Me mantuve detrás de Alex mientras nos acercábamos a ellos, sintiendo como mi nerviosismo aumentaba con cada paso que daba, queriendo huir, desaparecer, pero no podía, se lo había prometido.

\- Hey, chicos- les llamó consiguiendo que ambos se girasen- Traigo una sorpresa- sonrió antes de agarrarme el brazo y moverme hacia delante, pues era obvio que yo no iba a hacerlo por voluntad propia.

\- Kaelah- susurró mi hermana abalanzándose a abrazarme- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó recibiendo una afirmación por mi parte- Me.., nos has asustado- comentó volviendo a abrazarme.

Cuando finalmente me separó y se situó detrás mía para permitir quedase en frente de él, agaché la cabeza, suspirando, tranquilizándome antes de atreverme a mirarle.

\- ¿Puedo?- me preguntó en intento de abrazarme.

Asentí permitiéndolo, sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a adueñarse de mí, sollozando mientras el me abrazaba más fuerte.

\- Shh, ya está, ya está- susurró- Estabas nerviosa, ¿verdad?- preguntó recibiendo una afirmación.- No tenías por qué estarlo, en todo caso yo, Kaelah- comentó separándome de él para mirarme- No todos los días se conoce a tu prima mayor, y mucho menos a la única persona con poderes de Krypton y heredera de la Casa de El, ¿Y tú estabas nerviosa? Imagínate yo- se rió consiguiendo que le sonriera tímidamente.

Le observé aún entre lágrimas, era igual que su padre, aquel que había confiado en mí, que me había apoyado sin importar lo que pasase, que había luchado por que se me otorgara la libertad que tanto ansiaba.

Sonreí de nuevo mientras sacudía la cabeza librándome de aquellos pensamientos.

\- Gracias por salvarme- susurré.

\- Hey, es prácticamente mi trabajo, además la familia está para confiar, para protegerse los unos a los otros, Kaelah- respondió de vuelta sonriéndome.

Suspiré al escucharla decir aquello, pues por desgracia eso no siempre era cierto, no lo era y nadie podría debartírmelo.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó observándome.- ¿Con qué no estás de acuerdo?- cuestionó haciendo que le mirara sorprendida- Conozco esa expresión, es la misma que pone Kara.

\- La confianza, el estar ahí, eso no siempre es cierto- respondí agachando la cabeza- A veces aquellos que deberían apoyarte no lo hacen- comenté.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó mi hermana haciendo que me girase hacia ella.- ¿Papá?

\- Mi relación con él no era la más indicada entre un padre y una hija, se dedicó a educarme para mis obligaciones y poco más- expliqué girándome de nuevo hacia Kal-el- Para mí, mi figura paterna era tu padre- afirmé- Fue de los únicos que confió en mi, que me apoyo sin importar nada, que...- me quedé en silencio mordiéndome el labio inferior- Los dos eran científicos, estudiaron mi caso, ¿la diferencia? Cuando estaba con mi padre todo era..., ¿obligatorio?, pero cuando estaba con Jor-el, era un juego- expliqué parpadeando para evitar que las lágrimas se acumulasen en mis ojos.

 _" La pequeña de tres años miraba hacia su padre sin comprender que debía hacer con exactitud, confundida, mostrándose verdaderamente inquieta al no querer encontrarse ahí._

 _\- Kaelah, por favor, concéntrate- la pidió haciendo que la niña negase con la cabeza aún confundida._

 _La pequeña se agarró la cabeza como si lo intentase, pero, realmente, no sabía que tenía que hacer, no lo sabía, por lo que permaneció inmóvil._

 _\- Hey, ¿Cómo está mi pequeña sobrina?- sonrió su tío entrando en el laboratorio, consiguiendo que la niña corriese a saludarle- Hey, cielo- saludó cogiéndola._

 _\- ¿Vamos a jugar hoy?- preguntó mientras la dejaba en el suelo de nuevo._

 _Su tío asintió levemente a la vez que ella agarraba su mano y le guiaba hasta la mesa, sentándose de nuevo en la silla, pasando a mirar a su padre durante un par de segundos antes de agachar la cabeza._

 _\- Keaks, ¿a qué vas a querer jugar?- la cuestionó su tío._

 _\- A las adivinanzas- exclamó emocionada._

 _\- ¿Y qué te parece si primero probamos un poquito lo de volar?- trató de convencerla._

 _\- No, no puedo hacerlo- afirmó ella- No sé cómo._

 _\- Peque, tienes que confiar en ti, puedes hacerlo- la animó- Luego podemos jugar a las adivinanzas, ¿vale?_

 _La pequeña dudó durante un par de segundos antes de asentir levemente, con poca confianza en sí misma._

 _Sin embargo, se puso de pie, controlando sus poderes, consiguiendo volar fácilmente, ayudando a que pudiesen llevar a cabo el estudio._

 _Se centraron en la resistencia que tenía, asombrados por que pudiese estar aguantando tanto tiempo, hecho que verificaba que sus poderes se hacían cada vez más fuertes según pasaban los días._

 _\- Kaelah, ya puedes parar- comunicó su padre haciendo que ella asintiera y descendiera hasta el suelo.- Muy bien, cielo- la felicitó cogiéndola en brazos._

 _La niña apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre, agotada, tratando de descansar, aunque solo fuesen un par de segundos._

 _\- ¿Vas a querer jugar, Keaks?- la preguntó su tío tras observar el cansancio que presentaba._

 _La pequeña asintió levemente aún con la cabeza apoyada, pero sin perder la sonrisa antes de pedirle a su padre que la dejase en el suelo, corriendo para sentarse en la mesa, emocionada, expectante ante el juego."_

\- Mi padre construyó tu nave- afirmó Kal-el haciendo que me asombrara.

\- ¿Có-cómo lo sabes?- le pregunté.

\- La inscripción que había en mi nave, hablaba de vosotras, pero sobre todo de ti- me señaló- Explicaba que no sabías que ibas a ser enviada a la tierra, que él se había encargado de que eso sucediera- explicó observándome.

\- ¿Puedo ver mi nave?- pregunté hacia Alex, quien asintió, guiándome hasta dónde se encontraba.

Rodeé la nave en busca de una inscripción, observando con detenimiento, pues estaba prácticamente segura de que había una, encontrándola, acariciando con los dedos el relieve de las letras, leyendo, tras mucho tiempo, mi lengua materna, kryptoniano.

 ** _"¿Asustada? Apuesto a que sí, pero no deberías estarlo, vas a tener la vida que te mereces, Keaks. Disfruta, pero sobre todo, sé tú misma y recuerda que no importa si no tienes poderes, eres especial igualmente._**

 ** _Te quiere, Jor-el"_**

No pude evitarlo, no pude, las lágrimas se adueñaron de mí en el momento que leí aquello, en el momento que me di cuenta de que estaba ahí por él, de que me había dado la vida que yo tanto ansiaba, que tanto había deseado y que, gracias a él, estaba viviendo.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	32. Especulaciones

Le había parecido buena idea que Alex se llevase a su hermana a casa, pues la agitación en la que había entrado había hecho que todos se preocupasen, y, la mejor opción, sacarla de ahí cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, en el momento que recibió el mensaje de Alex diciendo que Kaelah la necesitaba, se alteró, pero no podía dejar a Clark solo en la misión, por lo que la terminó lo más rápido posible, encaminándose los dos hacia su apartamento.

\- Shh, no hagáis ruido- pidió Alex, quien se encontraba sentada en el sillón abrazando a Kaelah.

Se acercó a ambas intentando ser lo más silenciosa posible, agachándose delante de su hermana, situando su mano sobre su mejilla.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?- la preguntó su hermana mayor permitiendo que Clark cogiese a la menor para acostarla.

\- Hank nos...- intentó responder.

\- Sí, lo sé- la interrumpió- Puedo calmarla, incluso convencerla, pero tú eres la única que puede comprenderla- la señaló- Está noche te necesitaba y no creo que Clark hubiese tenido mucho problema en defenderse solo, aún así no viniste- hizo una pausa para mirarla- Puede que pienses que te estoy echando la bronca, pero lo que quiero es que puedas solucionarlo antes de que sea tarde, de que hayas perdido su confianza.- terminó mirándola.

Agachó la cabeza confundida, sabiendo que llevaba razón en sus palabras, que era cierto que estaba empezando a haber distancia entre ambas, pero ella no la había desplazado, en ningún momento había sido su intención, sin embargo, ¿qué podría haber hecho si su hermana huía cada vez que Clark estaba cerca? ¿Obligarla? No, no podía haber hecho aquello, hubiese mucho peor, pero no podía negar que debería de hablar con ella.

* * *

Desperté a causa del sonido del despertador, alarmada al darme cuenta de que iba tarde, por lo que me preparé lo más rápido posible, asustándome al encontrarme con Kara en la cocina, pues pensaba que estaba sola.

\- Hey, Kaelah- me sonrió.- ¿Estás mejor?- preguntó haciendo que asintiera- Tenemos que hablar.

\- Llego tarde- respondí fijándome en que iba a replicar- Como muy tarde, puede que luego, Kara- dije cogiendo mi mochila.

\- Puedo acompañarte, como siempre- trató de convencerme a la vez que yo agachaba la cabeza sin saber que responderla.

\- No, no hace falta- la sonreí cerrando la puerta, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no me siguiese.

Suspiré. Tal vez no fuese la mejor manera, tal vez debiese hablar con ella, pero no ahora, no hoy, sinceramente, no podía, no me sentía preparada para hacerlo, más bien, no me apetecía discutir con ella.

* * *

Sonreí hacia Jean al escucharle hablar, pues la naturalidad con la que estaba entendido todo lo que había sucedido hacía un par de días me sorprendía, ya que cualquier persona normal, no reaccionaría de esta manera.

\- Tu hermana hizo un gran trabajo- comentó.

\- Lo sé, hermana orgullosa- me reí causando la suya- Nos salvó.

\- Hey, he visto que tu primo anda por aquí, ¿qué tal?- cuestionó curioso.

\- Bien, supongo- me encogí de hombros- Es un poco difícil...- suspiré mientras avanzábamos hacia la salida.

\- ¿Vienen a buscarte?- preguntó.

\- No lo sé- respondí pocos segundos antes de que identificara a Zyan, por lo que cogí mi móvil tratando de fingir que me habían escrito- Tengo que irme rápido, nos vemos mañana- me despedí de él.

\- Hasta mañana, Kaelah- se despidió de vuelta.

Avancé hacia Zyan con una sonrisa en los labios, pues era la primera vez que íbamos a poder estar juntos sin que nadie pudiese interrumpirnos, o, al menos, eso esperaba, ya que no estaba muy segura de si mi hermana se iba a presentar aquí.

Me abrazó contra él durante un par de segundos antes de dirigirnos a una zona en la que estuviésemos más apartados, menos a la vista de la gente.

\- ¿Buen día?- me preguntó.

\- No sabía que venías- comenté con una sonrisa.

\- Quería sorprendente- respondió devolviéndome la sonrisa- Creo que no está tu hermana para impedirlo- susurró colocando mi pelo detrás de la oreja.

Acarició mi mejilla observándome, queriendo tomarse su tiempo, acercando su boca a mi oído mientras me arrimaba a él.

\- No crezcas nunca, Kae- susurró causando mi sonrisa.

\- No lo haré- prometí poco antes de que se atreviese a besarme.

Sin embargo, en el momento que nuestros labios estaban a punto de rozarse, sentí como alguien me agarraba del brazo y tiraba de mi hacia atrás. ¿No iban a dejarnos?

Me giré, sorprendiéndome al verle a él, pues era a la última persona que me esperaba, pero no dudó en situarse entre medias de ambos de mantenerme detrás de él.

\- ¿Quién se supone que eres? ¿Y por qué estabas a punto de besar a mi prima?- le preguntó alterado, situando su brazo por delante mía sin permitir que avanzase hacia delante.

\- Es m...- traté de hablar, pero me hizo una seña para que no continuase.

Agaché la cabeza maldiciéndome interiormente, mirando a hacia Zyan, pidiéndole que hablara, que tratase de explicar esto, pues estaba claro que yo no tenía voz en todo esto.

\- Soy su novio- respondió a sus anteriores preguntas.

\- ¿Cómo? Es sólo una niña- comentó sin poder creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Nos conocimos en Krypton, en una de..., hmm..., mis escapadas- me atreví a responder consiguiendo que se girase hacia mí- Yo ni siquiera debería estar viva, mucho menos haber estado tanto tiempo en la zona fantasma y no haber crecido, no tengo la culpa- me quejé mirándole directamente a los ojos, esperando algún tipo de compresión.

\- Kaelah, nos vamos a ir al apartamento de Kara y me lo vas a explicar todo- dijo haciendo que asintiera.

Miré una última vez hacia Zyan, quien trató de sonreírme, a pesar de que su mirada decía todo lo contrario, pues la pena con la que me estaba viendo marchar, se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Suspiré, parecía que lo nuestro nunca iba a tener un final feliz.

El camino de vuelta al apartamento fue de lo más silencioso, pues a pesar de que él no dejaba de hacerme preguntas, yo no me encontraba con el ánimo suficiente como para responderle, por lo que una vez allí, me encerré en mi habitación.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó desde fuera, pero no le respondí.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo, observándome, haciendo que mirase hacia el techo, tratando de ignorarle, pero sin poder evitar mirarle, curiosa.

-¿Estás enfadada?- cuestionó sentándose en el borde de la cama, mientras yo volvía a fijar la mirada en el techo, creo que era obvio, mis acciones hablaban por mí.- Hey, siento haber reaccionado así- se disculpó- No sabía que tuvieses novio y mucho menos que fuese de Krypton- comentó consiguiendo que le mirara.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo- le respondí- Era mi mejor amigo, el único con el que podía ser yo misma- expliqué- Fue condenado injustamente, jamás entenderé las razones que le llevaron a mi padre a hacer aquello- expliqué haciendo que él me mirase atentamente.

-Un matrimonio de conveniencia- susurró causando mis alarmas- Quiero decir, en Krypton era habitual que se concertasen matrimonios entre las familias y siendo heredera de la Casa de El, con más motivos tuvieron que hacerlo- explicó haciendo una pequeña pausa- En ese caso si se podría decir que se infringe la ley, razón más que suficiente para ser enviado a Fort Rozz- continuó ante mi asombro, pues no era consciente de nada de lo que estaba diciendo, nunca se me había comentado nada de esto- ¿No te dijeron nada?

Negué con la cabeza, confundida, encontrando lógica con toda la situación vivida, pero extrañada por que no se me hubiese dicho nada a respecto en ningún momento de mi vida, pues si me estaban preparando para mi futuro, ¿por qué no se me contó aquello? Por qué no se me había dicho que daban igual mis decisiones, si al final iba a casarme con alguien que no conocería de nada.

En serio, no comprendía que les había llevado a ocultarme aquella información, si es que era verdadera, pues ahora mismo no era más que una especulación, que sinceramente, tenía el mayor sentido del mundo.

-Lo mismo no era tu caso- dijo tras observar mi confusión.

-No lo sé, pero tiene sentido- respondí- Tendría sentido la reacción de mi padre tras aquello, pero...¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?- me quejé- Si lo seguían aplazando más..., me lo iban a decir el día de mi boda, en el momento que no pudiese huir- comenté molesta.

Sabía que eso podría haber sido posible, tan solo hubiesen sido dos años más hasta ese momento, ¿Qué se lo hubiese impedido? Nada, absolutamente nada.

Me incorporé molesta, sintiéndome engañada, aún sabiendo que eso ya no era posible de suceder, que mi planeta había sido destruido y con el cualquier posibilidad, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirme de aquella manera, enfadada.

\- Hey, Kaelah, hey- susurró abrazándome en el momento que las primeras lágrimas de impotencia se abrían paso.- Tranquilízate, eso ya no es posible, lo sabes- dijo tratando de calmarme.

Asentí, pues sí, era cierto, eso ya no era posible, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar pensar en que hubiese pasado si Krypton no hubiese estallado, si mi vida hubiese sido aún más complicada, pero, sobre todo, si aquello hubiese sido posible, pues realmente lo creía tan cierto.

* * *

Estaba deseando llegar a casa para poder hablar con ella, pues verdaderamente lo necesitaba, era consciente de que hasta que no lo hiciese no se iba a encontrar bien consigo misma.

Sin embargo, todo pareció quedarse ahí, ya que la única persona que la esperaba era su primo, sorprendiéndola, su hermana nunca se acostaba tan pronto, por lo que no pudo evitar pensar que había sucedido algo.

\- ¿Y Kaelah?- cuestionó preocupada.

\- Se ha ido a dormir hará como unos veinte minutos- la respondió.

Asintió levemente dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermana, abriendo la puerta con sigilo, intentado no despertarla, fijándose en que se había quedado dormida con el móvil en la mano y la luz de noche encendida.

Se lo quitó de la mano antes de arroparla con la colcha, observando como abrazaba el peluche que acababa de situar a su lado, recolocándose para continuar durmiendo.

\- Buenas noches, Kaelah- besó su frente, asustada por que la distancia entre ambas fuese existente.

Sin embargo, a pesar de querer permanecer ahí, observándola, se incorporó, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta, deseando que no fuese demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	33. Despedida

Me frené en seco en el momento que escuché a Alex preguntar, extrañada, girándome hacia ellas, decidida a obtener respuesta.

\- ¿Viene Clark a la noche de hermanas?- pregunté atrayendo su atención.

\- Sí, está en la ciudad..., va a ser divertido- sonrió.

Suspiré dirigiendo mi mirada hacia Alex, fijándome en como hacía una seña de desaprobación, alguien que se mostraba en desacuerdo como yo.

Sinceramente no lo entendía, pues se suponía que íbamos a pasar la noche las tres juntas, solas, ya que como su propio nombre indicaba, era noche de hermanas.

Volví a la realidad en el momento que sonó el timbre, observando como mi hermana se dirigía a abrir.

\- Hey, Clark- le sonrió.

\- Hey, ¿podéis dejarnos un momento solos?- pidió él.

\- Sí, por supuesto- respondió Alex agarrando mi brazo- Vamos, Kaelah- dijo tirando de mi en el momento que hice peso muerto.

Me senté en la cama confundida, tratando de encontrar la respuesta a aquello que tenía que contarla, lo que parecía tener demasiada importancia como para esperar.

\- Tu primo vuelve a Metrópolis- susurró Alex haciendo que la mirase interrogante.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunté verdaderamente confundida.

\- A, lo he escuchado y B, quiere hablar a solas con ella, sabes que es la más apegada a él- respondió sentándose a mi lado.

\- Lo sé- suspiré- Le voy a echar de menos- afirmé notando como las lágrimas empezaban a abrirse paso.

\- Hey, Kaelah, shh- susurró abrazándome- Va a ser diferente, vas a poder hablar con él y seguro que viene a veros- aseguró secando mis lágrimas.

Asentí, sabiendo que era cierto aquello que me estaba diciendo, pero aún así no podía evitar pensar que la distancia iba a romper nuestra relación, aquella que había costado tanto crear, que en un principio fue inexistente.

\- Alex, nos vamos, nos vemos en el DEO- gritó Kara.

\- ¿Vienes?- me preguntó recibiendo una afirmación por mi parte.

La verdad es que estaba cansada y no me apetecía mucho ir, pero el hecho de quedarme sola en casa de noche, conseguía que me alterase, por lo que sí, iba con ella.

* * *

Sentí como mis ojos se iban cerrando, como el cansancio me iba ganando la batalla, así que me apoyé en el respaldo del coche, cerrando los ojos, durmiéndome.

-Kaelah, hey- susurró Alex tratando de despertarme- Estás cansada, ¿qué te parece si busco una sala y te duermes hasta que podamos irnos a casa?- sugirió haciendo que negase con la cabeza- Esta bien, entonces vamos a ver que está pasando- sonrió.

La seguí hasta la sala principal del DEO, donde, tanto Winn como Hank, se encontraban absortos por la imagen que se mostraba en la pantalla, aquella que indicaba que estaban en peligro, que aquel tipo con la kryptonita era demasiado para ellos.

Agaché la cabeza entre lágrimas en el momento que acertó en mi hermana tirándola de espaldas, no pude evitar pensarlo, iba a matarla y sinceramente, no era capaz de ver ese momento, no podía. Mi corazón se paró al escuchar nada, por lo que cerré los ojos, la había perdido.

-Está bien, están bien- susurró Alex abrazándome, consiguiendo que la mirase tras escucharla decir aquello- Están viniendo, están bien, los dos- secó mis lágrimas.

-Creí que la había perdido- sollocé descargando toda la emoción contenida.

-Lo sé, yo también lo he creído- afirmó abrazándome más fuerte- Shh, intenta calmarte, ¿vale?- pidió acariciando mi cara.

Permanecí abrazada a ella, sollozando, intentando controlarlo, pero era difícil, pues el estado de nervios que tenía era demasiado como para ponerle fin. Únicamente me separé de ella en el momento que la escuché susurrar su nombre, identificándola con la mirada antes de correr hasta ella, abrazándola como si fuese la última vez que iba a hacerlo.

-Yo también me alegro de verte- dijo devolviéndome el abrazo- Estabas asustada, ¿verdad?- afirmó separándome de ella, sonriéndome- Ya está Kaelah, estoy bien, hey- volvió a abrazarme al darse cuenta de que había empezado a llorar más fuerte- Vas a tranquilizarte- pidió besando mi frente.

Traté de asentir sin querer soltarla, con miedo a hacerlo, a perderla, en serio, estaba muy asustada y alterada en estos momentos.

Observé como hacía una seña hacia Kal-el indicándole que me agarrara, puesto que ella quería avanzar hacia Alex y yo se lo estaba impidiendo. Sin embargo, no me resistí en el momento que me separó de ella, pasando a abrazarme mientras yo continuaba intentando controlar mis sollozos.

Me abracé con una mayor fuerza cuando todo pareció quedarse a oscuras y un vídeo se introducía en la pantalla. CADMUS, ellos estaban detrás de esto, querían acabar con nosotros.

-¿Cómo han podido hacerse con la kryptonita?- cuestionó Kara, bueno, creo que todos nos hacíamos esa pregunta.

-Es de aquí, la robaron hará unos cuatro meses, se investigó, pero no se ha encontrado a nadie- explicó Alex.

-Tenéis un topo- afirmó mi primo.

-Eso no lo sabemos- le interrumpió Hank.

-Te dije que te deshicieses de ella, que la eliminases, J'onn- le recriminó- Kara podría estar muerta, yo podría estarlo- comentó abrazándome con una mayor fuerza.

Había conseguido relajarme bastante, lo suficiente como para que el cansancio volviese a aparecer.

Kal-el acarició mi pelo durante un par de segundos antes de besarme la frente y separarme de él para observarme.

-Deberías haberte quedado durmiendo- aseguró a la vez que yo negaba con la cabeza.

-CADMUS tiene a mi padre- murmuró Alex- Si le han hecho eso a Corben, ¿qué creéis que le han hecho a él?-cuestionó alterada.

-Vamos a encontrarle- aseguró mi hermana agarrándola la mano.

-Y a sacarle de allí- añadió mi primo.

* * *

Muy a mi pesar había tenido que madrugar, había tenido que ir a clase, aunque hubiese tratado de explicarle a mi hermana que no me encontraba bien, ya no respecto al cansancio, sino porque estaba empezando a pasar lo mismo que hacía un par de días y me daba miedo.

Abrí la puerta de apartamento alarmada por la discusión que estaba habiendo entre mi hermana y Alex.

-No, esto no es poner una familia sobre otra, es donde yo sepa que todo va a estar bien- explicó mi hermana.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunté atrayendo la atención de ambas.

-Quiere mudarse a Metropolis- respondió Alex, haciendo que mirase a mi hermana si saber muy bien como reaccionar.

-Yo no voy a Metropolis, lo siento, pero me niego a irme de aquí- comenté sentándome en el taburete de la isla al lado de mi hermana, quien negó con la cabeza.

-Pero es lo mejor para todos, además cuando estoy con Clark es como si no estuviese sola, es estar con una persona que comprende lo que significa ser yo- explicó.

Cerré los ojos tratando de controlarme, queriendo evitar mirarla, sin poder hacerlo, pues cada una de sus últimas palabras habían sido como pequeñas puñaladas.

-En ese caso, ¿Entiende él que te abandonó con nosotros? ¿Lo haces tú?- habló Alex enfadada a la vez que el móvil de Kara comenzaba a sonar.

-Es Clark- comunicó levantándose para cogerlo.

-No quiero irme a Metrópolis- suspiré agarrándome la cabeza.

-Ni yo que os vayáis- respondió Alex.

* * *

Me mantuve sentada en la silla, observando como Winn y Alex hablaban, pero sin llegar a prestar atención de lo que decían, pues en mi cabeza todavía se mantenían las palabras de mi hermana, las cuales conseguían hacerme más daño cada vez.

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de despejarme, centrándome en su conversación, queriendo participar en lo que estuviesen hacerlo para distraerme, por lo que les miré a ambos, concentrándome, intentando enfocar todos mis sentidos en enterarme. Sin embargo, en el momento que noté el calor en mis ojos para que segundos más tarde un rayo saliese despedido hacia Alex, lo supe, había encontrado la respuesta a mi malestar.

-¡Kaelah!- exclamó con un tono entre asustada y sorprendida.

-Lo siento- susurré cerrando los ojos por miedo a volver a hacerlo y por que esa vez pudiese acertar en un objetivo.

Sentí la mano de Alex sobre mi mejilla, pero la verdad es que no iba a abrir los ojos, me daba miedo hacerla daño, herirla, herir a cualquier persona que estuviese allí.

\- Cielo, abre los ojos- pidió recibiendo una negación por mi parte- Kaelah, te lo estoy diciendo en serio, ábrelos, no pasa nada- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

Mantuve la cabeza agachada mientras los abría, queriendo verificar que no era un peligro, cosa que era cierta, no lo era, sin embargo, lo que ahora mismo me llamaba la atención era que estuviese controlándolos, que ningún poder sobresaliese sobre otro, aunque el sonido si que era de lo más molesto.

\- Los estoy controlando- susurré emocionada.

\- ¿En serio?- preguntó Alex.

\- El sonido es lo peor, pero lo demás..., puedo controlarlo, en serio, no tengo que preocuparme por que pienses mucho- comenté causando su risa.

\- Eso es bueno- sonrió- Lo que hay que ver es si duran- dijo.

Asentí ante sus palabras pues eso era cierto, teníamos que verificar que eran permanentes, que no iban a volver a desparecer.

\- Espera, esto qué significa- habló Winn haciendo que le mirásemos- ¿Debo hacer un traje?- preguntó emocionado.

\- No de momento- respondió Alex- Hasta que estemos seguras de hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar, no se lo decimos a Kara- explicó.

\- Estoy de acuerdo- respondí.

Sonrió levemente revolviendo mi pelo, causando la exasperación de Winn, quien parecía tener demasiadas preguntas como para aclararse con una.

* * *

Volar, esa era la palabra clave de cómo había llegado aquí tan rápido, aunque antes hubiese tenido que escaparme del DEO, pues me encontraba bajo supervisión de Winn.

Suspiré relajándome antes de abrir la puerta de la terraza en la que se encontraba la Sra. Grant, ya que desde que mi hermana había dicho que se iba..., no podía quitarme la idea de la cabeza, despedirme de ella.

\- Sra. Grant- la llamé haciendo que se girase hacia mí, sonriendo, emocionada por que estuviese allí- Me dijo mi hermana que se iba y..., pensé en venir a despedirme- expliqué.

\- Kaelah, cielo, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Cat?- me preguntó con una sonrisa- Sí, me retiro, cielo, he hecho demasiado por esta empresa, necesito algo nuevo que empezar- me explicó.

Permanecimos en silencio durante un par de segundos, observando las vistas de la ciudad, la verdad, es que eran increíbles, sobre todo de noche.

\- Vamos a echarla de menos- me atreví a romperlo.

\- Y yo a vosotros, Kaelah- respondió abrazándome- Vas a ser una gran superheroína como tu hermana- susurró en mi oído, consiguiendo que me paralizase, que no pudiese respirar durante un par de segundos.

\- ¿Lo sabe?- pregunté haciendo que ella asintiera- Todo este tiempo y ¿no ha dicho nada?- me sorprendí.

\- Me hace gracia como tu hermana intenta defenderla o hacerme creer que no es ella, además por si tenía alguna duda, te he visto llegar- explicó a la vez que yo agachaba la cabeza, me había pillado.- No la digas que lo sé, prefiero que siga pensando que me creo esa estúpida mentira- me pidió.

\- No lo haré- prometí en el momento que ella llegaba o mejor dicho, Supergirl llegaba.- Creo que me voy, vuelve en cuanto puedas- sonreí hacia Cat.

\- Cielo, no dejes que nadie decida por ti- dijo mirando disimuladamente hacia Kara- Con nadie me refiero a tu hermana- añadió.

\- No lo hago- respondí con una media sonrisa tras observar la cara de mi hermana.

\- En serio, vales mucho, se tú misma- dijo finalmente antes de abrazarme por última vez.- Adiós, Kaelah.

\- Tomaré su consejo, Sra. Grat.., Cat- sonreí, situándome prácticamente al lado de mi hermana.

\- ¿Os han dicho alguna vez que os parecéis físicamente?- cuestionó causando la risa de ambas.

\- En serio, tengo que irme- comuniqué.

\- Adiós, Kaelah- me sonrió mi hermana.

\- Supergirl- sonreí hacia ella antes de marcharme definitivamente de allí, sabiendo que debía esperarla, es más, no podía marcharme de allí de la misma forma que había llegado.

Sin embargo, tenía miedo a entablar una conversación con ella, pues implicaba que podría contarla algo de mis poderes y, la verdad, es que no podía.

No me sorprendí cuando la escuché llamarme, ni cuando se presentó vestida como Kara, pero si cuando afirmó que teníamos que hablar.

\- Siento mucho lo que he dicho antes, me he pasado, lo reconozco- se disculpó- Que no tengas poderes no significa que no me comprendas, es más, lo haces mejor que nadie. Kaelah, siento tanto haber dicho aquello- dijo a la vez que un ataque de risa nerviosa se hacía dueño de mi garganta- ¿Me perdonas?- preguntó haciendo que la abrazara a modo de respuesta.

Sonreí levemente, si ella supiese.

* * *

\- Ahí tienes, toda la kryptonita del DEO- dijo Hank entregándosela a mi primo.

Suspiré, por mucho que me costase aceptarlo, era hora, debía marcharse de aquí, volver a Metropolis.

Observé como se despedía de Alex y Winn, quien parecía bastante por su marcha, pasando a abrazar a mi hermana antes de mirarme a mí, sonriéndome.

\- Te voy a echar de menos- susurré abrazándole.

\- Y yo a ti, Kaelah- susurró de vuelta- Eres increíble, me alegro de haberte conocido y espero que podamos vernos más adelante- me sonrió recibiendo una afirmación por mi parte.

Besó mi pelo antes de separarme de él y mirarnos a ambas mientras sonreía.

\- Os quiero- dijo a la vez que cogía la kryptonita y se marchaba de allí.

Suspiré, en el momento que ya estaba agusto con su presencia y tenía que irse, me destrozaba bastante, pero su sitio estaba en Metrópolis y el nuestro aquí, en National City.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	34. Príncipe de¿dónde?

Mi hermana había decidido quedarse esta noche en el DEO, pues afirmaba que quería estar presente cuando se despertase el chico de la nave que había llegado hacía unos pocos días, durante los cuales las especulaciones de dónde podía ser no habían faltado. Afirmábamos que era kryptoniano, por la nave, idéntica a las nuestras, sin embargo, yo no recordaba haberle visto, ni siquiera escuchar hablar acerca de que otra persona fuese a salir con vida de Krypton, pero eso no podía comprobar nada, ya que ni yo misma debería encontrarme con vida, por lo que sí, era posible.

Sacudí la cabeza dirigiéndome hacia aquella sala con la única intención de hacer compañía a mi hermana, quien parecía estar aburrida, pues se encontraba sentada en una silla mientras observaba lo que sucedía al otro lado de la cristalera.

Subí las escaleras tomándome mi tiempo para observarla, riéndome al ver sus gestos, estaba empezando a exasperarse, sin embargo, me paralicé en el momento que la agarró del cuello para que pocos segundos más tarde, la tirase hacia una de las cristaleras consiguiendo que se rompiese en pedazos y que ella cayese inconsciente en el suelo. En ese momento reaccioné, motivada por el daño que le había hecho a mi hermana, y corrí hacia él, quien se encontraba luchando con varios guardias.

Lo intenté, intenté controlarle, pero su mente parecía ser mucho más poderosa que la mía, pues no era capaz de entrar en ella, escuchaba demasiados pensamientos y ninguno era el suyo. Por lo que lo único que se me ocurrió fue pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, en la cual, con un poco de suerte, podría retenerle. Me lancé contra él con una mayor fuerza de lo que pensaba, consiguiendo tirarle al suelo, pero antes de que pudiese realizar otro movimiento ya estaba de pie, agarrándome, situando su mano alrededor de mi cuello, afixiándome, haciendo que situase mis manos en su brazo tratando de apartarle, pero tras observar que no era efectivo que empezase intentar patalear, tratando de pensar que más podía hacer para deshacerme de sus agarre. Sin embargo, no me hizo falta, pues en el momento que Alex gritó mi nombre, me soltó, haciendo que cayese contra el suelo luchando por volver a respirar con normalidad, sintiéndome observada por él durante un par de segundos antes de darse a la fuga.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Alex dándome la mano para levantarme del suelo, hecho ante el que asentí, pues sí, estaba bien.

-Cuando has gritado mi nombre me ha soltado, parecía confundido- comenté a la vez que mi hermana venía andando hacia mí con una mirada interrogante.

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Kaelah?- cuestionó nerviosa, pasando a la emoción- ¿Desde cuando haces eso?- preguntó asombrada.

Miré hacia Alex indecisa, ¿qué se suponía que debía responderla?, pues la verdad es que no tenía ni la menor idea de que decirla. Por lo que esperé hasta que ella fue capaz de asentirme indicando que podía decir la verdad.

-Desde esta tarde- respondí nerviosa.

-¿En serio?¿Los controlas?¿No está pasando lo de las otras veces?- las preguntas se agolpaban, y aun así, parecía tener muchas otras que hacerme.

Asentí ante todas sus preguntas causando aún más su emoción, pues parecía encantarla la idea de que tuviese poderes, aunque a mí no lo hiciese tanto, pues sinceramente no estaba muy concienciada para ello.

Estaba segura de que iba a realizar muchas más preguntas al respecto, pero se vio interrumpida por Hank, quien se acercó a nosotras demasiado serio.

-¿Desde cuando tienes poderes?- preguntó mirándome seriamente.

-Han empezado esta tarde- respondí, en cierto modo, nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no se me ha comunicado la situación?- cuestionó, esta vez mirando hacia Alex.

-Los controla perfectamente, no es un peligro- le respondió.

-Kaelah, vas a quedarte en DEO durante un par de días- Comunicó antes de añadir- Hasta que se vaya la Presidenta, no quiero que ocurra ningún tipo de incidente y teniendo en cuenta que en algún momento puedas llegar a descontrolar, prefiero evitarlo, ¿entendido?- me miró haciendo que asintiera.- Kara mañana irás al aeropuerto a recoger a la Presidenta y a prevenir que haya cualquier tipo de ataque- le dijo a mi hermana.

-Al no ser que estés muy nerviosa- apuntó Alex empezando a reírse tras observar su cara.

-Yo..., no estoy nerviosa- trató de desmentir a la vez que la risa nerviosa la invadía- Vale, sí, lo estoy- admitió- ¿Crees que debo ir arreglada?- le preguntó a Hank, quien suspiró exasperado antes de marcharse.-¿Qué he dicho?

-Nada, Kara- se rió Alex ante la situación.

* * *

Era imposible encontrarle, por más que se buscaba, no lo conseguíamos, parecía dar esquinazo a todos los acechos que realizaba el DEO. Si bien, yo misma me había prestado voluntaria para ayudarles, puesto que el estar allí sin hacer nada era demasiado aburrido, pero como siempre, me lo habían negado alegando que era demasiado joven para participar, por lo que sí, mi primer día aquí estaba siendo súper divertido.

-Winn, ¿Puedes tratar de averiguar para que son estas coordenadas?- le preguntó Alex.- Creo que tengo otra pista- comentó consiguiendo que, tanto Kara como yo, nos acercásemos a ella.

-Es del centro de astronomía que parece estar mandando una señal a...- se quedó callado durante un par de segundos- Dac...¿Daxam?- nos miró como si dudase de lo que nos estaba diciendo.

-¿Daxam?- arqueé una ceja- Lo último que nos faltaba- comenté a la vez que mi hermana salía corriendo de aquí.

Tanto Winn como Alex me miraron interrogantes ante mi afirmación, intentando comprender por qué me había tomado de aquella forma que fuese de allí, sin embargo, lo único que hice fue agachar la cabeza y marcharme, pues no me apetecía dar explicaciones al respecto, no en esos momentos.

* * *

-¿No es kryptoniano?- preguntó Winn confundido.

La verdad es que ha todos nos había tomado por sorpresa ese hecho, pero de esa forma se podía explicar por qué tenía ese comportamiento destructivo que no era propio de un kryptoniano.

-Daxam es un planeta hermano al nuestro, tuvo que quedar arrasado por la onda expansiva, es imposible que sobreviviese alguien, al no ser que tuviesen un plan de huida como el nuestro- expliqué consiguiendo que todos se girasen a mirarnos- Pero teniendo en cuenta que esa nave era kryptoniana, lo dudo, no llegarían a tanto- comenté a la vez que mi hermana asentía a modo de aprobación ante lo que acababa de decir.

-Vuestros planetas no se llevaban bien, ¿verdad?- cuestionó Alex.

-No, hubo guerras- afirmé- Daxam era una monarquía, Krypton una democracia, y al parecer ellos estaban muy centrados en hacernos ver que nuestro modelo político era el erróneo, pero la verdad es que era al revés- traté de explicar resumidamente la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

-Alguien debería hablar con él, explicarle lo que ha sucedido- sugirió J'onn.

-Lo haré yo- dijo mi hermana consiguiendo que la mirase sorprendida.

¿Iba a intentar entrar en razón a un daxamita? En serio, la deseaba suerte, no lo iba a tener fácil, la verdad que no. La cabezonería de ellos era superior a la nuestra, estaba comprobado, además eran agresivos y provocadores, no creo que mi hermana tuviese muy claro donde se estaba metiendo.

* * *

Apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla mientras cerraba los ojos, recordándome por qué estaba aquí, para qué, pues la verdad que el aburrimiento que tenía era demasiado y para rematar, me habían quitado el móvil puesto que Jean no dejaba de llamarme y mandarme mensajes preguntando por qué no había ido a clase, así que para evitar que pudiese contárselo, me lo habían quitado.

Sin embargo, había encontrado un nuevo entretenimiento, a pesar de odiar hacerlo, era lo único que me distraía en estos momentos, pues escuchar los pensamientos de la gente me estaba enseñando que no hacer para tener esos problemas.

-Kaelah, tenemos que hablar- comunicó mi hermana cerrando la puerta, pasando a mirarme seriamente, preocupándome bastante.- ¿Mamá y papá te hablaron alguna de vez de un matrimonio de conveniencia?

Negué con la cabeza sin saber a dónde quería llegar con todo esto, por qué me lo estaba preguntando, pues estaba empezando a no comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo que medio agaché la cabeza, confundida.

\- ¿Segura?- asentí, por supuesto que lo estaba- Eso me sitúa a mi en una mala posición, entonces, no sé como explicarte esto, porque me da miedo como puedas reaccionar, así que...- suspiró antes de empezar a explicarlo- Decidieron que cuando cumplieses los dieciocho iban a casarte con el príncipe de Daxam- explicó bloqueándome.

\- ¿Es una broma?- pregunté deseando que me respondiese que sí, que lo era, pero la seriedad con la que me estaba mirando me ayudaba a comprender que era cierto.

\- Le tienes abajo por si quieres verificarlo- me respondió.

En ese momento si que terminé por alterarme, por no saber cómo reaccionar ante la información que se me acaba de dar, pues en serio, no comprendía por qué no se me había contado en su momento.

Agaché la cabeza enfadada, sabiendo que mi hermana no tenía culpa de nada, sin embargo, en estos momentos no era capaz de mirarla a la cara, no era capaz de hacerlo.

\- Hey- saludaron desde la puerta, pero no me molesté en mirar- Acabo de llegar y ¿así es como me recibís?- cuestionó mi tía.- ¿Qué se supone que pasa?

\- Acabamos de enterarnos de que si hubiésemos seguido en Krypton, Kaelah se hubiese tenido que casar con el príncipe de Daxam- respondió Kara- Y bueno, no se lo ha tomado de muy buena manera.

Se arrodilló delante mía, observándome, en el momento que las primeras lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por mis mejillas sin que pudiese retenerlas.

\- ¿Sabías acerca de esto?- la pregunté a la vez que ella situaba su mano en mi mejilla, secándome las lágrimas, sin embargo, no obtuve respuesta, por lo que la miré fijamente, tratando de buscar la respuesta- ¿Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada?

\- Estás leyendo mi mente, ¿verdad?- asentí, pues era cierto- Kaelah, hasta donde yo sé, te lo iba a contar cuando llegase el momento, ya que todo esto de los poderes hizo que tuviese que tratarse de otra forma- empezó a explicarme- Tus padres pensaron que era una buena idea hacerlo, que ayudaría a que hubiese paz entre ambos planetas, que nos uniésemos- dijo apartando el pelo que caía sobre mi cara- Sé que no te hubiese gustado, que lo hubieses llevado de mala manera, pero fue un pacto que hicieron cuando naciste y se tenía que cumplir, lo siento- terminó susurrando, pasando a abrazarme- ¿Cómo os habéis enterado?

\- Está aquí- respondí en apenas un susurro.

\- ¿Es él? ¿El que llegó en la nave?- preguntó pero no dio tiempo a responder- ¿Cómo supo que eras tú?

\- Me enfrenté a él después de que hubiese atacado a Kara y..., cuando Alex gritó mi nombre me soltó, parecía confundido, pero se marchó- respondí empezando a entender por qué había sucedido aquello.

Me abrazó con una mayor fuerza antes de besar mi frente.

Suspiré tranquilizándome, sin querer pensar más en ello, sin querer enfrentarme en persona a ese chico, pues no podía hacerlo, no estaba capacitada para eso, la verdad es que no iba a estarlo. Podía afirmar que tenía miedo, demasiado tal vez.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	35. Mon-el

-De la familia real de Daxam- habló Mon-el.

-¿En serio?- arqueé una ceja- Según tenía entendido era una de las peores familias- comenté.

-Y su hijo, el príncipe, estaba rumoreado por ser el peor de los peores- añadió mi hermana consiguiendo mi risa.

-También tenía mis momentos buenos- se quejó haciendo que las carcajadas de ambas fuesen aún más fuertes- Fíjate quién se ríe, la heredera de la Casa de El, tan mal partido no debería ser cuando tus padres me entregaron tu mano- comentó.

En ese momento se acabaron las risas, pues todos se habían quedado en silencio, mirándole, pasando a hacer lo mismo conmigo, por lo que me mantuve con la cabeza agachada y la mandíbula apretada.

Sentí la mirada fija de mi hermana, quien situó su mano sobre mi hombro, como si de esa forma pudiese tranquilizarme, pero la verdad es que no podía y mucho menos cuando la situación se había vuelto tan tensa.

Sin embargo, todo pareció olvidarse en el momento que Hank se dirigió hacia la puerta con intención de marcharse, haciendo que todos nos girásemos en intento de comprender a dónde iba.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Alex.

-Asuntos personales- respondió sin más detenimiento.

-No sabía que tuviese asuntos personales- comentó ella hacia mi hermana, quien negó con la cabeza también extrañada por la situación, justo en el momento que empezaba a sonar el móvil de Alex- Kara, ¿vienes?- preguntó a los pocos segundos.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo acercándose a mí- Pórtate bien, no seas muy dura con él, no sabemos hasta donde es capaz de soportar- me sonrió- Ahora en serio, sé que controlas los poderes mejor que yo, pero es por tu bien, hasta que sepamos cuales son tus límites, ¿vale?- me abrazó- Te veo luego, te quiero- dijo separándose.

-Yo también te quiero- respondí de vuelta poco antes de que se marchase.

Miré hacia Winn expectante a la espera de que me dijese que tenía que hacer, empezando a ponerle nervioso, pues nos sonrió a ambos como si verdaderamente no supiese qué hacer. No pude evitar reírme al verle agarrarse el pinganillo para escuchar lo que se le estaba diciendo al otro lado de la línea.

-Chicos, ¿os importa si os dejo un momento solos?- cuestionó haciendo que negase con la cabeza por educación, pues importar si que me importaba- Hay un fallo en el sistema, tardo un par de minutos, ¿vale?- explicó desde la puerta.

Suspiré agachando la cabeza, sin atreverme a hacer contacto visual con él, quien en estos momentos no dejaba de observarme.

Sinceramente, tenía tantas dudas, tantas preguntas sin respuesta que no me permitían avanzar en la situación, pues cada vez se acumulaban más.

-¿Puedes responderme a una pregunta?- le cuestioné mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Por supuesto- sonrió.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté observando su confusión- ¿Por qué hicieron eso?¿Qué parte de todo esto les pareció buena idea?- empecé sin dejarle responderme- Fui educada para odiar Daxam y todo lo que tuviese que ver con ello, incluido tú..., No, no lo entiendo, ¿Qué había de positivo en ello?¿Cuándo pensaban decírmelo?- le miré verdaderamente alterada, notando como las primeras lágrimas se hacían presentes.

Observé como avanzaba hacia mí, como iba acortando la distancia que había entre ambos, por lo que retrocedí, pues no me apetecía que tratase de calmarme, sin embargo, en el momento que mi espalda chocó con la pared, lo supe, estaba acorralada.

Situó sus manos a la altura de mis hombros para evitar que pudiese huir, por lo que intenté empujarle, pero hizo una mayor fuerza, recolocándose en la posición inicial, haciendo que agachase la cabeza al no atreverme a mirarle a los ojos.

-Vas a empezar por calmarte y luego escucharme- susurró secando mis lágrimas a la vez que yo asentía- Bien, yo también fui educado para odiar todo lo relacionado con Krypton, pero...- se quedó en silencio levantando mi barbilla- Quiero que me mires, Kaelah- pidió antes de continuar hablando- Pero también fui educado para ser tu marido, para protegerte, para apoyarte, para consolarte, pero, sobre todo, para cuidarte- explicó acariciando mi mejilla.

Tragué saliva mientras cerraba los ojos, sin poder continuar mirándole, no después de que hubiese dicho aquello, pues no podía, sinceramente, no me atrevía a hacerlo.

Sentí como situaba ambas manos en mi cara, por lo que sí, supe lo que iba a suceder a continuación, así que, sin darle tiempo a ello, giré la cabeza justo cuando la voz de Winn se hizo presente.

-¿Qué haces? Mon-el, es una niña- exclamó alarmado consiguiendo que me soltase, permitiendo que me situase detrás de él en busca de protección- Es una niña de dieciséis años, estabas acosando a una niña- comentó haciendo que sonriese para mi interior, debía aprovechar este papel de victimismo.

-¿Qué? No, no estaba acosándola- se defendió.

-La escena hablaba por si sola, además mírala, está asustada- me señaló antes de girarse hacia mí- Deberías salir a calmarte- comentó haciendo que asintiera.

-Winn, no se lo digas a Kara- le pedí observando que iba a replicar- Por favor- supliqué.

-Por esta vez- respondió.

-Gracias- susurré antes de marcharme definitivamente de allí, victoriosa.

* * *

Perseguí a Alex por todo un pasillo repitiéndola sin descanso la misma pregunta, confundida, preocupada por lo que hubiese pasado anoche, y teniendo en cuenta que mi hermana se negaba a responder, ella era mi única opción.

-¿Kara está bien?- cuestioné de nuevo consiguiendo que se girase.

-Sí, está bien- respondió mirándome fijamente- ¿No deberías de estar con Winn?

Asentí, pues sí, si que debía, pero no me apetecía mucho estar en aquella sala, por lo que se podría decir que me había escapado de allí, sabiendo que Winn era consciente de que no estaba y que sabía él mismo el por qué.

Arqueó una ceja observándome, como si esperase que terminara por explicar mis motivos, pero la verdad es que no podía, sinceramente, no sabía que decirla.

-Me apetecía descansar, no podía estar más tiempo allí- traté de explicar.

-¿Tiene que ver con tu supuesto matrimonio con Mon-el?- cuestionó recibiendo una afirmación por mi parte.- Sabes que eso ya no es posible, Kaelah, tienes que dejar de darle vueltas- comentó.

-No puedo- respondí sinceramente- No dejo de pensar en qué podría haber pasado, en cómo podrían habérmelo dicho, en cuál hubiese sido mi reacción...- expliqué agachando la cabeza.

-Voy a decirle a Kara que te dé el día libre- sonrió- Necesitas distraerte, mucho, vas a venirte conmigo- afirmó agarrándome del brazo para sacarme de allí.

* * *

No pude evitar reírme en el momento que vi a Winn con la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, ¿en qué momento le había parecido buena idea?

\- Winn- le llamó Alex, asustándole, creando la confusión durante un par de segundos.

\- ¿Qué? he trasnochado, ¡Tú eres quien está a la defensiva!- exclamó causando aún más fuertes mis carcajadas.

\- Agente Schott- le llamó Hank consiguiendo que se girase hacia él.

\- Sabe, Mon-el está aquí y... está bien- comentó como si verdaderamente dudase de dicha información- ¿Sabes que su corazón está en el otro lado?

\- Me puedes explicar como es posible que un alien rompiese dos brazos ayer en un bar- le preguntó.

\- Las noticias son muy violentas últimamente- dijo a modo de respuesta terminando de causar la confusión de los demás.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Alex.

-Winn se llevó de copas al nuevo alien- respondió Hank- Deberías haber hablado con él- señaló a mi hermana.

-¿Yo?¿Desde cuándo esto es mi culpa?- preguntó de vuelta.

\- Desde que todo lo que hacemos está mirado bajo lupa- la respondió- Además no voy a enviar a tu hermana de dieciséis años a plantarle cara- añadió mirándome a la vez que la voz de Winn empezaba a ser escuchada.

\- Claro, y mucho menos después de...- frenó en el momento que tosí evitando que continuase hablando, que lo contase.

Aún así pude sentir la mirada de Alex clavada en mí durante un par de segundos, como si esperase algún tipo de reacción por mi parte, pero no iba a haberla.

Era consciente de que me había salvado por poco, puesto que sino me hubiese tocado dar explicaciones al respecto.

\- Estás hecho mierda- comentó Alex hacia Winn.

-Gracias, ¿te crees que no me he mirado al espejo esta mañana?- la preguntó causando aún más la risa de ambas.

\- Oye, ¿qué ibas a decir antes?- le preguntó causando mi pánico.

-Ah, que como les va a dejar a solas, si él acosa a niñas- respondió a pesar de que le suplicase con la mirada que no lo hiciese.

-¿Acosó a alguna chica ayer?- cuestionó Alex confundida recibiendo la negación de Winn, momento en el que empecé a andar para marcharme de allí sin saber muy bien donde esconderme- Kaelah, ni se te ocurra dar un paso más- advirtió haciendo que aumentase el ritmo sin hacerla caso, únicamente queriendo salir de allí lo antes posible- ¡Kaelah!- gritó en el momento que desaparecí.

* * *

Avanzar por los pasillos del DEO sin toparme con Alex no era sencillo, pues no sabía decir si era sugestión, pero cada vez escuchaba más cerca su voz y eso me alteraba, puesto que sabía que debería enfrentarme a un interrogatorio, a preguntas que me negaba a responder.

Abrí la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento al no escuchar ruido en ella, sin embargo, quise retroceder en el momento que mi mirada hizo contacto con la suya.

-Kaelah, espera- pidió al ver que me dirigía hacia la puerta.

Agarró mi muñeca girándome hacia él, manteniendo el agarre para evitar que me marchase, por lo que suspiré esperando a lo que fuese a decirme.

-¿Por qué estás permitiendo esto?-cuestionó- La agente Danvers me ha echado la bronca por algo que no hice- se quejó- Vale, tal vez no debería haberte intentado besar, no fue lo correcto, pero lo demás..., no dejabas de andar hacia atrás como si tuvieses miedo y esa fue la forma de pararte- hizo una pausa para mirarme- Ni siquiera te opusiste, me empujaste una vez y no lo intentaste más- añadió agachando la cabeza durante un par de segundos- ¿Vas a hablar o...?

Le miré sin palabras ante todo lo que me había dicho, confundida, buscando la respuesta adecuada, sin llegar a encontrarla, hecho que me alteraba cada vez más.

Me mordí el labio inferior antes de tragar saliva y decidirme por hablar.

-No debería haber tomado ventaja en lo que Winn vio, debería haber explicado la situación, lo siento- me disculpé- Alex puede ser muy dura- comenté consiguiendo que se riera.

Acompañé mi risa con la suya antes de que me mirase en silencio durante un par de segundos, observándome. Agarró mi otro brazo como si de verdad quisiese retenerme, mantenerme allí durante más tiempo, pero si era sincera, estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

-No puedo evitar pensarlo cuando te miro- habló finalmente causando mi confusión, pues no entendía a qué se estaba refiriendo- A veces me pregunto si hubiésemos sido felices juntos, cómo hubiese sido nuestra vida en Daxam...- empezó a explicarse, pero le interrumpí.

\- ¿Daxam?- me alarmé.

-Soy de allí- respondió como si no fuese obvio.

\- Y yo soy de Krypton- apunté- ¿Qué te hacía pensar que iba a abandonar mi planeta para irme al tuyo?- le cuestioné verdaderamente intrigada por la respuesta.

\- Hubiese sido un problema decidir donde quedarnos- comentó volviendo a la seriedad de un principio- ¿Sabes?, siempre he pensado que para la edad que tengo ahora, estaríamos criando a nuestro primer hijo- afirmó.

\- ¡Solo tendría diecinueve años!- exclamé alterada queriendo separarme de él, sin conseguirlo, pues hizo una mayor fuerza para retenerme- ¡Suéltame!- grité al límite de mi paciencia.

Tiró de mi hacia él para abrazarme, consiguiendo que me debatiera en sus brazos, verdaderamente alterada por la situación.

-Vas a calmarte, ¿entendido?- susurró en mi oído separándome un poco de él.

\- ¿Cómo pretendes que...?- mi pregunta quedó a la mitad, pues fue interrumpida por su beso, al cual correspondí, sintiéndome muy culpable en el momento que se separó.

Agaché la cabeza confundida, sin comprender qué estaba sucediendo, por qué había hecho aquello, pero sobretodo, por qué le había respondido a ese beso.

\- Creo que debo irme- susurró soltándome.

Me giré para verle marchar, tratando de llamarle, sin embargo, el estado en el que me encontraba no permitió que mi voz se hiciese presente, por lo que agaché la cabeza sin estar muy segura de qué iba a pasar después de esto.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	36. Dulces

Desperté a consecuencia de la alarma, abriendo los ojos entre dormida y asustada como si tratase de comprender que estaba sucediendo, pero la verdad es que lo hacía, era el primer día en dos semanas que volvía al instituto, hecho que me ponía nerviosa, pues debería explicarle a Jean lo sucedido.

Suspiré relajándome antes de prepararme y salir de mi habitación dirigiéndome a la cocina, frenándome en seco al verle, ya que no me había acordado de que hoy era su primer día de trabajo en CatCo.

\- ¿Has hecho tortitas?- le pregunté a mi hermana sentándome en la isla, quien tan solo asintió antes de ponerme el Plato delante- ¡Bien!- exclamé cogiendo el sirope.

\- Hey, no ahogues las tortitas en sirope, tu cuerpo no parece reaccionar muy bien ante el azúcar, ya lo sabes- advirtió observándome- Deberías peinarte- comentó.

\- Hmm..., demasiado cansada- me quejé- Podrías hacerlo tú- la señalé.

\- Si, por su puesto, Kaelah- sonrió emocionada consiguiendo que me replantease si había sido buena idea o no.

Sin embargo, no podía negárselo una vez dicho, pues no iba a aceptar un no por repuesta, lo sabía.

Tan solo llevó un par de minutos, los cuales ocupé en terminar de desayunar.

\- Gracias- la sonreí cuando terminó.

\- Hey, ¿por qué tú no llevas gafas?- me preguntó Mon-el.

\- Porque ella no tiene que mantener oculta una identidad, ni va a hacerlo- le respondió mi hermana.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que no voy a hacerlo?- la pregunté esperando ansiosamente su respuesta- ¿Quién te ha asegurado que no vaya a tener que hacerlo?- cuestioné.

\- No pienso permitirlo, mucho menos con CADMUS acechando- respondió- Eres demasiado joven, es peligroso- explicó haciendo que negase con la cabeza preparada para quejarme- Vas a llegar tarde, Kaelah- advirtió.

Asentí, eso no podía discutírselo, pues efectivamente iba a llegar tarde, por lo que cogí mi mochila y marché, teniendo en mente que esa conversación no se había quedado ahí.

* * *

El mensaje que había recibido de mi hermana me indicaba que debía ir a CatCo, aunque no tenía muy claro los motivos, pues no lo había especificado, por lo que cuando llegué a la planta y no la localicé, me bloqueé, mirando de nuevo mi móvil, leyendo el nuevo mensaje que me había llegado por su parte, debía vigilar a Mon-el.

Suspiré, ¿en serio?, no podía creérmelo, ¿de verdad que no podía cuidarse el sólo? Sacudí la cabeza a la vez que me acercaba a su mesa, haciendo que me mirase interrogante, sin comprender la situación.

\- ¿No se supone que deberías de estar en clase?- me preguntó.

\- Termina a la hora de comer, Mon-el- le respondí- Mi hermana quiere que te vigile- le expliqué.

\- ¿Tú?- me señaló- Se supone que tienes que vigilarme, ¿tú?- me miró como si le costase creerlo.

\- Sí, yo, ¿algún problema?- arqueé una ceja empezando a cansarme de esto.

\- No, ninguno, es sólo que eres muy pequeña- comentó, llevándome al límite de mi paciencia.

\- Al parecer no lo suficiente para ti- respondí de vuelta lo suficientemente seria como para que me mirase sorprendido ante mi contestación.

Por suerte la conversación se dio por terminada en ese momento, por lo que me senté en una de las sillas centrándome en el móvil, tratando de ignorarle lo máximo posible, pero no dejaba de sentirme observada por él.

Levanté la cabeza topándome con su mirada, haciendo que arquease una ceja esperando su respuesta, pasando a centrar mi atención en los regalices que tenía delante.

\- ¿Te gustan?- preguntó tras observarme durante un par de segundos, recibiendo una afirmación por mi parte- Tu hermana dice que no puedes comer dulces, pero supongo que porque te dé uno no pasará nada, ¿no?- sonrió ofreciéndome uno, retirándolo antes de que pudiese cogerlo- Vamos a hacer un trato, te lo doy si me cubres unos minutos- dijo.

-¿Qué? No- negué.

\- Pues, entonces, no hay regaliz- aseguró.

\- Vale- respondí resignada, pero la verdad es que quería demasiado ese regaliz.

Me lo entregó antes de levantarse y disponerse a marcharse, no sin girarse para advertirme que no comiera más.

Asentí, no, esa no era mi intención, pero en el momento que empecé, no supe parar, por lo que en apenas en unos minutos llevaba la mitad del bote, y podía asegurar que habría seguido comiendo si no fuese porque apareció mi hermana.

\- Hey, ¿dónde está Mike?- preguntó.

\- ¿No lo sé?- respondí dudosa.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde está, Kaelah?- cuestionó de nuevo.

\- No lo sé- afirmé en este momento- Búscale- la miré dándome cuenta de la hiperactividad que me estaba invadiendo, puesto que no dejaba de mover las manos, por no hablar de la pierna derecha.

\- Ew..., sal de mis oídos- exclamó girándose.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- la pregunté levantándome para seguirla por los pasillos de CatCo.

Mi hermana parecía avanzar decidida, como si supiese a donde se dirigía sin ningún tipo de duda, frenándose delante de una puerta, sin embargo, lo que pasó a continuación fue confuso. Kara situó su mano sobre mi ojos sin permitirme ver la escena.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? Quiero decir, sé lo que estáis haciendo, pero...- dejó la frase a la mitad al ser interrumpida por Eve.

\- Esto no es lo que parece- comunicó.

\- Es la definición perfecta para algo que es lo que parece- la respondió mi hermana aún con su mano sobre mis ojos.- Eve, vete- la pidió.- ¿Se puede saber que se te pasa por la cabeza?

Suspiré empezando a agobiarme al continuar sin ver, intentando que mi hermana apartase la mano, pero no lo hizo.

\- Kara, tengo dieciséis no seis, no soy una cría- comenté intentando que se diese por aludida de que era muy consciente de lo que había pasado, pero por suerte conseguí que me soltase.

\- Mon-el, no puedes hacer eso, no aquí- le regañó empezando a andar de nuevo.

\- No creo que esté mal cuando lo hacen en eso de los médicos, lo he visto en la tele- apuntó como si eso fuese suficiente.

\- ¿En serio?- le miré emocionada- Yo también- afirmé sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía, perdiendo el control en mi misma.

* * *

\- ¿Desde cuando?- preguntó Kara mirando bastante seria a la joven, quien se encogió de hombros- ¿Has comido algún dulce?- la preguntó agarrándola la cara.

La joven asintió antes de girarse hacia él mostrando emoción contenida en sus ojos, como si fuese a contarle lo más espectacular que se le hubiese dicho en la vida.

\- ¿Sabes que sé volar?- le preguntó.

\- Hmm, ¿si...?- dudó sin saber que responderla, observándola.

Kaelah sonrió durante un par de segundos antes de echar a correr sin hacer caso a las réplicas de Kara, quien intentaba retenerla.

\- ¡James, frénala!- gritó Kara aterrorizada por lo que pudiese suceder en esos momentos, por lo que su hermana fuese capaz de hacer.

Ambos corrieron detrás de ella, observando como James la tenía retenida en mitad de la oficina, a pesar de las insistencias por parte de ella, afirmando que sabía volar, que debían dejarla intentarlo.

\- Cógela- le pidió Kara tras hacer un intento nulo de tirar de ella hacia atrás, sin conseguirlo, pues se resistió.

Hizo caso a su petición y levantó en volandas a la joven consiguiendo que ella se debatiera, pero no iba a soltarla, estaba claro que no iba a hacerlo, no hasta que le fuese indicado. Por lo que siguió a Kara hasta una sala aparte, dónde pudo dejar a Kaelah en el suelo, quien parecía mucho más tranquila en esos momentos, sentándose en el sillón que había en la sala mientras que su hermana se salía de la habitación para llamar al DEO.

\- Sé volar, sé volar- exclamó levantándose del sillón.

\- Shh, ya lo sé, Kaelah- volvió a agarrarla y a sentarla en el sillón.

\- Pero, puedo hacerlo- se quejó- Déjame- le gritó soltándose de su agarre avanzando decidida a la terraza.

\- Kara- gritó sin tener muy claras las intenciones de la niña, pero siguiéndola.

Sin embargo, en el momento que cundió el pánico fue cuando se puso de pie sobre el muro, haciendo que tuviese que agarrarla, pues estaba seguro de que se iba a tirar y el problema no era que pudiese llegar a matarse, sino que pudiese exponerse.

Se sorprendió bastante al ver a Supergirl delante, empujando a su hermana hacía atrás, ayudando a que pudiese bajarla de ahí, causando los gritos de ella, asegurando que podía volar, que la dejasen.

La abrazó con fuerza mientras ella se debatía para soltarse, sin conseguirlo, pero sin detenerse, por lo que se sentó con ella en brazos, tratando de calmarla.

\- Me han dicho que la llevemos para allá- comunicó- Vas a tener que calmarte, Kaelah- la pidió, consiguiendo como respuesta que escondiese la cara en su hombro- Ahora es tu amigo, ¿eh?, hace un par de días no soportabas estar con él- la acarició la mejilla.- ¿Puedes con ella?

Asintió levantándose con la joven en brazos a la vez que ella volvía a quejarse, sin embargo, no se debatió, sino que apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, enfadada.

Cuando llegaron al DEO no eran capaces de separarla de él, pues cada vez que se acercaba alguien, escondía la cara como haría cualquier niño pequeño.

\- Hey, cielo, ¿que te parece si te vienes conmigo?- la preguntó Alex, haciendo que ella la mirara durante un par de segundos antes de asentir, por lo que la dejó en el suelo para que se fuese con ella, pero le agarró la mano, sin querer marcharse sin él.

Ambos avanzaron tras Alex, fijándose en como Kaelah se apegaba mucho más a él en el momento que entraban en la sala, pero sobre todo al identificar a su hermana. La joven soltó su mano en el momento que su hermana empezaba a avanzar hacia ella, haciendo que se tropezara con sus propios pies y cayese al suelo.

\- Kaelah- se alarmó Kara.

Observó como un puchero se reflejaba en su cara, iba a ponerse a llorar, por lo que en un reflejo instintivo se acercó a ella, cogiéndola en brazos en el momento exacto que rompía el llanto.

\- ¿Por qué se comporta así?- cuestionó Kara hacia Alex cómo si ella pudiese darle la respuesta.

\- Pues no lo sé, es un poco extraño- respondió antes de añadir- Pero si se comporta así, habrá que tratarla como si fuera un bebé- comentó.

Le indicaron que se sentase con Kaelah en el sillón, hecho al que hizo caso, colocando a la joven sobre su regazo, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza para que cesara su llanto, que terminase por calmarse.

\- Hey, peque, mira lo que tengo- habló Alex mostrándola el famoso peluche, consiguiendo que ella estirase los brazos para alcanzarlo- Te gusta, ¿verdad?- la sonrió entregándoselo- Mon-el, voy a necesitar que la distraigas, esto la va a doler- le advirtió.

Alex la levantó la manga de la camiseta, haciendo que Kaelah desconfiase e intentase debatirse al verla con una aguja en la mano.

\- Kaelah, hey, mira- movió el peluche atrayendo su atención.

Lo movió delante de su cara causando su risa, haciendo que él mismo sonriese al escucharla, sin embargo, aquello duró poco, pues el llanto volvió a ser presente en el momento que Alex clavó la aguja en su brazo, haciendo que la abrazase con fuerza.

\- Shh, lo siento, peque- la acarició la mejilla- Debería quedarse dormida en un par de minutos, después podremos tratar de descifrar como le afecta el azúcar- comentó dirigiéndose hacia Kara, quien se había mantenido a parte.

Sintió como el cuerpo de la joven terminaba por relajarse, indicando que los efecto del calmante había hecho efecto.

\- Mon-el, ya puedes dejarla en la camilla- le comunicaron, por lo que lo hizo, pero negándose a abandonar la estancia, teniendo la sensación de que si lo hacía, no iba a poder perdonárselo a si mismo.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	37. ¡¿En casa!

Abrí los ojos cansada, llevándome las manos a la cabeza a consecuencia del dolor que tenía, ¿Qué había pasado? En serio, no recordaba nada, absolutamente nada de lo que hubiese sucedido.

\- Hey, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó mi hermana acercándose.

\- Me duele la cabeza, ¿qué pasó?- la pregunté de vuelta confundida al darme cuenta de que estaba en el DEO.

\- Que la próxima vez que decidas intoxicarte con azúcar lo vas a hacer aquí- respondió- ¿No recuerdas nada?

Negué con la cabeza, ¿debería hacerlo?, estaba empezando a preocuparme al respecto de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Mi hermana sonrió, mientras negaba con la cabeza, acariciando mi pelo.

\- ¿Cómo está la peque?- preguntó Alex entrando en la sala- ¿Sigues teniendo dos añitos?- se rió confundiéndome, haciendo que la mirase extrañada- Por cierto, tu papi está esperando fuera para que le digamos que estás bien- comentó, haciendo que la mirase interrogante, pues en ese momento si que me había perdido.

\- ¿Papi?- cuestioné.

\- Mon-el- respondió mi hermana ante mi sorpresa- No me mires así, es la verdad, no te separabas de él- comentó.

\- ¿Por...por qué?- pregunté sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Ambas se encogieron de hombros, haciendo que las mirase a ambas fijamente, tratando de introducirme en sus pensamientos, pero era obvio que no lo sabían.

Suspiré, bastante sorprendida por que me hubiese apegado a él, ¿no tenía más personas para ello? ¿Qué hizo para conseguirlo?

\- Anda, deberíamos de irnos a casa- comentó Kara dándome la mano para que me incorporase, pero tras el mareo que me invadió, perdí el equilibrio- Kaelah, hey- me sujetó para evitar que cayese contra el suelo- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- No, me duele la cabeza y...- cerré los ojos tratando de detener el mareo.

Terminé por bajarme de la camilla sin saber por qué lo hacía, sintiendo como se me revolvía el estómago, terminando por vomitar lo poco que me quedase en él.

\- Kaelah, shh, ya está- susurró mi hermana agarrándome en el momento que iba a caerme- Sí, nos vamos a ir a casa, ¿vale?- me miró.

Asentí poco confiada, pues sabía de la forma que pretendía que llegásemos a casa, pero la verdad es que no estaba en muy buenas condiciones como para volar.

\- Kara, yo...- traté de hablar, agarrándome a ella en el momento que mis rodillas volvían a doblarse.

\- Ya lo sé, te voy a llevar yo- comunicó apartando el pelo que caía sobre mi cara.

Suspiré, no estaba muy segura de si iba a salir bien, sin embargo, no se lo negué, deseando llegar a casa, volver a dormirme.

\- Si sucede algo, volver- pidió Alex antes de acariciar mi cara- Recupérate, peque- me sonrió.

Efectivamente el vuelo no fue el mejor de mi vida, pues en el momento que me dejó en el salón, vomité en el suelo, mareada, alarmando a mi hermana, quien me llevó hasta el baño para obligarme a darme una ducha, antes de llevarme a la cama y acostarme.

\- Intenta descansar, ¿vale?- sonrió acariciando mi pelo.- Te quiero- besó mi frente.

\- Yo también te quiero- susurré de vuelta acurrucándome para dormir.

* * *

Abrí los ojos confundida por lo rayos de sol que daban sobre mi cara, pero sobre todo, confundida al escuchar los pensamientos de Mon-el tan cerca. Sin embargo, todo recobró el sentido en el momento le vi sentado en frente mía, sonriéndome.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté tratando de despejarme.

\- Tu hermana me ha pedido que te vigilase durante un rato- respondió- La próxima vez creo que no voy a hacer tratos contigo, mucho menos si hay dulces de por medio- comentó- Me asustaste- dijo sonriéndome.

\- Pero ¿tienes que meterte en mi habitación para vigilarme?- le pregunté tratando de incorporarme.

\- Sí, es necesario, ¿cómo pretendes que te vigile desde fuera?- cuestionó curioso.

Me encogí de hombros levantándome, por lo menos intentándolo, pues perdí el equilibrio siendo sujetada por él, quien me recostó de nuevo en la cama ante mi confusión.

\- ¿Y pretendías que me quedase fuera?- preguntó burlón- Eres un peligro- apuntó revolviendo mi pelo.

\- No, no lo soy- se lo negué- No necesito que estés aquí, pendiente de mí, estoy bien- afirmé.

\- ¿Segura?- arqueó una ceja- Tu hermana dice que no has dormido en toda la noche- comunicó consiguiendo extrañarme.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté confusa- ¿Qué se supone que he hecho? No me acuerdo- dije empezando a asustarme.

Empezó a reírse ante mi confusión, haciendo que le interrogase con la mirada, sin fuerzas como para buscar entre sus pensamientos, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que el dolor de cabeza se incrementaba.

\- Que inocente eres- sonrió a la vez que volvía a revolver mi pelo.

\- Para ya- me quejé empezando a enfadarme.

Abrió la boca como si fuese a responderme, sin embargo, se vio interrumpido por la aparición de mi hermana en la habitación, quien se arrodilló delante mía, situando situando su mano en mi mejilla.

\- ¿Estas mejor?- preguntó observándome, recibiendo una afirmación por mi parte- Va a venir la tía Astra hasta que pueda volver yo, ¿vale?- volví a asentir- Bien, te quiero- susurró besando mi frente antes de girarse hacia Mon-el- Deja de adorarla y vamos- le dijo.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que se marcharon hasta que llegó mi tía, entrando en mi habitación para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

\- ¿Segura de que no quieres ir al salón?- asentí segura con mi decisión, pues mi cabeza continuaba doliendo y estaba segura de que si trataba de levantarme iba a marearme- Está bien- suspiró sentándose en el borde de la cama, observándome.- Solo recuerdo que te pusieses mala una vez, eras pequeña, tenías dos.., sí, dos años y medio o cosa así, y tenías tanta fiebre, pasamos miedo- explicó.

 _" La llamada de su hermana la había preocupado, pues no era muy normal el estado en el que se encontraba la pequeña, la verdad, es que no sabían cómo tratar aquella fiebre que llevaba un par de días acosándola, que había conseguido sumirla en la inconsciencia hacia apenas un par de minutos._

 _Llegó a la habitación que le había sido indicada, encontrándose con su hermana sentada en el borde de la cama en la que yacía el cuerpo inconsciente de su sobrina, por lo que se acercó a ambas preocupada, tratando de sonreír hacia su hermana, sin conseguirlo._

 _\- ¿Qué han dicho los médicos?- preguntó._

 _\- No saben que es, así que no pueden tratarlo, lo único que pueden hacer es intentar bajarla la fiebre- la explicó- Pero..., es tan pequeña, sólo tiene dos años- comentó empezando a llorar._

 _\- Va a ponerse bien- intentó asegurar observando a la niña._

 _Acarició su mejilla, apartando la mano al darse cuenta de que estaba ardiendo, preocupándose aún más por el estado de la pequeña._

 _\- ¿Puedes quedarte con ella? Tengo que ir a buscar a Zor-el- la pidió su hermana recibiendo una afirmación por su parte, por lo que ocupó su lugar._

 _Acarició el pelo de la niña, fijándose en la palidez que mostraba, en que parecía poco probable que fuesen a ser capaz de sacarla de esa inconsciencia._

 _\- Peque, tienes que volver- susurró agarrando su mano- De verdad que tienes que hacerlo, por favor- suplicó sintiendo como la niña cerraba su mano sobre la suya con fuerza, tal vez demasiado- Hey, Kaelah, sé que me estás oyendo- sonrió a la vez que los ojos de la pequeña luchaban por abrirse- Eso es, peque- acarició su mejilla en el momento exacto que sus ojos se abrieron- Hey..._

 _\- ¿Mami? Quiero a mami- pidió empezando a llorar._

 _\- Shh, ahora viene, ha ido a buscar a papi- la explicó._

 _\- Vale- susurró ella aún entre lágrimas intentando incorporarse, estirando los brazos hacia ella para que la cogiese._

 _Hizo caso a su petición, cogiéndola, abrazándola con fuerza a la vez que la pequeña apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro._

 _\- La cabeza..., duele- se quejó._

 _\- Ahora se lo decimos a los médicos- trató se sonreírla mientras acariciaba su pelo- Eres una luchadora y siempre vas a serlo- aseguró besando su frente"_

\- Puede que eso fuese el origen de tus poderes- comentó.

\- Puede, cada vez que he tenido fiebre se han descontrolado, menos ahora- sonreí.

\- Deberías descansar- dijo acariciando mi pelo- Te adoro- besó mi frente.

* * *

Este día estaba siendo mucho mejor que el anterior, sin embargo, llegaba tarde a casa, era consciente de ello, pues me había entretenido bastante con Jean, por lo que mi hermana me había llamado en repetidas ocasiones para que fuese a casa, así que no me había quedado otra opción.

Abrí la puerta, sorprendiéndome al ver a Mon-el sentado en el sillón, quien me sonrió.

\- Kara, ¿podemos hablar un momento?- la pregunté.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó de golpe.

\- Estaba con Jean, ¿Qué hace aquí?- cuestioné señalándole.

\- Oh..., le han echado de CatCo y quiero tenerle más vigilado, se va a quedar una temporada aquí, un par de días- explicó.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Aquí, con nosotras?- arqueé una ceja.

\- Sí, aquí, contigo y conmigo- sonrió- Así que, pórtate bien- pidió.

Suspiré resignada, asintiendo, dirigiéndome a mi habitación con la intención de encerrarme allí y no salir hasta la noche, hecho que conseguí, pues que no fui reclamada por mi hermana hasta que llegó Alex con la cena, por lo que corrí al salón sentándome en el suelo al lado de la mesa de café.

\- ¿No tenías más sitios?- se rió Alex- Te ha faltado tiempo para tirarte al suelo- comentó aún entre risas.

La sonreí a modo de respuesta a la vez que mi hermana se sentaba detrás mía también riéndose por la situación.

\- El cansancio la afecta- se rió mi hermana acariciando mi pelo.

Pasé toda la cena en el suelo, acomodándome al lado de Alex cuando pusieron la peli, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro, tal y como hacía siempre, sintiendo como mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse.

* * *

\- Se va a dormir en tres, dos, uno...- susurró observando como los ojos de sus hermana se cerraban definitivamente.

\- ¿Sabéis cuando se duerme?- preguntó Mon-el curioso.

\- Siempre apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Alex, a partir de ahí, un par de minutos- explicó hacia él.

Sonrió hacia su hermana, quien abrazó a la menor asegurándose de que estaba completamente dormida, pero era obvio que lo estaba.

Se levantó para acercarse, para coger a su hermana y acostarla, sin embargo, se vio retenida por Mon-el, quien se levantó también acercándose a ellas.

\- Hey, la cojo yo- comunicó.

\- Sabes que puedo con ella, ¿verdad?- le miró.

El chico asintió aún ofreciéndose para cogerla, por lo que no pudo continuar negándoselo, permitiendo que la cogiera en brazos antes de guiarle a la habitación de la joven.

Su hermana se recolocó en la cama, moviendo los brazos en busca del peluche, observando como su gesto cambiaba cada segundo que no lo encontraba, iba a ponerse a llorar.

-Shh, hey, está aquí- susurró entregándoselo, consiguiendo que la joven enterrase la cara en él.- Te adoro, buenas noches, Kaelah- besó su frente, girándose hacia Mon-el, quien sonreía levemente observando la escena.

\- Eres buena hermana- comentó mientras salían del cuarto.

\- Gracias- sonrió- Kaelah no colabora mucho- comentó entre risas.

\- Ya, me lo imagino- respondió- No es fácil tratar con ella, da un poco de miedo, no se sabe como va a reaccionar- comentó- Pero.., es buena chica- aseguró.

\- ¿Cómo?- arqueó una ceja interrogándole con la mirada.

\- Nada- susurró.

\- ¿Cómo que nada?- se alteró- Mon-el, tiene dieciséis años y..., y tiene novio, no vayas a por ella, te lo advierto- le dijo dejándole sólo en mitad del pasillo, sin importarle la confusión que acababa de crearle, pues no iba a volver a advertírselo, que ni se le ocurriese tocar a su hermana.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	38. Presentaciones

\- ¿Cómo que está borracha?- pregunté hacia Winn, quien me señaló a Mon-el, como si fuese él quien tuviese que darme las explicaciones de lo que estaba ocurriendo.- ¿Qué has hecho?- arqueé una ceja acercándome a él.

\- La reté, la dije que si se bebía el vaso entrenaría con ella, y lo hizo- comentó haciendo que le fulminase con la mirada.

\- Vamos, que es por tu culpa- le señalé.

\- Tampoco es eso- se defendió.

Suspiré girándome hacia mi hermana, quien estaba dormida sobre el escritorio, por lo que, a pesar de que me costase, debía despertarla.

\- Hey, Kara- susurré acariciando su pelo- Tenemos que irnos a casa- comuniqué en el momento que sus ojos se abrieron.

\- No quiero- se quejó.

\- Lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos- continué presionando consiguiendo que se levantase enfadada de la silla.

De verdad que creía que lo difícil había pasado, sin embargo, acababa de discutir con Mon-el, pues estaba cabreada por que hubiese emborrachado a mi hermana, quien, para terminar de rematar, no dejaba de comportarse como una niña pequeña, sin dejar de quejarse cuando la mandé a la cama.

\- Mami ha dicho que puedo estar hasta más tarde- se quejó.

\- No, no ha dicho nada- la debatí con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Sí, si lo ha dicho- discutió poniéndome aún más nerviosa.

\- No, Kara, a dormir- señalé la puerta de su habitación.

\- No- negó- Mami...

\- ¡Mamá está muerta!- grité interrumpiéndola, sin poder continuar con esta conversación.

Observé como me miraba durante un par de segundos antes de girarse e irse hacia su habitación, por lo que suspiré sentándome en el sillón, sabiendo que iba a ser peor si la seguía, que debía darla un tiempo, bueno..., más bien, debía dármelo a mí misma.

\- La has liado- comentó Mon-el haciendo que levantase la cabeza para mirarle.

\- ¿Te crees que no lo sé?- le pregunté- No debería haberla gritado así y mucho menos aquello- admití.

Decidí levantarme e ir en su busca, encontrándola tumbada encima de la cama llorando, por lo que me senté en el borde observándola, trayendo recuerdos a mi mente de cuando era pequeña.

 _" - Kara, hey- susurré acariciando su pelo._

 _\- ¿Es verdad que no vamos a volver a verla?- preguntó entre lágrimas haciendo que asintiera- ¿Por qué?_

 _Me encogí de hombros, no podía explicarla aquello, no me lo permitían, por lo que la miré manteniéndome en silencio, deseando que cambiase el tema de la conversación, pero no parecía querer hacerlo._

 _\- Puede..., puede que dentro de un par de años la veamos- comentó con esperanza._

 _\- Dentro de un par de meses estarás en la Tierra, Krypton habrá muerto, no hay posibilidad- la negué por mucho que me costase hacerlo._

 _\- ¿Has dicho que estaré?¿Qué pasa contigo?- preguntó alterada._

 _\- Yo no voy, es..., hmm, mi destino- la expliqué._

 _Me observó con detenimiento, como si tratase de verificar que era cierto lo que acaba de decirla, pasando de nuevo al llanto, haciendo que mi corazón se rompiese en miles de pedazos al verla llorar de aquella manera._

 _La abracé con fuerza, consiguiendo que sollozara en mi hombro, a pesar de mis intentos por calmarla._

 _\- Shh, todo va a estar bien- intenté asegurarla, aún sabiendo que no era lo más seguro._

 _Se separó de mi aún entre lágrimas, mirándome, pasando a frotarse los ojos estaba cansada._

 _\- Deberías acostarte- comenté tratando sonreírla._

 _\- ¿Te quedas conmigo?- preguntó mirándome fijamente, por lo que asentí, pues no podía decirle que no a esa mirada._

 _Me tumbé en la cama permitiendo que apoyara su cabeza en mi hombro, abrazándola con fuerza a la vez que las primeras lágrimas se hacían presentes._

 _\- ¿Estás llorando?- me preguntó._

 _\- No- mentí lo mejor que pude, pero sabía que ella era consciente de que si que estaba llorando y que daba igual lo que la dijese, no iba a creerme._

 _Sin embargo, no comentó nada más al respecto, hecho que me sorprendió, pues mi hermana era demasiado curiosa como para no hacerlo._

 _Observé como cerraba los ojos antes de volver a hablar._

 _\- Kaelah, no voy a olvidarte nunca- susurró consiguiendo que sonriera._

 _\- Te adoro, Kara- susurré antes de besar su pelo._

 _La verdad es que no tardó mucho en dormirse, sin embargo, me negaba a marcharme, a dejarla sola, no podía hacerlo."_

\- Kara- la llamé, pero se negó a girarse- Siento haberte gritado y, sobre todo, aquello- me disculpé aún sin respuesta- Kara..., por favor- supliqué al borde de las lágrimas.- Estás enfadada, lo entiendo, de verdad que lo hago y me siento culpable por haberte dicho aquello- expliqué agachando la cabeza- Te quiero, buenas noches, Kara- susurré girándome para marcharme, dándome por vencida.

\- No, espera- susurró reteniéndome- ¿Te quedas conmigo?- preguntó levantando la cabeza para mirarme.

\- Siempre- respondí de vuelta con una sonrisa.

* * *

Estaba terminando de prepararme cuando mi hermana se levantó, acercándose a abrazarme, haciendo que la mirase sin comprender lo que sucedía.

\- Te adoro- susurró besando mi pelo.

\- ¿Estás bien?- la pregunté.

\- Sí, sólo necesitaba abrazarte- respondió aún abrazándome- He tenido una pesadilla, no puedo perderte- explicó.

\- Kara, tengo que terminar de prepararme si es que pretendo ir a clase- comenté separándome de ella- Además, Mon-el te está esperando para entrenar, le ganaste la apuesta- sonreí.

\- ¿Quieres que le machaque?- cuestionó con una media sonrisa.

\- Un pelin- respondí causando su risa.

Terminé de prepararme pasando a despedirme de ella y marcharme al instituto, en cierto modo preocupada porque se hubiese comportado de aquella manera.

* * *

Sonreí hacia Zyan acercándome a él, emocionada por que estuviese allí, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía.

\- Hey- me sonrió- Hoy no hay nadie que pueda molestarnos, ¿no?- cuestionó.

\- No, creo que no- respondí- Mi hermana está en el DEO y mi primo en Metrópolis, creo que nadie más puede molestarnos- comenté.

No respondió nada más, tan sólo sonrió situando su mano en mi mejilla, acariciándola, levantándome la barbilla antes de decidirse por besarme.

No pude evitar sonreír en el momento que se distanció de mí, verdaderamente lo necesitaba, no podía negarlo.

\- ¿Tienes que ir al DEO?- preguntó recibiendo una negación por mi parte- Entonces te acompaño a casa, ¿vale?

Asentí, ¿en serio creía que iba a negarme? porque no pensaba hacerlo, por lo que tras sus súplicas por llevarme la mochila, nos encaminamos al apartamento.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?- la voz de Mon-el nos sorprendió a ambos, sobre todo si teníamos en cuenta que estábamos en el portal.

\- ¿No estabas en el DEO?- le pregunté girándome hacia él, enfadada.

\- Hmm, no- respondió con una media sonrisa- ¿No piensas presentarnos?- me cuestionó en un tono burlón.

Suspiré, no me apetecía hacerlo, pero la cara de confusión que tenía en estos momentos Zyan era suficiente como para obligarme a hacerlo.

\- Él es Zyan, mi novio- le presenté- Y él es Mon-el, es de Daxam.

\- ¿Un daxamita?- arqueó una ceja mientras le observaba, sorprendido ante tal información.

\- No creo que esa información sea relevante- comentó acercándose situándose delante mía- Tal vez sea más importante indicar que yo era tu prometido, ¿no?- me miró consiguiendo que agachase la cabeza sin querer darle una respuesta, más bien, sin querer saber la reacción de Zyan, quien parecía estar procesando todo.

\- ¿Tu prometido?- preguntó cómo si le costase creerlo.

-Sí.., nunca lo hubiese sabido si su nave no se hubiese estrellado aquí- traté de explicar- De...decidieron que era una forma de establecer la paz entre ambos planetas, teniendo en cuenta que él es..., era, el príncipe de Daxam- continué explicando, observando como nos miraba a ambos- No..., no quiero que estés celoso por esto- le pedí.

\- Sí..., no te creas que quiero robártela, ni nada de eso, en serio, con su carácter terminaría por devolvértela- comentó Mon-el consiguiendo que le fulminase con la mirada.

\- Mon-el, vete- le miré fríamente consiguiendo que asintiese y se marchase, dejándonos a ambos solos de nuevo.- Zyan...- traté de hablar.

\- No, no des explicaciones- me interrumpió agarrando mi barbilla- Está bien, sólo una cosa Kaelah, no te mantengas muy cerca de él, no me gustan sus intenciones- comentó haciendo que asintiera- Te quiero, no lo olvides, Kaelah- susurró antes de volver a besarme.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	39. ¿Qué poder tienes sobre mí?

\- ¿Vas a gritarme?- cuestionó en el momento que entré en el apartamento.

\- No, no me apetece- respondí con la intención de que dejase de hablarme y pudiese irme a mi habitación, sin embargo, fui yo quien volvió a pronunciar palabra- Más te vale pensarte las cosas que dices la próxima vez, porque te prometo que no me voy a arrepentir de acabar contigo- amenacé consiguiendo que me mirase sorprendido, pero sin responder nada al respecto.

Me giré definitivamente para continuar avanzando cerrando la puerta de mi cuarto antes de tirarme en la cama, cansada, sin querer pensar acerca de nada. Sin embargo, era muy consciente de que necesitaba desahogarme, por lo que saqué la pequeña libreta que escondía debajo de la almohada, aquella que contenía todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos escritos en kryptoniano, pues, aunque era consciente de que si mi hermana la encontraba, iba a entender cada una de las palabras escritas allí, me hacía sentir mucho más segura, además de que me permitía estar en contacto con mi verdadera identidad, la que tenía que mantener oculta.

Cuando terminé la dejé sobre el escritorio antes de volver a tumbarme, deseando que mi hermana llegase pronto, pues no pensaba salir de la habitación hasta que eso sucediese. Así que, cuando la puerta se abrió, me giré esperando ver a mi hermana, pero no era ella, por lo que apreté los puños con fuerza tratando de controlarme, tratando de no gritarle que me dejase en paz, que se marchase.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté.

\- Estaba preocupado, llevas toda la tarde encerrada- respondió cerrando la puerta, hecho que me inquietó, ya que indicaba que pensaba quedarse más tiempo- ¿Has sido..., hmm, modelo?- preguntó señalando hacia la portada enmarcada de CatCo, consiguiendo que asintiera- Vaya...- susurró sorprendido- ¿Qué es esto?- cuestionó acercándose al escritorio, haciendo que mi corazón fuese a mil por hora- Es tu nombre en kryptoniano, ¿verdad?- me miró mostrándome la libreta.

-¡Mon-el, suéltala!- le grité levantándome, tratando de quitársela, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, había situado el brazo en una posición en la que no pudiese alcanzarlo- Dámela- le pedí al límite de mi paciencia.

\- Está fechado...- sonrió- Vamos a ver lo que dices sobre mí- me miró haciendo que negase con la cabeza.

-Por favor, dámela- le supliqué empezando a ponerme nerviosa, causando su risa mientras continuaba avanzando en las páginas- Por favor...

-No, esto es demasiado interesante- negó deteniéndose en una de las páginas- Vaya, aquí hablas de nuestro beso- comunicó haciendo que en un último intento de quitárselo lo consiguiera, pasando a dejarlo detrás mía, lugar que podía controlar.- ¡Eh!- se quejó.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que no leas los diarios de la gente?- le miré haciendo que él sonriera levemente- Por algo son privados- comenté enfadada.

\- No quería hacerlo, pero la verdad es que estaba demasiado interesante- comentó- Así que soy un buen chico, ¿eh?, del que tenías una idea equivocada- me miró fijamente- Nada que ver con el odio con el que te diriges a mí en persona-dijo.

-En el momento que escribí eso no te conocía lo suficiente como para saber cómo eras- expliqué causando su risa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Sabes lo que creo- empezó observándome- Que todo ese odio es una coraza por no admitir, puede que porque tengas miedo de hacerlo, no lo sé, pero si estoy seguro es de que es una forma de protegerte a ti misma de tus propios sentimientos- explicó mirándome directamente a los ojos.

\- No es cierto, Mon-el- respondí prácticamente al instante.

No me respondió, únicamente negó con la cabeza, agachándola, sonriéndome levemente cuando la levantó. Observé como avanzaba hacía mí, sin embargo, a diferencia de otras veces, permanecí inmóvil, expectante ante aquello que iba a decirme.

Situó su mano en mi barbilla obligándome a mantener la cabeza levantada, pues la había agachado al tenerla tan cerca.

\- ¿Estás segura?- preguntó haciendo que asintiese verdaderamente convencida de ello- Está bien- suspiró dándome la esperanzara de que iba a soltarme, pero no lo hizo.

Le miré interrogante buscando una explicación a lo que se suponía que estaba haciendo, sin embargo, consiguió que me quedase completamente inmóvil en el momento que besó la comisura de mis labios, pasando a besar mi cuello, proceso al que no me opuse, permitiendo que ascendiera hasta llegar a mi oreja.

-Si estás tan segura, ¿por qué no me pides que pare?- cuestionó en apenas un susurro, agarrando mi cara con ambas manos, rozando sus labios con los míos.

Sentía como una parte de mí me pedía que le respondiese, mientras que otra me decía que debía mantenerme fuerte ante mi afirmación anterior, sin embargo, antes de que pudiese hacer nada, se abrió la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que nos separásemos el uno del otro.

Tenía miedo de mirar hacia la puerta, pues no estaba muy segura de cómo iba a explicarle todo esto a mi hermana, pero en algún momento debía girar la cabeza, por lo que lo hice, topándome con Alex, quien nos miraba esperando alguna explicación al respecto.

\- Mon-el, vete, quiero hablar con ella- me señaló- ¿En qué estabas pensando?- preguntó en el momento que él se había marchado.

\- No lo sé- respondí encogiéndome de hombros- Ha empezado a besarme y...- me quedé en silencio sin saber cómo continuar.

\- Esto no lo puedes denominar acoso, se te veía muy de acuerdo- comentó esperando que la respondiera, pero la verdad es que no sabía que decirla- Kaelah no estoy echándote la bronca, pero es la segunda vez que sucede y tú tienes novio- empezó sentándose a mi lado- ¿Cuántas veces más crees que va a pasar?- preguntó- Hay que poner una solución y la única que puede hacerlo eres tú- me señaló- Tienes que pensar que es lo que quieres- terminó.

\- Pero..., Alex...- traté de hablar, sin conseguirlo, no era capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarme.

\- Zyan ¿no?- me miró haciendo que asintiera- No voy a contarle nada, ni él, ni a Kara- me sonrió- Intenta pensar en ello, ¿vale?- me abrazó consiguiendo que apoyase la cabeza en su hombro y comenzase a llorar- Hey, cielo, no, no merece la pena- susurró abrazándome más fuerte- Relájate, Kaelah- pidió secándome las lágrimas.

Lo intenté, de verdad que lo hice, pero nada, absolutamente nada parecía tener sentido en estos momentos. Sin embargo, era consciente de que si Alex no hubiese aparecido, todo esto se nos hubiese ido de las manos, por lo que, en cierto modo, estaba agradecida por que hubiese abierto esa puerta.

\- Sé que después de esto no vas a querer salir de aquí, pero créeme que te vendría muy bien cenar- comentó haciendo que negase la cabeza- Ya lo sé, así que te voy a dejar un par de minutos, ¿vale?- besó mi frente antes de levantarse y marcharse.

No entendía que había pasado, ¿por qué no lo había impedido?¿Qué me había pasado? En serio, no tenía respuesta para nada de esto, hecho que hacía que aumentase mi nerviosismo, pues verdaderamente necesitaba algún tipo de respuesta, aunque fuese lo más mínimo, lo suficiente como para poder aclarar mis ideas.

Alex entró de nuevo en la habitación ofreciéndome un trozo de pizza a la vez que se sentaba a mi lado.

\- Gracias- susurré.

\- Kaelah, vas a cenar, vas a calmarte y te vas a dormir- me miró haciendo que asintiera- Así me gusta, cielo- sonrió revolviendo mi pelo a la vez que empezaba a sonar su teléfono, el cual cogió antes de volver a dirigirse a mí- Es Kara, han encontrado un... ¿alien?, no estoy muy segura, tengo que irme- comunicó.

\- Tened cuidado- la pedí poco antes de que se marcharse, dejándome sola a tan solo un par de metros de la única persona que conseguía volverme loca.

* * *

Miré hacia Alex tratando de comprender toda la información que acababa de recibir, sin embargo, no era capaz de concentrarme, puesto que mi cerebro estaba ocupado en dos cosas diferentes. Por un lado estaba alarmada debido a la situación de mi hermana mientras que, por otro, no podía dejar de mandar miradas asesinas hacia Mon-el, quien observaba desde la puerta.

Suspiré, debía solucionar los problemas de uno en uno, por lo que sin previo aviso le empujé al pasillo, sorprendiéndole.

-¿Te parece buena idea ganarte la vida utilizando tus poderes de esa forma?- le grité descargando toda mi ira contra él.

\- No es asunto tuyo- respondió simplemente.

\- Sí lo es, porque mi hermana cree en ti, cree que puedes ser un superhéroe, pero no, te dedicas a dar palizas por dinero- le debatí de vuelta dejándole sin comentarios- Kara está herida porque ha dado su vida por los demás... y tú eres demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo- le recriminé- En serio, no creí que..., ¿Sabes qué? No importa, olvídalo- le pedí y sin darle oportunidad a hablar me introduje en la sala.

Me senté en un taburete al lado de mi hermana, observándola, deseando que la luz artificial fuese suficiente como para traerla de nuevo a la vida y en buenas condiciones, pues necesitaba que estuviese bien, de verdad que lo hacía.

Agarré su mano antes de apoyar la cabeza en la camilla sintiendo como el cansancio iba siendo cada vez más presente, por lo que sin poder evitarlo me quedé dormida.

Desperté sobresaltada en el momento que noté a mi hermana moverse, además de la voz de Alex pidiéndola que se tranquilizara. La miré cansada tratando de sonreírla a la vez que ella acariciaba mi pelo.

\- ¿Estás bien?- la pregunté.

\- Estoy bien, Kaelah- me sonrió- ¿Está atacando Parásito?- preguntó hacia Alex.

\- Si, Mon-el está allí- comentó para asombro de ambas, pues ¿qué estaba haciendo él allí?

Tras mis súplicas por que se quedase, mi hermana volvió a marcharse a pesar de ser consciente de que sucedería si volvía a atacarla, y, la verdad, es que me negaba a ello.

Corrí hasta la sala de entrenamiento con la necesidad de golpear algo, de desahogarme, golpeando con, tal vez, demasiada fuerza el saco que había colgado.

Sinceramente, no sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuve sola hasta que una voz consiguió sacarme de mi abstracción.

\- No sé en quién estarás pensando, pero ya le habrías matado- comentó Mon-el acercándose- Espero que no pensases en mí.- dijo causando mi risa.

-No pensaba en nadie, solo necesitaba golpear algo- expliqué pasando a mirarle seriamente- Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó confundido.

\- Por presentarte allí y luchar como un héroe- respondí observando como sonreía levemente a la vez que yo era consciente de que hora era- Debería irme a casa, ¿vienes?- Le pregunté.

Sin embargo, no respondió directamente, sino que echó a andar detrás mía, lo que interpreté como que se venía a casa. La verdad es que el camino estaba siendo bastante silencioso por parte de ambos, si éramos sinceros, yo no sabía de qué hablar.

Se detuvo, para mí asombro, a ayudar a un hombre que había sentado en la acera, sin embargo, lo que continuó fue confuso, pues ese hombre le dio una descarga eléctrica tirándole al suelo, haciendo que gritase su nombre alarmada por la situación. En el momento que supe que debía actuar fue cuando una furgoneta se detuvo al lado, iban a secuestrarle y, la verdad, es que estaba segura de saber quiénes eran.

Golpeé con fuerza a dos hombres que le llevaban sujeto, consiguiendo que le soltaran, pero que me agarrasen a mí, aunque no por mucho tiempo, pues conseguí soltarme.

\- Cogedlos a ambos, la kryptoniana nos puede ser útil- escuché que decían desde el interior, sin embargo, volví a defenderme cuando lo intentaron de nuevo.

Sentí como algo se clavaba en mí cuello, haciendo que lo palpase confusa, pero no tuve tiempo de averiguar que era, pues caí inconsciente contra el suelo.

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	40. CADMUS

Abrió los ojos desconcertado, sin estar muy seguro de dónde se encontraba, buscando a Kaelah con la mirada, pues lo último que recordaba era ir con ella cuando les atacaron.

La encontró agazapada en una de las esquinas, con la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, las cuales mantenía abrazadas. La observó con cautela durante un par de segundos, como si esperase a que fuese a moverse, pero no lo hizo, por lo que se acercó a ella.

-Kaelah- susurró consiguiendo que levantase la cabeza, permiténdole observar la palidez que presentaba- ¿Qué te han hecho?- cuestionó verdaderamente preocupado.

-Kryptonita- respondió ella en apenas un susurro.

-Creía que no te afectaba como tal- comentó confuso.

-La han inyectado tres veces- le explicó girando la cabeza para mostrarle la zona amoratada de su cuello.

Acarició la zona con la punta de los dedos, percatándose de que estaba helada, por lo que situó su mano sobre la cara de la joven para verificarlo y, la verdad, es que parecía esta perdiendo todo su calor corporal.

-¿Tienes frío?- la preguntó recibiendo una afirmación por su parte, así que se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y se la colocó por encima.- ¿Mejor?

Kaelah negó con la cabeza, haciendo que la mirase sin saber qué más hacer al respecto, tratando de encontrar una solución, pero sin hacerlo, pues no se le ocurría nada. Suspiró agachando la cabeza, tratando de buscar otra idea diferente a la que tenía, pues no quería incomodarla, sin embargo, parecía lo más razonable para ayudarla.

Se sentó a su lado, pasando a abrazarla, permitiendo que apoyara la cabeza sobre su pecho, verdaderamente sorprendido por que la joven no hubiese intentado apartarse, es más, que hubiese posicionado voluntariamente su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Llevas toda la noche inconsciente- comentó sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-¿Es de día?- preguntó de vuelta.

-Estaba amaneciendo- le respondió.

-¿No has dormido nada?- cuestionó preocupado.

-No, cuando me desperté me llevaron a una sala y... intentaron sacarme información, pero es demasiado obvio que no voy a dársela, no voy a poner en peligro a mi familia por salvarme, prefiero morir- le explicó manteniéndose en silencio durante un par de segundos- Sabían quien era desde un primer momento, mi tío les intercambiaba información por kryptonita. Lo saben todo acerca de mí, absolutamente todo, incluso lo de los poderes en Krypton, aunque no contaban con que los tuviese aquí- hizo otra pausa- Sin embargo, los tenga o no, nunca consiguen matarme- comentó.

-No lo hacen porque eres invencible, eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco- aseguró haciendo que ella negase con la cabeza.

-No, no lo soy- negó- Todos tenemos una debilidad y ellos saben la mía- le miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tu debilidad solo te hace más fuerte, Kaelah- la sonrió- Cualquier otro no lucharía por evitar que le sucediese algo a las personas que quiere, se quedaría ahí, observando como sucede- la miró secando sus lágrimas- Ayer pudiste quedarte al margen, pero te he acabado arrastrado a todo esto- afirmó.

-Mejor luchar los dos juntos que uno solo, ¿no?- le interrogó con la mirada.

Asintió, la verdad es que era mucho mejor tener compañía que estar solo. La joven volvió a su posición inicia, por lo que la abrazó tratando de aportarla calor, de mantenerla con vida. Acarició su pelo, entreteniéndose con sus bucles, a la vez que ella cerraba los ojos como si hiciese un intento de dormirse, sin embargo, volvió a abrirlos mostrando las lágrimas contenidas.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa?- la preguntó preocupado, haciendo que ella negase con la cabeza- Kaelah, en serio.

-Hoy..., hoy es mi cumpleaños y a mi hermana le hacía tanta ilusión- respondió antes de continuar hablando- Yo solo quería pasar el día con ella, nada más, no necesitaba ningún tipo de celebración, pero ella estaba tan emocionada- empezó a llorar- Decía que había que celebrarlo, que era mi primer cumpleaños en la Tierra- sonrió levemente- Y ahora que no estoy con ella la hecho tanto en falta- afirmó entre lágrimas.

-Shh, cálmate- la pidió aumentando la fuerza del abrazo- Es normal que se emocione, te hacer un año mayor en un planeta que no es el tuyo- comentó sonriéndola.

La joven asintió levemente mientras controlaba sus sollozos antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, por lo que volvió a acaricia su pelo hasta que su respiración se acompasó señalando que se había quedado dormida.

-Felicidades, Kaelah- susurró antes de besar su pelo.

* * *

La joven se movió en el momento que fue depositad en el suelo, como si buscase a aquella persona que la había mantenido abrazada en momentos anteriores, abriendo los ojos mientras se debatía entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, empezando a llorar. Gritó sin poder evitarlo en el momento que la aguja fue introducida en su cuello, moviéndose en un intento de soltarse de aquel que la tenía agarrada, sin embargo, se quedó quieta en el momento que le escuchó hablar.

-Shh, lo siento, cielo- se disculpó acariciando su pelo- De verdad que lo hago, sé que te duele, pero no puedo dejarte morir- explicó- Tu hermana te necesita con vida, tu primo también, tienes que luchar por ellos – comentó secando las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de la joven- Te pareces demasiado a ella- afirmó consiguiendo que abriese los ojos.

Sus ojos azules le observaron con detenimiento, tratando de buscar algo familiar en él, sin embargo, volvió a cerrarlos a la vez que movía las manos hacia su cuello.

\- Un poco más, aguanta- la pidió impidiéndola el movimiento- Va a doler- susurró antes de arrancar la aguja de su cuello, causando de nuevo sus gritos antes de que empezase a sollozar- Ya está, peque, shh, ya está- secó de nuevo sus lágrimas- Pienso mantenerte con vida hasta que encuentre una manera de sacarte de aquí- prometió hacia el cuerpo inconsciente e la joven.

* * *

Cuando despertó no supo dónde se encontraba con exactitud, por lo que incorporó aturdida sinténdose observada por alguien, haciendo que se girase sobre si misma buscando a esa persona.

-Mon-el- susurró cuando le identificó sentado en el suelo abrazando el cuerpo de su hermana.

-¿Estás bien?- la preguntó.

-Sí, estoy bien- respondió levantándose, tenía que salir de allí- ¿Qué la ha hecho?- preguntó golpeando los barrotes en un intento de partirlos.

-No se pueden romper- la comunicó consiguiendo que se girase para mirarle, arrodillándose al lado de los barrotes que les distanciaban- La han inyectado kryptonita- respondió finalmente.

Observó a su hermana con cautela, fijándose en que no presentaba la misma palidez que en ocasiones anteriores, que parecía estar bien, únicamente dormida, sin embargo, si había algo que la preocupaba era el ritmo de su corazón, pues parecía ir perdiendo fuerza según pasaba el tiempo.

Situó, como pudo, la mano sobre la mejilla de su hermana, acariciándola a la vez que las lágrimas se hacían presentes, pues se sentía tan culpable por esta situación, por que su hermana estuviese ahí, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Era completamente consciente de que ellos dos tan solo habían sido un medio de atraerla y conseguir que estuviese allí, pero, ¿para qué? ¿Qué necesitaban de ella?

-Kaelah, hey, ¿sabes que no me he olvidado de que día es hoy?- susurró hacia el cuerpo incosciente de su hermana- Puede que esta no sea la mejor manera de celebrar un cumpleaños, pero te prometo que cuando salgamos de aquí vamos a celebrarlo- continuó empezando a llorar- Pero necesito que tú me prometas una cosa, que no vas a marcharte el mismo día que celebramos que tienes un año más de vida- pidió- Kaelah, por favor, tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que luchar- la suplicó entre lágrimas, observando como los ojos de su hermana luchaban por abrirse.- Eso es, cielo, tienes que luchar- la animó hasta que sus ojos se abrieron.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- la preguntó alterada- ¿Te has entregado para salvarnos? Pero..., van a matarte, no...- trató de continuar hablando separándose de Mon-el.

-Kaelah, cálmate- la pidió- Vamos a salir de aquí, todos, te lo prometo- aseguró.

Su hermana agachó la cabeza en el momento que las primeras lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas, pasando a levantarse, acercándose hacia donde estaba la puerta mientras miraba hacia el pasillo, que estaba sumido en la oscuridad, como si esperase que apareciese alguien.

-Has leído mis pensamientos, ¿verdad, cielo?- preguntó una mujer acercándose, sin embargo, Kaelah no se movió- ¿Qué estoy pensando?

-No la hagas daño- la respondió.

-Lo siento, cielo- la sonrió.

La observó mientras se acercaba a su celda, dándose cuenta de que la reconocía de antes, exactamente de haberla visto en el despacho de Lena.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	41. Confusión

\- Estabas en el despacho de Lena- susurró cuando la reconoció.

\- La pregunta es qué hacías tú allí, qué clase de relación tienes con mi hija- la miró.

\- Lillian Luthor, madre de Lex y Lena Luthor- susurró comprendiéndolo todo- Somos amigas- explicó tras un par de minutos de confusión.

\- Sí, eso lo he escuchado antes- la respondió- Tu primo le prometió riquezas a mi hijo, ¿Para qué?, para que le acabase metiendo en la cárcel él mismo- espetó consiguiendo que apretase la mandíbula- Mi inteligente, adorado, hijo- comentó observándola fijamente.

\- ¿Para qué estoy aquí?- se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Necesitamos que seas humana durante un tiempo- la sonrió- Sabemos que después de tu lucha contra Red Tornado, tras hacer un uso de tu visión de rayos, perdiste todos tus poderes, así que vas a hacer esto ahora mismo- la explicó haciendo que ella negase con la cabeza, pues no iba a hacerlo.

\- Ni lo sueñes- respondió.

La mujer sonrió volviendo a su situación inicial, cogiendo la pistola del guardia.

\- No puedo herirte, pero hemos descubierto que tu amigo tiene alergia al plomo- la miró antes de disparar a la rodilla de Mon-el, causando los gritos de su hermana al igual que los suyos propios, tras ver cómo caía contra el suelo sujetándose la pierna- Puedo, dispararle al corazón y terminamos con esto, después puedo acabar con tu hermana, la kryptonita no la sienta bien- comentó apuntándole, observando como Kaelah se situaba delante de él para cubrirle.

\- Vale, está bien, dame el casco- pidió accediendo a hacerlo.

La sacaron de la celda, poniéndola el casco en la cabeza. Lo hizo sin problema, hasta que sintió que sus poderes se iban agotando, haciendo que gritase, hasta que cayó contra el suelo entre lágrimas, escuchando los gritos de su hermana.

La mujer la agarró del pelo para obligarla a levantar la cabeza antes de golpearla consiguiendo que cayese contra el suelo. Sintió el sabor a sangre en su boca tras mucho tiempo.

\- Ha funcionado, llevaosla- dijo.

Los dos guardias la cogieron de los brazos, arrastrándola para sacarla de allí, consiguiendo que los gritos de su hermana fuesen mucho más fuertes, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos, deseando que todo acabase pronto.

* * *

Volví a golpear la puerta entre lágrimas, tenía que romperla, llegar hasta mí hermana, no podía quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.

\- Kaelah, para, vas a hacerte daño- advirtió Mon-el haciendo que me girase hacia él, mirándole preocupada.

\- ¿Te duele?- le pregunté haciendo que él negase con la cabeza- No me mientas, ¿te duele?- volví a preguntarle.

\- Sí, me duele- respondió a la vez que me arrodillaba a su lado- Quema, es como si...- se quedó en silencio como si no supiera como seguir la frase.

Asentí, la verdad es que le comprendía, pues era lo mismo que yo sentía siempre que la kryptonita era introducida en mi cuerpo, sobre todo cuando se utilizaban elementos cortantes, ya que la herida era lo que más quemaba.

Me senté a su lado consiguiendo que girase la cabeza para mirarme, pasando a apoyar la cabeza en mi hombro.

\- Vas a estar bien- traté de asegurarle acariciando su pelo- Vamos a salir de aquí, los tres- afirmé, sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a ser presentes en mis ojos.

\- Tú hermana es fuerte, va a poder con ello- afirmó.

Suspiré, la verdad es que no estaba muy segura de que eso fuese posible, pero no me apetecía preocuparle más, por lo que asentí tragándome mis sollozos.

\- Hey, deja de llorar- pidió levantado la cabeza, obligándome a apartar mi mano de su pelo.- Puedes continuar, si quieres, claro- comentó con una sonrisa.

Sonreí ante su comentario, alegrándome porque se encontrase con ganas de hacer bromas, sin embargo, no hacía falta que me lo pidiese una segunda vez, por lo que volví a situar la mano en su pelo, acariciándolo, pues, en cierto modo, me tranquilizaba.

Observé como cerraba los ojos mientras apretaba los puños y apoyaba la cabeza en los barrotes como si se estuviese controlando.

\- Mon-el, ¿Estás bien?- le pregunté en apenas un susurro.

\- Sí, estoy bien, no pasa nada- respondió sonriendo levemente.

\- No estás bien- aseguré pasados un par de segundos, cuando pude introducirme en sus pensamientos- ¿Por qué me mientes?- le pregunté.

\- No te miento- respondió haciendo que le mirase fijamente- Oh, has leído mis pensamientos, ¿no?- me miró haciendo que asintiera, pero la verdad es que seguía haciéndolo.

Agarré su cara observándole, consiguiendo que sus ojos grises me siguieran con detenimiento.

\- Kaelah...- no le dejé continuar, pues antes de que pudiese decir algo, le besé, sorprendiéndole, haciendo lo mismo conmigo misma, consiguiendo que me respondiera.

\- Sabes como terminar con mis males- comentó con una medio sonrisa, a la vez que las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué me había impulsado a ello?- Hey, ¿Tan mal ha estado?- cuestionó haciendo que negase con la cabeza.

Fui a responderle, pero me quedé en silencio en el momento que los guardias trajeron de vuelta a mi hermana, medio inconsciente, haciendo que me separase de él y me acercase a los barrotes.

\- ¿Qué te han hecho?- cuestioné al observar que se sentaba.

\- Me han sacado sangre, no sé para qué la quieren- respondió, permaneciendo en silencio durante un par de segundos- Tengo miedo- afirmó haciendo que agarrase su mano.

\- Vamos a estar bien- afirmé.

\- Prometerme una cosa, los dos- empezó- Si..., si no salgo viva de aquí, decirle a Alex que la quiero y..., y que no tenía miedo- pidió.

\- Como pretendas que me salte la parte de que tenías miedo...- comentó Mon-el entre risas.

Nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno centrado en sus propios pensamientos, bueno, menos yo, porque podía escuchar todos los suyos, por lo que sí, era consciente del miedo que estaba pasando mi hermana al respecto de todo lo que suceda.

Un hombre encapuchado abrió la puerta de mi hermana antes de exigir que fuésemos con él, sin embargo, era obvio que desconfiábamos de sus intenciones.

\- Kara, soy yo- susurró quitándose la capucha, haciendo que yo también le observara, pues le reconocía, era el mismo hombre que me había puesto el antídoto.

\- Jeremiah- las lágrimas de mi hermana eran presentes mientras se abrazaba a él, era el padre de Alex, sinceramente, ahora lo entendía todo sin problemas.

\- Os voy a sacar de aquí, no hay mucho tiempo- comentó abriendo nuestra puerta, consiguiendo que Mon-el, quien se encontraba apoyado en la puerta, cayese hacia delante, a pesar de que intentase agarrarle.- Hay que sacarle la bala antes de que el veneno se extienda más- explicó a la vez que yo le levantaba del suelo, situándome como apoyo para que pudiese mantenerse de pie.

\- Gracias por salvarme- sonreí hacia Jeremiah.

\- No podía dejarte morir, cielo, tú hermana te necesita demasiado- me sonrió de vuelta mientras intentábamos tumbar a Mon-el en la camilla- Va a doler- advirtió.

Le agarré la mano intentando calmarle, observando como la inconsciencia se iba haciendo presente, haciendo que le suplicase que me mirara, que se mantuviese consciente, sin embargo, en el momento que apretó mi mano y gritó, supe que seguía despierto. Acaricié su pelo tratando de tranquilizarle, apoyando mi cabeza al lado de suya.

\- Shh, ya está, Mon-el- susurré en su oído tras ver que Jeremiah empezaba a recoger las cosas- Por favor, deja de llorar- le supliqué con un nudo en la garganta.

Las sirenas empezaron a sonar haciendo que tuviésemos que correr, sin embargo, llevar a Mon-el cojeando no era sencillo.

\- No puedo dejarte aquí, Alex no me lo va a perdonar- dijo mi hermana.

\- Tenéis que iros, he podido sobrevivir doce años, puedo hacerlo más tiempo- aseguró abrazando a mi hermana.

\- Vamos a sacarte de aquí- aseguró ella en el momento que los disparos se hacían presentes.

La puerta de rejas se cerró tras nosotros, las balas rebotando en ella, sin embargo, algo consiguió llegar hasta mí brazo, destabilizándome poco antes de que saliésemos a fuera.

\- Kaelah, hey, ¿estás bien?- preguntó mi hermana recibiendo una afirmación por mi parte- He tenido todo este rato el móvil en la bota- afirmó.

\- No creo que hubiese cobertura ahí abajo- la sonreí ayudando a Mon-el a sentarse en la acera.

Me senté a su lado preocupada, pues la verdad es que teníamos que alejarnos de allí cuanto antes o volverían a cogernos.

Le observé, estaba pálido, parecía estar volviendo a marearse, por lo que le agarré, permitiendo que apoyase la cabeza en mi piernas, haciendo que yo me centrase en su pelo.

\- Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo- aseguré con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No, Kaelah...- negó en apenas un susurro- Te quiero- dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

\- No, no, no, Mon-el, tienes que luchar, no puedes rendirte ahora- le pedí empezando a llorar.- Te mereces vivir, todos lo hacemos, por favor...

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mi hermana arrodillándose delante.

\- Se...se está muriendo- sollocé sin poder evitarlo.

\- No, Kaelah, vienen a buscarnos, va a estar bien, ¿vale?- me miró agarrando mi cara haciendo que asintiese- Todo va estar bien- aseguró.

No pude evitar volver a llorar, pues la verdad es que hoy había sido uno de los días que más miedo había pasado, aunque, en estos momentos lo seguía haciendo, ya que temía por la vida de Mon-el.

\- Kara- llamé a mi hermana- ¿Te hicieron algo?- la pregunté.

\- No, cielo, sólo me sacaron sangre, ya está- respondió sentándose a mi lado- Estabas muy asustada, ¿verdad?- dijo apartando mi pelo de la cara.

Asentí entre lágrimas, tenía que reconocerlo, era cierto.

Mi hermana me abrazó durante un par de segundos siendo separadas por el ruido de un coche.

Winn se bajó de este acercándose a nosotros, preocupado.

\- ¿Estáis los tres bien?- preguntó- Bueno, ya veo que Mon-el no, pero vosotras dos, ¿estáis bien?- volvió a preguntar.

\- Quitando el hecho de que no tengo poderes, sí estoy bien- respondió mi hermana- Y creo que Kaelah también, la inyectaron kryptonita, pero Jeremiah la salvó- explicó mi hermana.

Winn asintió antes de pedir que viniesen a ayudar para introducir a Mon-el en el coche, montándonos nosotras dos, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de mi hermana, quien me abrazó acariciando mi pelo.

\- Tienes sangre en el pelo- comentó, parecía sorprendida, sin embargo, yo sabía a la perfección de quién era esa sangre y en qué momento había acabado en mi pelo, pero no podía darle esas respuestas a mi hermana, por lo que me limité a asentir.

Suspiré, tenía ganas de acabase este día, de tumbarme en mi cama y dormir sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

\- Hey, puede que no te lo haya dicho antes, pero- me miró mi hermana- Feliz cumpleaños, Kaelah- sonrió abrazándome mucho más fuerte.

* * *

Llevábamos como dos horas en casa, por fin, sin embargo, el tiempo parecía ir mucho más deprisa que cuando estábamos encerrados.

Me había encerrado en mi cuarto, decidida a relajarme, pero la voz de Alex, Winn y James, había conseguido que tratase de abrir la puerta.

\- No, tienes que esperar un poco- afirmó Winn, quien sujetaba la puerta del otro lado, por lo que esperé hasta que se decidiese a abrirla- Ya está- dijo abriéndola, sonriéndome.

Avancé por el pasillo sin tener muy claro que estaba sucediendo, sin entender por qué había una tarta con velas en la mesa de café, ni por qué todos empezaron a cantar una canción cuando aparecí yo, aunque me relajaba un poco ver a Mon-el igual de perdido ante la escena.

\- ¿Qué celebramos?- pregunté hacía mi hermana confundida.

\- Tú cumpleaños- respondió antes de explicar- Aquí es tradición que la persona que cumple años tenga que soplar las velas de la tarta, deseando algo- explicó confundiéndome aún más.

\- ¿Tengo qué decirlo en alto?- pregunté.

\- No, sino no se cumple- respondió haciendo que asintiera- Y ahora sopla las velas, quiero comerme esa tarta- comentó consiguiendo que todos nos riésemos.

La hice caso y me arrodillé delante de la tarta, observándola, pensándome mi deseo, sin embargo, tan sólo me valió mirar a todos como para darme cuenta de lo que quería, mantenerles conmigo, no perderles nunca.

Me senté al lado de Mon-el, sonriéndole, observando como mi hermana se llevaba la tarta para partirla, en serio, estaba obsesionada con ella.

\- ¿Estás mejor?- le pregunté.

\- Bueno, sigue doliendo, pero se puede soportar- respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Acerca de lo que pasó...- empecé a hablar.

\- Hey, no, prefiero no escuchar tus explicaciones- me interrumpió- Lo que pasó, pasó, ya está, ¿vale?- me miró haciendo que asintiera- ¿Has escrito de ello en el diario?- arqueó una ceja.

\- Mon-el- me quejé empezando a reírme al igual que él- Pero sí, lo he hecho- afirmé haciendo que el negase con la cabeza aún riéndose.

\- Te conoceré bien- comentó revolviendo mi pelo antes de abrazarme.- Eres muy predecible, Kaelah Zor-el- dijo golpeando mi brazo amistosamente, haciendo que me quejase, pues había dolido más de lo que me esperaba.- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó observándome.

\- Sí, tengo el brazo un poco resentido- respondí sonriéndole.

Asintió apartando el pelo que caía sobre mi cara, acariciando mi mejilla, sintiendo como nuestras caras se juntaban, sin embargo, le frené antes de que pudiese pasar algo, separándome de él.

\- Creo que deberíamos de dejar de hacer esto- afirmé.

\- ¿El qué?- preguntó confundido.

\- Esto- nos señalé- Tengo novio y le adoro, estoy enamorada de él, así que esto no puede seguir pasando, no así- traté de explicar- Significas algo para mí, pero como amigo, Mon-el, nada más...- suspiré- Eres un chico atractivo, puedes estar con la chica que te apetezca y, sin embargo, estás aquí, perdiendo el tiempo conmigo- le miré directamente a los ojos.- No quiero que nuestra relación de amistad se rompa, pero no quiero ir más allá- afirmé observándole, alterándome al darme cuenta de que no decía nada al respecto.- Mon-el, di algo por favor- le supliqué.

\- Está bien, si es lo que quieres, si es lo que sientes, no puedo negártelo- respondió- Te quiero, espero que eso no lo olvides- aseguró abrazándome.- Sólo una cosa, sé sincera, vas a decirme que es lo que piensas de mis besos- pidió haciendo que me mordiese el labio inferior, nerviosa.

\- No voy a hacerlo, Mon-el, ya lo descubrirás- le respondí levantándome del sillón acercándome a mi hermana, quien estaba llamándome.

\- ¿Qué hacíais?- preguntó curiosa.

\- Nada- respondí observando como Alex arqueaba una ceja.- De verdad que nada- me reí.

\- Está bien- sonrió ella.

Miré hacia Mon-el sintiéndome observada por él, quien me sonrió desde la distancia, por lo que le sonreí sin poder evitarlo, alegrándome de que todos estuviésemos bien.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	42. Acción de Gracias

Me observé con detenimiento la zona amoratada de mi brazo, acariciándola confundida, sin saber qué era, pero siendo consciente de que tenía relación con CADMUS, con lo que golpeó mi brazo antes de huir.

Suspiré poniéndome la chaqueta por encima para evitar que se viese, que pudiese ser descubierto, pues la verdad es que tenía miedo de preocupar a mi hermana, por lo que pensaba ocultarlo durante el mayor tiempo posible.

Avancé hacia donde se encontraban la mayoría sentados fijándome en que Alex estaba enfadada, por lo que, a pesar de no preguntar al respecto, busqué la respuesta que necesitaba.

\- ¿Guardían?- cuestioné mirando hacia James, verdaderamente sorprendida.

\- A que vas a guardar el secreto, ¿eh?- me miró Alex haciendo que asintiera confundida.

\- Pero es que yo no puedo aguantar más- comentó Winn a la vez que mi hermana se sentaba al lado de James interrogándonos con la mirada.

\- ¿A qué no aguantas más?- le preguntó.

Winn fue a responder, sin embargo, de vio interrumpido por el timbre, puesto que mi hermana se levantó para abrir la puerta, haciendo que mirase curiosa, queriendo saber quién aguardaba al otro lado, obligándome a agachar la cabeza en el momento que mi mirada se cruzó con la de él.

Alex se incorporó para acercarse a Kara a la vez que Mon-el hacia el recorrido contrario, acercándose a mí, sonriéndome mientras me observaba.

\- Sólo amigos- susurró cerrando los ojos antes de volver a mirarme- Me gusta tu pelo, ha sido tu hermana, ¿verdad?- comentó.

\- Gracias, he visto que has traído relleno- dije sin poder reírme, pues no había comprendido a lo que nos referíamos en realidad.

\- Hey, soy nuevo en esto- se quejó acompañando su risa con la mía.

\- Yo también, la verdad es que no entiendo la mitad de las cosas- afirmé entre risas.

\- Umm, ¿puedo..., umm..., abrazarte?- cuestionó para mi asombro.

\- Sí, supongo- respondí extrañada.

Me abrazó con cuidado, situando su cabeza sobre la mía, haciendo que me acomodase sobre su pecho sin poder evitarlo, sabiendo que no era conveniente para ninguno de los dos.

\- Me alegro tanto de que no decidieses morirte en mis brazos- comentó besando mi pelo, pasando a abrazarme con una mayor fuerza- ¿No sé que hubiese hecho?

\- Aburrirte- le respondí separándome de él, sonriéndole.

\- Eso desde luego- se rió- Hoy se supone que hay que dar gracias por algo, ¿no?- asentí ante su pregunta- Pues yo las doy porque tu estés bien y tenerte aquí- dijo haciendo que fuese a responderle, viéndome interrumpida por el comentario que había hecho mi hermana, pues a pesar de que cualquier persona no lo hubiese escuchando, ese no era mi caso.

\- En serio, ¿Crees que tiene razón?¿O sólo son amigos?- preguntó mi hermana hacía Alex, observándonos.

\- Sólo amigos, sí...- se rió ella, por lo que me acerqué a ambas queriendo evitar que soltase algo que no debiese- Hey, ¿por qué no la respondes tú?- me sonrió a la vez que Kara la quitaba la copa, estaba demasiado borracha, no podía negarlo.

\- ¿A qué te tengo que responder?- pregunté hacia mi hermana esperando que me preguntase por ello, pero no lo hizo, tan sólo asintió ante la idea de empezar a comer, como si no quisiese escuchar mi respuesta.

* * *

Lo que acababa de suceder nos había sorprendido a todos, pero la comida debía seguir, por lo que tras entender a lo que se refería mi hermana con lo de dar gracias, me puse de pie.

\- ¿Cualquier cosa?- pregunté.

\- Sí, Kaelah, cualquier cosa- respondió ella.

\- Vale- suspiré- Estoy agradecida por estar aquí, por que Jor-el me diese la vida que tanto he ansiado...- hice una pausa al sentir un nudo en la garganta- Lo siento...- me disculpé secándome las lágrimas a la vez que mi hermana se levantaba para abrazarme, consiguiendo que enterrarse la cara en su hombro entre sollozos.

\- Oh, mi pequeña- me abrazó con fuerza- Cálmate, hey, ya está- trató de calmarme, pero la verdad es que no podía dejar de llorar.- ¿Quieres que lo diga yo?- apartó el pelo de mi cara haciendo que asintiera volviendo a enterrar mi cara en su hombro- Vale, dime lo que quieres que diga- pidió, por lo que susurré lo que tenía que decir.- Kaelah da gracias por estar aquí con todos vosotros, pues cada uno significáis algo importante para ella y quiere que le diga a Alex, que la considera una hermana y que la quiere mucho, ¿no?- me separó un poco de ella haciendo que asintiera.

\- Ohh, ahora quien quiere abrazarla soy yo- dijo Alex levantándose de la silla para acercarse, haciendo que mi hermana se apartara para permitir que ella me abrazase- Hey, cielo, estás ardiendo- comentó situando su mano en mi frente- ¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó haciendo que asintiera.

Ese tema se quedó ahí, pero la verdad es que no me encontraba mal, no tenía la sensación de tener fiebre, por lo que no podía decirla que sí, que lo hacía, aunque tal vez me estuviese saltando una parte, como por ejemplo sería mi brazo.

Sin embargo, cuando la comida terminó, la mirada que Alex me dirigió me ayudó a comprender que no era así, pues me agarró hasta llevarme a mi habitación y cerrar la puerta.

\- Quiero ver tu brazo- ordenó haciendo que negase con la cabeza- El brazo, ahora- me miró seriamente.

Asentí quitándome la chaqueta, mostrándola el brazo, haciendo que me lo agarrara para observarlo, consiguiendo que me quejase ante el contacto de sus dedos en la zona amoratada.

\- ¿Desde cuando tienes esto?- cuestionó a la vez que yo agachaba la cabeza confundida- Kaelah, responde, ¿qué es esto?¿Desde cuando?- volvió a preguntar presionando con una mayor fuerza, consiguiendo que sollozase.

\- Desde CADMUS, me..., me dispararon y golpeó mi brazo..., no sé qué fue- sollocé.

\- ¿Y no has dicho nada?- gritó alterada.

Asentí entre lágrimas, sin querer darles más vueltas al tema, negando con la cabeza en el momento que avisó de que debíamos ir a DEO, pues no, me negaba a ello, no quería ir allí.

\- Te puedes quejar todo lo que quieras, pero no te doy opción a ello- amenazó.

Agaché la cabeza aún sollozando, temerosa de tener que salir, de tener que contarle lo que sucedía a mi hermana, aunque si éramos sinceros, estaba segura de que ya lo sabía.

\- Yo que tú cogería el oso- advirtió haciendo que lo cogiera, abrazándolo contra mí mientras la seguía hacia el salón, sintiendo como las miradas de todos se clavaban en nosotras, pero sobre todo en mí- Hay que ir al DEO- comunicó ante la confusión de mi hermana, quien parecía estar intentando digerir la información- Te lo explico luego, pero cuanto más tiempo pase peor- dijo agarrándome para que no me detuviese.

Me llevó hasta el DEO a pesar de mis quejas, pues no lo veía para tanto, por lo que no entendía por qué tenía tanta importancia.

Me introdujo en una sala, obligándome a tumbarme en la camilla, teniendo la mirada de mi hermana clavada en mí.

\- ¿Cómo no se te ocurre decir nada?- me preguntó haciendo que me encogiese de hombros- Kaelah, podría ser kryptonita, podrías estar muriéndote y nosotras sin saberlo- me regañó a la vez que Alex me introducía la vía en el brazo.

\- Puede que te atontes un pelin, incluso que te duermas- advirtió.

Asentí cerrando los ojos, queriendo dormirme, pues no aguantaba más la mirada de mi hermana, no podía más, hecho que conseguí a los pocos minutos.

* * *

\- No lo entiendo- negó con la cabeza mientras observaba a su hermana- ¿Por qué no dijo nada?- se cuestionó a si misma.

\- No lo sé, pero lo tenía incrustado en el brazo- la respondió Alex mostrándola la pequeña aguja que llevaba en su brazo desde entonces.- Tengo que ver si puedo sacar que llevaba- explicó poco antes de marcharse.

Acarició el pelo de su hermana mientras suspiraba, aún sin comprender por qué no había dicho nada, pues sinceramente no lo comprendía.

Se giró hacia la puerta al escuchar que se abría, en cierto modo, sorprendida de verle ahí, sin embargo, después de la escena que había visto en la comida, tampoco debería estarlo.

\- ¿Cómo está?- la preguntó.

\- Tiene fiebre y no sabemos que la inyectaron con ese dardo- le respondió.

Observó como el chico asentía ante la información que acababa de recibir, sin preguntar nada más, por lo que volvió a mirar hacia su hermana, acariciando su pelo.

\- Era kryptonita- comunicó Alex, quien parecía querer continuar hablando, pero no pudo evitar interrumpirla sin comprender por qué no la estaba afectando como las otras veces- Ya lo sé, es porque está modificada, todavía no sé cómo, así que lo único que puedo hacer de momento es ponerla el antídoto de siempre- la explicó- Va a estar bien, puedo asegurarlo- afirmó acercándose a la joven.

Asintió mientras veía como la cambiaba la vía, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que, efectivamente, fuese a ponerse bien.

* * *

Cuando entró en la habitación no se esperaba ver a la joven sentada, mucho menos escribiendo en el diario, pues la verdad que con la fiebre que tenía, debería estar tumbada, dormida.

Sin embargo, se acercó a ella consiguiendo que le mirase con detenimiento, pero sin apartar el diario de su alcance, manteniéndolo ahí, con ella, por lo que hizo un intento de cogerlo, observando como se quedaba inmóvil, sin impedirlo.

\- Cógelo- le dijo esperando que lo hiciese.

\- Esto es una trampa, ¿no?- cuestionó.

No recibió una respuesta directa, tan sólo una mirada seria por parte de ella, lo que hizo que se decantase por no cogerlo.

La joven entrecerró los ojos observándole, pasando a levantarse, situándose en frente de él.

\- Kaelah, no- se lo negó teniendo muy claras sus intenciones- No quieres...

Se vio obligado a dejar la frase a la mitad, pues ella se había lanzado a besarle sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, respondiéndola sin poder evitarlo, pero pensándose las palabras que ella le había dirigido a él hacía apenas una semana, aquellas que indicaban que sólo podían ser amigos, que no podía ir más allá. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, besándola, rompiendo aquel trato que habían hecho, por lo que, por mucho que le costase, se separó de ella, observando la indignación en su mirada, por lo que apostaría que ella hubiese seguido.

Tan sólo pasaron un par de segundos hasta que ella agachó la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, mostrando las lágrimas contenidas en ellos cuando volvió a mirarle.

\- Olvida lo que ha pasado, Mon-el- le pidió en apenas un susurro.

\- Esa no es la solución- se quejó haciendo que ella agachase la cabeza- Kaelah, mírame- la pidió, pero se mantuvo igual, por lo que agarró su barbilla obligándola a mirarle- Yo no puedo resistirme y si tú me das permiso, voy a hacerlo- afirmó- Sé, espero, que lo que ha pasado hoy sea porque tienes fiebre y te encuentras mal, pero si de verdad no quieres romper nuestra amistad, no vuelvas a hacerlo- explicó observando como ella asentía ante sus palabras, empezando a llorar, por lo que la abrazó en un intento de consolarla.

\- Tal vez sea mejor que no estemos juntos- susurró ella consiguiendo que la separase para mirarla, no podía creerse que estuviese diciendo eso.- Te hago daño, no quiero hacerte daño, ni a Zyan, es mejor que no tengamos ningún tipo de relación- explicó consumiéndose en lágrimas.

\- ¿Se puede saber que estupideces estás diciendo?- la miró aún sin poder entenderlo.

\- La realidad, eso es lo que estoy diciendo, que esto no va a acabar bien- respondió separándose definitivamente de él.- Creo que deberías irte- le miró.

\- ¿Va en serio?- arqueó una ceja, confundido.

\- No puedo evitarlo- agachó la cabeza.

\- Entonces es que no estás segura de lo que sientes- afirmó.

\- Sí lo estoy- se defendió.

\- No lo estás- se lo negó enfadado- Kaelah...

Se quedó a la mitad, puesto que Kara entró en la habitación, observándoles a ambos, tratando de averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Suspiró yéndose hacia la puerta, no le apetecía romper el momento de hermanas, por lo que, una vez más, renunció a ella.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	43. Black Mercy

A pesar de lo que había sucedido el día anterior, había hecho caso a Kara y se había quedado vigilando a la joven.

Seguía teniendo fiebre, demasiada, y no eran capaces de bajársela, por lo que todos estaban preocupados, dejando siempre a alguien con ella, pues no se fiaban de dejarla sola.

Agarró su mano sintiendo como ella apretaba la suya con fuerza, parecía estar recuperando la consciencia, hecho que se verificó cuando abrió los ojos.

\- Hey- la sonrió apartándola el pelo de la cara- ¿Estás mejor?- preguntó observando confusión en su rostro.

\- Necesito que me prometas una cosa- le susurró mostrando lágrimas contenidas, por lo que asintió- Si..., si me pasa algo, dile a mi hermana que la quiero..., que puede superarlo...

\- No te estás muriendo- la interrumpió, negándose a ello.

\- Shh, déjame hablar- se quejó ante su interrupción- Tiene que ser fuerte, no rendirse..., Dile a Alex que siga cuidando de ella, que no se culpe por no poder salvarme y..., que es mi hermana mayor- habló cerrando los ojos, quedándose en silencio.

\- Lo haré, pero no te estás muriendo, Kaelah- la negó de nuevo la idea.

\- Hay algo más- le miró directamente a los ojos- Creo..., creo que me estoy enamorando de...- la frase se quedó a la mitad, pues el corazón de la joven se paró, haciendo que las máquinas comenzasen a sonar y que a los pocos segundos los médicos entrasen en la sala.

Le echaron de la sala sin que pudiese hacer nada al respecto, uniéndose a Kara, quien observaba el interior de la sala con lagrimas en los ojos, aguantándose ante la escena que se estaba viviendo dentro.

Se sentó en una de la sillas con la cabeza agachada, sin atreverse a mirar al interior, sintiendo como el tiempo parecía no pasar. Sinceramente, no podía creérselo, no podía creer que fuese cierto, que fuese a morirse tan fácilmente, mucho menos después de haberla escuchado decir aquello, ¿Lo estaba reconociendo? ¿O era la fiebre? No tenía respuesta, pero la verdad es que toda esta situación le sobrepasaba sin lugar a dudas.

-Está bien- afirmó Alex consiguiendo que levantase la cabeza para mirarla, desviando la mirada por la cristalera para asegurarse, las máquinas habían dejado de pitar- Sigo sin saber exactamente que está modificado, pero la fiebre parece haber bajado a pesar de todo esto- explicó sorprendiéndole, pues no entendía cómo podía ser posible, sin embargo, se abstuvo de realizar preguntas, asegurándose una vez más que estaba con vida.

* * *

Abrí los ojos cansada, girando la cabeza para encontrar a mi hermana, sin embargo, me sorprendí cuando vi a Mon-el tumbado en la cama de al lado, con una vía en su brazo, inconsciente, por lo que traté de incorporarme, frenándome al escuchar los gritos de mi hermana, quien me agarró volviéndome a tumbar en la camilla.

-Hey, ¿a dónde quieres ir?- me sonrió a la vez que yo giraba la cabeza hacia él, observándole con preocupación- No sabemos con exactitud qué es todavía, pero va a estar bien- me aseguró- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por él?- me preguntó.

-Desde que compartimos una celda y por casi se muere- respondí observando como mi hermana asentía levemente sin mostrarse convencida al respecto, pero sin realizar más preguntas.

-Kara, te necesitamos- la llamó Alex desde la puerta.

-¿Puedo fiarme de ti?- me miró recibiendo una afirmación por mi parte.

Se marchó de la habitación dejándonos solos, haciendo que, a pesar de que no debía hacerlo, me incorporé, poniéndome de pie para acercarme a él, sentándome a su lado.

Agarré su mano mientras le observaba, parecía tener fiebre, pero ¿por qué? Suspiré acariciando su pelo, deseando que estuviese bien, asustándome cuando giró la cabeza mientras abría los ojos para mirarme.

-Hey- le sonreí.

-Hey- respondió de vuelta- Eliza cree que me estoy muriendo- comentó haciendo que yo negase con la cabeza.

-No.., no digas eso, no es verdad- le negué- Mon-el, no vas a morirte, no pienso permitírtelo- entrecerré los ojos consiguiendo que me sonriera.

Observé como se incorporaba, sentándose antes de situar su mano en mi mejilla, acercándome a él, haciendo que tratase de echarme hacia atrás, pero sin terminar de impedírselo. Me obligué a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo como apoyaba su frente en la mía.

-Sabes que eres preciosa- susurró poco antes de besarme- Totalmente preciosa...- susurró rompiendo el beso, volviendo a tumbarse- Lo eres desde que eras un bebé- apuntó cerrando los ojos, descolocándome, ¿Me había visto de pequeña?

-Mon-el...- traté de llamarle, pero había vuelto a quedarse dormido.

-¡Kaelah!- el grito de mi hermana me asustó- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te he dicho?

Agaché la cabeza sin querer responderla, volviendo a mi cama, tumbándome sin atreverme a mirarla, pues tenía miedo de ella en estos momentos.

Se acercó a mí en silencio, situándose en mi campo de visión, situando su mano sobre mi mejilla, acariciándola.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?- la pregunté sabiendo que tenía respuesta que darme y que iba a hacerlo.

\- Medusa- respondió consiguiendo que la mirase alarmada.- Sabía que ibas a saber a qué me refería- comentó.

\- Yo..., yo estuve en el laboratorio cuando lo hizo y..., creí en sus buenas intenciones, lo hice- la miré empezando a sentirme culpable- Sólo tenía ocho años y me explicó que quería protegernos, que Krypton estaba en peligro- empecé a llorar- Tuve miedo de que fuese cierto y decidí creer en su causa, tranquila porque sabía que no podía dañarnos, pero asustada de que otro planeta pudiese hacer lo mismo- la expliqué entre sollozos.

\- Kaelah, shh, no es tu culpa- susurró abrazándome- No es tu culpa, además el va a estar bien, ¿vale?- trató de convencerme, pero ese virus podía ser demasiado poderoso- Compartimos prácticamente el mismo ADN, por lo que va a estar bien, te lo prometo- aseguró secando mis lágrimas.

Asentí ante todas sus afirmaciones, sabiendo que eran ciertas, pero con miedo a que estuviésemos equivocadas y ese virus terminase por matarle.

* * *

Hacía a penas un par de minutos desde que Mon-el había vuelto en sí desde la segunda vez que se había sumido en la inconsciencia, completamente recuperado. Sin embargo, ahora la atención la recibía Kaelah, pues en ese período de tiempo, sus constantes vitales había cambiado.

\- ¿Os acordáis de que estaba convencida de que había algo modificado?- preguntó Alex entrando en la habitación- Está, ahora mismo, bajo el efecto de Black Mercy- explicó para su asombro.

\- ¿Cómo?- la miró antes de volverse hacia la menor, situando su mano sobre su cara- Hay que sacarla de ese sueño- afirmó como si nadie más lo supiese.

\- Winn está viendo como puede introducir a alguien en el sueño- la explicó Alex- ¿Vas a querer hacerlo?- la preguntó haciendo que ella agachase la cabeza, no podía hacerlo.

\- No, no puedo volver a vivirlo, además la confundiré, necesitamos que nos crea- respondió a la vez que Alex asentía ante la información.

Observó a su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos, ¿Quién era tan cruel como para hacerla perder todo de nuevo? Pues sabía perfectamente que Kaelah no estaba preparada para ello.

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	44. Krypton

_Desperté confundida, cansada, girando la cabeza ante el tacto de una mano en mi mejilla, atreviéndome a abrir los ojos, teniendo que parpadear para acostumbrarme a la luz que invadía la estancia. En estos momentos estaba mucho más confundida que en un principio, pues esta luz no era la misma a la que estaba acostumbrado, era distinta, pero una que reconocería a la perfección, Krypton._

 _Giré la cabeza mucho más confundida, topándome con mi madre, a quien observé sin poder creérmelo, obligándome a volver a cerrar los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas saliesen al exterior._

 _\- ¿Mamá?- pregunté en apenas un susurro, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta._

 _\- Hey, Kaelah, ¿Te encuentras mejor?- me preguntó acariciando mi cara, secando las lágrimas que empezaban a resbalar por mis mejillas._

 _\- Esto no puede ser cierto, no es verdad- negué aún con los ojos cerrados, sollozando, incorporándome para sentarme en la cama, decidida a que cuando volviese a abrir los ojos, ella no iba a estar aquí- Estoy soñando, no es verdad- traté de convencerme._

 _\- ¿De qué hablas, cielo?- cuestionó apartando el pelo de mi cara, haciendo que abriese los ojos para mirarla, pasando a observar la estancia, no era mi habitación- Cielo, tenías fiebre, Mon-el me llamó para...- volví a mirarla sin permitirla seguir hablando._

 _\- ¿Mon-el?- cuestioné aún más confundida, esto si que no podía estar pasando, ¿qué estaba haciendo él aquí?- ¿Estoy casada?_

 _\- Sí- respondió observándome preocupada- Llevas casi dos años casada- comentó extrañada por que la estuviera preguntando de aquella manera- No podía hacerse cargo de ti y de la niña, necesitaba ayuda- explicó._

 _\- ¿Tengo una hija?- en ese momento empecé a marearme, no podía con tanta información._

 _\- ¿Cielo, te encuentras bien?- cuestionó preocupada al darse cuenta de que me tiraba hacia atrás en la cama._

 _\- No, no lo estoy- respondí cerrando los ojos._

 _' Esto no es cierto' traté de recordarme mentalmente, no lo era, no podía serlo, sin embargo, ¿qué se suponía que estaba pasando?_

 _Según la información que acaba de recibir, estaba casada con ¡Mon-el!, era una broma, encima teníamos una hija en común._

 _Negué con la cabeza entre lágrimas, deseando volver a despertarme en el..., ¿cómo se llamaba? No me acordaba, pero no era aquí, era en..., hmm, ¿La Tierra? Me extrañé, ¿por qué no recordaba las cosas?_

 _Mi madre acarició mi pelo como si hiciese un intento de calmarme, de relajarme._

 _\- ¿Cómo está?- la siguiente voz fue la de mi padre, por lo que abrí los ojos, tratando de localizarle.- Kaelah, ¿te encuentras mejor?- me preguntó directamente._

 _Agaché la cabeza aún más confundida, volviendo a llorar, sintiendo como mi madre me rodeaba con su brazos consiguiendo que terminase por romperme, pues en esos momentos no podía parar de sollozar contra su hombro._

 _Me giré hacia mi padre con lágrimas en los ojos, nuestra relación podría no ser perfecta, pero no podía negarlo, le echaba de menos, por lo que permití que me abrazase, que intentase tranquilizarme._

 _\- Sé que hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, pero tampoco te tienes que poner así- susurró acariciando mi pelo._

 _\- No..., esto no es cierto- negué separándome de él- Vosotros estáis muertos..., Krypton murió hace años y...nos enviasteis a la Tierra..._

 _\- Hey, Kaelah, para- me interrumpió mi padre- ¿Para qué te iba a mandar a un planeta que está menos desarrollado?- me preguntó._

 _\- No... no lo sé- me encogí de hombros- La última vez que te vi discutimos por..., Zyan, te grité que no quería volver a verte y..., Krypton murió, tanto Kal-el como Kara llegaron antes que yo- traté de explicar._

 _\- Creí que el tema de ese chico se quedó en aquella conversación- me miró bastante serio- Cielo, has tenido mucha fiebre estos últimos días, puede que lo hayas soñado- apuntó haciendo que negase con la cabeza._

 _\- No, es verdad, nada de esto es real- respondí de vuelta verdaderamente nerviosa._

 _\- Cielo, tu padre tiene razón, es normal que hayas soñado algo así- habló mi madre haciendo que empezase a dudar de todo esto, que me replantease muy mucho qué estaba sucediendo, pues tal vez fuese cierto, tal vez lo hubiese soñado._

 _\- Además, si lo hubiésemos hecho, ¿Cómo iba a poder decirte lo orgulloso que estoy de ti?- comentó haciendo que le mirase sin saber que responderle- Sé que no te lo digo mucho, Kaelah, pero es cierto, estoy muy orgulloso de ti- aseguró haciendo que le sonriera a la vez que las lágrimas volvían a salir de mis ojos, abrazándome a él, creyendo que estaban en lo cierto, todo había sido un sueño._

* * *

Se le estaba agotado el tiempo, no había duda de ello, necesitaban sacarla de allí, traerla de vuelta con ellos, sin embargo, no era tan fácil, pues el proceso que Winn había estimado para una hora, se había alargado media hora más.

Sollozó girándose hacia ella, observando como Mon-el acariciaba su pelo mientras la susurraba que iba a estar bien.

\- Tiene razón, cielo, vas a estar bien- susurró acercándose- Vamos a sacarte de allí, te lo prometo- aseguró besando su frente.

Suspiró, no podía perderla, no podía hacerlo, pero ¿qué más podía hacer ella?

* * *

 _Avancé por el pasillo decida, topándome con alguien que conocería muy bien._

 _\- Kaelah- gritó abalanzándose a abrazarme._

 _\- Yo también te he echado de menos, Kara- susurré abrazándola con fuerza, observando como ella sonreía.- Hace mucho que no nos vemos- comenté revolviendo su pelo._

 _Mi hermana menor se rió a la vez que asentía, contagiándome a mi de su propia risa, consiguiendo que ambas nos riésemos sin ningún tipo de sentido._

 _\- Mamá y papá dicen que tenías mucha fiebre, ¿estás mejor?- me preguntó bastante preocupada._

 _\- Si, estoy bien- la sonreí- Estabas preocupada, ¿verdad?- arqueé una ceja a la vez que ella asentía haciendo que volviese a abrazarla- Estoy bien, Kara, te lo prometo- la separé un poco de mi._

 _\- Di...dijeron que podías morir- se abrazó con una mayor fuerza hacia mí._

 _Acaricié su pelo abrazándola con fuerza, tratando de calmarla, pues las lágrimas acababan de hacerse presentes, consiguiendo que tuviese que evitar ponerme a llorar con ella._

 _\- Te he echo tanto de menos en casa- susurró contra mi hombro._

 _\- Hey, Kara, podemos vernos más a menudo, llámame cuando necesites verme y allí estaré- acaricié su mejilla observando como ella sonreía.- Te adoro- besé su frente sintiendo como las lágrimas no podían ser contenidas durante más tiempo._

* * *

\- Ya está- afirmó Winn entrando en la habitación- ¿Quién va a hacerlo?- preguntó recibiendo la respuesta de Alex- Bien, pues cuando estés lista, lo hacemos.

Miró a su hermana esperando a que se moviera, con miedo de perderlas a ambas, demasiado, por lo que antes de que pudiese ser introducida en ese sueño se acercó a ella, a abrazarla.

\- Voy a sacarla de ahí, te lo prometo, Kara- susurró apoyando la cabeza en su hombro- No pienso volver sin ella- aseguró.

\- Gracias- susurró de vuelta.

Dicho esto, su hermana se tumbó en la camilla, poniéndose el casco que le estaba ofreciendo Winn, mirándola una última vez, sonriéndola.

Suspiró esperando, deseando que todo saliese bien, que ambas saliesen con vida de allí.

* * *

 _Entré en el salón parándome a observar la escena que se vivía en él, sonriendo, enternecida por ello._

 _Mon-el tenía cogida a la pequeña Kaia de apenas tres meses, quien sonreía ante las palabras que su padre la dedicaba, estirando los bracitos como si quisiera alcanzarle._

 _\- Hey, no sabía que estabas ahí- me miró a la vez que yo me acercaba a ellos.- No entiendo por qué contigo se duerme y conmigo no, ¿qué hago mal?- me preguntó mostrando indignación._

 _\- Que no la hablas en un tono que la relaje, tal vez- arqueé una ceja aguantándome la risa._

 _\- Vale, vamos a comprobar cómo lo haces tú- dijo dejándome a la pequeña en brazos._

 _\- Tu papi está molesto por esto, Kaia- la hablé consiguiendo que sus ojos grises me mirasen con detenimiento poco antes de empezar a llorar- Hey, no, shh- la acuné tratando de calmarla._

 _\- Pues parece que tú tampoco la caes muy bien- comentó con una media sonrisa._

 _\- Oh, vamos, callate- le sonreí a la vez que el llanto de la niña cesaba- Hey, peque, vamos a demostrarle que tú y yo nos entendemos mejor de lo que él cree- hablé con dulzura observando como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro._

 _Tan sólo pasaron un par de minutos hasta que se quedó dormida, por lo que la dejé en la cuna antes de girarme hacía él con una sonrisa victoriosa._

 _\- Te lo dije- sonreí antes de acariciar la mejilla de la pequeña- Es tan perfecta- comenté admirándola._

 _\- Si que lo es- corroboró acercándose- Va a ser tan perfecta como tú, bueno..., como haya sacado tu carácter...- se rió a la vez que yo entrecerraba los ojos._

 _\- ¡Oye! ¿Me puedes decir qué harías sin mí?- le pregunté intentando mostrarme seria._

 _\- Aburrirme- respondió directamente abrazándome- Creo que no sabría vivir sin ti- susurró en mi oído antes de besar mi frente._

 _Ambos nos giramos alarmados al escuchar que entraba alguien, consiguiendo que Mon-el se situase delante mía en un intento de mantenerme protegida._

 _Me fijé en la mujer, sintiendo que la conocía de algo, que ese algo me unía a ella, pero la verdad es que no podía averiguar qué era, pues no encontraba respuestas._

 _\- Puede que creas que estoy loca y pidas que me arresten, Kaelah, pero necesito que me escuches- pidió sorprendiéndome aún más, ¿por qué sabía mi nombre?_

 _\- Mon-el, llévate a la niña- le pedí observando que iba a negármelo- Por favor._

 _\- Te quiero, Kaelah- susurró besando mis labios antes de coger a la niña y marcharse de la sala._

 _\- No sé quién eres, pero pareces conocerme, ¿De qué?- cuestioné directamente, confundida._

 _-Kaelah, Krypton murió hace años, te quedaste atrapada en la zona fantasma al igual que Kara, con la diferencia de que tardaste once años más en llegar a la Tierra- empezó a explicarme, creando confusión- Tu vida está allí, con tu hermana, conmigo, te necesitamos y por eso estoy aquí. Nada de esto es real, es un sueño, tienes que renunciar a ello antes de que sea demasiado tarde, por favor- suplicó a la vez que yo agachaba la cabeza._

 _\- ¿Cómo sé que me dices la verdad?- pregunté._

 _\- Necesito que me creas, no tengo pruebas que pueda mostrarte- respondió- Kara te necesita con vida, te necesita con ella para poder seguir adelante...- continuó intentándome convencer._

 _La puerta se abrió de golpe para mi sorpresa, observando como entraba Mon-el con la pequeña en brazos y guardias, hecho que hizo que me alarmara._

 _\- Es ella- apuntó Mon-el._

 _\- No...- negué frenando a los guardias- No hay razones- dije._

 _\- Si las hay, ha entrado en nuestra casa, podría haber intentado matarte- comentó él acercándose a mí._

 _Fui a responderle, sin embargo, una sacudida, un terremoto, hizo que me tuviese que sujetar a él para evitar caerme._

 _\- Kaelah, por favor, tienes que confiar en mí...- suplicó consiguiendo que la mirase con atención, fijándome en como los guardias la habían agarrado por los brazos y tiraban de ella hacia atrás._

 _Miré hacia Mon-el y mi hija, observando como él negaba con la cabeza, queriendo retenerme, sin embargo una parte de mí sentía que debía creerla, que era cierto. Volví a mirarla, trataba de deshacerse de su agarre, consiguiendo que ellos la agarrasen más fuerte y volviesen a tirar, desplazándola, momento en el que un nombre se abrió paso en mi cabeza y con el recuerdo, esto no era real._

 _\- Alex- grité justo cuando otro terremoto nos sacudía, consiguiendo que ambas cayésemos al suelo._

 _Alargó su mano para alcanzar la mía, consiguiéndolo a la vez que me sonreía, poco antes de que un flash deslumbrara la habitación._

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	45. Realidad

Abrí los angustiada, sin tiempo a reaccionar cuando mi hermana me abrazó contra ella consiguiendo que me rompiera, que empezase a sollozar sobre su hombro.

\- Estaban allí- sollocé.

\- Lo sé, Kaelah, lo sé- acarició mi pelo- Ahora estás aquí conmigo, tienes que calmarte- besó mi frente.

Permanecí con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro hasta que sentí otra mano sobre mi cabeza, Alex, por lo que me separé de mi hermana para abrazarme a ella.

\- No sabes lo que me alegro de que estés bien- susurró abrazándome con fuerza.

\- Gracias- la sonreí antes de mirarla suplicante consiguiendo que volviese a abrazarme.

\- No voy a contarlo, puedes estar tranquila- susurró de manera que únicamente yo pudiese escucharlo.

\- Gracias- susurré de nuevo.

Cuando me separé de ella mi hermana estaba hablando por teléfono, por lo que giré la cabeza topándome con la otra persona que estaba en esta sala, aquella que me daba vergüenza mirar, pues sólo conseguía que los recuerdos del sueño se hiciesen presentes.

\- Tengo que irme a CatCo- comunicó- Te veo luego, Kaelah- besó mi frente.

Se marchó de la habitación poco antes de que apareciese Hank, indicando que necesitaba ayuda de Alex, por lo que, tras pedirle a Mon-el que me vigilara, se marchó dejándonos solos.

Agaché la cabeza para evitar mirarle mientras se acercaba, situándose a mi lado para mi nerviosismo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- me preguntó consiguiendo que le mirara a la vez que negaba con la cabeza- No te creo, algo pasa, no eres capaz de mirarme a la cara, Kaelah, ¿tiene que ver con el sueño?- cuestionó directamente.

\- Puede- me encogí de hombros sin querer dar explicaciones.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?- me miró pero negué con la cabeza, era obvio que no iba a querer- Está bien- suspiró.

Me abrazó sin darme tiempo a apartarme, pasando a apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho a la vez que cerraba los ojos queriendo contener las lágrimas.

\- Nos has asustado a todos, creíamos que te perdíamos- comentó abrazándome con fuerza- Me alegro de que estés bien- besó mi frente soltándome.- ¿Estás cansada?- preguntó en el momento que me volví a tumbar, recibiendo una afirmación por mi parte- Deberías dormirte- susurró acariciando mi pelo a la vez que yo cerraba los ojos, durmiéndome.

* * *

Se asustó cuando el teléfono de Kaelah empezó a sonar, sobre todo al darse cuenta de que era Kara.

\- ¿Kaelah?- cuestionó ella en el momento que lo descolgó.

\- No, está dormida- respondió escuchando un suspiro de alivio- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó preocupado.

\- Necesito que me prometas una cosa- le pidió- Si me pasa algo prometeme que vas a cuidar de Kaelah, que vas a protegerla como yo lo haría y que la vas a recordar cada día que la quiero y que estoy orgullosa de ella- Escuchó que sollozaba- Por favor, y dile a Alex que la quiero, que tiene que seguir con su vida- suplicó alterándole.

\- Lo haré...- intentó hablar.

\- Gracias- dijo.

\- Kara...- trató de preguntar, pero ya había colgado.

Suspiró confundido, observando a Kaelah, tratando de comprender que estaba sucediendo.

\- Hey, estoy de vuelta- dijo Alex- ¿Se ha vuelto a dormir?- cuestionó acercándose a la joven.

\- ¿Has hablado con Kara?- la preguntó.

\- No, ¿por qué?- cuestionó confusa.

\- Ha llamado para pedirme que protegiese a Kaelah si a ella la sucedía algo, y para decirte que te quiere- la explicó causando el pánico.

\- ¿Sabes dónde estaba?- le preguntó recibiendo una negación por su parte- Vale, voy a su apartamento- comunicó- Si se despierta, no la digas nada hasta que sepamos que ha pasado- le advirtió.

Asintió acariciando el pelo de la joven, esperando que las noticias fuesen buenas, pues sinceramente no creía que estuviese capacitada para aquello.

* * *

\- Kaelah, cielo, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- me preguntó Alex entrando en la habitación, haciendo que la mirase interrogante, sin comprender que sucedía.

Se sentó a mi lado, observándome con cautela, como si la costase decirme aquello, por lo que me replanteé el leer su mente, sin embargo, no estaba segura de si quería saberlo.

\- Kaelah, esto..., Kara ha desaparecido, no sabemos dónde está, creemos que tiene algo que ver con el portal- explicó haciendo que la mirara sorprendida.

\- ¿Co...cómo?- enterré mi cara en mis manos, esto era lo último que tenía que pasar, que mi hermana estuviese desaparecida.

Alex me abrazó contra ella intentando calmarme, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro a la vez que empezaba a sollozar.

\- Vamos a encontrarla- susurró besando mi frente.

\- Alex, Winn dice que necesita hablar contigo- comunicó Mon-el desde la puerta.

\- Si encontramos algo te aviso, ¿vale?- me miró haciendo que asintiera.

Se marchó de la habitación dejándome a solas con Mon-el, quien se acercó a abrazarme.

Sollocé abrazada a él, a la vez que acariciaba mi pelo para finalmente separarse de mí.

\- ¿Quieres el peluche?- preguntó ofreciéndomelo, por lo que no lo rechacé, abrazándolo contra mí, pero sin dejar de llorar.- Tienes que calmarte, cielo- susurró secando mis lágrimas- Ven aquí- dijo tumbándose a mi lado, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

Cerré los ojos tratando de calmarme, volviendo a los recuerdos del sueño, lo que consiguió que me separase de él, sorprendiéndole, pero sin detenerme, no podía.

\- Hey, ¿se puede saber que pasa?- me preguntó a la vez que yo agachaba la cabeza- Kaelah, mirame- pidió agarrándome la barbilla haciendo que desviase la mirada- ¿Vas a responderme?- preguntó recibiendo una negación por mi parte- Necesito entenderte, así no puedo- suspiró acariciando mi cara.

\- No quieres saberlo- le respondí entre lágrimas.

\- Me vas a obligar a coger el diario- advirtió soltándome, levantándose para alcanzarlo.

\- No, Mon-el, por favor- supliqué mirándole directamente a los ojos- Por favor...- traté de detenerle, pero no fui capaz- No...- sollocé con fuerza al ver que empezaba a leerlo, observando como los gestos cambiaban según lo iba haciendo.

Observé como lo cerraba pasando a mirarme, por lo que agaché la cabeza mientras el se acercaba a mí.

\- ¿No eres capaz de reconocerlo en persona, pero si un sueño?- me levanto la cabeza- Sabes que el Black Mercy muestra tu vida ideal, ¿no?- arqueó una ceja.

\- Sí, pero en Krypton, no aquí- me defendí.

\- Eso que más da, Kaelah- me miró- Tu vida perfecta podría ser estar con Zyan en Krypton, pero no es así, es estar conmigo, con una niña en común y continúas sin querer aceptarlo- me reprochó.

\- Porque no es cierto- respondí sin querer alzar mucho la voz.

\- Te haces daño a ti misma, a mí y a Zyan, porque, aunque no lo sepa directamente, le engañas cada vez que le miras, cada vez que estás con él, que le dices que le amas- continuó reprochando, rompiéndome con cada una de sus palabras- Y hasta que no te des cuenta de eso, no vas a cambiar, Kaelah- negó con la cabeza.

\- Vete- le pedí sin poder contener durante más tiempo los sollozos- No quiero volver a verte, no te vuelvas a acercar a mí, Mon-el- le grité consiguiendo que se marchara, justo en el momento que entraba Alex.

\- Hey, hey, ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó, pero no respondí, no quería hacerlo, por lo que me abrazó hasta que mis lágrimas cesaron, hasta que conseguí tranquilizarme- Nos vamos a ir al apartamento de Kara por si regresa, ¿vale? Y vamos a ver una peli, te vas a tranquilizar y me vas a explicar que ha sucedido- enumeró secando mis lágrimas a la vez que yo asentía, nerviosa y angustiada, sin querer hacerlo.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	46. Kryptogirl

Acababa de dejarla dormida en la habitación, aunque las lágrimas y sollozos habían sido presentes, pero había conseguido calmarla.

\- Hey- sonrió hacia Maggie abriendo la puerta.

\- Hey, ¿qué ha pasado?- la preguntó directamente mientras entraba al interior del apartamento.

\- Kara está fuera de la ciudad por trabajo y estoy cuidando a Kaelah- la explicó- No está en su mejor momento- comentó.

\- Es una edad muy mala- la miró Maggie como si intentase defender el comportamiento de Kaelah, a pesar de que no la conocía.

Ambas se paralizaron a escuchar un grito procedente de la habitación, por lo que prácticamente corrieron hasta allí.

Kaelah se encontraba de pie en el medio de la habitación, mirando con completo pánico hacia la ventana a la vez que las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- cuestionó acercándose a ella, observándola, estaba en shock- Kaelah, hey, mirame, cielo- la pidió sentándola sobre la cama- Shh, calmate- secó sus lágrimas mientras Maggie inspeccionaba la habitación.

\- Duele- sollozó.

\- ¿Qué te duele?- la preguntó consiguiendo que ella se señalase el brazo, por lo que la levantó la manga, fijándose en que la habían clavado algo- ¿Qué te han hecho?

\- Me ha sacado sangre, no...no sé quién..., pero quema...es... kryptonita- explicó entre sollozos.

\- ¿Kryptonita?- esta vez fue la voz de Maggie quien la desconcentró, pues debería explicárselo y no estaba preparada para ello.

\- Esto..., debería haber hablado con Kara primero, pero tienes que saberlo, es una parte de mí, de mi familia- la miró- Tanto Kaelah como Kara son de Krypton- afirmó- Kara llegó con trece años y mi familia la adoptó, hace poco menos de un año llegó Kaelah- la explicó.

\- Kara es Supergirl- afirmó Maggie- Lo sospeché durante un tiempo- sonrió- No pasa nada, es normal que necesitaseis tiempo para contármelo- aseguró a la vez que ella abrazaba con fuerza a Kaelah, quien había empezado a murmurar sin hablar claramente.

-...se lo ha llevado...- escuchó llorando.

\- ¿El qué?- la preguntó confundida.

\- Mi diario..., se lo ha llevado- la miró como si la costase creerlo- El peluche..., no...,no...- se alteró buscándolo.

Lo buscó con la mirada al igual que ella, sin encontrarlo, abrazándola antes de que ella terminase por romperse.

Suspiró no podía creerse que esto fuese cierto, que Kara hubiese desaparecido sin dejar rastro, que hubiesen atacado a Kaelah, sobretodo cuando acababan de darla el alta, cuando acababan de sacarla de allí.

Se sorprendió bastante de que la joven no pusiese objeciones a ir al DEO, pero con el estado de estrés que tenía, tampoco podía extrañarla.

Maggie se quedó en el apartamento para investigar quien podía haber entrado, aunque si tuviese que apuntar a alguien, sería CADMUS.

Entró con Kaelah en la misma habitación que había estado estos últimos días, obligándola a sentarse en la camilla.

\- ¿Sigue doliéndote?- la preguntó recibiendo una afirmación por su parte- Vale, cielo, voy a examinar la herida- la comunicó mientras la volvía a remangar la manga de la camiseta.

\- Quema- sollozó ella.

\- Shh, ya lo sé, cálmate- la pidió secando sus lágrimas.

Sacó sangre de la joven para realizar pruebas, volviendo a la sala tras verificar que estaba limpia, observando como Kaelah se había acurrucado sobre si misma, aún consumiéndose en lágrimas.

Se acercó a ella, acariciándola el pelo, permitiendo que terminase por desahogarse, pues todo lo que había sucedido en es mismo día la superaba, lo hacía consigo misma, así que, ¿qué podría impedírselo a ella?

\- Tienes que dormirte, peque, te sentará bien- la secó las lágrimas.

\- No puedo- la respondió- El peluche..., no puedo- sollozó.

\- Si, si puedes, yo estoy aquí contigo, cielo- la aseguró.

La joven cerró los ojos adormilada, pero sin llegar a terminar de conciliar el sueño.

Acarició su pelo esperando a que el llanto diese paso al cansancio, consiguiéndolo, pues en apenas un par de segundos la joven estaba completamente dormida sobre la camilla.

* * *

\- Hey- sonrió Alex cuando abrí los ojos- ¿Estás mejor?- me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza, pues no, no lo estaba, tenía miedo de que volviesen a atacarme, de que la desaparición de mi hermana tuviese que tener con esto, de que a través de mi diario pudiesen alcanzar información relevante.

\- Cielo, vamos a hacer unas pruebas, ¿vale?- me miró esperando a que asintiera- Necesito comprobar que tus poderes están bien- explicó a la vez que yo me incorporaba- Está bien, vamos.

Me llevó hasta la sala de entrenamiento, cruzándonos con Mon-el, quien me observó con preocupación, pero no se acercó a nosotras.

\- Bien, Kaelah, supongo que sabrás lo que vamos a hacer, ¿verdad?- me miró recibiendo una afirmación por mi parte- Pues vamos a empezar- sonrió.

Hice las pruebas sin problemas, siendo consciente de que me había costado menos que otras veces, hecho que también pareció notar Alex, quien estaba sorprendida por la situación.

Sin embargo, el tema se quedó ahí, sin darle más vueltas, creyendo que era normal.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Kara había desaparecido, hecho que continuaba martirizándome, pues el no saber dónde estaba conseguía destrozarme.

\- Hey, no sé si vas a estar de acuerdo, pero..., National City necesita un súperheroe y Kara no está- empezó Alex intrigándome- ¿Lo harías?- me preguntó.

La miré sorprendida por la oferta, dudando a decir que sí, puesto que en el momento que lo hiciese ya no habría vuelta atrás, por lo que dude, no sabía que responder, pero finalmente asentí.

\- Bien, ya le había dicho a Winn que te hiciese el traje- comentó aliviada- Además hay que aprovechar que tu poderes son mucho más fuertes- dijo.

Suspiré, eso era cierto, no podía negarlo, por lo que cuando apareció Winn con el traje, no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa.

Me observé con precaución antes de atreverme a salir para que me viesen ellos. El diseño era igual que el de mi hermana, sin embargo, a diferencia de ella, todo mi traje conjuntaba en tonos verdes, resaltando el símbolo de la Casa de El en un tono más oscuro, a juego con mis botas.

Cerré los ojos relajándome poco antes de dirigirme de vuelta a esa sala, haciendo que todos se girasen para mirarme.

\- Te queda perfecto- sonrió Alex.

\- ¿Te gusta?- cuestionó Winn consiguiendo que asintiera- Bien, no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero digamos que cierto elemento me ha inspirado- comentó- Además el nombre que James ha elegido va que ni pintado- se rió.

\- ¿Cuál?- cuestioné curiosa hacia James, queriendo saberlo.

\- Kryptogirl- respondió- Eres de Krypton, la kryptonita no te afecta como tal y eres la única persona que tuviste poderes allí- explicó la elección del nombre- Claro, que cuando dé ese comunicado, no voy a decir todo aquello- me sonrió tranquilizándome.

\- Bien, ¿estás preparada para tu primera misión?- cuestionó Alex consiguiendo que asintiera, sin embargo, no la dio tiempo a continuar hablando, puesto que Mon-el interrumpió en la habitación.

\- ¿Estás loca?- me gritó.

\- ¿Co...cómo?- no entendía nada, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

-¿En qué momento has pensado que esto está bien?- gritó- Eres demasiado pequeña como para hacer esto, ¿no te das cuenta?- dijo empezando a mosquearme.

-Soy pequeña para lo que tú quieres, ¿no te das cuenta tú de eso?- arqueé una ceja- Además, ¿qué derecho tienes sobre mí?- le pregunté cabreada.

-Van a hacerte daño, Kaelah, van a herirte, no estás capacitada para ello- espetó haciendo que apretase la mandíbula, controlándome, pues era consciente de que iba a gritarle.

-Te dije que no quería volver a verte, que no te volvieses a acercar a mí, pero aquí estás, echándome en cara que no soy capaz de hacer esto- le grité- Estoy mucho mejor capacitada que tú- le señalé antes de hacer un intento de relajarme- Mon-el, te lo voy a repetir una última vez, no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte de mí- finalicé girándome, sin querer continuar con el tema de conversación.

-Kaelah, cuando te hagan daño recordarás mis palabras- dijo antes de marcharse de la sala.

Miré hacia Alex esperando a que me contase qué tenía que hacer, cuál era mi misión, sin embargo, todos parecían asombrados por la situación que se acababa de vivir, pero la verdad es que estaba bastante cansada de él y esto era lo último que tenía que ocurrir.

-Vale, hagamos que esto no ha sucedido- suspiró Alex- Kaelah, ¿estás lista?- cuestionó recibiendo una afirmación por mi parte, pues sí, lo estaba- Bien, es algo sencillo, un atraco, creemos que hay rehenes, así que ve con cuidado- explicó antes de sonreírme- No le hagas caso, puedes con esto y más- comentó consiguiendo que la devolviese la sonrisa.

* * *

Situarme en frente de aquel tipo había sido sencillo, sin embargo, el girar la cabeza y ver la vida de tanta gente dependía de mí, me alteró.

-No se acerque- me apuntó con la pistola.

Le miré, ¿de verdad creía que eso iba funcionar? Porque podía asegurarle que no iba a hacerlo, por lo que permanecí quieta estudiando sus movimientos, alarmándome al darme cuenta de que agarraba a una niña de no más de doce años, situando el cañón de la pistola en su cabeza.

-No sé a qué has venido quién quiera que seas- comentó a la vez que la niña empezaba a llorar- Pienso matarla si se acerca- afirmó, tenía que hacer algo.

-No, no quiere hacerlo- le miré sin estar muy segura de si esto ia a funcionar, pues hacía demasiado tiempo desde que lo había hecho por última vez.

-No me conoce como para saber lo que quiero- apuntó, haciendo que yo negase con la cabeza, si él supiese.

No le respondí, manteniéndome concentrada, sabiendo que había funcionado en el momento que la soltó y que tiró la pistola al suelo, pasando a mirarme sorprendido, pues apostaría lo que fuese a que estaba buscando una explicación lógica y razonable al respecto.

No me sorprendí cuando la policía entró y con ellos algunos de los agentes del DEO, por lo que no me extrañó ver a Alex avanzar hacia mí.

-No sé como lo has hecho, pero hey, lo has conseguido- me sonrió.

-Tengo algo más poderoso que la fuerza- la recordé.

-No..., ¿en serio? ¿le has controlado?- preguntó emocionada recibiendo una afirmación por mi parte.

Sonreí, pues por primera vez en toda mi vida me sentía orgullosa del uso que le había dado a ese poder.

-Creo que alguien te observa- susurró Alex, haciendo que me girase topándome con la niña que había salvado anteriormente.

-Hey- la sonreí observando como ella me miraba completamente fascinada.

-Gracias- susurró tímidamente.

-No hay de que, peque- la respondí.

-¿Eres pariente de Supergirl?- me preguntó esperando emocionada la respuesta.

-Sí, es mi hermana- contesté observando la emoción contenida en sus ojos.

-¿Vais a trabajar juntas?- cuestionó sonriendo.

-Puede que un poco más adelante- me encogí de hombros, pues la verdad es que no estaba muy segura al respecto.

La pequeña se despidió de nosotras poco antes de que me girase hacia Alex con ojos enlagrimados, conteniéndome, consiguiendo que ella me abrazase. No pude evitarlo, las lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, la echaba tanto de menos, la necesitaba y el simple hecho de no saber dónde se encontraba me alteraba.

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	47. Supergirl

Cinco días sin saber nada de ella, tres días con una nueva identidad, controlando la situación mejor que el día anterior.

\- Kaelah- me llamó Alex a través del pinganillo- Incendio en el centro- comunicó.

\- Voy para allá- respondí, retrocediendo en mi camino.

Me gustaba volar, me hacía sentir libre, que nadie me controlaba, que nadie me podía hacerme daño.

No tardé mucho en localizarlo, pues la humareda delataba la zona, por lo que volé hasta allí decidida.

Lo intenté, pero por más que trataba de sofocarlo, más se avivaba, necesitaba ayuda, no podía yo sola.

Me sorprendí bastante en el momento que la llama empezó a extinguirse, buscando quién lo estaba haciendo, sintiendo como las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas al verla allí.

\- Supergirl- la llamé observando la sorpresa en su rostro mientras se acercaba a mí.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó, pero esa pregunta debería de hacerla yo.- Vamos a apagarlo, luego te explicas- me miró a la vez que yo intentaba asentir.

Colaboré con ella a pesar de no estar concentrada en lo que hacía, pues yo si que necesitaba una explicación a por qué había desaparecido, por lo que cuando llegamos a DEO, terminé por romperme, sollozando antes de abalanzarme a abrazarla.

\- Yo también te he echado de menos, Kaelah- acarició mi pelo.

\- ¿Por qué?- la cuestioné en apenas un susurro, sin poder controlar mis sollozos.

\- ¿Recuerdas a Barry, que era de otra Tierra?- apartó el pelo de mi cara mientras asentía- Apareció en mi apartamento, necesitaban ayuda con los Dominators, Kaelah, no podía decirle que no- hizo una pausa para mirarme- No quise deciros nada para no preocuparos, para que no trataseis de embarcaros en algo peligroso- explicó acariciando mi cara- Pero he vuelto y te prometo que la próxima vez pienso decírtelo, se que te he hecho mucho daño con esto, lo siento- volvió a abrazarme consiguiendo que apoyase mi cabeza sobre su hombro mientras intentaba calmarme.

\- Creía que te tenía CADMUS- aseguré- Esa misma noche entraron en el apartamento, me... me sacaron sangre y se llevaron mi diario y el peluche- volví a llorar- Se llevaron lo único que me quedaba de ti- enterré mi cara en mis manos sin poder controlarme.

\- Hey, shh, calmate- me abrazó con fuerza antes de secarme las lágrimas, pero no, no podía hacerlo, era consciente de ello.

* * *

Miré hacia la puerta cuando se abrió, sonriendo hacia mi hermana y Alex.

\- Hey, ¿estás mejor?- me preguntó Kara recibiendo una afirmación por mi parte- Sabes, en un primer momento creí en echarte la bronca por todo esto de convertirte en superheroína- empezó acercándose- Pero cuando Alex me lo ha contado..., hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, estabas preparada, mucho mejor que yo cuando empecé- sonrió- No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti- me abrazó antes de separarse, emoción contenida en sus ojos- Además me encanta la idea de que trabajamos juntas- comentó.

\- A mi también- afirmé sonriendola.

\- Kaelah, cielo, no he querido preguntar antes porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar- dijo Alex acercándose- ¿En ese diario hay información suficiente como para que te hagan daño?- me preguntó.

\- No solo a mí, sino a todas las personas que quiero- respondí agachando la cabeza.

Ambas asintieron ante mi afirmación sin decir nada más, como si no quisiesen ponerme nerviosa al respecto, pero la verdad es que no necesitaba a nadie que lo hiciese por mí.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde que ella había vuelto, desde que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Me tiré en el sillón con la intención de descansar, de dormirme incluso, pues la verdad que el cansancio que me invadía era demasiado como para mantenerme en pie.

\- Hey, ¿no vienes?- me preguntó mi hermana consiguiendo que la mirase confusa- Recuerdas que Mon-el nos había invitado a su apartamento, ¿no?- me miró extrañada.

Suspiré sin querer hacerlo, sin querer ir, pues sí, me acordaba, había sido antes de la cena de Acción de Gracias cuando lo comento, pero las cosas ahora mismo eran muy diferentes, por lo que no me hacía mucha gracia el tener que ir.

\- Sé que discutisteis, me lo contó Alex, déjalo estar- intentó convencerme.

\- No, no pienso ir- aseguré sin lugar a dudas.

\- Vale, está bien, no vienes- suspiró- Te mando la dirección por si te arrepientes o sucede algo...- me miró- Te quiero, te veo luego, Kaelah.

La sonreí mientras la veía marchar antes de encender la televisión con la única intención de dormirme, sin embargo, la ansiedad iba en aumento según pasaban los minutos y la verdad es que estaba convencida de saber a qué se debía.

No quería ir, no quería hacerlo, pues no quería verle, pero ¿cuáles eran mis otras opciones? Quedarme en casa y continuar comiéndome la cabeza mientras creía que CADMUS iba a volver a entrar en el apartamento.

Cerré los ojos tratando de pensar, sabiendo que era lo más conveniente para mí, por lo que antes de que me fuese a arrepentir, me marché hacia la dirección que me había mandado mi hermana.

Llamé a la puerta con desesperación, siendo consciente de quién iba a abrirla, hecho que me ponía nerviosa.

\- Hey, pensaba que no venías- comentó.

\- Y no iba a hacerlo, pero necesito hablar con mi hermana- le expliqué esperando que la llamase o me dejase entrar, pero que no estuviese más tiempo a solas conmigo.

Asintió levemente antes de invitarme a entrar y llamar a mi hermana, quién se acercó preocupada al igual que Alex.

\- Hey, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te han atacado?- preguntó de golpe.

\- No, no, es solo que no aguantaba más tiempo en casa sola, no puedo- expliqué haciendo que mi hermana me abrazara.

\- Kaelah, tienes que creer en ti misma- me miró- Lo haces para ser Kryptogirl, ¿cuál es la diferencia?- me preguntó.

\- No es lo mismo, ser Kaelah me da miedo desde que sucedió aquello- afirmé- Pero ser Kryptogirl me hacer sentir libre, que nadie puede hacerme daño- agaché la cabeza ocultando parte de la información.

\- Hay algo más, ¿verdad?- preguntó Alex a lo que mi hermana continuó.

\- Tienes miedo de que vuelva a desaparecer, ¿no es eso, Kaelah?- me preguntó a lo que asentí aguantando las lágrimas.- Hey, no pienso marcharme sin decirte nada, te lo prometo- me abrazó consiguiendo que empezase a llorar sobre su hombro- Cielo, cálmate, nos vamos a ir a casa, ¿vale?- me separó de ella.

\- No..., Kara, no quiero que dejes de lado tus planes por mí- agaché la cabeza sintiéndome mal.

\- No es ningún problema- acarició mi cara- Nos vamos.

-No, en serio, Kara...- me quejé.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos, entonces?- me preguntó enfadada.

\- No es que haya estado escuchando, es solo que puede dormirse en mi habitación hasta que os vayáis- comentó Mon-el consiguiendo que me girase hacia él- Vale, tal vez no haya sido buena idea...- me miró asustado.

\- A mi no me parece mala idea- dijo mi hermana esperando mi respuesta.

Suspiré, estaba cansada, pero el hecho de tener que dormirme en un sitio que no era mi habitación, me ponía nerviosa, me alteraba lo suficiente como para que la hiperactividad me atacase.

Asentí levemente sin seguridad, dejándome guiar por él junto con mi hermana, tumbandome, buscandola unos segundos más tarde.

\- Hey, hey, estoy aquí- acarició mi pelo a la vez que localizaba a Mon-el con la mirada.

\- Gracias- susurré de manera a penas audible, pero lo suficiente para él, pues sonrió levemente antes de marcharse de la habitación.

Cerré los ojos tratando de relajarme, consiguiendo dormirme a los pocos segundos.

* * *

Salió de la habitación tras estar completamente convencida de que la joven estaba dormida, preocupada, pues sinceramente no sabía que hacer para quitarla ese miedo irracional que había adquirido.

\- ¿Cómo está?- la preguntó Mon-el sin poder esconder la preocupación que tenía.

\- Bien, dormida, supongo- respondió, la duda era presente- No lo sé, no sé cómo hacerla ver que no voy a marcharme, que todo está bien- se explicó- Además creo que la discusión que tuvo contigo la afecta, en cierto modo, la ha destabilizado- le miró- Sé que te dije que la protegieras, pero tampoco que la impidieses ser lo que ella quisiese- dijo observando como la cara de él cambiaba, había algo más.- Puede que no quieras responder, ¿sientes algo por Kaelah?- cuestionó directamente.

\- No- respondió, sorprendiendola- Me da miedo que puedan hacerla daño, eso es todo- se defendió- Además, aunque los tuviese, tu hermana ya ha dejado las cosas muy claras acerca de lo que ella siente- comentó como si estuviese dolido por la situación.

Asintió extrañada, pero sin querer preguntar nada más, sorprendida por todo lo que acababa de escuchar, pues era obvio que Mon-el tenía sentimientos hacia ella, pero lo que sentía su hermana no lo tenía muy claro, si era sincera.

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	48. Vida o muerte

El pitido había conseguido destabilizarme lo suficiente como para que me quedase a unos metros de estrellarme contra el suelo, por lo que tras recuperarme, me centré en escuchar la voz que me hablaba.

\- Kryptogirl- me llamó una voz que reconocería, hecho que me sorprendió, pues se suponía que estaba en la cárcel- Sé que me escuchas- dijo antes de continuar hablando- Si haces caso a mis indicaciones y no le dices a nadie a donde vas, no tiene por qué pasarle nada a mis invitados, de lo contrario morirán- advirtió confundiéndome.

Sin embargo, sabiendo que era una trampa, decidí dirigirme hacia donde me era indicado en un intento de evitar que le hiciese daño a aquellos que tenía secuestrados.

Aterricé en mitad del desierto, observando mis alrededores en su busca, localizandola, por lo que me acerqué a ella.

\- Bien, veo que sabes seguir órdenes- sonrió- Al fin y al cabo es lo que haces todos los días, ¿no?- comentó en tono burlón incrementando mi enfado.

\- Dime qué quieres de mí- la pedí.

\- Cielo, no puedo decírtelo aquí, tienes que esperar un poco- respondió sacando una aguja, consiguiendo que me apartase de ella, pero que un nuevo tope se hiciese presente.

El verdadero Hank Hensaw estaba detrás mía, pasando a agarrarme para que no me moviese, consiguiendo que me debatiera en el momento que vi la kryptonita en la aguja.

\- Solo va a adormilarte, nada más, bueno, y a dejarte sin poderes durante un rato- explicó- Cuanto más tiempo pase peor van a estar mis invitados- comentó haciendo que, por mucho que me costase, ofreciese el brazo.

Efectivamente me adormiló, pues caí inconsciente a los pocos segundos.

* * *

\- Es hora de despertarse, Kryptogirl- acarició mi cara- No hay tiempo- comentó.

Abrí los ojos confusa, tratando de localizar donde me encontraba, recordando lo sucedido.

Decidí seguirla sin querer impacientarla más, asustada de que pudiese hacer daño a alguien, sin embargo, creo que nada me preparaba para lo que iba a ver.

Dos celdas similares a las de la otra vez, atrayendo mi atención una sobre la otra, pues la luz que desprendía la kryptonita, me atraía, consiguiendo que me acercase a ella, llevándome las manos a la boca.

\- Zyan- susurré observándole, estaba prácticamente inconsciente, aunque pareció reconocer mi voz pues abrió los ojos tratando de localizarme.

\- Bien, a uno le reconoces, ¿y al otro?- me preguntó a la vez que yo fijaba mi atención en la persona que había en esa celda.

En ese momento mi corazón se terminó por romper. Sus ojos reflejaban dolor, le habían disparado, no iba a llegar muy lejos.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunté observando como él agachaba la cabeza sin querer mirarme- Mon-el, ¿estás bien?- lo volví a intentar, no recibí respuesta.

\- Cielo, te propongo un trato- habló Lillian- Uno vive, otro muere, tú decides- explicó consiguiendo que la mirase completamente aterrada, ¿cómo pretendía que hiciese eso?

No podía decidir, bueno, tal vez sí, pero no podría vivir con la muerte de otra persona, mucho menos con la suya, no podía.

Le miré de nuevo, su cabeza permanecía agachada, parecía costarle mirarme, pero tampoco le culparía teniendo en cuenta que llevábamos dos semanas sin hablarnos, sin dirigirnos la mirada.

Parpadeé permitiendo que las lágrimas saliesen al exterior, sollozando, pues el estar allí, con ellos delante, sin poderes y sin poder realizar una decisión, me destrozaba, me estaba matando por dentro.

\- No puedo hacerlo- sollocé- Mátame a mí- grité exasperada.

\- No existe esa opción- me negó la idea- No me interesa matarte todavía- comentó consiguiendo que apretase la mandíbula.

No podía decidir, no podía elegir a uno sobre el otro, una parte de mí no me lo permitía.

\- Kaelah, escúchame- me habló Mon-el, sorprendiéndome, pues hacía bastante tiempo desde la última vez que me había dirigido la palabra- Elígele, no me da miedo morir, hazlo y termina con esto- me suplicó.

\- No puedo, no puedo dejarte morir- le respondí.

\- Por favor, hazlo...- me miró- No vamos a aguantar mucho más, hazlo- comentó a la vez que mis rodillas terminaban por flaquear y caía contra el suelo.

\- ¿Le amas?- preguntó Lillian consiguiendo que tanto Mon-el como Zyan me mirasen expectantes.

\- No...- mi voz vaciló durante un par de segundos.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no le dejas morir?- me preguntó.

Agaché la cabeza, eso era cierto, ¿qué me unía a él? No lo comprendía, de verdad que no lo hacía.

Le miré una última vez antes de tragar saliva y permitirme hablar.

\- Lo siento- susurré sollozando con una mayor fuerza- De verdad que lo siento...- sequé mis lágrimas.

\- No te disculpes, Kaelah- trató de sonreírme- Estaba equivocado, estabas preparada- comentó.

\- Mon-el...- se me entrecortó la voz- Rao, por favor..., no lo permitas- sollocé entre lágrimas.

\- ¿Esa es tu decisión?- me preguntó Lillian- ¿El kryptoniano por encima del daxamita?- me costó reconocerlo, pero asentí- Vaya, pareces no tener pudor con traicionarte a ti misma o a tus padres- comentó consiguiendo que agachase la cabeza.

Suspiré, ¿qué se suponía que iba a pasar ahora?¿Iba a salvar a Zyan? Necesitaba que sucediese algo, de verdad que lo hacía, sin embargo, no que fuese de esta manera, pues el golpe en seco, me asustó.

Me incorporé del suelo observando como entraba gente en esa sala, agentes de DEO, entre ellos Alex, aunque mi hermana no tardó mucho en aparecer.

En apenas un par de minutos Lillian estaba bajo arresto y yo había sido expulsada de aquel edificio, observando como se tambaleaba tras una explosión.

No pude evitarlo, sinceramente, no pude hacerlo, pues saber que todos se encontraban ahí dentro me impulsó a ello, a intentar salvarles aún sabiendo que mis fuerzas estaban debilitadas. No podía permitir que ninguno de ellos muriese, era algo que me superaba, pues les necesitaba a todos con vida, absolutamente a todos, incluyéndole a él, a quien iba a dejar morir a pesar de no querer hacerlo.

Esto me había impulsado a sostener el edificio, a mantenerlo en pie, aunque las pocas fuerzas que en ese momento tenía dificultaba el proceso, pues no podía asegurar que fuese a aguantar durante mucho más tiempo.

\- Kaelah, no queda nadie más dentro- comunicó mi hermana situándose en frente- Van hacia el DEO, nos esperan allí- comentó haciendo una pausa para observar como lo estaba sosteniendo.- Trata de hacerlo lentamente, con cuidado- sugirió en el momento que era llamada por J'onn, quien nos observaba desde el suelo- Tómate tu tiempo, no te precipites- dijo antes de acercarse a él.

Tragué saliva sin estar muy segura de cómo hacerlo, de cómo iba a soltar ese edificio sin que se precipitara encima mía, puesto que si lo hacía mal, no habría opción.

Empecé a realizar una cuenta hacia atrás con la intención de que cuando llegase al último número, estuviese preparada para soltarlo. Sin embargo, cuando mis brazos flaquearon..., lo intenté, intenté moverme, pero todo fue mucho más rápido de lo que yo fui.

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	49. Muerte

Gritó el nombre de su hermana tratando de alcanzarla, sacarla de allí, pero no pudo, no llegó a tiempo, por lo que se quedó ahí, observando como los últimos cimientos caían, sepultando, aún más, a su hermana.

Observó el edificio derruido a la vez que las primeras lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, aún en shock, como si no pudiese comprender lo que acababa de suceder, como si intentase autoconvencerse de que aquello no había sucedido, de que su hermana iba a aparecer sin ningún rasguño entre los restos, sin embargo, era consciente de que eso no iba a ser posible, pues ella misma había escuchado como su cuerpo se estrellaba contra el suelo, acompañado de un grito de dolor, pasando a escuchar como sus huesos se fracturaban. Por lo que no, no podía pensar que aquello iba a pasar, pues hacerlo indicaba que era una ilusa y que no quería aceptar la realidad, pues la verdad es que así era, no quería aceptarlo.

Aterrizó en el suelo sin saber qué hacer, confundida, llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras intentaba pensar con tranquilidad, dándose cuenta de que cuanta más veces lo intentaba, más veces escuchaba todo lo anterior, pero sobre todo el grito agonizante unido al chasquido de sus huesos indicando que su hermana estaba rota.

Se llevó las manos a los oídos como si de esa forma pudiese parar los sonidos, pero la verdad es que no podía, pues no procedían del exterior, sino en el interior de su cabeza.

\- Kara- escuchó la voz de J'onn llamándola.

\- Tengo que encontrarla- susurró sin girarse.

\- Kara, escúchame- la pidió, pero ella negó con la cabeza repitiendo lo mismo que antes.

No quería escucharle, de verdad que no quería hacerlo, pues prefería que nadie la dijese aquello, pues para eso no estaba preparada y no estaba muy segura de si iba a estarlo en algún momento. Tal vez, por aquella razón, su mente se hubiese obsesionado en tener que encontrarla, en no poder parar hasta hacerlo, para no poder asumir cosas, que aunque pareciesen lógicas y razonables, pudiesen no ser ciertas.

Suspiró dirigiéndose hacia los escombros decidida a empezar, a conseguirlo costase lo que costase, por lo que trató de concentrarse en escuchar el latido de su corazón, sin embargo, tras darse cuenta de que no era capaz, paró, negando con la cabeza, autoconvenciendose de que tal vez, la profundidad era la causa de todo esto. En este momento, cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y empezó a mover todo lo que se encontraba en su camino.

Habían pasado horas desde que había empezado, desde que había levantado el primer escombro, tiempo durante, el cual, las ganas de rendirse y echarse a llorar, se hacía cada vez mayor, pues cada segundo sin encontrarla era una angustia, pero sobre todo, verificaba cada vez más aquello.

\- Kara- esta vez no era J'onn quien la llamaba, sino Alex, quien se arrodilló a su lado intentando que la mirase- Kara- repitió agarrándola el brazo para que no pudiese quitar ese escombro- Tienes que parar, te estás haciendo daño a ti misma- la dijo haciendo que ella negase con la cabeza, no iba a hacerlo- Llevas toda la tarde así sin ni siquiera saber...- dejó la frase a la mirada- Kara, a mi también me cuesta aceptarlo, pero debes hacerlo y la mejor manera es retirándote, permitir que trabaje el DEO, sabes que va a avisarte cuando sepan algo- trató de convencerla, pero volvió a negar con la cabeza, pues no iba a darse por vencida.

Su hermana suspiró suplicandola con la mirada que no lo hiciese, que parase, que se rindiese, pero no podía, se lo debía a si misma y a Kaelah, quien merecía ser despedida de la mejor manera posible.

\- Kara, por favor..- suplicó hacia ella.

\- No- habló por primera vez- No voy a parar, no pienso hacerlo- aseguró observando como su hermana iba a replicar- Sé que está muerta, lo llevo sabiendo desde el principio, no necesito que nadie me lo diga- empezó a explicarse- Pero necesito encontrarla...

\- El DEO puede hacerlo por tí- la interrumpió.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes?- se alteró por su interrupción- Quiero ser yo la primera en encontrarla, en verla, en...- su voz quedó ahogada por un sollozo- Necesito despedirme de ella antes de que cualquier otro pueda hacerlo, tenerla en mis brazos aunque solo sea por un par de segundos, decirla que la quiero y que siempre voy a hacerlo, y...- agachó la cabeza antes de hacer un intento de secarse las lágrimas- Asegurarla de que está vez hablaré de ella, orgullosa de la acción que hizo, que pudiese dar la vida por todos aquellos que quiere sin dudarlo- terminó por sollozar, siendo abrazada por Alex, quien trató por calmarla, sin llegar a conseguirlo.

Se había estado conteniendo toda la tarde, tratando de ser más fuerte de lo que en realidad era, por lo que ahora no había podido evitar romperse, mostrar todas y cada una de sus emociones.

\- Voy a ayudarte- aseguró su hermana intentando sonreirla.

Asintió verdaderamente agradecida por que fuese hacerlo, por que la hubiese comprendido, la importancia que eso tenía para ella

Ambas empezaron a mover los restos, buscándola con cansancio ante la hora que era, pero sin resndirse, pues no iba a hacerlo.

Cuando levantó esa última viga, cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin atreverse a mirarla, pues sí, la había encontrado, pero no estaba preparada para aquella escena. El cuerpo de su hermana fracturado, no había duda de ello, lleno de cortes y golpes, de los cuales la sangre había estado brotando hasta momentos anteriores y su piel tan pálida, que impresionaba verla así.

\- Kara, aparta- la pidió su hermana, pero no pudo, no era capaz de moverse- Necesito que te muevas- pidió de nuevo esta vez consiguiendo situarse delante de ella, arrodillándose, situando la mano sobre el cuello de la joven- Kara, hay pulso, débil, pero hay- aseguro mirándola.

En ese momento sollozó dividida por la noticia, aquella que parecía haber estado esperando durante siglos, que la relajaba y la alegraba de tal manera, que la bloqueaba, pues no sabía qué hacer para ayudar.

Se arrodilló al lado de Alex para coger a la menor en brazos, para abrazarla hasta que diesen la orden de trasladarla al DEO, por lo que lo hizo, tratando de aportarla el calor que estaba perdiendo, pues sí su hermana estaba helada.

Cerró los ojos centrándose en escuchar los latidos de su corazón como si de esa forma pudiese verificar lo afirmado anteriormente, fijándose en cada vez eran más débiles, su pulso estaba decayendo. Parecía que la joven había esperado a encontrarse en sus brazos para terminar de marcharse, pero no podía permitirselo.

\- Alex...- llamó asustada a su hermana mayor a la espera de alguna indicación.

\- Tienes que llevarla al DEO, es lo más rápido- la dijo generando su pánico.

\- No puedo- negó- No puedo hacerlo, ¿y si se muere?- se alteró- Alex, no puedo suportar que se muera en mis brazos- lloró abrazando su cuerpo con una mayor fuerza, frenádose al darse cuenta de que podría estarla haciendo aún más daño.

\- Tienes que hacerlo, sino no llegará con vida, Kara- la explicó.

Asintió levemente tras un par de segundos, sin estar segura de si iba a ser capaz de hacerlo, por lo que suspiró antes de levantar a su hermana en brazos y dirigirse al DEO.

Efectivamente, cuando llegó allí la estaban esperando, por lo que no tardaron en comenzar a tratar a su hermana, comunicandola que iba a necesitar una operación, hecho que la sorprendió, pero que intentó comprender, sin embargo, cuando terminó por derrumbarse fue al ver a su tía y Clark allí, quienes lo habían dejado todo tras enterarse de la noticia.

Para el momento que la Dra. Halminton apareció en la sala para comunicarles como había salido todo, el número de personas en la sala había aumentado. Durante ese tiempo, J'onn, Alex, Winn, Mon-el, Zyan, incluso Maggie, habían aparecido allí para enterarse de en qué situación se encontraba su hermana y, aunque la alegraba que estuviesen dándole ese apoyo, la ponía nerviosa el hecho de que fuesen tantas personas ahí.

\- La operación ha salido bien, pero...- hizo una pequeña pausa, alterandola- No hay actividad cerebral, lleva sin haberla desde que llegó, por lo que la posibilidad de que vaya a despertar es prácticamente nula- explicó antes de continuar hablando- Sin embargo, si no he querido darla por muerta es porque tenéis una genética diferente, lo que indica que, tal vez, seáis capaces de superar esto- dijo dándola una pequeña esperanza- Si cuando haga las veinticuatro horas sigue sin haber actividad, aconsejo que se la desconecte- sugirió a la vez que ella miraba el reloj.

Tan solo tenían seis horas por delante, las cuales, estaba segura, iban a ser una eternidad, pues a pesar de intentar concienciarse de la posibilidad de haberla perdido para siempre, una parte de ella se negaba a creerselo.

Habían decidido hacer turnos para estar con ella, aunque más bien eran los otro quienes rotaban, pues habían decía que ella permaneciera en aquella sala todo el tiempo y, la verdad, es que lo agradecía, ya que no se veía capacitada para estar sola en aquella sala, razón por la que le había pedido a Alex que entrara con ella.

Sintió como las ganas de ponerse a llorar se acentuaban al ver su pequeño cuerpo conectado a todas aquellas máquinas.

\- ¿Estás bien?- cuestionó su hermana.

Asintió mientras se sentaba al lado de la cama, agarrando la mano de Kaelah, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se pusiese bien, que reviviese, en serio, la necesitaba con vida.

\- Mon-el lo recuperó- dijo Alex con el peluche en las manos- Lo necesita para sentirse a salvo- comentó consiguiendo que sonriese levemente.

Observó como lo colocaba con cuidado al lado de la menor antes de acariciar su pelo y besar su frente, pasando a sentarse al otro lado de la cama.

\- Todas las noches que me he quedado con ella, cuando entraba en su habitación para comprobar que estaba bien, no fallaba.., tenía la cara enterrada en ese peluche...- sonrió antes de continuar hablando- La noche que se lo llevaron..., estaba tan rota...- comentó con voz temblorosa, como si se aguantase el llanto y lo agradecía, pues estaba segura de que si se ponía a llorar, ella lo iba a hacer con ella.- Es su mayor protección- comentó.

La miró sabiendo que era cierto aquello que había dicho, que su hermana adoraba ese peluche y que si había algo que pudiese traerla de vuelta, era ese oso.

* * *

Suspiró sin querer permanecer durante más tiempo en aquella habitación, torturándose, por lo que miró hacia su primo, observando como acariciaba el pelo de la joven.

\- ¿Puedes quedarte con ella? Necesito despejarme- comentó.

\- Por supuesto , Kara- la respondió.

Asintió antes de marcharse de allí, deteniéndose tras escuchar que había un robo, por lo que se acercó a su hermana decidida a hacerlo.

\- ¿Estás segura?- la preguntó.

\- Sí, necesito salir de aquí- respondió- Además no va a ser por mucho tiempo, volveré- aseguró.

\- Está bien, te aviso con lo que sea, Kara- dijo Alex.

\- Gracias- susurró antes de marcharse de allí.

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	50. Vida

Abrí los ojos alarmada, ¿dónde estaba?¿Continuaba con vida?, suspiré, encontrándome con la mirada de Mon-el, quien sonrió levemente a la vez que acariciaba mi cara, sin embargo, había alguien que no encontraba, Kara, ¿dónde estaba la persona que más necesitaba en estos momentos?

\- Quiero a Kara..., ¿donde está mi hermana?- le pregunté amenazando con ponerme a llorar.

\- Shh, viene de camino- susurró Mon-el secando mis lágrimas- Hey, mira- me mostró el peluche haciendo que estirase los brazos hacía él, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras empezaba a sollozar- También recuperamos esto- me entregó el cuaderno.

\- Gracias- le miré.

\- No me las des- sonrió acariciando mi pelo- Tienes que descansar, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó?- preguntó.

Asentí, pues si, por desgracia si que me acordaba del momento en el que todas las vigas de ese edificio colapsaron encima de mí, como golpeaban cada parte de mi cuerpo hasta enterrarme.

\- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó.

\- No..., quiero a mi hermana, Kara, la necesito- sollocé.

\- Ya lo sé, cielo, viene de camino- secó mis lágrimas.

Asentí tratando de controlar mis sollozos, pero no era sencillo, pues me dolía todo el cuerpo, demasiado, me atrevería a juzgar.

\- Duele...- le miré.

Fue a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por la puerta, en especial por la persona que aguardaba detrás de ella, mi hermana.

\- Kara...- sollocé al intentar moverme para alcanzarla.

\- Hey..., shh, Estoy aquí- me agarró la mano a la vez que me secaba las lágrimas para dar paso a la suyas- No vuelvas a hacerme esto, nunca, Kaelah- me pidió entre lágrimas- Creí que estabas muerta, que te había perdido...- acarició mi pelo.

Permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, dedicándose a observarme, como si tuviese miedo de que fuese a desaparecer.

\- Mon-el, ¿puedes llamar a Alex?- le preguntó a lo que él asintió antes de marcharse.- Te duele, ¿verdad?- me miró, por lo que asentí.

Era una sensación horrible, pues era como si propio cuerpo no me perteneciera. Cerré los ojos al querer contener las lágrimas, sin conseguirlo, haciendo que mi hermana volviese a molestarse en secarlas.

\- Hey...- habló Alex al entrar en la habitación, por lo que la miré durante un par de segundos antes de volver a cerrar los ojos- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó.

\- No..., duele- me quejé.

\- Cielo, tienes puesto un calmante y la luz debería de empezar a irte haciendo efecto, aguanta, ¿vale?- se acercó, sentándose en el borde de la cama.- Nos has asustado a todos, me alegro de que estés bien- sonrió acariciando mi cara- Poco a poco irás encontrándote mejor, puedo asegurartelo, pero tienes que aguantar- aseguró antes de besar mi frente y acercarse a mi hermana, quien la siguió hasta fuera de la sala.

Observé a Mon-el en el momento que nos quedamos los dos solos, viendo cómo se sentaba en el borde de la cama y amenazaba con acariciar mi pelo, deteniéndose en la mitad del proceso. En ese momento, le miré interrogante, sin entender que le había hecho retroceder, pero tras observar que la puerta volvía a abrirse, lo comprendí, Zyan.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunté antes de que pudiese decir nada.

\- Debería de preguntarte yo eso, ¿no crees?- arqueó una ceja observándome.- Estoy bien- afirmó.

\- Pero la kryptonita...- susurré, girando la cabeza hacia Mon-el, el plomo, sin embargo, antes de que le pudiese preguntar asintió.

\- No pasa nada, Kaelah- trató de calmarme- ¿Y tú, cielo?- acarició mi cara.

\- Bien- susurré a pesar de mentir.

Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía levemente, levantando mi barbilla para besarme, consiguiendo que le sonriera al separarse.

\- Te adoro- susurró besando mi frente- Tienes que centrarte en recuperarte, ¿vale?- acarició mi pelo- Vengo luego a verte, te quiero- se despidió marchándose.

Volví a mirar hacia Mon-el, queriendo verificar que estaba bien, pues la imagen de verle en aquella celda permanecía en mi cabeza.

\- Lo siento- no pude evitar sollozar.- No mereces morir...- negué con la cabeza.

\- Hey, hey..., Kaelah, hiciste lo que debías hacer- secó mis lagrimas.

\- No, no era justo- insistí entre sollozos.

\- Escúchame- agarró mi cara- Era lo justo, de verdad que lo era, no debí comportarme contigo de aquella manera, era lo que debías hacer- explicó secando mis lágrimas de nuevo.

Aparté la mirada durante un par de segundos, pensando antes de volver a hablar.

\- Mon-el, ¿puedes cogerme?- le pregunté en apenas un susurro, consiguiendo que me mirase asombrado.

\- Por supuesto, Kaelah- dijo poco antes de cogerme y sentarse conmigo en brazos en una de las sillas.

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho cerrando los ojos mientras me centraba en sus latidos, empezando a dormirme.

\- ¿Estás cómoda?- me preguntó haciendo que asintiera levemente- Descansa- besó mi frente.

\- Mon-el- le llamé pasando a mirarle directamente a los ojos- Gracias- susurré- Eres un buen amigo, te quiero- cerré los ojos acomodándome para dormirme.

\- Yo también te quiero- susurró de vuelta besando mi pelo.

* * *

La observó en sus brazos completamente dormida, aún con las marcas y cortes en su cuerpo. Se situó con ella debajo de las luces artificiales, con la esperanza de que pudiese ayudarla, sin embargo, como había dicho Alex en momentos anteriores, iba a ser un proceso largo para todos, pero sobre todo para ella, pues iba a tardar en recuperarse, en que todas esas heridas cicatrizasen adecuadamente.

Miró hacia la puerta al escuchar que se abría, Zyan estaba allí de nuevo, quien no parecía muy contento con la escena que se estaba viendo en esos momentos, pero para ser justos, había sido ella quien le había pedido que se quedase con ella, que la cogiese.

\- ¿Puedo?- cuestionó haciendo el amago de quitársela de los brazos.

\- Claro- respondió permitiendo que la cogiera, observando como el gesto cambiaba en la cara de la joven, quien amenazó con ponerse a llorar.

Observó como la abrazaba con fuerza, causando los sollozos de Kaelah, antes de besar su frente.

\- Shh, Kaelah, ya está- susurró intentando calmarla a la vez que él se levantaba para marcharse y dejarles solos.- No..., creo que es mejor que se quede contigo, parece estar más cómoda- le retuvo, por lo que, queriendo disimular una sonrisa, volvió a sentarse, cogiéndola de nuevo.

Tan solo pasaron un par de segundos hasta que se quedaron solos de nuevo, fijándose en como la joven se había aferrado a su camiseta, como si tuviese miedo de que volviesen a separarla de él.

Volvió a observarla, queriendo recordar este momento, pues era consciente de que no iba a suceder en mucho tiempo.

\- Si quieres me quedo con ella, no hace falta que estés todo el rato aquí- la voz de Kara le sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- No creo que...- fue a hablar.

\- Mon-el...- le interrumpió.

\- No, me ha agarrado, no hay manera de separarla de mí- señaló el puño de la joven.

\- Parece que todavía tiene fuerzas para aferrarse a algo- comentó ella acariciando la mejilla de su hermana- Tiene mejor aspecto que cuando la encontré- dijo mientras la observaba- Está en tus manos ahora mismo por lo que veo, cuidamela o iré a por tí, sé dónde vives- le amenazó con una pequeña sonrisa.- Me alegro de que esté agusto contigo- acarició el pelo de la joven.

Sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras, abrazando con delicadeza a Kaelah, quien acomodó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- La quiero, Kara- admitió en apenas un susurro.

\- Lo sabia- exclamó emocionada.

Se rió al escucharla, era demasiado obvio lo que sentía por la joven, pero, ¿lo hacía ella de vuelta?

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	51. Navidad (parte 1)

Sonreí mientras lo observaba todo con detenimiento, mientras me fijaba en la casa en la que había crecido mi hermana, pues si, estábamos en Midvale. Esto era a consecuencia de una nueva festividad, Navidad, la cual parecía tener a todos emocionados, menos a mí, que a pesar de las explicaciones de mi hermana, seguía sin entenderlo.

Ese día era dentro de una semana, sin embargo, habíamos llegado antes porque mi hermana estaba obsesionada por decorar la casa, hecho que a mí me fascinaba, pues había visto las decoraciones exteriores de otras y eran increíbles con todas esas luces.

-Hey, chicas, pasad- sonrió Eliza desde la puerta, pero la verdad es que estaba aún en la observación, por lo que tardé un par de segundos en moverme.

Mi hermana se dedicó a enseñarme el resto de la casa, sin embargo, no puede evitar pararme en la terraza de su propia habitación, fascinada por lo que tenía delante.

-¿Podemos ir allí?- la pregunté mientras lo señalaba poco segura de como se llamaba.

-¿A la playa?- me cuestionó ella recibiendo mi afirmación, pues sí, era a eso a lo que me refería- Claro, pero tenemos que esperar a que llegue el resto- explicó.

-¿Por qué?- la miré exasperada, me atraía demasiado.

-Solo una hora, Kaelah, puedes aguantar- me sonrió- Le prometí a Alex que la esperaríamos, quiere ir contigo también- me explicó a la vez que yo asentía.

La espera se me hacía eterna si éramos sinceros, pues las ansias por llegar allí, por ir, eran superiores a mí, por lo que prácticamente corrí hasta ellos cuando le escuché entrar.

-Alex, tenemos que ir a la playa- dije haciendo que ella se riera mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Mon-el verdaderamente confundido por la situación.

-A la playa, ¿recuerdas el mar de National City?- le preguntó a lo que él asintió- Es algo parecido y sí, ahora vamos, pero primero tenemos que dejar las cosas- comentó hacia mí.

-¡Bien!- exclamé verdaderamente emocionada.

Eres adorable- me sonrió Maggie a lo que la devolví la sonrisa- Danvers, me encanta tu familia- le comentó a Alex, quien asintió a modo de aprobación.

Por suerte para mí, no se hicieron más de rogar y menos de media hora estábamos listos para irnos. El camino no era largo, pero a mi se me hizo eterno, aunque cuando llegamos me quedé quieta observándolo todo con detenimiento, sintiendo como mi hermana me miraba esperando mi reacción, pero la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer, todo esto me sobrepasaba, pues quería hacer tantas cosas.

Traté de correr para situarme cerca del agua, pero no era fácil, ya que mis pies se enterraban en la arena impidiendo mis movimientos.

Sin embargo, conseguí llegar, observando las huellas que había dejado en la arena húmeda, zona que mi hermana había denominado como orilla anteriormente.

\- Kaelah, te vas a mojar- gritó esperando que me apartara, pero no iba a hacerlo, estaba demasiado concentrada en los movimientos del agua.

\- Déjala, no pasa nada por que las olas la mojen las botas- me defendió Alex introduciendo un nuevo término.

\- ¿Olas?- cuestioné girándome hacia ellos.

\- Sí, así se llaman- me sonrió.

No pude evitar fijarme en Mon-el, quien también se encontraba absorto ante la escena y no me extrañaba, era todo tan bonito.

En Krypton esto no existía, bueno, no así y mucho menos los pájaros, los cuales llevaban atrayendo mi atención desde que llegué y lo seguían haciendo, sobre todo en estos momentos, pues los tenía tan cerca que me fascinaba el poder observarles así.

Traté de volver a donde se encontraban, tropezándome con mis propios pies, pero siendo sujetada por Mon-el.

\- Buena parada- se rió Maggie ante la escena.

\- Gracias- le sonreí levemente, consiguiendo que me sonriese de vuelta.

Me separé de él para acercarme a mi hermana y empezar con la larga lista de preguntas que tenía en mente, con la esperanza de que se me pudiese responder a todas.

* * *

\- Espero que no te importe compartirme durante un ratito- le dijo Alex a Maggie, quién la interrogó con la mirada- Kaelah suele dormirse en mi hombro- la explicó mientras yo me acomodaba.

\- No, no me importa por esta cucada- acarició mi pelo- Es realmente adorable- sonrió haciendo que yo la devolviese la sonrisa.

Cerré los ojos cansada, adormiolándome sobre su hombro mientras ella me abrazaba, acariciando mi pelo.

* * *

\- Está dormida- dijo Alex.

\- Parece mentira que al principio no quisiese tener nada contigo, que no te dirigiese la palabra- comentó Kara observando a sus hermanas.

\- Pues quién lo diría- sonrió Maggie acariciando la cara de la menor.

Todos se rieron ante el comentario, sobre todo ante la situación que se estaba viviendo en esos momentos, pues la joven parecía no tener intención de soltarla, ya que se había agarrado a su camiseta en el momento que Mon-el había tratado de cogerla.

Necesitaron un par de segundos más para poder separarla, empezando su agitación, que no terminó hasta que se la entregó el peluche, consiguiendo que enterrarse la cara en él.

* * *

La agitación de su hermana consiguió despertarla, observando como su cuerpo era sacudido por los sollozos.

Trató de despertarla, sin embargo, la joven permaneció en ese profundo sueño a pesar de sus intentos, consiguiendo que Mon-el, quien dormía en la cama de al lado, se levantase y se acercase a ver qué pasaba.

\- Kaelah, cielo, es una pesadilla- secó sus lágrimas.

Lo ojos de su hermana se abrieron, mirándola con cierto temor antes de situar el peluche más cerca de su cara y darla la espalda mientras susurraba que lo sentía.

Acarició su pelo intentando que la hablase, pero sus sollozos lo único que permitía decir era que lo sentía.

Suspiró sin comprender por qué repetía aquello una y otra vez, tratando de calmarla y de preguntarla, de adquirir una respuesta que la ayudase a comprender la situación, pero su hermana parecía no estar por la labor de responder, por lo que se dio por vencida, acariciando su pelo hasta que se quedó dormida de nuevo.

* * *

\- Kaelah, es hora de levantarse- apartó el pelo de su cara aún siendo consciente de que ella no había dormido apenas nada.

Su hermana se apartó volviendo a acurrucarse, aún con los ojos cerrados, volviendo a acompasar la respiración.

\- No puedo dejarte más tiempo, cielo- acarició su cara- Te estamos esperando- susurró tratando de despertarla.

Lo consiguió, pues pocos segundos más tarde estaba abriendo los ojos, mirándola, cansancio reflejado en su cara.

\- Hey, buenos días- la sonrió- Te estamos esperando para decorar- explicó a la vez que ella se incorporaba- Te esperamos abajo, ¿vale?- besó su frente.

Asintió cansada frotándose los ojos, levantándose, sin embargo, decidió marcharse y dejarla que se terminase por despertar ella sola.

* * *

Bajé al salón aún con sueño, encontrándome con todos allí, quienes me miraron con detenimiento mientras me acercaba a mi hermana.

Escuché atentamente íbamos a decorarlo todo, queriendo recordarlo para el momento que comenzásemos.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- cuestionó Mon-el sacando un pequeño ramo de una de las cajas, parecían hiedras.

\- Eso es muérdago- respondió Eliza.

\- ¿Muérdago?- repetí la palabra queriendo asegurarme de que lo había entendido bien- ¿Dónde va? No tiene mucha pinta de ser decoración del árbol- comenté observando como ella sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Hay que ponerlo en la puerta de la entrada- nos guió hasta esta.

\- ¿Por qué?- cuestioné sin tener clara su utilidad- Quiero decir, ¿trae buena suerte?- pregunté verdaderamente confundida.

\- Hmm, no- se rió- Podría ser una buena interpretación- comentó- En realidad, la tradición dice que cuando dos personas se encuentran debajo de él deben besarse- explicó en el momento que me sentí observada por Mon-el, pero no me giré hacia él, no iba a hacerlo- Kaelah, cielo, ¿lo pones en su sitio?- me preguntó a lo que asentí.

Extendí la mano hacia él para que me lo entregara sin apenas mirarle, sintiendo como trataba de agarrar mi mano, sin embargo, no lo hizo, por lo que en apenas un par de segundos estaba situado en la entrada.

Sonreí hacia Eliza en el momento que volví a situar mis pies en el suelo.

\- Me recuerdas tanto a tu hermana- sonrió- Sois muy curiosas, aunque ella lo era un poco más que tú- comentó a la vez que era reclamada por ella- Voy a ver qué pasa- dijo a lo que yo asentí girándome hacia Mon-el, quién se acercó a mí agarrando uno de mis brazos para evitar que me marchase.

\- Me gusta esta tradición- sonrió acercándome a él.

\- No, no, no, Mon-el, para- le empujé.

\- Creí que...- volvió a agarrarme.

\- Nada- le interrumpí mordiéndome el labio inferior, iba a caer, lo sabía, por lo que volví a empujarle separándole de mí.

\- ¿Por qué sigues engañandote?- me preguntó acariciando mi cara.

Me maldije interiormente, ¿por qué tenía que conocerme tan bien? Suspiré enfadada, mirándole directamente a los ojos segundos antes de besarle, pillándole por sorpresa.

\- Hey..., vaya..., ¿eso qué significa?- sonrió cuando nos separamos.

\- No lo sé, dímelo tú- le respondí con una media sonrisa antes de responder a su beso.

\- ¿Esto te responde?- cuestionó en mi oído.

Asentí, pues sí, si que lo hacía, sin embargo, me separé cuando escuché hablar a Alex y a Maggie demasiado cerca.

\- Sabes fingir, ¿verdad?- arqueé una ceja.

\- Oh, vamos, ¿en serio?- me guiñó un ojo.

Le golpeé el brazo para apartarle definitivamente de mí antes de andar entre medias de ambas dirección el salón, lugar en el que se encontraba mi hermana, quien, a pesar de su concentración, levantó la cabeza para mirarme, estudiando mi expresión antes de atreverse a preguntar algo.

\- ¿Mon-el?- cuestionó recibiendo una afirmación por mi parte- Como te haga daño voy a ir tras él- amenazó consiguiendo que me riese levemente.- No te rías, va en serio- me miró, causando aún más mis carcajadas, no podía evitarlo.

\- Es que no es la primera vez que lo has hecho- comenté entre risas a lo que asintió orgullosa.

Rodé los ojos mientras continuábamos con la decoración, cogiendo en mis manos la última cosa que había en esa caja, una estrella roja. La observé sin poder evitar pensarlo, Rao.

\- ¿Te gusta?- me preguntó Eliza sacándome de mis pensamientos recibiendo una afirmación por mi parte- La eligió Kara en sus primeras Navidades- sonrió hacia ella, quien me observaba con cautela.

\- Es..., hmm.., Rao- susurré mirándola.

\- Por eso la escogí- explicó- Me recordaba a Krypton- sonrió, aunque la marca de la tristeza estaba reflejada en su cara.

Me acerqué a ella, abrazándola durante un par de segundos. Sin duda alguna, ella lo había pasado peor que yo cuando llegó, puesto que prácticamente había estado sola, mientras que yo había encontrado su apoyo.

Acarició mi pelo mientras me devolvía el abrazo con fuerza, permaneciendo así durante un par de segundos, parecía darla miedo soltarme.

\- Este año la vas a poner tú- dijo separándome de ella- Es tu primera Navidad, tienes que hacerlo- me la entregó haciendo que la mirase durante un par de segundos, queriendo evitar recuerdos.

\- Gracias- la sonreí.

Me devolvió la sonrisa poco antes de que la colocase en lo más alto de árbol, aterrizando al lado de mi hermana, quien me abrazó levemente antes de besar mi frente.

Ambas nos giramos hacia la puerta, encontrándonos con que todos nos observaban, hecho que no pudo evitar que sonriera tímidamente.

\- No queríamos romper el momento- se rió Maggie.

\- No pasa nada- sonrió mi hermana.

\- Necesitabais de ese momento a solas- comentó Alex.

Asentí, pues era cierto, necesitábamos un momento en el que conectar, ya que últimamente no habíamos estado demasiado unidas.

Kara acarició mi pelo sonriendo, por lo que devolví la sonrisa mientras sentía como la mirada de Mon-el se clavaba en mí mucho más que antes, pero no, no pensaba tener esa conversación con mi hermana ahora mismo.

* * *

\- Vamos, vamos, vamos- susurró mi hermana golpeando mi brazo consiguiendo que abriese los ojos confundida, pero que me girase dándola la espalda volviendo a dormirme- Kaelah, vamos, es Navidad- dijo como si de esa forma pudiese moverme.

Suspiré cansada, levantándome, pues sabía que mi hermana no iba a darse por vencida. La miré esperando que me dijese que quería, ya que ahora mismo estaba muy perdida.

\- Kaelah, es Navidad- dijo de nuevo- Vamos, están todos esperando- apuntó agarrándome del brazo tirando de mí.

Efectivamente todos estaban en el salón, mirándonos, sin embargo, la única impaciente aquí era mi hermana.

\- Me disculpais- dijo Mon-el cogiendo su móvil, que había empezado a sonar.- Hey, Babe- le escuché hablar consiguiendo que apretase la mandíbula, pero sin dejar de escuchar, aún sabiendo que no debía.- Eve, hey, sí, mañana podremos vernos- respondió a la vez que yo cerraba los ojos intentando controlar las lágrimas.- Te quiero, Feliz Navidad, Eve- colgó poco antes de que me levantase del sillón y corriese hasta la habitación.

Las lágrimas era incontrolables en este punto, por lo que tampoco me interesé en ocultarlas cuando me crucé con él, sintiendo como trataba de agarrarme, pero no, no iba a escucharle.

Me tiré en la cama empezando a llorar, tratando de tragarme mis sollozos, sin embargo, mi hermana entró en la habitación, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

\- Hey, ¿tengo que matarle?- preguntó consiguiendo que la sonriese levemente- Sé que es por él, pero no entiendo qué es lo que os traéis entre manos, necesito que tú me expliques eso- pidió, pero no podía, no era capaz de hablar, mucho menos de explicarla todo desde un principio.- ¿Quieres estar sola?- preguntó a la vez que yo asentía- Vale- susurró antes de besar mi frente y marcharse.

Sollocé aún sin poder creermelo, luchando por no hacerlo, pues verdaderamente prefería estar equivocada, no haberle escuchado, no haber caído como lo había hecho.

Me incorporé al escuchar que mi móvil empezaba a sonar, por lo que aclaré mi garganta antes de descolgarlo, pues no podía responder de esta manera.

\- Hey, cielo, Feliz Navidad- habló Zyan al otro lado, desmontandome, hecho que hizo que no fuese capaz de hablar- Kae, cielo, ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.- Estás en Midvale, ¿verdad?- trató de confirmar.

\- S...sí- traté de hablar- Te hecho de menos- susurré intentando evitar las lágrimas.

\- Hey..., no llores- pidió al otro lado de la línea- Y si te dijese que estoy aquí, en frente de la casa de Eliza, ¿me creerias?- preguntó.

\- ¿En serio?- cuestioné de vuelta incorporándome de la cama para mirar por la ventana, viéndole fuera- Dame cinco minutos- le pedí verdaderamente emocionada.

\- Vale, te espero aquí- colgó.

Corrí a la planta de abajo una vez preparada, creando confusión en todos los que se encontraban allí, pues me miraban como si tratasen de comprender la situación.

\- Zyan está fuera, voy a pasar la mañana con él, luego vuelvo- expliqué de golpe.

\- ¿Cómo?- mi hermana me miró- Pero es Navidad..., tu... tu primera Navidad..., Kaelah...- parecía costarla entender la situación.

\- Por fi...- la supliqué.

\- Hey, ¿por qué no le invitas a comer, Kaelah?- me preguntó Eliza.

\- ¿En serio?- la miré a lo que ella asintió- Gracias- la abracé.

\- No hay de que, cielo- me abrazó de vuelta.

Me despedí de ellos a pesar del enfado de mi hermana, pero necesitaba despejarme, olvidarme de todo esto, por lo que me marché junto con Zyan hacia la playa, sentandonos en la arena.

\- Tengo una cosa para tí- dijo conseguiendo que saliese de mi embobamiento, pues me encontraba observando las olas- Cierra los ojos- pidió, por lo que le hice caso, sintiendo que situaba algo en mi cuello- Ya está- avisó.

Abrí los ojos observando el colgante, cogiéndolo en mis manos, observándolo con cautela, pasando a mirarle a él.

\- Es el símbolo de tu familia, Zyan..., yo...- no era capaz de hablar, no era capaz de hacerlo.

\- Quería que lo tuvieses- dijo antes de besarme, correspondiéndole.

\- Gracias- le sonreí abrazada a él sintiendo que me estaba empezando a marear.

Suspiré, no me estaba gustando esta sensación, pues estaba prácticamente segura de lo que significaba y para mi desgracia, no podía hacer nada al respecto, por lo que cuando el dolor de cabeza se incrementó cerré los ojos esperando ese momento en el que mi cuerpo dejase de responderme, el cual no se hizo de rogar, cayendo inconsciente en sus brazos.

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	52. Navidad (parte 2)

Corrió con ella en brazos hasta la casa de Eliza, preocupado, sin estar seguro de que había pasado, pues ella tan solo había perdido el conocimiento en sus brazos.

Insistió en la puerta siendo recibido por Alex, quien les observó preocupada.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó dejándole entrar antes de llamar a su hermana- Hay que llevarla arriba- le guió hasta una habitación, donde depositó a Kaelah sobre la cama.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?¿Qué la has hecho?- le preguntó verdaderamente enfadada y preocupada a la vez.

\- No lo sé, se ha desmayado en mis brazos- respondió confundido.

\- Zyan, ¿puedes salirte fuera?- le pidió Alex, por lo que asintió sin querer hacerlo, pero sabiendo que era lo mejor para ella, así que se salió de esa habitación.

* * *

Abrí los ojos confundida, bastante la verdad, pero era consciente de lo sucedido, lo sabía a la perfección, hecho que me asustaba, pues a penas había empezado con esto como para tener que desaparecer tan rápidamente.

No pude evitar sollozar, necesitaba desahogarme, sin embargo, no me sorprendí al escuchar a mi hermana hablar mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

\- Shh, cálmate- pidió secando mis lágrimas.- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Mis... mis poderes..., se han ido- terminé por sollozar.

Mi hermana me abrazó contra ella en un intento de calmarme, pero la verdad es que tenía miedo, demasiado, ¿iban a volver?

Me separó de ella para observarme, mirándome durante un par de segundos, pasando a sonreírme.

\- Kaelah, ¿sabes que eso me pasó a mi cuando empecé como Supergirl?- dijo- Y a Clark, muchas veces, por lo que puedo asegurarte que vuelven- afirmó acariciando mi cara.

\- Tengo miedo, ¿y si es como en Krypton?- expliqué entrando en pánico.

\- No, no es así- me negó- Puedo asegurarte de que van a volver- acarició mi pelo- Pero primero tienes que calmarte y terminar de relajarte- sonrió.- Vente, creo que ya han llegado- comentó consiguiendo que la mirase extrañada, pero que la siguiese sin poner muchas objeciones al respecto.

Cuando llegué a salón y vi a Kal-el, no pude evitar correr hasta él para abrazarle, consiguiendo que me abrazase de vuelta.

\- Hey, ¿me has echado de menos?- asentí ante su pregunta- ¿Has crecido, Kaelah?- cuestionó levantándome del suelo- Hmm, yo creo que no- sonrió dejándome de nuevo en suelo, antes de revolver mi pelo- Yo también te he echado de menos, Keaks- me abrazó de nuevo.

\- Clark, ten cuidado con en ella- le dijo, quien supuse que era Lois.

\- Lo estoy teniendo- se quejó acariciando mi pelo.- Bueno, Kaelah ella es Lois, y Lois ella es la pequeña de la familia- nos presentó.

\- Encantada- susurré tímidamente.

\- Igualmente, cielo- me sonrió.

La devolví la sonrisa, teniendo la sensación de que iba a querer huir pues mi primo estaba estaba por comentar algo que no me iba a apetecer escuchar o responder.

\- Hey, estás haciendo un gran trabajo como Kryptogirl- dijo observándome- Estoy orgulloso de ti, Keaks- sonrió a la vez que yo apretaba la mandíbula.- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado.

\- Nada- agaché la cabeza.

\- No, algo ocurre, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó de nuevo.

\- No tengo poderes, se han ido...- respondí tratando de evitar las lágrimas- Tengo miedo..., no sé si es como en Krypton- le miré alterada.

\- Hey, Kaelah, a mi me ha pasado eso muchas veces, incluso a Kara- dijo- No te preocupes, volverán- me sonrió acariciando mi pelo.

No pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta, luchando por creer sus palabras, pero la verdad es que tenía miedo a que no volviesen, a que la realidad que había vivido anteriormente volviese a ser presente.

Sacudí la cabeza al ser llamada por mi hermana para comer, sentándome al lado de ella, queriendo evitar mirar a Mon-el, pues nos estaba observando a Zyan y a mí.

Cerré los ojos en el momento que mi vaso cayó al suelo, escuchando como se resquebrajaba en miles de pedazos.

\- Lo siento- susurré agachándome para recogerlo.

\- Kaelah, cielo, vas a cor...- fue a hablar mi hermana, pero ya era tarde.

La sangre cubrió la palma de mi mano en apenas unos segundos, haciendo que la mirase atentamente.

\- Yo me encargo- dijo Alex acercándose a mí- Vente, Kaelah- me llamó.

Me levanté aturdida, siguiéndola hasta el baño para que limpiase el corte, parpadeando para evitar las lágrimas, pues dolía.

Alex observó concentrada mi mano, limpiando la herida con detenimiento.

\- No es muy profundo- me miró a la vez que yo cerraba los ojos, mareándome- Hey, ¿estás bien?- preguntó, por lo que negué con la cabeza- Vale, hey, vamos a la habitación, así te tumbas mientras te vendo la herida- comentó.

Me ayudó a levantarme para llegar allí, tumbándome en la cama justo en el momento que Maggie entraba en la habitación, arrodillándose al lado de Alex, pero dirigiendo su mirada a mí.

\- Hey, Kaelah- me sonrió como si tratase de calmarme.

\- Cielo, sé que duele, pero tienes que dejar la mano quieta- pidió Alex en el momento que tiré de ella, haciendo que las lágrimas volviesen a ser presentes.

\- Está permitido llorar, peque- susurró Maggie acariciando mi pelo, en ese momento me derrumbé, empezando a sollozar- Está bien, cielo, hoy has pasado por mucho, pero ya está- habló calmándome- Tienes que desahogarte, shh, ya está- susurró a la vez que acariciaba mi cara.

Cerré los ojos empezando a adormilarme mientras ella continuaba hablando, relajandome lo suficiente como para que pudiese terminar por dormirme.

* * *

\- ..y está fuera- dijo Maggie aún acariciando el pelo de la joven.

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?- la miró completamente sorprendida.

\- Es fácil, es solo una niña, necesita alguien que la calme- la respondió- Bueno, en realidad es un superpoder- se rió causando su propia risa.

Terminó de tapar el corte, pasando a acariciar la mejilla de la joven y besar su frente, sorprendiéndose de que Mon-el entrase en la habitación.

\- Kara me manda a saber cómo está- se explicó.- Oh, Rao, ¿va a casarse?- preguntó alterado, asustandola a ella también.

\- ¿Quien es Rao?- Maggie preguntó, pero en estos momentos estaba mucho más preocupada en intentar entender lo que Mon-el había dicho.

Observó las manos de Kaelah en confusión, sin embargo, se fijó en como él agarraba el colgante de la joven para observarlo.

\- Llama a Kara- le pidió, observando como él asentía levemente y se marchaba en su busca.

\- Sigo perdida, ¿quién es Rao?- preguntó Maggie de nuevo.

\- Es su sol- la respondió nerviosa, sobre todo al ver la cara de su hermana, quien se acercó a la joven agarrando el colgante para observarlo.

\- No puede ser cierto- susurró acariciando la cara de la joven- No creo que Kaelah sepa lo que significa- comentó para confusión de los demás- Es la forma de comprometerse en Krypton, el momento en el que la chica renuncia al símbolo y nombre de su padre- explicó lo más calmada que pudo.- No creo que ella sepa eso, se iba a casar con Mon-el quisiese o no, así que, ¿para qué explicarla esto?- les miró encogiéndose de hombros.- No sé qué hacer- la miró cómo si la pidiese ayuda al respecto.

\- Y si hablas con él- apuntó consiguiendo que ella asintiera convencida.

\- Mon-el, quédate con ella para explicárselo- le pidió antes de girarse hacia ellas, estaba segura de que su hermana no se fiaba mucho de dejarle solo con la joven, por lo que estaba dudando en qué hacer- Verinos conmigo, no me fío mucho de mi misma, ni de Clark- explicó, así que, sin más remedio, regresaron al salón.- Zyan, ¿se puede saber por qué le has regalado un colgante con el símbolo de tu familia a mi hermana de diecisiete años?- le preguntó bastante seria.

\- Yo..., el colgante...- empezó a hablar.

\- No, solo tiene diecisiete años, es una niña...- le interrumpió- Ni siquiera sabe que significa, no ha podido rechazarlo, ni aceptarlo, la has obligado- le espetó.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Clark verdaderamente confundido.- ¿La ha propuesto matrimonio?- cuestionó, pero únicamente pudo asentirle, pues Kara continuaba hablando.

Observó la escena con detenimiento, el chico parecía querer explicarse, pero, con la presión de su hermana, era bastante difícil.

Su madre trató de calmar el ambiente que había, sin embargo, a pesar de la confusión de prácticamente todos, la discusión continuó.

\- ¿Puedo hablar con ella?- les pidió.

\- No- negó Kara- Dudo que te deje acercarte a ella otra vez- comentó, observando como el chico asentía sin querer pronunciar nada más al respecto.

* * *

Abrí los ojos aturdida, girando la cabeza hacia la persona que estaba allí conmigo, topándome con sus ojos grises.

\- Hey- me sonrió apartando el pelo de mi cara- ¿Estás mejor?- preguntó, por lo que asentí sin estar muy segura de ello- ¿Vas a casarte?- cuestionó haciendo que arquease una ceja confundida- Tu colgante, Kaelah, en Krypton cuando un chico le entregaba un colgante a una chica era la forma de comprometerse, el momento en el que ella renunciaba al símbolo de su familia y al nombre de su padre- me explicó consiguiendo que le mirase sorprendida.

\- ¿Por qué sabes tú algo que yo no sé de mi cultura?- le pregunté confundida.

\- Porque se suponía que tenía que hacerlo yo cuando nos conociésemos antes de la boda, Kaelah- me respondió- No fuiste educada para elegir a tu pareja, sino para casarte con alguien que no conocías, quisieses o no, ibas a hacerlo, no tenías opción- explicó a la vez que yo cerraba los ojos.

\- ¿Puedo hablar con él?- susurré cuando me atreví a abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Mon-el asintió levemente, por lo que me dirigí a la planta de abajo en su busca, observando la escena que se vivía en el salón con detenimiento, sin sorprenderme por que mi hermana y mi primo estuviesen en la puerta sin permitir el paso. Sin embargo, ambos se giraron hacia mi, observándome, pero finalmente dejarme pasar.

\- ¿Por qué me has hecho esto?- le pregunté, lágrimas amenazando con salir de mis ojos- Sabías que no iba a negartelo, que no iba a decir nada al respecto y aún así, sin explicarme nada, lo hiciste- parpadeé permitiendo que las lágrimas saliesen al exterior- Mis padres me iban a casar con alguien que no conocía de nada y ahora tú me haces esto...- agaché la cabeza.

\- Kae, a mi me conoces, soy tu novio- comentó como si fuese suficiente para excusarse.

\- No, no lo hago, Zyan, no te conozco lo suficiente- le negué.

\- Kaelah, no hay que ponerse así...- empezó.

\- No- le interrumpí quitándome el colgante- Dame tiempo- le pedí antes de girarme y correr hasta la habitación, escuchando como mi hermana me llamaba, pero sin detenerme, pues en estos momentos los sollozos eran incontrolables.

Me tiré en la cama llorando, queriendo estar sola durante un tiempo, pensar sin tener nadie que pudiese condicionarme, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió de golpe, asustandome.

\- No quiero hablar, Kara- dije sin ni siquiera levantar la cabeza.

\- No soy Kara- se quejó Mon-el.

Suspiré, esto era lo último que me apetecía, que estuviese él en la habitación.

Me giré para mirarle, observando como se sentaba en el borde de la cama mirándome, a la vez que la conversación de esta mañana se repetía continuamente en mi cabeza.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté secandome las lágrimas.

\- Calmarte, estar contigo- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- Acerca de lo de esta mañana..- trató de hablar, pero no le dejé continuar.

\- No, lo pillo- me incorporé- Tu vida, mi vida, nada más- dije haciendo que él asintiera.- Mon-el, no estoy diciendo que no te quiera en mi vida, pero..., amigos, ¿vale?- estiré mi mano para alcanzar la suya.

\- Amigos- sonrió agarrando mi mano para estrecharla.- Y ahora deja de darle vueltas a lo de Zyan- dijo abrazándome por los hombros.

Permití que me abrazase, relajandome, haciendo caso a sus palabras, tratando olvidarme de todo.

Cuando me separé de él escuché como vibraba mi móvil, por lo que dejé de prestarle atención para ver quién me había escrito. El mensaje era de parte de Zyan, una fotografía de momentos anteriores cuando Mon-el me había abrazado, acompañado de un mensaje, _"Ahora veo el problema"_ , hecho que me rompió de nuevo, sin embargo, me contuve.

-...¿qué te parece, Kaelah?- preguntó Mon-el sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- Lo siento, ¿qué decías?- le pregunté.

\- Que nos están esperando abajo, ya que esta mañana no ha habido Navidad, vamos a hacerlo ahora, ¿te parece?- me explicó de nuevo.

Asentí levemente, dejando el móvil de nuevo, para seguirle, decidida a dejar todo aquello de lado, por lo menos por esta tarde.

Gracias por leer,

Ayrin


End file.
